


The Spark And The Monster

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BFFs, Blood and Torture, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, graphic description of violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Mein lieber Junge, merk dir eins: Werwölfe werden niemals zahm. Man kann Tiere zähmen.  Aber so eine Kreatur wie diese hier, die im teuflischen Stadium zwischen Mensch und Tier gefangen ist, wird immer unberechenbar sein. Sie wird immer darauf abzielen, dir die Kehle herauszureißen und dein Herz zu essen."<br/>Historical AU im Kalifornien der späten 1920er Jahre, in der Stiles auf einem heruntergekommenen Jahrmarkt einen Werwolf vorgeführt bekommt. In einem anderen Leben und zu einer anderen Zeit wären sie als beste Freunde aufgewachsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der alte Mann und die Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



> Motivation für diese Fic waren im Prinzip zwei Dinge:  
> 1) Die felsenfeste Überzeugung, dass Stiles und Scott in jedem Universum und zu jeder Zeit unter allen Umständen unzertrennliche beste Freunde werden. Und vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig mehr. Komme da, was wolle  
> 2)Das Setting in den späten 20er Jahren zur Zeit der Prohibition. Ich finde die Vorstellung dieser alten wandernden Jahrmärkte wunderbar. Diese Zeit, in der Aberglaube vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr vorherrscht (und in dem Stiles nicht mal eben alles auf Wikipedia recherchieren kann), hat mich unglaublich gereizt. Und nicht zuletzt wollte ich die Jungs in Anzüge und Fedoras und die Mädels in tolle Flappers stecken. 
> 
> Referenzen:  
> -Eindeutig die Mitternachtsmenagerie aus Peter S. Beagles "Das letzte Einhorn"  
> \- "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" von Fall Out Boy, was Titel angeht

Ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen, dessen Kleidchen genauso blassgrün im Sonnenschein leuchtete wie der Luftballon, den es in der Hand hielt, rannte gegen sein Bein. Die Aufregung schien es ganz mitgenommen zu haben. Stiles beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
„Hey, Kleine, alles in Ordnung?“  
Unter den braunen Locken und den schmalen Brauen leuchtete erschrockene Begeisterung und die Musik der Swing-Band dort vorne, wo sich die Tore des Jahrmarktes auftaten, übertönte die geflüsterte Entschuldigung des Kindes unter Trompetenmelodien und Klarinettengeschnattere, als es eifrig knickste und in die Richtung seiner Mutter, die erwartend eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, davonstürmte. Stiles sah dem Mädchen einen Augenblick amüsiert hinterher, ehe er seine Weste glattstrich und der Musik entgegen schlenderte. 

Man schritt unter einem Bogen hindurch, der mit bunten Girlanden und farbenfrohen Ballons geschmückt war, und für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte es sich tatsächlich ein wenig an, als würde man eine andere Welt betreten. Stiles schaffte es zumindest für die Dauer von zwei-drei Wimpernschlägen dieser Illusion zu erliegen, bevor ihm auffiel, wie heruntergekommen die in Regenbogenfarben bestrichenen Pappwände aussahen, wieviel Luft bereits aus den Ballons gewichen war. Aber ein Jahrmarkt war nun einmal ein Jahrmarkt, und jede noch so kleine Abwechslung wurde von Beacon Hills und der umliegenden Gegend mit Kusshand empfangen.  
Fauler Zauber und Taschenspielertricks waren in jedem Fall besser, als noch einen Abend gelangweilt auf der Veranda zu sitzen, mit sich selbst Karten zu spielen oder die alte Enzyklopädie seines Vaters zum fünfundzwanzigsten Mal durchzulesen. 

„Warum willst du da hingehen?“, hatte sein Vater skeptisch über dem Morgenkaffee gefragt.  
„Du bist zu groß für Karussellfahrten und es sind immer noch dieselben Attraktionen wie vor fünf Jahren, als die das letzte Mal durchkamen.“  
Er hatte nur verdrießlich wirken wollen. Stiles wusste das genau. Sein Vater hatte keine Zeit, auf einen Jahrmarkt zu gehen. Welche Strategie war da wirkungsvoller, als so zu tun, als ob man für so etwas nichts übrig hätte.  
Und so hatte Stiles nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
„Es ist wenigstens mal was anderes als immer nur derselbe Trott. Und Zuckerwatte, Dad. Wann kriege ich sonst mal Zuckerwatte?“  
Sein Vater hatte gelacht und seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken.  
„Geh wenigstens mit deinen Freunden hin“, hatte er gesagt und die Zeitung zusammengefaltet.  
„Damit dich niemand über's Ohr haut.“  
„Dad!“ Stiles hatte mit den Augen gerollt.  
„Für wie naiv hältst du mich? Man könnte meinen, du kennst mich gar nicht!“  
Es war eine elegante Art gewesen, das offensichtliche Dilemma zu umschiffen. Die Tatsache, dass Freunde hier rar gesät waren. 

Die Abenddämmerung hatte sich über die Gegend gelegt wie ein leichtes Tuch, als das Mädchen auf der Straße in ihn gerannt war, und im Zwielicht zündeten die Jahrmarktbetreiber nun riesenhafte Kerzen, deren Wachs zu grotesken, knochigen Formen zerlaufen war, Öllampen, Fackeln und Laternen an. Der Abend hing vor der Stadt wie ein zaudernder Gast. Gute drei Viertel der Bevölkerung trieb sich gerade hier herum. Stiles wurde an der Schulter geknufft von Mister Goodman, seinem Nachbarn mit dem architektonischen Meisterwerk eines Schnauz- und Backenbartes, der schon vor zehn Jahren nicht mehr in Mode gewesen war, wich kinderreichen Familien im Sonntagsstaat aus (denn wann sonst hatte man einen Anlass in dieser sterbenslangweiligen Gegend, sich vernünftig auszustaffieren?) und schlängelte sich vorbei an mehreren Männerrunden, welche die Gänge verstopften und sich wenig Mühe dabei gaben zu verbergen, dass sie aus in Zeitungen und Papiertüten eingewickelten Flaschen Alkohol tranken. Einige, die Stiles kannten, schauten betont unbeteiligt in eine andere Richtung, sobald sie sein Gesicht zuordnen konnten, wieder andere glotzten ihn herausfordernd an, während er an ihnen vorüberging.  
Es war wieder mal eine dieser wundervollen Gelegenheiten, in denen er sich als Sohn des Sheriffs durch seine pure Existenz alles andere als beliebt machte. 

Er seufzte und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. An den Karussells gefiel es ihm nur eine begrenzte Zeit. Die eintönige Art, mit der alle drei bis vier Minuten Kinder in immer gleichen Kleidchen, Höschen und Mützchen auf dieselben metallenen Pferdchen gesetzt wurden und sich auf dieselbe Weise im Kreise drehten, drohte bald, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Mit tief in den Taschen seiner Hosen vergrabenen Händen machte er sich daran, den Rest des Geländes abzulaufen. Vorbei an dem langweiligen Bader, der offenbar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass das Mittelalter längst vorbei war, an stark geschminkten Frauen, die seine Wange mit den Federenden ihrer pinkfarbenen und aufreizend roten Federboas kitzelten und deren Paillettenkleider im Feuerschein die Augen irritierten, vorüber an der Swing-Band, die unermüdlich ein Tanzlied nach dem anderen anspielte, und zu der niemand wirklich tanzen mochte. 

Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Stiles dabei auf Leute treffen würde, die er außerhalb der Schule mied wie die Pest. Jackson Whittemore hatte sich in einen cremefarbenen Anzug mit goldenen Nadelstreifen geworfen und einen farblich passenden Hut auf seine pomadeverätzten Haare gelegt. Mit dem dicken, silbergrauen Krawattenknoten (Anstecknadel inklusive) und dem selbstgefällig um ein Stück zurückgeworfenen Kopf sah er aus wie ein Laienschauspieler in der Rolle eines Mafiabosses. Er hing an Lydia Martin, als sei er mit ihr verwachsen. Oh Lydia. Stiles schluckte unwillkürlich. Ihr Kleid war pfirsichfarben und im Schein der Laternen schimmerten ihre nackten Schultern wie... wie... Stiles biss sich auf die Zunge. Ob die Welt jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte als Lydia? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf ihr Blick seinen und er konnte sich nicht dazu animieren, woanders hinzugucken. Lydia Martin, die trotz der hiesigen Mode an ihren langen, erdbeerblonden Haaren hing. Lydia, das klügste Mädchen der ganzen Stadt. Lydia, die vermutlich in einer anderen Welt zu einer anderen Zeit die Welt hätte beherrschen können und-  
„Hey, Stilinski!“  
Natürlich war Jackson mit den Augen ihrem Blick ihrem gefolgt. Grinsend pfiff er durch die Zähne, damit auch der letzte Idiot auf dem Platz mitbekam, dass er Stiles meinte.  
„Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht nach da hinten zur Freakshow gehen, wo du hingehörst? Deine Verwandten vermissen dich bestimmt.“  
Jede etwaige Antwort wäre in allgemeinen Gelächter von Jacksons Gefolge untergegangen. Stiles zog es daher vor, ihm ein ironisches Grinsen mit einem Hauch von 'Ernsthaft? Oh mein Gott, was für ein Schenkelklopfer' über die leere Tanzfläche zuzusenden. Lydia sah sehr gelangweilt aus. Kein Wunder, bei dem Freund. 

Dad hatte womöglich Recht gehabt.  
Ohne Freunde war auch ein Jahrmarkt nicht besonders aufregend.  
„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was die Leute hier für Probleme haben!“  
Der Zuckerwatteverkäufer, vor dem er nach einem fünfzig-Meter-Sprint stehengeblieben war, hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Er schob ein kleines Bäuchlein auf dünnen Streichholzbeinchen vor sich her. Es wirkte fast, als habe er sich ein Fass unter das Hemd geschoben. Andererseits konnte das sogar wirklich eines sein. Alhokol war verboten und die Leute versteckten ihren Fusel an den unmöglichsten Orten.  
„Was soll man sonst nur anstellen als Sohn des Sheriffs in dieser gottverlassenen Stadt- ohne auch nur einen Freund!“ Stiles gestikulierte wild in der Gegend herum.  
„Suckerwaate eessen“, sagte der Mann mit dickem osteuropäischem Akzent.  
„Finf Sent, junger Mann. Biite.“ 

Was soll's, dachte Stiles, als er mit dem Zuckerkokon weiterschlenderte. Er hatte immerhin hierher gewollt. Nun konnte er den Rundgang zumindest abschließen. Eigentlich hatte er Jackson nicht die Genugtuung liefern wollen, tatsächlich hierherzukommen. Aber über dem Zuckerwatteessen hatte er nicht auf den Weg geachtet und war nun in der Gruselecke des Jahrmarktes angekommen. Die Musik und die Geräusche der Karussells klangen von hier aus blechern und verzerrt.  
Mit verklebten Lippen und blinzelnden Augen las Stiles das Schild über der finsteren Ecke, in der sich hinter einem schwarzen Wollvorhang ein Durchgang befand.  
 _Gerard Argents mystische Kreaturen_ hatte man darauf gepinselt. _Rundgang: Zehn Cents_. 

„Verzeihung?“  
Die Frau, die neben dem Durchgang auf einem Stuhl saß und mit übereinandergeschlagenen, zugegebenermaßen sehr schönen Beinen eine Zigarette an einer viel zu langen Spitze rauchte, schaute ihn mit hellwachem Interesse an.  
„Was für _mystische Kreaturen_ gibt’s denn hier zu sehen?“ Hätte Stiles beide Hände frei gehabt, er hätte mit Vergnügen Anführungszeichen in die Luft geschrieben.  
„Wie wär's wenn du's rausfindest, Süßer?“, lächelte sie ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
„Zehn Cent. Die nächste Tour ist in fünf Minuten.“  
Stiles legte die Stirn in Falten. Als er sich fragend umsah, konnte er keine Uhr ausmachen, welche der Frau diese Information hätte verschaffen können. Aber jetzt, da er darauf achtete, erkannte er links neben dem Eingang mehrere junge Männer und ein junges Pärchen, die offenbar darauf warteten, herumgeführt zu werden. Einer unter ihnen war Greenberg. Und oh Gott, er hatte Stiles gesehen und winkte bereits aufgeregt. Fantastisch.  
„Dafür muss ich wissen, ob sich die Investition überhaupt lohnt“, nuschelte er und stopfte sich eine halbe Handvoll Zuckerwatte in den Mund, um sich irgendwie einen Vorwand zu verschaffen, nicht mit seinem Klassenkameraden reden zu müssen.  
„Woher soll ich wissen, ob Mister..“ Er streckte den Hals, um noch einmal das Eingangsschild zu lesen.  
„...Argent nicht einfach einem Pony einen Stock an den Kopf schnallt und es mir als Einhorn verkaufen will?“  
Die Frau schaute ihn amüsiert aus schwarz geschminkten Augen an und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarettenspitze.  
„Keine Angst, Süßer“, hauchte sie Stiles entgegen und der gab sich die größte Mühe, höflich genug zu sein und angesichts des Qualms nicht loszuhusten.  
„Mein Vater gehört einer ehrwürdigen französischen Familie an, die seit Generationen auf die Jagd und Katalogisierung übernatürlicher Wesen spezialisiert ist. Es lohnt sich.“ Sie lächelte und verengte die Augen ein wenig.  
„Lohnst du dich auch?“ 

Das war der Augenblick, in dem Stiles beschloss, dass es Zeit war, möglichst schnell Distanz zwischen sich und die Frau zu bringen. Er schaute zwischen der verruchten Miss Argent und Greenberg hin und her und seufzte. Was machte es schon? Wenn dieser vermaledeite Zirkus nur alle paar Jahre hier vorbeikam, konnte er genauso gut das gesamte Programm mitnehmen. Er drückte der Frau das Geld in die Hand und stolperte zur Gruppe der Wartenden herüber.  
Greenberg winkte noch immer. Konnte der nicht einfach aufhören?  
„Stiles!“  
„...Greenberg.“  
„Oh, Zuckerwatte!“  
Greenberg bediente sich ungefragt. 

Als der Vorhang kurz darauf aufging, beschlich Stiles bereits die erste Enttäuschung – und damit die Erkenntnis, dass er womöglich wirklich etwas von diesem Gruselkabinett erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich unter einem Mister Argent einen in schillernde Farben gehüllten Zirkusdirektor vorgestellt, womöglich mit Peitsche und federnbesetztem Hut. 

Mister Argent aber war ein mittelgroßer, alter Mann mit harten Gesichtszügen und verblichener Kleidung. Alles an ihm war irgendwie schwarz und grau. Aschfahle, leicht eingefallene Wangen verliehen ihm Züge absoluter Unbarmherzigkeit, und wenn seine Tochter mit dieser Jägergeschichte Recht gehabt haben sollte, musste diese Familie verdammt tief gefallen sein, wenn sie auf drittklassigen Jahrmärkten auftrat. Dieser Mann wirkte wie der ultimative Beweis dafür.  
„Willkommen, willkommen!“, sagte Mister Argent und winkte die Besucher ins Innere des mit dunklen Brettern abgeschirmten Bereichs.  
„Was ich Ihnen, meine ehrenwerten Zuschauern, nun zeigen werde, wird niemand von Ihnen jemals wieder vergessen. Grusel, Schauer und Staunen wird der Inhalt der nächsten Minuten sein, das kann ich versprechen.“  
Stiles hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich Greenberg zu.  
„Grusel und Staunen, weil wahrscheinlich die Kostüme und Masken so stümperhaft gemacht sind“, wisperte er, und Greenberg machte eilig ein Shh-Geräusch durch zusammengepresste Zähne. 

Der alte Mann führte sein Publikum in eine Mischung aus Wandermenagerie und Schaubühne. In einem großen Kreis reihten sich mehrere grobschlächtig zusammengezimmerte Käfige mit Eisenstangen und Rampen, an deren Ende ein Mensch auf einem Stuhl saß oder zur Betrachtung in einer Pose stand, aneinander. Mit mystischen Kreaturen hatte das Ganze wenig zu tun, jedoch, wie Stiles bald bemerkte, ebenso wenig mit Hochstapelei. Argent hatte tatsächlich sämtliche, groteske Lebensformen zusammengesammelt, um sie hier auszustellen. 

Im ersten Käfig hockte ein Eber mit zwei Köpfen. Keine Ahnung, wie man es geschafft hatte, das Tier so lange am Leben zu erhalten. Stiles hatte von einem mit seinem Vater befreundeten Vater gehört, dass es so etwas gab. Normalerweise starben solche missgebildeten Ferkel aber nach mehreren Tagen. Bräunlich-durchsichtige Flüssigkeit tropfte dem Schwein aus den vier Mundwinkeln und mit verkrusteten Augen starrte es in das Nichts der Käfigecke vor sich. Greenberg gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.  
Im zweiten Käfig stand ein kurzbeiniges Schaf. Zuerst mochte man denken, dass man ihm die Beine bis zum Knie abgehackt hatte, doch nein, das Tier hatte einfach nur halb so kurze Beine wie alle anderen. Wenigstens wirkte es sonst einigermaßen gesund.  
Auf einigen Kisten reckte sich daneben ein riesiger Mann, vielleicht sieben Fuß hoch und am ganzen Körper mit Tätowierungen übersät. Er streckte der jungen Frau aus dem Publikum, die ihm etwas zu nahe kam, eine gespaltene Zunge entgegen, so dass sie quietschend in die Arme ihres Verlobten zurücktaumelte. 

Ein Bild aus ambitionslosen Alpträumen reihte sich an das nächste. Die siamesischen Zwillinge aus Siam wie ein fleischgewordener schlechter Witz von Jackson, die Frau mit dem Vollbart (an dem Stiles gerne einmal gezogen hätte, nachdem er in Argents Fackelschein die Kleberänder an den Wangen entdeckt hatte – offenbar war nicht einmal eine ehrwürdige Familie aus Frankreich durch und durch _echt_ \- der Schimpanse, der ohne Augen geboren war, der Hund, dem aus unerklärlichen Gründen alle Haare ausgefallen waren, der Junge ohne Ohren, der alte Mann mit der verknöcherten Haut. Jede dieser Abstrusitäten wurde von Mister Argents monotonem Redefluss kommentiert; eine Aneinanderreihung belangloser, feuchter Worte. Greenberg sah bald genauso grau aus im Gesicht wie der Besitzer der Menagerie und Stiles sah sich vor, ab einem bestimmten Punkt einen guten Abstand zu ihm zu halten. Im Ernstfall wollte er unbedingt vermeiden, dass Greenberg ihm auf die Zuckerwatte kotzte. Er hatte bei der bärtigen Lady an der Süßigkeit weitergegessen und bei den allzu ekligen Dingen nur kurz hingesehen. Nicht, dass er wenig aushielt – man konnte mit allem leben, was nicht mit Nadeln, Blut oder Eingeweiden zu tun hatte. Welch erbärmlicher Abschluss eines erbärmlichen Tages.  
„Bevor wir die Tour beenden“, zerriss Mister Argent seine Gedanken,  
„Kommen wir zu unserer Hauptattraktion. Nun, ich möchte Sie nicht auffordern, alles zu vergessen, was Sie gerade gesehen haben, denn das wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber ich muss Sie bitten, noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, denn das, was ich Ihnen jetzt zeigen werde, wird Sie wahrhaftig verstören!“ 

„Was kann das schon sein?“, murmelte Stiles Greenberg zu, als er mit den anderen Zuschauern hinter Argent hertappte.  
„Lass mich raten: Ein Mann _ohne_ Bart. Oder oh- ganz im christlichen Sinne – er hält uns einen Spiegel vor, von wegen das schlimmste aller Tiere ist der Mensch. Überraschung!“  
„Mitnichten, junger Mann“, antwortete Mister Argent für Greenberg.  
Nun gut, dachte Stiles, nachdem er vor Schreck beinahe den Zuckerwattestab hatte fallenlassen.  
Für die Zukunft sollte er überdenken, ob er hörbare Kommentare machte. Oder ob er überhaupt Kommentare von sich gab. Außerhalb seines Kopfes.  
Der alte Mann war vor einem weiteren Käfig stehengeblieben. Ein Käfig, an dessen Front ein Vorhang aus tiefrotem Samt angebracht worden war, den man beliebig auf- und zuziehen konnte.  
Die Art, wie Argent Stiles betont gönnerhaft anlachte, war äußerst beunruhigend.  
„Ich sag dir was: Warum kommst du nicht heran in die erste Reihe? Damit du nicht ganz so enttäuscht nach Hause gehen musst. Es wäre mir sehr, sehr unangenehm, wenn ich dich nicht zufrieden stimmen kann für dein Geld.“  
Stiles betrachtete den Mann und zuckte, mehr zu sich als zu irgendwem sonst, mit den Schultern.  
Was sollte schon kommen? Bestenfalls hatte Argent da einen Löwen in dem Käfig. Oder einen kleinen Elefanten. Von ihm aus mit zwei Rüsseln. Er rutschte vor alle anderen und strich sich seine Weste glatt. Der Käfig war etwa neun Fuß lang und acht Fuß hoch. Oh. Das musste ein sehr kleiner Elefant sein. Der Gestank von Exkrementen stieg ihm in die Nase.  
„Meine Dame, meine Herren, ich präsentiere-“  
Mister Argent räusperte sich und zog den Vorhang auf.  
„- den Werwolf.“ 

Stiles wollte lachen.  
Bis er bemerkte, dass er nicht konnte.  
Im dichten Heu vor ihm und den anderen hockte ein Mann, nein, ein Junge mit wilden dunklen Haaren. Nackt bis auf etwas, was Stiles spontan als Lendenschurz bezeichnet hätte, saß er auf Knien und aufgestützten Handflächen und fletschte abartig lange Reißzähne. Bis zu diesem Punkt wäre es kein Problem gewesen, eine rationale Erklärung darüber abzugeben. Falsche Zähne konnte sich jeder ankleben. Was Stiles entsetzte – wirklich bis in die Grundfesten all dessen, was er jemals gewusst hatte, erschütterte – waren die gelben, glühenden Augen, die sich auf ihn gerichtet hatten und ihn dazu brachten, zwei Schritte nach hinten gegen einen der jungen Männer zu stolpern.  
Wie konnte das möglich sein?  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zuviel versprochen“, frohlockte Mister Argent, der plötzlich neben ihm stand, und alt und verfallen roch.  
„Der ist echt“, entfuhr es Stiles.  
„Großer Gott, der...der ist echt!“  
„Natürlich. Komm, mein Sohn, lass es mich dir zeigen.“ 

Argent angelte nach einem Stab, der bis eben an der Giebelseite des Käfigs gelehnt hatte.  
„Ich nehme an, du kennst einen Schäferstab? Ich nenne das hier den Wolfsstab.“  
Die Stange glänzte im schwachen Licht der Laternen, die man an den Käfigen angebracht hatte. Mister Argent fuhr mit der faltigen Hand die Hakenform am Ende des Stabs nach.  
„Er besteht zu achtzig Prozent aus purem Silber. Du weißt ja, was man sich über Werwölfe erzählt. Silber ist das einzige, was sie töten kann. Aber soweit muss man ja nicht gehen.“  
In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, deren Agilität Stiles dem alten Mann nie zugetraut hätte, stieß der Direktor der Menagerie den Stab zwischen zwei Käfigstangen ins Innere, erwischte mit ungeahnter Präzision den Nacken des Werwolfes und zog diesen ruckartig zu sich heran. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch von Knochen auf Metall knallte das Wesen gegen das Gitter und stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Argent drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Eisenstangen des Käfigs. Am Nacken gefangen, konnte sich der Junge weder vor- noch zurückbewegen. Stiles erkannte hilflos in der Luft schwebende Hände, an deren Enden lange, unmenschliche Klauen saßen. 

„Komm her, Junge! Sie können alle näher treten“, forderte Mister Argent sie milde lächelnd auf.  
„Ein Anblick von so nahe bietet sich Ihnen nie wieder!“  
Zitternd schloss das Publikum einen Halbkreis um Herr und Kreatur.  
Stiles war so nahe, dass er gut und gerne durch das Gitter hätte fassen und den Kopf des Jungen kraulen können.  
„Beachten Sie die Eckzähne“, erklärte Argent und schob Daumen und Zeigefinger zwischen die aufgerissenen Lippen des Jungen.  
„Absolut identisch mit denen eines echten Wolfes. Schauen Sie sich die vorstehende Stirn und Nasenpartie an. Nicht zu verachten auch die Augenfarbe. Wie Sie sehen, ist die Gesichtsbehaarung ebenfalls sehr viel ausgeprägter.“  
„Aber äh.“ Greenberg hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.  
„Sir- äh, wieso wehrt er sich nicht? Ist er – wie sagt man? Ist er zahm?“  
Das Lachen, welches Mister Argent von sich gab, klang großväterlich. Als hätte Greenberg gefragt, wo Kaninchenbabys herkamen.  
„Mein lieber Junge, merk dir eins: Werwölfe werden niemals zahm. Man kann Tiere zähmen. Man kann selbst Löwen oder Tiger bis zu einem gewissen Grad zähmen. Aber so eine Kreatur wie diese hier, die im teuflischen Stadium zwischen Mensch und Tier gefangen ist, wird immer unberechenbar sein. Sie wird immer darauf abzielen, dir die Kehle herauszureißen und dein Herz zu essen. Man kann einen Werwolf nur mit jahrelanger Übung und den entsprechenden Vorsichtsmaßnahmen händeln. Zum Beispiel mit einer Silberstange, weil Silber einen Werwolf schwächt. Oder mit Wolfswurz, einer blau blühenden Pflanze der Hahnenfußgewächse. Glaub mir, Junge, wenn du einem Werwolf in freier Wildbahn begegnest, hast du nur eine reelle Überlebenschance, wenn du in einem Feld von Wolfswurz stehst. Siehst du die Gitter, den Käfig? Beides hält ihn nur, weil der Käfig aus Ebereschenholz gezimmert und die Stangen von innen hohl und mit Ebereschenasche gefüllt sind. Was du hier siehst, ist der zahmste Grad eines Werwolfes, der überhaupt möglich ist.“ 

Das Publikum war in verstocktes Schweigen gefallen. Im Fackelschein der jungen Nacht flackerten weit geöffnete Augen, hielten Fremde einander umschlungen. Greenberg hatte mit Entsetzen eine Hand über seinen Mund gelegt.  
Stiles musste schlucken.  
„Warum..“, probierte er und er schaute für einen Augenblick zu lange in die glühenden Augen des Wesens, das von Argent in diesem schmerzhaften Griff gehalten wurde,  
„Warum sollte er mein Herz essen wollen?“  
„Weil Werwölfe keine Seele haben.“ Mit der freien Hand griff Mister Argent in die zerzausten Haare des Jungen und hielt so dessen Kopf fest, während er ruckartig seinen Nacken wieder frei ließ. Der Werwolf grollte und verkroch sich, kaum, dass der Mann von ihm abließ, auf die andere Seite des Käfigs in die schützende Dunkelheit. Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßend.  
„Tiere können ohne Seele leben. Aber Menschen, die sich in solche Kreaturen verwandeln, verkraften den Verlust nicht. Es bringt sie um den Verstand. Im Grunde ist es wirklich tragisch.“  
Mister Argent schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

Er reichte der inzwischen weinenden Frau ein Taschentuch und forderte das Publikum auf, sich langsam wieder zurück zum Eingang zu begeben.  
Stiles hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Er lief eher rückwärts als alles andere, während Greenberg mit geschwächtem Griff an seinem Hemd zog. So lange er konnte, hielt er den Blick auf die in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen geheftet. Er konnte spüren, wie sie ihm folgten, bis er hinter dem schwarzen Wollvorhang verschwand.


	2. Zuckerwatte und ein Versprechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er musste wissen, was das Geheimnis hinter diesen leuchtenden Augen war.   
> Denn wenn es Werwölfe gab – wenn es wirklich echte Werwölfe gab – woran sollte er dann noch glauben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ungeachtet der Wortanzahl passiert nicht viel in diesem Kapitel. Es ist eher die Überleitung zur eigentlichen Geschichte. Man darf gespannt sein. Wenn man denn will. :)
> 
> Referenzen:   
> \- Schmendrick und die Mitternachtsmenagerie aus Peter S. Beagles "Das letzte Einhorn"

Er bekam ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Erst Minuten nachdem er die Wandermenagerie verlassen hatte, hatte Stiles sich auf dem großen Platz wiedergefunden; umringt von fröhlichen, bunt gekleideten Menschen, die sich mittlerweile dazu überredet hatten, doch noch das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er noch immer den dünnen Holzstab mit einem Rest Zuckerwatte in der Hand hielt wie etwas Vergessenes und doch Kostbares. Hatte er Greenberg auf Wiedersehen gesagt? Hatte die Frau mit der Zigarettenspitze ihn noch einmal angesprochen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sein Weltbild lag in Scherben zu seinen Füßen und er musste sich Mühe geben, nicht darauf zu treten. 

Die Augen waren das Dilemma.   
Mit Schminke und Maske hätte jeder mit einem Quäntchen Talent einen Werwolf nachbauen können. Selbst die Augenfarbe wäre nicht das Problem gewesen. Stiles hatte von künstlichen Linsen gelesen, die man sich auf den Augapfel legen konnte – die ersten Versuche dazu hatte es sogar schon im Mittelalter gegeben.   
Doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, dass die Augen dieses Biestes geglüht hatten.   
_Geglüht_.   
Als hätte es Leuchtkäfer darin gehabt. 

Gemächlich schritt die Nacht voran. Es war Samstagabend und die meisten der noch Anwesenden sahen nicht so aus, als wollten sie bald heimgehen und sich für den sonntäglichen Kirchenbesuch vorbereiten. Stiles wusste selbst nicht, was er hier noch zu schaffen hatte. Allerdings war keine Spur von den Leuten seines Vaters zu sehen, und viele der Feiernden hatten sich mit dem fahrenden Volk vermischt, das selbst gebrannten Schnaps verteilte. Lydia und Jackson waren auch noch da und tanzten, was gleichermaßen hinreißend (Lydia) und lächerlich (Jackson) aussah. Zum Glück schien niemand Bekanntes Stiles bemerkt zu haben. Wie auch – er saß zwischen zwei Schnapsleichen, die schnarchend ihren Rausch ausschliefen.   
Dass er die Argents sah, war reiner Zufall. Seine Augen streiften durch die Menge und bekamen beide zu sehen: Den alten, grauen Mann und seine gruselige Tochter, die sich rabenschwarz und kokett lächelnd bei ihm eingehakt hatte wie bei Gevatter Tod. 

Stiles drehte sich nach dem Weg um, von dem er vorhin zurückgekommen war. Er hatte nur die beiden in der Wandermenagerie gesehen. Sicherlich mussten doch noch mehr Leute zu diesem Gruselkabinett gehören. Was war mit den menschlichen Ausstellungsstücken?   
Stiles sprang auf die Füße und lugte in die finstere Gasse hinein. Viele Fackeln und Laternen waren inzwischen abgebrannt oder gelöscht worden. In der Dunkelheit klaffte der Weg wie ein Höllenschlund.   
Stiles blieb stehen und überlegte, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.   
Wenn man ihn erwischte. Es würde Ärger geben. Er sollte es vielleicht besser nicht tun. 

Aber er musste.   
Er musste wissen, was das Geheimnis hinter diesen leuchtenden Augen war.   
Denn wenn es Werwölfe gab – wenn es wirklich echte Werwölfe gab – woran sollte er dann noch glauben? Und woran nicht? 

Im Dunklen stolperte er zurück zur Menagerie. 

Der Eingang mit dem Wollvorhang war mit einer Platte verschlossen. Stiles klemmte sich das Ende des Holzstäbchen mit der Zuckerwatte zwischen die Zähne wie die Helden in Romanen es mit einer roten Rose taten, bevor sie anfingen, Tango zu tanzen. Für ihn blieb weniger Elegantes zu tun. In der Dunkelheit erkannte er die verrostete Tonne, die neben der Bretterwand ruhte, nur gerade so. Von der Ferne her murmelte die Musik.   
Stiles erklomm die Tonne. Er konnte knapp über die Bretterwand schauen. Das Innere der Menagerie lag in vollkommener Finsternis. Wenn die nicht eingesperrten Mitglieder der Freakshow noch wach waren, mussten sie unterwegs sein. Sachte hangelte Stiles sich über die Wand und landete raschelnd auf weichem Grasboden.   
In genau diesem Augenblick riss die Wolkendecke am Himmel auf und ein halbvoller Sommermond tauchte die Käfige und umliegendes Gerät in ein unwirkliches, tieffahles Licht. Sorgsam, dass er so wenig Geräusch wie möglich verursachte, pirschte Stiles sich vorwärts. Er tastete sich am zweiköpfigen Eber vorbei (der auf der Seite lag und schlief – zumindest hoffte Stiles, dass er nur schlief), am blinden Schimpansen, an leeren Bühnenteilen und am nackten Hund. Der letzte Käfig am Ende des Rundganges lag in düsterer Stille.   
Man hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Vorhang wieder zuzuziehen. 

Stiles hörte das Rasen seines Pulses als Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Für einen Moment legte er sich eine freie Hand über Mund und Nase, weil er befürchtete, jemand (oder etwas) könnte ihn hören. Er atmete unendlich laut für seinen Geschmack.   
Vor dem Käfig blieb er stehen, verloren und gekrümmt. Selbst mit dem helfenden Mondlicht bestand das Innere nur aus einem unheilvollen Schwarz, aus dem Stroh- und Heureste herausschauten. Er war, als würde er in einen Abgrund starren und versuchen, darin etwas zu erkennen. 

Womöglich hatte seine skeptische Seite Recht gehabt. Werwölfe – wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde diesem Opa und seinen schlechten Monologen Glauben schenken können? Werwölfe gab es nur im Märchen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatten sie einen armen Kerl mit einer Maske beklebt und ihm eine Stiles vollkommen unbekannte Chemikalie in die Augen getropft. Spuk. Humbug. Stiles' innerer Ebenezer Scrooge grollte.   
Er wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden und sich ausdenken, wie er schnell und effektiv wieder nach draußen kommen würde, als im Inneren des Käfigs leises Rascheln zu hören war. 

Stiles gefror in der Bewegung.   
Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Abgrund zwischen Ebereschenbrettern. 

Leuchtend gelb starrte der Abgrund zurück. 

Stiles spürte sein Herz stolpern. 

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete. Auf ein Knurren, auf ein Brüllen, auf Geschrei, darauf, dass die Kreatur die Stangen verbiegen und aus dem Käfig springen, ihm das unkooperative Ding aus seiner Brust reißen und herzhaft hineinbeißen würde. Auf irgendetwas.   
Doch nichts geschah.   
Der Werwolf betrachtete ihn stumm. 

Sie belauerten einander eine Weile, und erst nach wenigen Momenten fühlte Stiles sich imstande, ein, zwei Schritte nach vorne auf den Käfig zuzutun.   
Die leuchtenden Augen wichen zunächst zurück – und kamen dann langsam ebenso näher. Hatte dieses Wesen etwa genauso Angst vor ihm? Im geizigen Mondschein fielen Licht und Schatten übereinander auf diesem seltsamen Gesicht, das Stiles weder an ein Tier noch wirklich an einen Menschen erinnerte. Der Werwolf kauerte nun direkt hinter dem Gitter und blinzelte wachsam.   
Stiles schluckte. 

„Verzeihung“, flüsterte Stiles, weil er sich nicht besser zu helfen wusste.   
„Ich wollte nicht...Ich wollte nur...“ Ja, was eigentlich? Was sollte er einem Werwolf sagen? Wenn es sich technisch um einen verwandelten Menschen handelte, war es nur logisch, dass Stiles auf die gemeinsame Kommunikationsebene zurückgriff. 

„Ich war heute hier“, sagte er und wollte sich sofort auf die Zunge beißen. Was sollte er denn nur sagen? 'Ich wollte nur gucken, ob du wirklich ein Werwolf bist'? 'Du hast mir am besten gefallen'?   
Um Himmels Willen. 

„Ich bin Stiles“, war, was er letztlich herausbrachte und was sich anfühlte, als hätte er das Dümmste auf der ganzen Welt gesagt. Was bitte interessierte es einen Werwolf, wie er hieß?   
Unangenehme Stille breitete sich auf dem winzigen Platz vor dem Käfig aus. 

Der Werwolf fuhr mit drei krallenbesetzten Fingern durch das Heu zu seinen nackten Füßen. Er schaute auf einen nicht näher definierten Fleck vor sich. 

„Hallo Stiles.“ 

Es war eine dunkle Stimme, heiser und rauh. Die Worte fühlten sich selbst für Stiles fremd an, wie ein jahrelang unbenutztes Ding oder eine Erinnerung, die man für lange, lange Zeit vergessen hatte. 

Tausend Fragen stürmten auf Stiles ein. Er wollte alles über diesen Jungen wissen. War er schon so geboren worden? Seit wann hatte Argent ihn in den Fingern? Hatte er wirklich übernatürliche Kräfte? War Silber tatsächlich tödlich für ihn? Wo kam er her? Hatte er jemanden getötet? Hatte er jemandes Herz gegessen?   
Aber dann bemerkte er etwas Seltsames: Wie der Werwolf, diese grässliche Kreatur der Nacht, auf den Zuckerwatterest in Stiles' Hand starrte und dabei wirkte wie ein Kind, welches sich nicht nach einer Süßigkeit zu fragen traute. 

„Oh“, machte Stiles.   
„Das ist nur übrig geblieben. Ich fürchte, es ist ein bisschen eingespeichelt, aber...wenn du möchtest?“ 

Etwas in ihm dachte fieberhaft nach. Er hatte gehört, dass Schokolade für Hunde giftig war. Wie verhielt es sich da mit Zucker und Werwölfen?   
Er trat näher und reichte das Stäbchen mit der kleinen, halb eingefallenen Zuckerwolke durch die Gitter. Die Watte zitterte furchtbar. Stiles kniff die Augen zusammen. Womöglich konnte er sich von seiner Hand verabschieden, oder zumindest von einigen Fingern. 

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen, und offenbar darauf bedacht, seine Finger nicht zu berühren, nahm ihm das Wesen die Zuckerwatte ab. Stiles sah riesige Reißzähne darin verschwinden und dann klebte Zucker zwischen den winzigen Fasern der aufgesprungenen Lippen des Jungen und sah im Mondlicht aus wie glitzernde Spinnenfäden. 

Wenn Stiles aufrichtig und ehrlich sein sollte, wusste er nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Dieses Bild vor ihm hatte so gar nichts gemein mit dem Werwolf, den Mister Argent vorhin vorgeführt hatte. Es mochte daran liegen, dass Stiles im Moment einen Werwolf vor sich sah, der genüsslich und gierig Zuckerwatte aufschleckte. Er hatte erwartet, dass die Begegnung sich verhalten würde wie bei einem Tier, wie etwa bei einem Panther in einem Zoo, oder einer alltäglichen Menagerie. Er hatte womöglich erwartet, dass der Werwolf unentwegt von einer Seite auf die andere tigern würde, dass er knurren und brüllen würde. Er schalt sich innerlich einen Idioten. 

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ wisperte Stiles, als der Werwolf mit der Zuckerwatte kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte. Der Junge schaute ihn lange an, ehe er den Blick abwandte. Es erinnerte Stiles an einen Hund, der mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz vor seinem Herrchen hockte. 

„Ja.“ 

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?“ 

Das Leuchten flackerte. Der Werwolf blinzelte. 

„Er hat mich gefangen.“ Er schien die einzelnen Silben beim Sprechen sorgsam zu befühlen. 

„Wann?“ Stiles trat näher an das Gitter. Wenn er wollte, könnte der Junge mit seinen Klauen nun nach seinem Gesicht packen und es zerfleischen. 

„Weiß nicht.“ Doch stattdessen wich der Junge nur weiterhin seinem Blick aus wie ein geprügelter Hund. Was er vermutlich sogar war. 

„Hast du...“ Stiles holte tief Luft. 

„Hast du schon mal irgendwem das Herz rausgerissen und gegessen?“ 

In der Ferne schrie eine Eule, und das Geräusch verbreitete sich schauerlich über den Jahrmarkt, nur um von der Musik in der Ferne verschluckt zu werden. Es war der Moment, in dem der Werwolf sich nicht wie ein Wolf verhielt. Sondern wie ein Mensch. 

Er schaute Stiles direkt an und sah aus, als wollte er zugleich lachen und weinen. 

„Nein.“ 

Stiles schluckte. Sein Herz hatte sich beruhigt, sehr zu seiner Überraschung. Vermutlich war es die Verwirrung, die seine Sinne seinem Kopf mitteilten. Ein Wolf. Nein. Ein Junge. Nein. Ein Irgendetwas dazwischen. Ihm war bewusst, in welche Gefahr er sich begab. Doch sein Vater hatte schon vor Jahren zu sagen gepflegt, dass sein Sohn nicht den größten Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte. Er hatte es mit einem liebevollen Lächeln gesagt. 'Die größten Entdecker und Erfinder haben unter Neugier gelitten, die den Drang zum Überleben übersteigt. Man muss nur wissen, in welcher Situation was von beidem wichtiger ist.'   
Stiles umfasste vorsichtig eine der Eisenstangen des Käfigs und der Werwolf war so nahe, dass Stiles vermeinte, seinen Atem an seiner Schläfe zu spüren. Es mochte jedoch auch der Nachtwind sein. 

„Wenn ich dich hier raushole, versprichst du mir dann, dass du mir niemals das Herz aus der Brust reißen und essen wirst?“   
Etwas saß in seiner Kehle fest. Es konnte Angst sein, vielleicht sogar Panik. Als Stiles so nahe an diesem Käfig stand, von dem er nicht wusste, wie lange jemand, der beinahe so menschlich war wie er selbst, gefangen gehalten worden war, dämmerte ihm schmerzhaft, dass es womöglich Ekel gegenüber Mister und Miss Argent war. Das Stroh roch faulig und alt, es stank nach Exkrementen und Angstschweiß. 

„Also, nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre irgendwie besessen von Blut und Gemetzel“, murmelte er verlegen, weil der Werwolf sich nicht regte.   
„Ich will nur...sichergehen.“ 

„Versprochen.“

Unter dem leisen Rascheln des Strohs regte sich die Kreatur, streckte den Kopf nach vorne und der Mond warf hartes Licht auf seine Züge. Wie ein Schleier flossen Schatten unter den glühenden Augen entlang, umrahmten das leicht geöffnete Maul und beschienen die riesenhaften Eckzähne. Stiles sah ratlos zu, bis er bemerkte, dass der Werwolf ihm unter der festen, raubtierartig vorstehenden Stirnwölbung gerade einen bittenden Blick gab. 

„In Ordnung“, hörte er sich flüstern.   
„Gut.“ Seine Zähne klackten unabsichtlich laut aufeinander.   
„Dann gehen wir die Sache mal an.“ 

Das Schloss an der Tür seitlich des Käfigs war so simpel und verrostet, dass Stiles es für einen kurzen Moment auslachen wollte. Das Kichern blieb ihm allerdings schnell im Halse stecken. Ein so altes Schloss bedeutete vor allem zwei Dinge: Erstens – dieser Käfig wurde nicht besonders oft geöffnet; und zweitens – die Argents hatten offenbar keine große Angst davor, dass ihr Gefangener ausbrechen könnte. Was hatte der alte Mann gesagt? Der Käfig war rundum mit Eberesche gezimmert und gefüllt. Dann fiel es ihm auf – der Junge hatte die Gitterstangen nicht berührt. Wenn er die Wände seines Gefängnisses nicht einmal berühren konnte, musste man sich vor einem Fluchtversuch natürlich auch nicht fürchten. Im schwachen Licht des Mondes suchte Stiles nach einem Stein und fand einen, der doppelt so groß war wie seine Faust. Es gab einen hässlichen, hallenden Laut, als er damit gegen das Schloss schlug. Mit angespannten Schultern sah er sich um und hielt die Luft an. Die Nacht blickte ihn stumm und einsam an.   
Das Schloss gab widerstrebend nach und als Stiles die Tür des Käfigs aufzog, quietschten die Scharniere herzerweichend. 

Der Werwolfjunge hockte vor ihm und starrte aus gelben Augen. Stiles hatte nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass er sofort herausspringen würde. Doch die Art, mit der das Wesen zögerte, ja, geradezu wartete, verstand er nicht. Hatte es etwas mit Magie zu tun? Vampire, so hieß es, konnten ein Haus nur betreten, wenn man sie einlud. Konnte ein Werwolf nur von irgendwo austreten, wenn man ihm den Befehl dazu gab?   
„Komm“, murmelte er in die Finsternis.   
„Bevor uns jemand sieht.“ 

Raschelnd kroch der Werwolf näher und mit einer Ungelenkheit, die Stiles nicht von ihm erwartet hatte, kletterte er ins Freie; mit wedelnden Armen und unsicheren Beinen. Im weißen Widerschein stellte er sich auf beide Füße und richtete sich langsam auf wie jemand, der befürchtete, einen Hexenschuss zu haben. Stiles stellte überrascht fest, dass der Junge im Käfig bedeutend größer gewirkt hatte – er war bestenfalls gleich groß, wenn nicht sogar noch ein wenig kleiner als er selbst.   
Nackt und nur an den nötigsten Stellen bedeckt erinnerte er Stiles an Mogli aus dem Dschungelbuch und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Argents ihn aus irgendeinem indischen oder südamerikanischen Dickicht gezogen und ihm erst danach die englische Sprache beigebracht hatten. Aber die Züge in diesem Gesicht waren kaum fremd, und er wäre bestenfalls als Indianer durchgegangen. Ob sich vereinzelte Stämme so etwas wie Magie zueigen gemacht hatten, um sich in Werwölfe zu verwandeln? Stiles schüttelte sich selbst den Kopf zu. Nein, das war absolut lächerlich. 

Bevor er irgendetwas weiteres sagen konnte, fuhr der Kopf des Jungen blitzschnell herum in die Richtung hinter sich.   
„Jemand kommt“, wisperte er.   
Stiles wollte sich umsehen, denn er hatte nichts gehört, als er spürte, wie eine klauenbesetzte Hand ihn am Ärmel packte.   
Der Stoff zerriss und Stiles konnte fühlen, wie sich die Krallen kalt und dumpf in sein Gelenk unter die Haut gruben. Er wollte gleichzeitig fluchen und aufstöhnen, doch der Junge zog ihn bereits hektisch hinter sich her, und er verstand. Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung seiner freien Hand warf er scheppernd und quietschend die Käfigtür zu, damit wer auch immer sich dort ungehört näherte, nicht gleich sehen möge, welche der Attraktionen da gerade türmte. 

Mogli – Stiles konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, den fremden Jungen in seinem Kopf so zu nennen – zerrte ihn zur Bretterwand, welche die Menagerie vom Rest des Jahrmarktes abtrennte und kaum einen Augenblick später fühlte Stiles sich in die Luft gehoben. Er baumelte kurz in der Höhe, beide Hände an der Oberkante der Begrenzung und spürte Hände an seinem Hinterteil und seinen Oberschenkeln. Japsend und ächzend zog er sich hoch und schwang beide Beine über die Wand, um auf der anderen Seite wie ein nasser Sack holperig auf beiden Beinen zu landen. Im Mondschein sah er den Werwolf sich schwerfällig am Holz hochhieven und dann mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines betrunkenen Hundes nebenan auf dem Boden aufkommen. Nicht, dass Stiles wusste, wie so etwas aussah, doch er vermutete, dass ein betrunkener Hund genau so ein Bild abgeben musste. 

Sekundenbruchteile lang schauten sie sich schweigend an, ihrer beider stoßender Atem als einziges Geräusch zwischen ihnen. 

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. In der Ferne ertönte ein Knall; womöglich ein Pistolenschuss, und Mogli machte vor Schreck einen Satz in die Luft und fuhr herum wie angestochen.   
„Hey!“, rief Stiles. Er schaute über seine Schulter, nur um zu sehen, dass der Weg hinter ihm verlassen und dunkel wie eh und je dalag. Aber der Werwolf war bereits vollständig in der Nacht verschwunden. Stiles hörte nicht einmal mehr Schritte. 

„Hey!“, zischte er noch einmal und rannte einige Schritte in das Nichts. 

Sein Handgelenk schmerzte. Unter dem schwachen Licht des Mondes zog Stiles langsam den zerfetzten Stoff seines Hemdärmels hoch und betrachtete das Innere seines Unterarmes. Vier blutige Striemen zogen sich über die Haut, wo der Junge ihn gepackt hatte. 

Oh nein. 

Wie war er nur darauf gekommen, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde, einen _Werwolf_ auf Beacon Hills loszulassen?


	3. Der Werwolf auf dem Dach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Werwolf hatte ihm versprochen, ihm nicht das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen.  
> Punkte, die Stiles dabei nicht bedacht hatte: Was war mit Herzen anderer Menschen. Und: Hielten Werwölfe sich überhaupt an Versprechen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als Warnung vorweg: Auch hier passiert nicht allzu viel. Irgendwie gehört dies alles noch zur Charaktereinführung. Wer allerdings auf fluff und h/c steht, kommt bei diesem Kapitel auf seine Kosten. 
> 
> Außerdem:  
> Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Dinge, die aus Stiles' Mund kommen, nicht allzu fremd klingen. Ich gebe mein Bestes, ihn möglichst wie Stiles klingen zu lassen, was manchmal recht schwierig ist, da ich hier auf Deutsch versuche, das Äquivalent seiner Eloquenz im Slang der 1920er Jahre zu konstruieren. Aber ähm... der Gedanke zählt?

Stiles verharrte.  
Er wartete auf die ersten Mordmeldungen, auf verschreckte Gerüchte und geflüsterte Geschichten von Leichen mit geöffneter Brust und fehlendem Herzen. Er hatte genügend Zeit dafür, denn an Schlaf war seit dieser Nacht vor drei Tagen nicht mehr zu denken.  
Plötzlich gab es für ihn so viel zu verbergen. Die Tatsache, dass eines seiner besten Hemden vollkommen ruiniert war und er es eigentlich nur noch verbrennen konnte, seine Kratzwunden (die er mit höchsten Anstrengungen unter langen Ärmeln versteckte) und nicht zuletzt das Geständnis, das sich, wann immer er seinen Vater, den Sheriff von Beacon Hills, sah, immer wieder auf die Spitze seiner Zunge schlich und ihm zugleich das Gefühl einer eingeschnürten Kehle gab. Die Nächte wurden lang und quälend mit dem Gefühl eines tonnenschweren Gewichtes, das sich ihm mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr auf die Brust setzte.  
Der Werwolf hatte ihm versprochen, ihm nicht das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen.  
Punkte, die Stiles dabei nicht bedacht hatte: Was war mit Herzen anderer Menschen. Und: Hielten Werwölfe sich überhaupt an Versprechen? 

Die Erinnerung an die Nacht auf dem Jahrmarkt kehrte immer wieder zurück. Wenn er noch einmal in der Zeit zurückreisen könnte, würde er den Jungen in seinem Käfig sitzenlassen?  
Nein.  
Nein, er würde vermutlich wieder dem seltsamen Drang, diese Kreatur zu befreien, nachgeben. Warum wusste er nicht. Vielleicht hatte bislang noch niemand die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Werwölfe eventuell mit ihren Glühaugen Menschen verhexen konnten, wenn sie sie nur lang genug anstarrten. Möglicherweise hatte aber auch noch niemand zuvor bei einem Anblick eines jungen Werwolfes dieses drängende, geradezu unüberwindbare Gefühl einer Bindung verspürt.  
Stiles schrieb im Schein seiner schwachen Öllampe mehrere Seiten eines fiktiven Aufsatzes mit der Überschrift „Hypnose durch Werwölfe“ und versteckte diesen anschließend in der untersten Schublade seines Tisches. 

Doch die Todesmeldungen blieben aus. Es gab nicht einmal Berichte über ungewöhnliche Sichtungen in den umliegenden Wäldern. Was ihn am allermeisten verwunderte, war, dass es ebenso wenig Berichte darüber gab, dass den Argents eine ihrer Attraktionen entlaufen war.  
Zweifellos würden sie eins und eins zusammenzählen und den Schluss ziehen, dass ihr kostbarer Werwolf nur gestohlen worden sein konnte, und Stiles hoffte inständig, dass sie dabei nicht auf die Idee kamen, dass einer ihrer Besucher dahinter steckte.  
Am vierten Tag erzählte ihm Greenberg in der Schule davon, dass der Jahrmarkt am Abend zuvor seine Zelte abgebrochen hatte und am Morgen planmäßig weitergezogen war. 

Sollte diese ganze sonderbare Affäre so glimpflich verlaufen sein?  
War es so einfach: Werwolf befreien – Werwolf verschwindet – Werwolfjäger verschwinden ebenfalls?  
Waren die Argents deshalb sang- und klanglos getürmt– weil sie seine Spur bereits aufgenommen hatten? 

„Junge, was erzählst du mir nicht?“  
Stiles schreckte von seiner Kartoffelsuppe auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er mit dem Löffel die wenigen, kläglichen Speckwürfel durch den Brei gepflügt hatte.  
„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht der beste Koch bin“, seufzte sein Vater und strich sich über den mühsam in Form gehaltenen Seitenscheitel, nur um ihn am Ende eines langen Arbeitstages endgültig durcheinander zu bringen.  
„Wenn sich Misses Smiths Mann von seinem gebrochenen Bein wieder erholt hat, kann sie uns hoffentlich auch wieder aushelfen.“  
Er beugte sich zur Seite und fuhr Stiles über den Stoppelkopf.  
„Dad, wie oft noch“, seufzte Stiles und ließ den Löffel klirrend auf den Tellerrand sacken.  
„Ich mach mir nichts draus, wenn Misses Smith kocht. Sie lässt immer alles anbrennen. Außerdem sind bei ihr immer Haare im Essen. Ich glaube, in ihren Fleischbällchen neulich war sogar ein ganzes Haar _büschel_.“  
Sein Vater sank mit dem Rücken gegen die Stuhllehne und fuhr sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht die Zeit habe. Und du brauchst jemanden, der für dich kocht.“  
Stiles rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ich hab zwei Hände. Warum kann ich das nicht selbst machen?“  
„Du meinst, du würdest dich besser anstellen als Misses Smith?“  
„Ich habe zumindest keine Haare, die mir ins Essen fallen können.“ 

Sein Vater lachte. Es war das kleine, amüsierte Kichern, das Stiles besonders mochte und das ihn wenigstens für einen winzigen Augenblick vergessen ließ, welche Last der Mann mit sich herumschleppte. 

„Sie macht es gerne. Lass sie uns den Gefallen tun, ja? Jeder Junge braucht eine Frau, die ordentlich für ihn kocht.“  
„Sagst du das, weil sie es die ganze Zeit auf der Wache erzählen?“  
Stiles nahm den Löffel wieder auf.  
Sein Vater zuckte müde mit den Schultern;  
„Jeder Junge braucht eine Mutter.“  
Die Worte versäuerten augenblicklich die Suppe in Stiles' Mund. Er schob den Brei von einer Wangentasche in die andere und fand mit einem Mal, dass er viel zu heiß war, so dass er ihn nicht schlucken konnte. 

„Ich habe eine Mutter“, murmelte er.  
„Sie ist nur nicht mehr hier.“ 

 

An diesem Abend ging sein Vater früh ins Bett. Zumindest sagte er das.  
Stiles konnte ihn von seinem Platz auf seinem Bett aus unten im Haus rumoren hören. Die kleine Tür am abschließbaren Fach im Schreibtisch seines Vaters knarrte. Sein Vater bildete sich vermutlich ein, dass Stiles nicht wusste, dass in diesem Fach eine Flasche Selbstgebrannter lagerte, der immer nur in Notfällen zum Einsatz kam.  
Aber was das verblendete Wahren des Scheines anging, waren die rudimentären Mitglieder der Familie Stilinski erstaunlich talentiert.  
In diesen Tagen, so schien es Stiles, hatte man nicht nur den Alkohol verboten. 

Er versuchte ein paar Seiten aus seinem Buch zu lesen und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Das alte Unwohlsein war wieder da; der Zustand, in dem sein Kopf hunderte von Gedankenfäden auf einmal spann und sie gegen die Zimmerwände warf, so dass sie sich verknoteten und durcheinanderflüsterten. Das fahrige Gefühl, aufzuspringen und zehn Meilen am Stück laufen zu wollen, obwohl er so müde war wie schon lange nicht mehr, drängte ihn dazu, sich die Haut zerkratzen zu wollen. Und unten saß sein Vater und trank. Stiles musste seine Rolle des ahnungslosen Sohnes spielen. Er konnte jetzt nicht dort runtergehen. 

Er warf sich aus dem Bett. Von draußen schien der zunehmende Mond zum Fenster herein.  
Was machte es. Dann musste er eben aus dem Fenster steigen, von der Regenrinne herunterrutschen und zur Not ein paar Runden im Garten drehen, um sich Unruhe aus den Füßen zu laufen. Ächzend lehnte er sich gegen den alten, von Wetter und Alter verzogenen Fensterrahmen, schob den Riegel zurück und zog die Scheibe hoch.

Dann sah er es. 

Er hörte, wie ein tonloses „Hua“ seiner Kehle entwich und sprang sofort zwei Schritte zurück. Ein Schreikind war er noch nie gewesen und allmählich beschlich ihn die Ahnung, dass dies womöglich zu seinem hin und wieder nicht ganz intakten Selbsterhaltungstrieb gehörte. Wer schrie, wurde immerhin rechtzeitig gehört.  
Sein Herz hämmerte so hart gegen seine Rippen, dass Stiles es schmecken konnte. Kleine Panikbrocken, die im Takt seines Pulses in seinem Blut zuckten, begannen zu schreien.  
Er schluckte und trat ganz langsam zurück ans Fenster. 

Gute zwei Meter und mitten auf dem Dach seines Hauses vor seinem Fenster kauerte der Werwolf, den er vor vier Tagen befreit hatte. 

Der Schock ließ sich nur langsam wegatmen.  
Stiles dachte einen Augenblick daran, das Fenster zuzuschlagen, nach unten zu rennen und seinen Vater zu holen. Oder zumindest die Schrotflinte seines Vaters. Am besten vermutlich beides.  
Es war das leichte Zucken um den geöffneten Mund des Jungen, das ihn davon abhielt. Weil es Stiles an ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln erinnerte. 

Zögernd streckte Stiles den Kopf aus dem Fenster. 

„Was machst du hier?“, zischelte er leise. 

„Ich dachte, du wärst schon über alle Berge, zurück in deinem...Rudel, oder woher auch immer du hergekommen bist.“ 

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und Teile eines Blattes rieselten ihm dabei aus den wilden Haaren. 

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte er um die Eckzähne herum;  
„ich weiß nicht, wo das ist.“ 

Stiles blieb der Mund offen stehen:  
„Ähm... hast du keinen...keine Ahnung...inneren Kompass? Ich dachte, jedes..öh... _magische Geschöpf_ hat das. Oder Tier. Wie auch immer. Brieftauben finden ihren Weg doch auch immer zurück.“ 

Der Junge legte den Kopf schief und seine Leuchtkäferaugen blinkerten. 

„Ich bin aber keine Taube“, erwiderte er verwirrt.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Wie zur Hölle hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?“

„Ich bin deinem Geruch gefolgt.“ 

„Meinem...“ Stiles stockte.  
„Meinem Geruch? Bruder, das ist unheimlich. Das ist ja, wie wenn mir ein Hund nachläuft.“ 

Nur, dass es genau das war.

„Ich wusste nicht, wohin“, probierte Mogli oder wie auch immer sein Name war, es noch einmal. 

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, hier ist überall Wald. Natürliche Umgebung und all das.“  
Stiles machte eine ausladende Handbewegung aus dem Fenster. 

„Kannst du dir nicht eine Höhle oder so etwas suchen und ein paar Kaninchen jagen?“ 

Der Junge sah betrübt auf seine völlig verdreckten Füße.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie.“ 

Nun, so konnte das nichts werden. Stiles musste den Tatsachen ins Gesicht blicken. Er hatte keinen Werwolf vor sich, sondern einen Werwelpen. Vermutlich war das wie bei den Tanzbären. Die nahm man ihren Müttern auch viel zu früh weg, damit sie sich möglichst schnell an den Umgang mit Menschen gewöhnten, und dadurch lernten sie viele Dinge erst gar nicht. Was, wenn er genau so einen Fall vor sich hatte, wenn dieser Junge wie ein Bärenbaby einfach nie gelernt hatte, Menschen kaltblütig zu ermorden und aufzufressen? Was, wenn Stiles der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt war, der so die Gelegenheit bekam, das Verhalten von Werwölfen zu studieren ohne sie in Käfigen versauern zu lassen, wie die Argents es getan hatten? 

„Gut“, nuschelte er.

„Komm rein. Aber mach um Gottes Willen keinen Lärm, mein Vater ist noch wach.“ 

Nein, Lärm machte der Junge wirklich keinen. Mit katzenhafter Eleganz, die ihm vor ein paar Tagen noch gefehlt hatte, kroch er mit glühenden Iriden heran und stieg in Stiles' Zimmer ein.  
Und mit ihm der Geruch des gesamten Miefs, den die Natur je hervorgebracht hatte. 

„Zuerst einmal müssen wir hier einiges klären“, sagte Stiles, als der Werwolfjunge sich langsam in seinem Zimmer umsah.  
„Wir reden zunächst noch einmal über diese ganze Sache, dass mein Herz und meine Gliedmaßen intakt bleiben. Dann- oh Gott, nein, das geht nicht.“ Er hielt inne.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nur einen gewissen Grad von Natur aushalten. Du, mein Freund, brauchst dringend ein Bad!“ 

Um diese Uhrzeit noch ein Bad einzulassen war auf jeden Fall riskant. Das Scheppern, wenn man hier oben im Badezimmer den Boiler mit Kohlen belud und aufheizte, war beinahe bis auf die Straße zu hören. Stiles hätte am liebsten nach seinem Vater gesehen, von dem seit kurzem nichts mehr zu hören war. Er tippte darauf, dass er auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen sein mochte. Andererseits wollte Stiles den Welpen auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen. Also lotste er ihn ins Bad und verschloss die Tür.  
„Kein Wort!“, wies er ihn an und wartete kein Einverständnis ab.  
Er fütterte den Boiler und feuerte ihn an, legte den Stöpsel in der Badewanne ein und dachte darüber nach, sich eine Wäscheklammer über die Nase zu stülpen. 

Der Junge kauerte am Boden und hatte seinen Blick auf irgendetwas gerichtet, das Stiles einen Augenblick lang nicht zuordnen konnte. Bis er bemerkte, was genau da so interessant war. 

Die Toilette. 

„Oh nein.“ Stöhnte er.  
„Ernsthaft? Jetzt?“ 

Der Junge blinzelte. 

„Es ist so lange her, seit...seit ich das letzte Mal...“

Stiles hob die Augenbrauen.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte er schnell und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich warte solange draußen. Zieh einfach die Spülung und ich bin wieder da, okay?“ 

Er stürzte hektisch aus der Tür. Studien schön und gut, aber er musste nicht unbedingt einem männlichen Werwolf beim Pinkeln zusehen. Oder irgendeinem Werwolf. Stiles schloss die Tür und postierte sich davor.  
Wie sollte er mit so jemandem umgehen, den er nicht wirklich als Mensch und nicht als Tier einordnen konnte? Die gemischten Signale, die bei ihm ankamen, spiegelten sich wieder als Spannungskopfschmerzen und völlige Ratlosigkeit.  
Er fühlte sich verlegen werden, als er von drinnen eindeutige Plätschergeräusche hörte und konnte erst wieder das Zimmer betreten, als das Rauschen der Spülung wieder abgeklungen war. 

„Hör mal...“, sagte er vorsichtig, nachdem er hinter sich wieder abgeschlossen hatte.  
„Das mit dem Wald und den Kaninchen und alles...das hab ich nicht so gemeint. Also, doch habe ich, aber jetzt nicht mehr.“ 

Der Junge sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Ist nicht schlimm“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich weiß, wie ich auf Leute wirke.“ 

Stiles schluckte.  
„Hast du einen Namen?“ Und sofort wollte er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige geben.  
„Hergottnochmal, natürlich hast du einen Namen“, schimpfte er mehr sich selbst als den Werwolf.  
„Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du keinen Namen hast, nur weil du... du bist. Oder so.“

Der Junge stieß heiß Atem durch die Zähne aus und Stiles wollte sich erschrecken. Bis er bemerkte, dass sein Gegenüber für einen kurzen Augenblick verlegen zu sein schien.

„Scott.“ 

Was war an der Frage so falsch gewesen? War das nicht ganz normale Etikette?  
Stiles fühlte einen kleinen Klumpen in seiner Kehle.

„Hallo Scott. Schön, dich kennenzulernen.“ 

Und das schien schon ein wenig zuviel zu sein für den Jungen. Er betrachtete den Boden zu seinen Füßen und schob ratlos für einige Augenblicke den Unterkiefer hin und her.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“, sagte er irgendwann steif. 

Stiles war sich nicht sicher, was das genau mit ihm tat. Im Normalfall, also wenn er nicht gerade mit einer mystischen Kreatur der Nacht zu tun hatte, hätte er es als herzzerreißend bezeichnet. Wie traurige Szenen in seinen Lieblingsbüchern, die er immer und immer wieder neu lesen musste, weil er hoffte, dass sie sich dabei verändern und zum Guten wenden würden, weil er hoffte, dass sich dadurch sein Blickwinkel verrücken möge. Im Gedanken schob er sein Vorhaben der Werwolfstudien in eine hintere Ecke kurz vor das Vergessen. 

„Naah“, sagte er und und fühlte seine Stimme dabei ein wenig wackeln.  
„Nicht so. Komm her.“ 

Er kam näher und streckte die rechte Hand leicht aus bis Scott bemerkte, worauf er eigentlich hinauswollte. Im schwachen Licht von Stiles' Öllampe sahen die Werwolfkrallen aus wie Fingernägel, die man lediglich zu lange und aus Unachtsamkeit hatte wachsen lassen. Scotts Hand war rauh wie Schleifpapier, aber warm. Sie lag wie perfekt von einem grotesken, aberwitzigen Wink des Schicksals dort hineingelegt in Stiles', und der drückte sie ganz vorsichtig, als würde sie sonst wieder verschwinden. 

Alles, was danach geschah, fühlte sich hinterher an wie ein Traum.  
Stiles ließ das Wasser ein und ließ Scott aus seinem Witz von einer kurzen Hose in die Badewanne steigen. Er sah dabei zu, wie sich das Wasser auf der Stelle schlammig verfärbte und der Gedanke, wann man den Jungen zuletzt hatte duschen oder baden lassen, verhallte zwischen Fragen, von denen Stiles sich schnell sagte, dass sie wichtiger waren. Er fasste Scott mit blinden Fingerspitzen sachte an den Schultern und spürte ihn von der Berührung zurückzucken, die feuchten Hautstellen matschig vom aufgeweichten Staub; er schrubbte ihm den Rücken und sah dabei zu, wie die Haut im Mondschein heller und dann rötlicher wurde. Er versuchte, die vollkommen zerzausten Haare auseinanderzuwinden, weil seine kurzen Fingernägel das besser konnten als Werwolfkrallen und spürte die Wärme, die von Scotts Kopfhaut ausströmte. Gemeinsam ließen sie das Wasser aus und füllten neues nach und wiederholten die Prozedur. Es mochte daran liegen, dass Stiles unendlich müde war, aber erst, als Scott aus der Badewanne aufstand und plötzlich nach Seife und Mensch und sauber roch, fragte ein Stimmchen in Stiles' Hinterkopf, an welchem Zeitpunkt er eigentlich vergessen hatte, Angst vor einem Werwolf zu haben. Eine Frage, die noch zu beantworten sein würde. 

Stiles hatte ihm ein Handtuch gereicht und war einen kurzen Augenblick in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, um eine kurze Unterhose und ein Leinenhemd zu holen, das er seinem neuen Freund leihen konnte. Als er ins Bad zurückkam, stand Scott vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Seine glühenden Augen tanzten wie der Widerschein halb erloschener Kerzen im schummrigen Licht. 

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie das aussieht“, wisperte er, offenbar noch immer darauf bedacht, keinen Krach zu machen. 

„Es ist nicht so schlimm“, entgegnete Stiles schnell und versuchte, möglichst abwinkend zu klingen.  
„Das ist das Mondlicht. Weißes, hartes Licht, das schmeichelt doch niemandem.“  
„Dir schon“, murmelte der Werwolf und es klang eher wie etwas, das man nur in Träumen flüsterte. 

Der heiße Wasserdampf hatte Stiles eingelullt. Drei Nächte ohne Schlaf und diese Wärme vertrugen sich schlecht. Sie trübten sein Urteilsvermögen. Als sie beide ratlos neben Stiles' Bett standen und beide feststellten, dass es eben nur ein Bett war, war Stiles bereits so müde, dass er kaum noch wusste, was er tat.  
„Ich schlafe auf dem Boden, das macht mir nichts.“  
„Unsinn. Siehst du, wie breit das Bett ist?“  
„Aber-“  
„Kein Aber, kein nichts!“  
Der Geruch von Bettzeug, Seife und Wärme hüllte ihn viel zu schnell ein. Stiles ließ sich erschöpft nieder und das weiße Mondlicht war das letzte, was er registrierte. 

 

 

„Stiles!“  
Es war die Stimme seines Vaters, doch sie fühlte sich kilometerweit weg an. Stiles zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. 

„Stiles!“ Es klopfte gegen seine Tür. 

„Bist du etwa immer noch zu Hause? Es ist schon nach acht Uhr! Sieh zu, dass du in die Schule kommst! Ich muss los, ich hab' auch verschlafen! Stiles?“  
„Jaha!“, rief Stiles unter der Bettdecke.  
„Sofort, Dad.“ Er fühlte sich, als wäre er unter die Räder eines Automobils gekommen. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern flirrte Erschöpfung wie ein Nachbeben aus den letzten vier Tagen.  
„Hab einen guten Tag, Sohn!“, rief sein Vater.  
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“  
Stiles hörte, wie sein Vater die Treppe hinuntereilte und bei jedem Schritt das altersschwache Holz knarrte und ächzte. Dann klappte unten die Haustür zu und kurz darauf sprang die Zündung des Stilinski-Autos an.  
Über dem Rumoren, welches der Wagen verursachte, während er die Ausfahrt voranschnaufte und -ratterte, drehte Stiles sich schlaftrunken noch einmal um. Aller Schlaf der Welt konnte nicht genug sein. 

Dann hörte er den fremden Atem. 

Noch immer mit dem Kopf unter der Decke schoss Stiles hoch in eine sitzende Position. Sein Kreislauf stolperte ob der plötzlichen Anstrengung. Zwischen weißen Punkten in seinem Gesichtsfeld reckte er sich zur Tür – sie war Gott sei Dank verschlossen – und zerrte sich die Decke vom Leib, um seine Gliedmaßen und seine Brust zu inspizieren.  
Es war alles noch da. Und intakt. 

Scott lag neben ihm.  
Nun, nicht direkt neben ihm. Er hatte sich so weit wie möglich mit dem Gesicht und Oberkörper an die Wand gedrängt, an welcher Stiles' Bett stand, und zum Schlafen eingerollt. Jetzt, da Stiles aufgeschreckt war, regte er sich langsam und hob verwirrt den Kopf, um die Wand anzuschauen.  
Stiles konnte in seiner Haltung die Verwirrung und das 'wo bin ich eigentlich?' lesen. Er wollte gerade etwas Beruhigendes sagen, als der Werwolf sich zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn anschaute. Die Worte blieben ihm schmerzhaft in der Kehle stecken.  
„Oh mein...“ Erst in der Luft, als er vom Bett fiel um auf seinem Allerwertesten zu landen, bemerkte Stiles, dass er sich in vollkommener Verwirrung nach hinten gelehnt hatte.  
Der Schreck, sein Kreislauf, der nicht hinterher kam, seine rauhe, raspelnde Morgenstimme – all das war zu seinem Leidwesen zu hören, als er sich keuchend auf dem Boden aufrichtete und über die Matratze seines Bettes lugte wie ein Soldat über den sicheren Schützengrabenrand. 

„Scott? Bist du das?“ 

Der fremde Junge sah ihn an blinzelnd an. Er schien noch immer nicht ganz zu wissen, wo er überhaupt war. Oder wer. Oder was. 

„Stiles? Ja, natürlich.“  
Es beruhigte Stiles zu wissen, dass auch Werwölfe morgens heiser klangen. Wenn auch diese Beobachtung weit hinter dem eigentlichen Thema stand. 

„Ich...ich glaube, du solltest mal in einen Spiegel sehen“, presste er hervor und sprang auf die Füße.  
Auf wackligen Beinen angelte er nach dem Taschenspiegel seiner Mutter aus seinem Schreibtisch und klappte ihn mit zitternden Fingern auf. Es war viel zu früh, um das Ding aus seiner Hand zu geben, und so robbte er zurück auf das Bett und hielt Scott die spiegelnde Oberfläche hin. 

Vom Werwolf war nichts mehr zu sehen. Unter den zerzausten Mogli-Haaren befand sich ein nunmehr durch und durch menschliches Gesicht mit einer geraden Nase, schmalen Augenbrauen und einem vor Staunen geöffnetem Mund – ohne Wolfsfänge. Die Haare, die sich von den Schläfen über die Wangen gezogen hatten, waren einem unbeholfenen Stoppelbart gewichen. Scott hatte dunkle, braune Menschenaugen und Stiles hielt für einen Augenblick die Luft an, als sein Gegenüber ungläubig eine Hand hob und mit seinen Fingern – mit menschlichen Fingernägeln – sein Gesicht berührte. 

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, flüsterte Scott ehrfürchtig.  
„Was, ich? Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen!“  
Stiles klappte den Spiegel wieder ein. 

„Ich meine, ich dachte, Werwölfe verwandeln sich immer nur bei Vollmond. Zumindest sagt das die Literatur.“ Stiles legte gedankenverloren den Kopf schief.  
„Die nicht gerade hilfreich ist, wenn es um die eigentliche Sache geht, wie ich gerade merke.“ 

Scott schaute ihn ratlos an.  
„Ich meine, wann hast du dich denn sonst mal zurückverwandelt?“, fragte Stiles.  
Gott, er musste das notieren. Er musste seine Beobachtungen festhalten für die Nachwelt.  
Es war nur zu schade, dass sein Untersuchungsobjekt ihm offenbar wenig weiterhelfen konnte. 

„Gar nicht“, murmelte Scott und furchte die Stirn, während er angestrengt nachdachte. 

„Gar nicht? Komm schon, das kann nicht stimmen. Okay, fragen wir mal andersrum: Kannst du dich erinnern, wann du das letzte Mal so...“ Er gestikulierte vielsagend vor Scotts Gesicht herum,  
„...so ausgesehen hast?“ 

Der Junge sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten an etwas Unsichtbarem.  
„Bevor Gerard mich eingesperrt hat.“ 

„Okay.“ Stiles machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz.  
„Du hast gesagt, das ist lange her. Wie lange?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe versucht, die Tage zu zählen, aber irgendwann bin ich durcheinander gekommen und habe...aufgehört.“  
Über seinen Anstrengungen, sich zu erinnern, bemerkte Scott anscheinend nicht, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Stiles musste an den Grafen von Monte Christo denken. An Geschichten von Gefangenen. An Edgar Allan Poe. Wenn Scott sich nicht klar erinnern konnte, mussten es Monate gewesen sein. Monate in diesem stinkenden, magischen Käfig, eingesperrt in einer Gestalt, die ihm nur Unglück gebracht und ihn bis zum Äußersten entmenschlicht hatte. So sehr, dass selbst Stiles darauf hereingefallen war.  
Oh Gott. 

Seine Finger fanden Scotts und drückten sie sanft. Die menschlichen Nägel waren noch immer viel zu lang, aber harmlos. Man konnte sie stutzen. 

„Wir kriegen das raus“, sagte er vorsichtig.  
„Okay, Scott? Wir finden heraus, wie lange du weg warst, wo du herkommst und wie du dich zurückverwandeln konntest.“


	4. Vorurteile und Metamorphose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles versuchte, die Verbindung, die sich in seinem Kopf zwischen Babykaninchenfell und Scotts Hand gefunden hatte, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu kappen. Nicht, weil sie unangenehm war, sondern, weil sie ihm aus irgendeinem Grund einen Schrecken einjagte.   
> „Ich hab' keine Angst vor dir“, sagte er und zog vor Scott demonstrativ eine Augenbraue hoch.   
> „Komm schon Mann, du bist ja nicht mal so groß wie ich.“

Es war ein Glück, dass Mister Smith von seinem Pferd gefallen und dann getreten worden war. Stiles dankte insgeheim der Gottheit, die dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, welche auch immer sich das zuzuschreiben hatte. Mit dem gebrochenen Bein des Mannes gab es keine Besuche von Misses Smith. Stiles hatte das traute Heim für sich allein. Nun ja. Fast allein. 

Die Morgensonne tauchte das alte Haus in ein freundliches goldenes Licht und als Stiles seinem neuen Freund eine seiner Hosen lieh, fiel ihm auf, dass dessen Teint ihn an warmes Karamell und Schokolade erinnerte.   
Mit den Bartstoppeln sah der Junge älter aus, als er vermutlich war, und bei Gott, Stiles musste ihm schleunigst den immerwährenden Blick eines getretenen Hundes abtrainieren. 

„Hat dein Dad nicht was von Schule gesagt?“, murmelte Scott während er hinter Stiles die Treppe hinabstieg und sich umsah, als würde er sich in einem Museum befinden. 

„Ja. Egal. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun!“ 

„Haben wir?“

„Ja. Frühstück. Meinst du, ich hab deinen grollenden Werwolfmagen noch nicht gehört?“ 

Scott hatte den übertriebenen Anstand, peinlich berührt auszusehen.   
„Aber bekommst du nicht Ärger, wenn du nicht zur Schule gehst?“   
„Nur, wenn es jemand mitbekommt.“   
„Wie machst du es, dass es niemand mitbekommt?“  
„Mir fällt schon was ein, okay, nun lass uns zu den elementar wichtigen Dingen kommen!“   
Stiles krempelte sich die Hemdärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch und klapperte in Schränken mit Töpfen und Pfannen. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er Scott. Nein, die Assoziation zu Mogli passte noch immer. Im Morgensonnenschein drehte sich der Junge langsam einmal um sich selbst, kurz vor der Küchentür, und betrachtete die Wohnstube der Stilinskis, als wäre er im Schloss des englischen Königs gelandet. Dann musste Stiles sich daran erinnern, dass Scott womöglich für eine lange Zeit kein normales Wohnzimmer zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und in seiner Brust fühlte sich etwas flau und wackelig an. 

Schließlich schickte er Scott zurück nach oben mit der Anweisung der Morgentoilette. Offenbar kam dieser nicht von allein auf die Idee, und es dauerte eine Weise, ehe der Ofen heiß genug sein würde. Stiles beschäftigte sich mit dem Decken des Küchentisches und als das Schweineschmalz in der Pfanne zerflossen war, so dass er Speck und Eier hineinwerfen konnte, erschien Scott wieder schüchtern im Türrahmen und befühlte fasziniert seine nunmehr kurzen Fingernägel. Es musste seltsam für ihn sein.   
Stiles musterte ihn.   
Komplett rasiert sah der Junge aus wie der nette Nachbar von nebenan, der Milch oder Zeitung vorbeibrachte. Es war, als hätte Scott sich das letzte Bisschen Werwolf aus dem Gesicht gewischt und Spuren beseitigt, als habe er sich in eine Verkleidung geworfen. Es blieb nur die Frage, welche Seite die echte und welche das Kostüm war. 

„Dein Arm“, murmelte Scott und es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas von sich aus sagte. Etwas, das keine Antwort auf eine Frage oder ein Drängen war. Stiles folgte seinem Blick auf sein zerkratztes Handgelenk. Die vier roten Striemen hatten sich derweil mit frischer rosiger Haut überzogen.   
„Ach das“, beeilte er sich, abzuwinken.   
„Das war nichts.“   
„Ich war das.“   
„Hm. Ja.“   
Stiles wand sich ein wenig. Er hatte es durchaus lieber, wenn die Aufmerksamkeit im Raum eher nicht auf ihm lag.   
„Aber du hast es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, richtig?“   
Scott schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Na siehst du. Und wenn du es nicht gemacht hättest, hätte mich der gruselige alte Mann womöglich gefressen.“ 

Er kippte reichlich Rührei und Speck auf einen großen Teller, den er Scott reichte.  
„Da. Hau rein!“

Stiles wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. In seinem Kopf saß noch immer dieses Bild von vor Tagen fest; das Bild eines Mister Argent, der Scott mit einem Silberhaken am Nacken ins Heu drückte wie ein Tier, der mit den knochigen, grauen Fingern zwischen Scotts Lippen fuhr und demonstrierte, dass er Macht über ihn hatte, dass eben seine knochigen Finger stärker waren als wölfische Reißzähne. Vorurteile, dachte Stiles verwundert, als er seine Gedanken mit Kauen tarnte und verstohlen dabei zusah, wie Scott Rührei und Speck aß, offensichtlich verdammt hungrig, aber wohl darauf bedacht, jeden einzelnen Rühreipartikel ordentlich auf die Gabel zu spießen, ehe er sie zum Mund führte. Vorurteile hatten Stiles darauf warten lassen, dass sein Gegenüber mit bloßen Händen essen oder unkontrolliert sein Frühstück in sich hineinschaufeln würde.   
Verdammt. Wen studierte er hier eigentlich? 

„Was hast du eigentlich die letzten drei Tage gegessen?“, fragte er schließlich, um sich irgendwie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. 

Scott ließ langsam die Gabel sinken.   
„Nichts besonderes“, erwiderte er ausweichend.   
„Ein paar Beeren. Wurzeln. Einen...Truthahn.“   
Stiles hob die Augenbrauen;  
„Du hast dir einen Truthahn gejagt? Und gebraten? Donnerwetter!“   
Scott schob sich schnell die Gabel in den Mund und kaute umständlich. Sein Blick wich Stiles aus.   
Oh.   
„Du hast ihn nicht gebraten.“

Scott betrachtete seinen Teller. Er knabberte verlegen an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Ich weiß. Ganz schön ekelhaft.“ 

Werwolf, dachte Stiles – und dann: Vorurteile.   
Er stellte sich Scott inmitten in einem ihm völlig fremden Wald vor; so gut wie nackt und dreckig, halb verhungert. Scott, der zwischen Federn warmes, rohes Fleisch mit den Reißzähnen von Knochen abtrennte. Allein, weit weg von daheim.   
Stiles schluckte.

„Hör mal“, sagte er. 

„Kann ich dich ein paar Sachen fragen?“ 

 

Er hatte nicht den Mumm, den Schreibtisch seines Vaters zu benutzen. Dabei liebte Stiles es, in Momenten, in denen er allein zu Hause war, hinter den großen, schweren Tisch zu treten, sich in den ehrwürdigen Stuhl zu setzen und sich vorzustellen, wie er einen Mörder oder einen Gangster verhörte.   
„Ich habe dir versprochen, ich würde dich kriegen, Capone!“, pflegte er in den leeren Raum zu knurren und sich einen unsichtbaren Hut aus der Stirn zu schieben.   
„Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du und deine widerliche Brut die Straßen dieses Landes nie wieder unsicher machen!“ 

Aber er hatte es nicht mit Al Capone zu tun, sondern mit einem Werwelpen, der ihn anschaute, als habe er, Stiles, den Mond an den Himmel gehangen. Also suchte er sein bestes Schulheft heraus, spitzte einen Bleistift und hieß Scott an, sich auf das himmelblau bezogene Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu setzen, während er sich selbst im Sessel seines Vaters daneben niederließ. Heute war er kein Polizist, sondern Doktor Sigmund Freud. 

„Okay“, sagte Stiles und versuchte sich seine überbordende Neugier nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen.  
„Die Sache ist die: Wir brauchen einen Plan. Daher sollten wir erst einmal so viele Informationen wie möglich zusammenwerfen.“   
Scott blinzelte.   
„Wie in einem Verhör?“, fragte er und räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Nein, nicht wie in einem Verhör.“ Stiles tippte das Ende des Bleistiftes gegen seine Lippen und bemerkte, wie Scotts Blick genau dorthin wanderte.   
„Ich sag dir was; wir spielen Pingpong. Ich stell dir jeweils eine Frage, und du dann mir, und am Ende sind wir beide schlauer.“   
Das schien den Werwolf zu überzeugen.   
„Okay.“   
„Fanastisch. Ich fang an. Sag mir deinen Namen.“

Scott legte den Kopf schief und es dauerte ein wenig, bis Stiles quasi sehen konnte wie der Penny fiel.   
„Scott. McCall.“   
Stiles notierte es. Schottisch sah sein Gegenüber nun überhaupt nicht aus. Andererseits war dieses Land ein Schmelztiegel an quasi allem, was da auf Gottes großer Erde kreuchte und fleuchte, und Himmel, Stiles sah vermutlich auch nicht wirklich nach slawischer Flüchtlingsfamilie aus.   
„Wo bin ich hier?“, fragte Scott, den imaginären Spielball aufnehmend.   
„Beacon Hills, Kalifornien. Verschlafenes Kaff, in dem nichts los ist. Wenn nicht gerade ein Jahrmarkt vorbeikommt. Hier gibt’s nur Wald und Flur, und Zuckerwatte ist das Aufregendste, was du hier je kriegen wirst.“ Aber das wusste Scott ja bereits, fiel Stiles wieder ein. Er kaute nervös auf dem Bleistift herum;  
„Wie heißt dein Heimatort?“   
„Austin.“   
„Was? Texas? Gott. Das ist weit weg. Verdammt weit. Das ist ja fast auf der anderen Seite der Welt.“ Stiles verzog gedankenversunken das Gesicht.   
„Also, keine Entfernung, die man nicht zurücklegen kann“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, weil Scott augenblicklich todunglücklich aussah.  
„Wir kriegen das schon hin.“   
Scott presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe er wieder dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.  
„Warum bist du so nett zu mir?“   
Stiles hielt in der knabbernden Bewegung inne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
„Bruder, das ist eine komische Frage. Warum sollte ich nicht? Ich bin wieder dran.“   
Er beeilte sich, ein seltsames Gefühl, das wie ein angezündetes Streichholz im Inneren seiner Kehle glühte, herunterzuschlucken.   
„Wie alt bist du?“   
„Ich...keine Ahnung. Welches Jahr haben wir?“   
„1927.“ 

Scott sah aus, als hielte er die Luft an. Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.   
„Siebzehn“, murmelte er langsam.   
„Vier Jahre. Ich war vier Jahre bei Gerard.“ 

Die Wortwahl empörte Stiles. Es klang, als wäre der Junge bei dem gruseligen Kerl zu Besuch gewesen, als hätte er von ihm Kuchen und Taschengeld geschenkt bekommen.   
„Wie hat er dich gefangen?“, fragte Stiles, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er damit seine eigens aufgestellten Spielregeln verletzte.   
Scott schluckte schwer:  
„Mit einem Silberpfeil. In einer Vollmondnacht. In meiner ersten Vollmondnacht nachdem ich gebissen wurde.“ 

„Gebissen?“ 

Stiles dachte gar nicht mehr daran, irgendetwas aufzuschreiben. Scotts Worte brannten sich in seinen Kopf, wie eingeritzt in Holz oder Marmor. 

„Scott, wer hat dich gebissen? Und warum?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnete der Junge. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. 

„Ich war alleine im Wald unterwegs, und wurde überfallen. Und danach...ich kann mich kaum erinnern, es ist alles so verwischt in meinem Gedächtnis. Ich hab's versucht, vor meiner Mom zu verstecken. Die Zähne und die Krallen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Aber meine Mom ist Krankenschwester und ich musste aufpassen, dass sie es nicht bemerkt. Also bin ich in dieser Vollmondnacht weggelaufen und...“ 

„Direkt vor Argents Flinte“, vervollständigte Stiles seinen Satz.   
Die Sache mit dem Werwolfjäger war also nicht gelogen gewesen.   
„Was zur Hölle hat er vier lange Jahre mit dir angestellt?“ 

Scott schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.   
„Vier Jahre“, murmelte er sich selbst zu und fuhr sich durch die wilden Haare.  
„Sie muss denken, dass ich tot bin...“   
„Scott.“  
„Ich muss sofort nach Hause.“ Er starrte auf seine womöglich noch immer fremd anmutenden Menschenhände mit den unschuldigen Nägeln und den aufgerauhten Fingern.   
„Stiles, ich muss jetzt sofort gehen.“   
Er sprang auf und setzte sich in Bewegung, schnurstracks barfuß in Richtung der Haustür. Stiles sah ihm entgeistert nach, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen bis in die Stirn. Erst kurz darauf brachte er sich dazu, mit wild schlenkernden Armen auf die Füße zu hüpfen. Der Bleistift flog in hohem Bogen davon.   
„Hey!“  
Er bekam Scott am Handgelenk zu fassen.  
„Hey, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen! Du weißt doch gar nicht wohin!“  
„Ich werde den Weg schon finden“, presste Scott zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er hatte das Gesicht zur Tür gewandt und ehe Stiles es sich versah, wurde er von Scott hinterhergezogen.   
„Ich kann sie aufspüren.“  
„Wie willst du das bitte machen?“ Stiles probierte, sich mit beiden Hacken gegen Scotts Bewegung zu stemmen – erfolglos.   
„Werwolf! Schon vergessen?“   
„Scott, das ist Wahnsinn! Du kannst deine Mutter nicht über einen gesamten Kontinent erschnüffeln! Wie stellst du dir das vor? Was ist, wenn Argent noch da draußen ist und nur auf dich wartet?“   
Scott versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch genauso wenig, wie Stiles ihn zum Stehen bringen konnte, schaffte er es, ihn abzuschütteln.   
„Ich werde es schon irgendwie hinkriegen“, knurrte er. Knurrte. Wie ein Hund. Stiles jagte es einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter.   
„Das hat das letzte Mal ja auch so gut geklappt“, rief er trotzdem, weil er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte.   
Scott fuhr herum und Stiles hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Blut mit einem Mal stehenblieb. Die gelben, glühenden Augen waren zurückgekehrt und er konnte _sehen_ wie Scotts Eckzähne sich langsam ausfuhren, wie von einem Uhrwerk in Bewegung gesetzt.   
„Es ist meine Mutter!“, grollte Scott.   
„Was bist du für ein Unmensch, der seiner Mutter nicht so schnell wie möglich sagen will, dass er nicht tot ist? Nach vier Jahren!“   
Stiles wich seinem Blick aus. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung fühlte er sich klein und schwach, farblos und verwelkt; und es lag nicht daran, dass sein Gegenüber ein Werwolf war.  
„Einer, dessen Mutter tot ist“, nuschelte er unbeholfen.   
Er wusste nicht, warum er es sagte. Scott kannte ihn kaum. Solche Dinge gingen ihn nichts an, Werwolf hin oder her. Er hatte Klauen und Zähne. Was hatte Stiles? Seinen Sarkasmus, seine Neugier. Seine Wahrheiten. Es war seine Form der Gefangenschaft. 

Er hatte erwartet, dass Scott sich abwenden und verschwinden würde. Im Gedanken konnte er schon die Tür zufallen hören.   
Doch Scott stand noch immer vor ihm.  
„Du hast keine Mom mehr?“, fragte er bestürzt. Es war die Art, wie er es sagte, wie er die Worte wählte. Es klang nicht klinisch, wie wenn die anderen aus der Kleinstadt darüber sprachen.   
Er sagte nicht 'Deine Mutter ist zu früh von dir gegangen', er sprach nicht von 'Halbwaise' oder von der 'mütterlichen Hand', die Stiles nun fehlte.   
_Mom_.   
So war das nun wahrhaftig nicht geplant gewesen. 

Stiles musste schlucken. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und wandte sich ab.   
Es erschreckte ihn, als er Scotts Schritte hört, die sich nicht etwa von ihm entfernten, sondern auf ihn zukamen. Der Junge machte zwei Sätze um ihn herum.  
„Es tut mir leid!“   
Für einen Augenblick sah Scott so aus, als wollte er Stiles an den Händen fassen. Allein der Mut schien ihm zu fehlen.   
„Ich wollte nicht gemein sein.“   
Stiles schaute ihn widerwillig an und im nächsten Augenblick war er froh darüber, denn er konnte dabei zusehen, wie das Glühen in diesen Werwolfaugen erlosch und das warme Braun zurück in die Iriden kroch.   
„Du...kannst ja nichts dafür“, gab er lahm zurück und machte wieder diese Bewegung mit der Hand, als könnte er die Gefühle einfach in eine Ecke werfen und sie dort verrotten lassen.   
„Du solltest aber deine...Scheinwerfer beim nächsten Mal nicht anknipsen.“ 

Scotts erschrockener Ausdruck sprach Bände darüber, wie wenig der Junge von seinen Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte.   
„Oh Gott... Stiles, es tut mir leid“, beteuerte er und trat näher.   
„Ich wollte nicht...ich bin nicht so gut darin, es zu kontrollieren. Ich wollte doch nur...und du...“   
Er gestikulierte hilflos mit den Händen in der Luft herum, als würde er unsichtbare Boxen umherschieben, unfähig, einen der vielen Gedanken, die selbst Stiles um ihn herumschweben spürte, aus der Luft zu pflücken.   
„Es ist nur... Es ist alles ein wenig zuviel.“ 

Stiles zog in einer Übersprungshandlung die Nase hoch, ehe er Scott wieder ansah. Scott im gleißenden Morgenlicht, der ein bisschen aussah wie das verdammte Jesusbildnis in der Kirche von Beacon Hills. 

„Du bist so nett.“ Scott leckte sich verlegen über die Lippen.   
„Niemand ist so nett zu mir gewesen in den letzten vier Jahren. Ich fürchte, ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen. Und daran...wie ein Mensch zu leben.“   
Er stieß nervös Atem durch die Nase aus.   
„Bis gestern Abend war ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich wirklich ein Mensch bin. Stiles.“ 

Und da war sie, Scotts Hand, die nach seiner gegriffen hatte. Wie wenn jemand nach einer einzelnen Daunenfeder fasste. Es erinnerte Stiles an eine längst vergangene Zeit, in der er in Mister Goodmans Garten nebenan an einem sonnigen Nachmittag nach leckerem Kirschkuchen und Zitronenlimonade ein Babykaninchen in den Arm gesetzt bekommen und gestreichelt hatte. Mit den Fingerspitzen voran. 

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast“, murmelte Scott unbeholfen.

Stiles versuchte, die Verbindung, die sich in seinem Kopf zwischen Babykaninchenfell und Scotts Hand gefunden hatte, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu kappen. Nicht, weil sie unangenehm war, sondern, weil sie ihm aus irgendeinem Grund einen Schrecken einjagte.   
„Ich hab' keine Angst vor dir“, sagte er und zog vor Scott demonstrativ eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Komm schon Mann, du bist ja nicht mal so groß wie ich.“ 

Was machte es schon, dachte er, als er langsam die Arme ausbreitete und Scott ganz langsam in eine Umarmung zog. Er wusste nicht so ganz, was er damit vorrangig beweisen wollte; dass er keine Angst vor Scott hatte oder dass Scott ein Mensch war (in beiden Fällen war er sich selbst nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher). Vermutlich hatte es vielmehr mit der Stilinski'schen Gewohnheit zu tun, im Zweifelsfall den jeweils anderen fest zu umarmen, weil die Worte nicht reichten. Wenn sein Dad traurig war. Wenn er selbst am Boden zerstört war. Stiles wusste ganz genau, dass seine Familie damit eine große Ausnahme darstellte. Aber wenn sie nicht normal waren, dann Scott erst recht nicht, und Stiles wusste sich nun mal keinen besseren Ausweg, um seinem neuen Freund Trost zu spenden.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt er die Luft an. Das Experiment mit der Fragestellung 'Was tut ein Werwolf, wenn man ihn in die Arme schließt' hatte vermutlich noch nie ein anderer in Angriff genommen. Im Grunde unterschied sich das ganze nicht von jener Nacht, in der Stiles die Zuckerwatte durch die Käfiggitter geschoben hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Scott war warm. Er roch nach Sonnenschein und nach Waldlaub, nach Stiles' Seife und nach _Scott_ (wie auch immer man das nun beschreiben sollte), und Stiles spürte seine Hände auf seinem Rücken, fühlte, wie er von diesem Werwelpen in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment machte sein Herz einen Satz – höchstwahrscheinlich vor Erleichterung. 

 

Als die Sonne im Zenit der Mittagshitze stand, nahm Stiles seinen neuen Freund an der metaphorischen Hand und schleppte ihn zum Friseur. Der alte Mann, dessen Namen Stiles sich seit Kindesbeinen an nicht merken konnte (höchstwahrscheinlich, weil er ihn nie erfahren hatte), hob zunächst skeptisch die Augenbrauen, als seine Kundschaft sich unter der klirrenden Türglocke in das Innere des Barbierladens schob („Was denn, Stiles? Du hast doch schon gar keine Haare mehr, soll ich dich etwa skalpieren?“), sein Ausdruck verwandelte sich jedoch sofort in etwas, das Stiles in seinem Kopf mit _träumender Schwärmerei_ bezeichnete, als Scott hinter ihm hinzutrat. Zur Mittagszeit waren sie die einzigen Kunden und Stiles fläzte sich in den Stuhl neben Scott und blätterte in einer Zeitung, beide Beine über die Lehne geworfen. Viel faszinierender als der Klatsch von Beacon Hills, den die hiesigen Möchtegernjournalisten schrieben, war es, dabei zuzusehen, wie der Barbier fachmännisch die Mogli-Haare massakrierte. Das Gute an dem Mann war – er fragte nicht. Er fragte nie mehr Dinge als „So wie immer?“ oder „Wie soll's denn werden?“. Stiles hatte darauf gebaut, und der Alte enttäuschte ihn nicht. 

Ein wenig tat es Stiles tatsächlich leid um die schönen Haare. Aber wenn Scott nicht auffallen wollte, musste er eben wie alle anderen aussehen. Die beinahe schulterlangen Haare waren liederlich gewesen. Stiles hatte darin die Hand von Miss oder Gerard Argent erkannt, die an einem bestimmten Punkt, an dem das Haar zu lang geworden war, einfach hineingegriffen und wahllos abgeschnitten hatte.   
Der Alte kürzte, schnippelte und strich zu guter Letzt die längeren Strähnen an den Schläfen und auf dem Schädel mit Pomade nach hinten. 

Scott blinzelte sich ungläubig im Spiegel an. Stiles ließ die Zeitung sinken. 

„Ist ja irre“, staunte er.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du aussiehst wie Rudolph Valentino?“   
„Nein, tu ich nicht.“ Scott wand sich ein wenig in dem Stuhl.   
„Oh doch, glaub mir. Valentino selbst, auferstanden von den Toten, jünger und frischer denn je.“   
Scotts Kinnlade rutschte nach unten.  
„Valentino ist tot?“, entfuhr es ihm entsetzt. Er starrte Stiles mit großen Augen im Spiegel an und Stiles konnte im Augenwinkel sehen, wie der Alte sie beide anschaute, als würden sie geradewegs vom Mars kommen.   
Er seufzte.  
„Du hast eine Menge verpasst.“ 

Sie flanierten die Einkaufsstraße hinunter, bedachtsam nebeneinander. Es war Freitag und die Schule endete heute früher. Stiles war erst, als sie den Friseursalon verlassen hatten, wieder eingefallen, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht auf der Straße herumtreiben durfte. Bis er bemerkte, dass er viel zu viel Gefallen daran fand, Scott herumzuführen. Sie schlenderten an Cafés vorbei, die gerade öffneten und deren Betreiber sich an den Türen streckten und in den sonnenzerstäubten frühen Nachmittag hineingähnten. Der Wind blies unter Tischdecken und ließ leise Silberbesteck aneinanderklappern. Einige junge Frauen gingen an ihnen vorbei und Scott folgte ihnen vorsichtig mit den Augen. Er wirkte aufgeregt und gleichzeitig erschöpft. Was vermutlich kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, wie isoliert er in den letzten vier Jahren gewesen war. 

Seine Augen flogen unentwegt nach links und rechts, oben und unten, er drehte sich unwillkürlich mehrere Male im Kreis. Er erinnerte Stiles an sich selbst, wenn er diese Phasen hatte, in denen seine Gedanken und sein Tatendrang ganz besonders stark durch seine Haut brechen und explodieren wollten.   
„Hey, ganz ruhig“, raunte er Scott zu, nachdem dieser beinahe gegen einen Laternenpfahl gelaufen war.   
„Tut mir leid“, entgegnete Scott erschrocken.  
„Es ist nur alles so hell und laut.“  
„Laut?“ Stiles zog die Stirn kraus und sah sich um. Neben ihnen stöckelte eine Frau in einem weißen Sommerkleid entlang und ein gelbes Auto fuhr vorbei, gefolgt von einer altmodischen Kutsche. Sein Gegenüber zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist alles laut. Immer.“  
„Oh. Warte, ist das so eine...“   
Er sah sich vorsichtig um und wartete, bis die Frau im weißen Kleid in sicherer Entfernung war.  
„..ist das eine Werwolf-Sache?“   
„Ja, ich denke. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass ich früher alles schon so laut fand. Laut und...all die Gerüche.“ Scott schloss die Augen und zeigte hinter sich über die Schulter.  
„Dort brät jemand etwas. Vielleicht eine Gans, vielleicht Schweinebraten. Dort vorne“, er zeigte blind vor sich.  
„Die Frau im weißen Kleid, sie hat Angst vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem. Sie riecht nach Angstschweiß. Und...“ Er hielt kurz inne.   
„..das Pferd vor der Kutsche, die gerade an uns vorbeifuhr, macht genau in diesem Augenblick einen Haufen.“ 

Stiles wandte sich um. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn der Anblick eines entblößten Pferdehinterns mit erhobenem Schwanz in Aufregung versetzte. Nun, hoffentlich auch das letzte Mal.   
„Das ist ja unglaublich!“, raunte er Scott zu.   
„Du könntest verloren gegangene Menschen aufspüren! Der Wahnsinn!“   
Scott lächelte schüchtern;  
„Du findest das bewundernswert?“   
„Na klar, warum denn nicht! Was ist mit dem Gehörsinn? Was kannst du alles hören?“   
„Hm. Weit entfernte Gespräche. Oder Tiere, die nur leise Geräusche machen.“   
„Oh Bruder, wie aufregend!“ Stiles hibbelte kurz auf und ab, während er Scott mit sich den Gehweg langstupste. Auto und Kutsche waren mittlerweile weiter gefahren. Nur das Klackern der Pferdehufe schallte noch über die Straße.  
„Zum Beispiel jetzt. Was hörst du jetzt gerade? Also, außer den Gaul. Was ich nicht hören kann.“  
Scott legte den Kopf schief.  
„Das Zirpen von Grillen. Nicht hier, sondern weiter weg. Geschirr, das im Restaurant klappert, an dem wir eben vorbei sind. Deinen Atem.“ Er schlug kurz die Augen nieder.  
„Deinen Herzschlag.“ 

Stiles blinzelte ungläubig.  
„Meinen Herzschlag“, wiederholte er tonlos.   
„Ja.“   
Scott schaute auf die Gehwegsteine zu seinen Füßen.   
„Im Moment wird er schneller.“ 

Stiles konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Die Art, wie Scott das gerade gesagt hatte, hätte ebenfalls von Valentino sein können. Er hörte Scott leise lachen, als er sich selbst ein wenig rot anlaufen spürte, und er war sich nicht sicher, worauf er sich mehr konzentrieren sollte: Die Tatsache, dass Scott McCall lachen konnte oder dass er, Stiles, sich mit einem Mal auf eine seltsame Weise nackt vor ihm fühlte.   
Scott sah ihn an und das Lachen erstarb augenblicklich auf seinem Gesicht. Was schade war, denn er hatte ein sehr schönes Lachen. Mit blitzblanken Zähnen und schmalgezogenen Lippen.   
„Tut mir leid“, sagte Scott;  
„ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ich kann auch weghören, das ist kein Problem.“ 

„Nein, kannst du nicht.“ Stiles fühlte nur langsam, wie die Röte wieder aus seinem Gesicht floss und sehr hartnäckig in seinen Ohren sitzen blieb.   
„Brauchst du auch nicht. Ich find's nicht schlimm.“ Er grinste.  
„Vielmehr tust du mir leid. Mein Herzschlag ist ein Charleston, der wird dich nachts wachhalten.“   
Er probierte ein süffisantes Lächeln.  
„Letzte Nacht fand ich ihn sehr beruhigend“, erwiderte Scott und es klang aus seinem Mund so ernst und ehrlich, dass Stiles sich trotz des Gedankens, dass so ein Satz wahrscheinlich eher aus dem Mund eines Mädchens hätte kommen sollen, nicht dagegen wehren konnte, erneut eine ungewohnte Hitze in sich aufsteigen zu spüren. Und nun, da er wusste, dass Scott es hören konnte, machte ihn das noch nervöser.   
Andererseits machte sie das vielleicht quitt. Letzte Nacht hatte er Scott nackt gesehen und hatte den Dreck der letzten Monate von ihm gewaschen. Was war das, wenn nicht auch eine Art der Bloßstellung?

„Also...“, fing Scott nach einer Weile, die sie schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren (seltsam synchron in ihren Schritten) wieder an.   
„Hast du einen Plan? Was passiert jetzt mit mir?“   
„Oh, Scott, nicht doch.“ Stiles schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Mit dir _passiert_ nichts. Dir sind eindeutig zu lange Sachen _passiert_ , es ist Zeit, dass du dafür sorgst, dass etwas passiert.“   
Er tätschelte Scotts Schulter.   
„Also, ich dachte mir folgendes. Hat deine Mum ein Telefon?“   
Sein Gegenüber schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf.  
„Nicht vor vier Jahren. Ich bezweifle, dass sie jetzt eins hat.“   
„Okay. Was ist mit deinem Vater? Hat er auf seiner Arbeit ein Telefon, auf das man anrufen könnte?“   
„Keine Ahnung. Mein Vater hat uns verlassen, als ich noch ein Kind war. Ich weiß nicht mal, wo er gerade ist.“   
Stiles' Gedankengang stockte.   
„Oh mein Gott“, murmelte er und atmete tief aus.  
„Bruder, gibt es in deinem Leben denn nichts, was nicht deprimierend ist? Äh, in Ordnung, dann schicken wir ein Telegramm. Dort, wo deine Mum wohnt, muss es doch ein Postamt geben. Wir senden eins an deine Mutter und dann-“

„Na sieh mal einer an.“   
Stiles kam nicht weiter. Jackson Whittemores schneidende Stimme und übertrieben imposanter Schatten legte sich langsam und verheerend über ihn.   
Stiles schaute von seinen gestikulierenden Händen auf und ließ seine Finger in der Luft schweben.   
Vor ihm hatten sich Jackson, dessen bester Freund Danny und Greenberg aufgebaut. Nun, Greenberg nicht. Das Wort „aufbauen“ passte nicht zu Greenberg. Er stand neben Danny wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und winkte. Weil er immer winkte. Scott zog scharf die Luft ein. 

Erst dann fiel es Stiles siedendheiß ein. Greenberg hatte Scott gesehen, vor einer Woche in der Menagerie. Er hatte Scott direkt ins Gesicht gesehen. Stiles beäugte ihn vorsichtig. In dem Gesicht des Jungen war außer die pure, oberflächliche Freundlichkeit, die man in Beacon Hills zum Überleben brauchte, und mit der die Stilinskis kaum gesegnet worden waren, nichts zu sehen. Er ließ endlich die Hand sinken. Nein. Nein, er hatte Scott nicht wiedererkannt.   
„Du bist ja immer noch hier, Stilinski“, pöbelte Jackson. Hinter ihm erschien Lydia, in ihren perfekten Haaren ein schwarzes Band mit einer echten roten Rose.   
„Hat dich der Zirkus also doch nicht mitgenommen. Schade, dabei dachte ich, die sammeln Missgeburten zum Ausstellen ein!“ Jackson lachte nicht. Das tat er selten, wenn er jemanden beleidigte. Vermutlich fand er das stilvoll. 

Stiles wollte gerade etwas durch und durch Sarkastisches entgegnen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Scott die ihm zugewandte Hand an seiner Seite zur Faust ballte. Das Gerede über Missgeburten und Zirkus musste ihn verdammt tief treffen. Stiles schaute ihn flüchtig an und als er an Scotts Arm herunterschaute und sehen konnte, wie er die Faust wieder öffnete, waren da keine menschlichen Fingernägel, sondern Werwolfklauen.   
Oh verdammt.   
Verdammt, verdammt.   
Das musste es sein, dachte Stiles und mehrere Gedankengänge setzten sich parallel und rasend schnell in Bewegung. Der eine betraf die Verwandlung. Scott wurde zum Werwolf, wenn er sich bedroht fühlte. Vermutlich gab es eine Möglichkeit, das Ganze zu kontrollieren, aber wenn, hatte er sie nie gelernt. Im Geiste war er schließlich ein Werwelpe. Der nächste Gedankengang war eine Abwärtsspirale. Wie konnte er Scott davon abhalten, sich hier und jetzt vor dem ekelhaftesten Kerl von ganz Beacon Hills zu verwandeln? Nicht, dass Stiles nicht gerne den Schock in Jacksons Gesicht gesehen hätte. Aber Greenberg, Danny und vor allem Lydia...Nein. Stiles' Gedanken rutschten ab. Man würde Scott wieder in einen Käfig stecken. Oder schlimmer: Erschießen. Scott, der heim zu seiner Mom wollte.   
Denk nach, schrie er sich in seinem Kopf selbst an. Wie hatte er es geschafft, dass aus dem wolfsgesichtigen Menschentier der netteste Junge der Welt geworden war? 

Ihm kam eine Idee.  
„Wie liebenswürdig von dir, mich vor meinem Freund zu beleidigen, Jackson“, sagte er betont lässig – auch wenn seine Stimme bei den ersten drei Worten verräterisch brach – und legte einen Arm um Scott. Körperkontakt. Es war nur eine Theorie, aber vielleicht half das. Wenn Argent Scott immer nur mit Haken und Dolchen und grob angefasst hatte, brauchte es eventuell richtigen Kontakt. Was machte menschlich, wenn nicht, von einem anderen Menschen berührt zu werden? Stiles drückte sachte Scotts Schulter, ehe er ihn mit einem freundschaftlichen Knuff etwas näher zu sich heranzog, in der Hoffnung, die versteckte Botschaft dahinter („Alles in Ordnung, lass jetzt nur nicht den Wolf raushängen, Bruder!“) irgendwie übermitteln zu können.   
Er spürte Lydias Blick auf sich. 

„Freund“, wiederholte Jackson und hob amüsiert eine perfekt zurechtgezupfte Augenbraue.  
„Seit wann hast du Freunde?“   
„Wenn so ein Schleimscheißer wie du Freunde hat, dann ich erst recht“, schoss Stiles zurück.  
„Und meine Freunde sind die besten auf der Welt, also sieh dich vor!“   
Jackson sah aus, als wollte er Säure spucken. Danny blinzelte uninteressiert Sonne aus den Augen. Greenberg machte den Eindruck, als wollte er wieder winken.   
„Du hast vor allem hübsche Freunde“, sagte Lydia.   
Ausgerechnet Lydia.   
Stiles hatte das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er nicht halb an Scott gehangen hätte, auf der Stelle ohnmächtig zusammengesunken wäre. Hatte Lydia überhaupt schon einmal mit ihm gesprochen? Ihn angesehen, ohne durch ihn durchzuschauen? 

„Wie heißt du?“  
Scott blinzelte Lydia für einen kurzen Augenblick ehrfürchtig an. Was auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise putzig war, wenn man bedachte, wieviel kleiner sie war als er.   
„Scott.“   
„Hallo Scott.“ Sie trat vor und hielt ihm eine manikürte Hand hin. Ihre Fingernägel hatten dieselbe Farbe wie die Rose in ihrem Haar, und ihr Parfum roch süß und hinreißend. Vorsichtig legte Scott seine Hand in ihre – ganz und gar menschlich – und schüttelte sie sachte.   
„Hoffentlich sehe ich bald mal mehr von dir.“ Es klang beinahe wie ein Befehl und die Art, wie Lydias Blick einen Tick zu lange auf Scott lag, tat seltsame Dinge mit Stiles Magengegend, die er niemals hätte in Worte fassen können. Unter Jacksons brennend eifersüchtigem Ausdruck eines Neandertalers wandte sie sich ab. Ihre Augen streiften Stiles. 

Er musste sich ein wenig an Scott festhalten, als sie beide der kleinen Truppe dabei zusahen, wie sie sich entfernte, laut und lärmend und mit einer Attitüde, als würde ihr die Welt gehören.   
Er hatte zwei Dinge gelernt. Erstens: Es war durchaus möglich, den Werwolf zu kontrollieren. Zweitens: Lydia wusste, dass Stiles existierte. Über Umwege.  
Scott schluckte, ehe er sich wohl wieder sammelte.  
„Du magst sie“, stellte er unnötigerweise fest. Dann lachte er vergnügt.  
„Dein Herz tanzt den Charleston.“   
„Ach, halt die Klappe.“ 

Aber Scott kicherte, bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb dieses Tages, und es war soviel besser als der verängstige, halbtote Ausdruck, den Stiles in der letzten Nacht in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwei kleine Sachen: 
> 
> Rudolph Valentino: Ein Stummfilmschauspieler, der zu Anfang der 1920er berühmt/beliebt wurde und 1926 unter tragischen Umständen verstarb. Scott hat das also gar nicht mitbekommen können. (In meinem Kopf war Melissa unglaublich in Valentino verschossen und ist mit klein Scott immer gemeinsam in die Lichtspielhäuser gezogen).   
> Übrigens lohnt es sich, den Mann einmal zu googlen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass zwischen ihm und Scott eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit nicht zu leugnen ist. 
> 
> Der Satz „Der Wind blies unter Tischdecken und ließ leise Silberbesteck aneinanderklappern.“ ist aus dem Film „Le fabouleux destin d'Amélie Poulain“ gestohlen. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt.


	5. Halbwahrheiten und blindes Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich bin froh, dass Stiles mal einen Freund mit nach Hause bringt.“  
> Der hatte den Mund voll. Er konnte nur im Gedanken fluchen, als Scott den Kopf leicht schieflegte und mit der Unschuld eines Welpen fragte: „Wieso, kommt das so selten vor?“  
> Sein Vater warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu, als Stiles anfing, mit den Händen herumzufuchteln; der eindeutige Code für 'wehe, du sagst jetzt etwas Falsches!'.  
> „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass in dieser Stadt nur Idioten wohnen!“

WESTERN UNION TELEGRAM

BEACON HILLS : CA : SEP 05

BIN OK MOECHTE NACH HAUSE KOMMEN GIB MIR KURZ RUECKMELDUNG  
HAB DICH LIEB VERMISSE DICH

SCOTT

 

Stiles' Vater sah von seinem Steak auf, während er unmotiviert mit dem stumpfesten Messer des gesamten Haushalts im Fleisch herumsäbelte.  
„Nur, damit ich das richtig verstehe“, sagte er kauend und seine Stirn zog sich in lamellenartige Falten. Seine Rechte ließ vom Messer ab und stellte sich auf den Ellenbogen. Wie Stiles selbst konnte er nur wirklich reden, wenn er die Hände zur Hilfe nahm.  
„Du hast dich vor vier Jahren dem Jahrmarkt angeschlossen und hast ihn jetzt verlassen?“ 

Auf der andern Seite des Tisches saß Scott sichtlich nervös neben Stiles und schaute mit rasendem Blinzeln zwischen seinem Steak und dem Sheriff hin und her.  
„Ja“, murmelte er und probierte ein Lächeln.  
„Äh...Sir.“ 

Stiles hatte beschlossen, dass sie die Hintergrundgeschichte mit dem Jahrmarkt beibehalten sollten. Je näher eine Lüge sich an die Wahrheit hielt, desto weniger konnte man sich im Zweifelsfall darin verstricken. Es ging lediglich darum, gewisse Teile auszulassen. Teile, die mit glühenden Augen, Reißzähnen und Wolfskrallen zu tun hatten. 

„Warum gerade jetzt?“, fragte sein Vater nach und begann, die sehr vertrockneten Erbsen auf dem Teller zusammenzukratzen.  
„Vier Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Bist du überhaupt schon mit der Schule fertig?“  
Er sah auf.  
„Was sagen deine Eltern dazu?“  
„Dad!“, fuhr Stiles dazwischen.  
„Das hier ist Abendessen, in Ordnung? Kein Verhör. Er will ja wieder zurück nach Hause zu seiner Mum. Alles, wonach wir fragen, ist doch einfach nur, ob er solange bei uns bleiben kann, bis sie auf sein Telegramm antwortet.“  
Sein Vater kaute verblüfft weiter. Die Steaks waren eindeutig zu zäh geraten. Scott zog es vor, dem Blick des Mannes auszuweichen und seinerseits am Fleisch herumzuschnippeln.  
„Ja. Ja, sicher“, sagte Stiles' Vater.  
„Ich versuche ja auch nur verstehen, wie man sich entscheiden kann, mit einem Wanderzirkus mitzugehen, wenn man ein schönes Zuhause hat.“ 

Der Nachteil daran, die Lüge nur wie ein hauchdünnes Papierkleid um die Wahrheit zu legen, war, dass eben diese so kräftig durchschien.  
Wie sollte Stiles seinem Vater erklären, dass Scott nicht freiwillig gegangen war, ohne Mister Argent zu erwähnen?  
„Ich will nicht zur Polizei“, hatte Scott gesagt, nachdem sie aus dem Postamt gekommen waren und Stiles vorsichtig nachgefragt hatte. Wenn es nach Stiles ging, konnten die Argents bei Wasser und schimmligem Brot im Gefängnis bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag versauern.  
„Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.“  
Stiles musste diese Entscheidung akzeptieren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwann einmal ändern würde. 

Er hatte gesehen, wie Scott seinen Vater angeschaut hatte, als Stiles sie beide einander vorgestellt hatte; mit leicht gesenktem Kopf und mit entblößtem Nacken. Stiles hatte diese Haltung zuletzt im Käfig in der Menagerie gesehen – gezwungenermaßen – und davor bei Sparky, der hässlichen Dogge von Mister Goodman von nebenan, wenn Mister Goodman ihn dabei erwischt hatte, dass er an den guten Lederstiefeln gekaut hatte. Stiles' Nachbar hatte erklärt, dass Hunde so ihre Unterwürfigkeit ausdrückten. Und wenn Hunde das taten, warum nicht auch Wölfe? Stiles hatte aufmunternd Scotts Schulter geklopft, als dieser die Hand seines Vaters geschüttelt hatte. Wer wusste schon, was für eine Wirkung Männer mit einer Ausstrahlung von Autorität jetzt auf Scott hatten? 

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, Sir“, sagte Scott bedächtig.  
„Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht anders konnte.“  
Weil ihn ein Wahnsinniger gejagt und in einen Käfig gesteckt hatte. Stiles biss sich schnell auf die Zunge um zu verhindern, dass er genau das aussprach.  
„Mein Vater, er...“ Scott räusperte sich.  
„Er hat uns verlassen, meine Mom und mich.“ 

Stiles hob die Augenbrauen. Scott bekam in diese ganze diese-Lüge-ist-fast-die-Wahrheit-Sache schneller auf die Reihe als er gedacht hatte. Trotzdem fühlte sich das ganze weniger befriedigend an, als er geplant hatte.  
Scott schaute vorsichtig von seinem Essen auf und musterte den Sheriff, der ein Stückchen Fleisch zwischen den Schneidezähnen zu balancieren schien. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Stiles und das anschließende Niederschlagen des Blickes bewiesen es; Scott hatte es darauf angelegt. 

„Tut mir leid, mein Sohn“, seufzte Stiles' Vater und er sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als wolle er aufstehen, um den Tisch herumgehen und Scott in den Arm nehmen.  
„Das muss wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein für dich.“  
Wenn er Scott in einem skeptischen Licht betrachtete, dann sah man es jetzt nicht mehr.  
„Natürlich kannst du hier schlafen, bis deine Mutter antwortet. Dann kaufen wir dir gemeinsam ein Ticket und setzen dich in den Zug heimwärts.“

Scott lächelte. Es sah ein wenig traurig aus.  
„Vielen Dank, Sir.“  
„Ach, sag nicht Sir zu mir. Da fühlt man sich ja wie ein Feldwebel.“ Stiles konnte sich nicht gegen die Erleichterung wehren, die ihn erfasste, als sein Vater abwinkte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Stiles mal einen Freund mit nach Hause bringt.“  
Der hatte den Mund voll. Er konnte nur im Gedanken fluchen, als Scott den Kopf leicht schieflegte und mit der Unschuld eines Welpen fragte: „Wieso, kommt das so selten vor?“  
Sein Vater warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu, als Stiles anfing, mit den Händen herumzufuchteln; der eindeutige Code für 'wehe, du sagst jetzt etwas Falsches!'.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass in dieser Stadt nur Idioten wohnen!“, rief Stiles, sobald er den Klumpen aus Steak, Erbsmus und Kartoffeln bezwungen hatte.  
„Du hast doch Jackson gesehen heute.“  
„Aber es können doch nicht alle wie Jackson sein“, mischte sein Vater sich ein.  
„Stiles, du musst aufhören, übertriebene Erwartungen an Menschen zu stellen.“ Er seufzte halb resigniert.  
„Wenn du die Leute behandelst, als wären sie alle unter deiner Würde, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie dich für einen arroganten Kerl halten.“  
Stiles verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Niveau sieht nun einmal von unten aus wie Arroganz, Dad“, sagte er und ruckte nachdrücklich das Kinn zur Seite.  
„Und außerdem, hey, Scott ist toll! Ha! Scott ist der Gegenbeweis.“ 

Sein Vater prustete kurz in seine Limonade. Scott stocherte mit einem Mal sehr konzentriert in seinem Fleisch herum.  
„Mag sein, mein Sohn, aber Scott wird bald nicht mehr hier sein. Schon vergessen?“  
„Ja, das weiß ich doch.“  
Stiles hatte keinen wirklichen Hunger mehr.  
Es war womöglich die Nachwirkung der Erleichterung darüber, dass sein Vater der Halbwahrheit Glauben schenkte. Vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass Stiles ihm überhaupt nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte man delikate Angelegenheiten in diesem Haus eher durch energisches Totschweigen gelöst. Lügen war etwas Neues.  
Stiles wäre eine bessere Alternative lieber gewesen. 

Scott half ihm nach dem Abendessen beim Abwaschen. Pflichtbewusst trocknete er Teller und Gläser ab, öffnete Schranktüren und schloss sie wieder, wenn er nicht wusste, wohin mit dem Geschirr. Er hatte sich offenbar noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, von sich aus ein Gespräch zu initiieren. Stiles schüttelte jedesmal die Hände über dem Spülbecken aus und zeigte das betreffende Regal oder Tür. Er hatte vorher gar nicht gewusst, _wie_ geduldig er sein konnte.  
Während sich sein Vater ins sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, um hoffentlich nicht wieder an den Schnaps zu gehen, sondern bestenfalls über einige alte Polizeifälle, gingen die Jungen nach oben und fischten im spärlichen Restlicht des Tages nach Ersatzdecken aus dem Speicher.  
Stiles konnte sich an eine erinnern, die er als Kind im Winter gebraucht hatte, weil ihm viel zu oft viel zu kalt gewesen war. In irgendeiner alten Holztruhe fand er sie schließlich wieder.  
Scott, der neben ihm die Petroleumlampe hielt, um den Speicher zu erhellen, rümpfte die Nase. 

Die Decke war mottenzerfressen. 

„Das macht nichts“, beeilte Scott sich zu sagen.  
„Ich bin ein Werwolf. Mir ist eigentlich immer warm.“ 

„Bruder, ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht ohne Decke schlafen lassen“, erwiderte Stiles kopfschüttelnd.  
„Selbst wenn es nur für einige Tage ist.“ Ein winziger Stich, von dem Stiles sich nicht ganz sicher war, woher er kam, begleitete den Satz.  
„Aber wenn du nur eine Decke hast. Und dein Dad nur eine hat.“ 

Stiles seufzte.  
„Nein, das ist es gar nicht.... komm mal mit.“ 

Das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges in der oberen Etage. Es war so lange her, dass Stiles oder sein Vater es betreten hatten, dass sich an der Schwelle bereits eine Staubschicht gebildet hatte. Es war leicht gewesen, das Zimmer zu ignorieren. Es hatte ja keinen Anlass mehr gegeben, bis nach dort hinten zu gehen. Stiles' Zimmer war das erste an der Treppe, gefolgt vom Badezimmer. Bis nach hier hinten ging er nicht einmal, wenn er aufgefordert wurde, zu kehren. 

Er legte die Hand an den runden Porzellantürknauf mit dem Fliedermuster und es fühlte sich an, als würde er ein schweres Eisentor öffnen. Der Raum lag lang und finster vor ihm, bis Scott ihn mit der Lampe betrat. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag wie Folie über allem, links über der Aussteuerkommode, rechts über dem Schminktisch und dem großen Spiegel, der darauf stand, über den Messingbilderrahmen, die längst vergilbte Schwarzweißfotos enthielten, über den Papierblumen, die zur Dekoration auf der Kommode in einer schlanken Vase mit Zwiebelmuster standen. Über dem Bett. Stiles spürte einen Klumpen in seinem Hals, der sich anfühlte wie das Essen, das er vorhin viel zu hastig herunterschluckt hatte. Er trat ans Bett und warf die lavendelfarbene, schwere Tagesdecke zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er ein Grabräuber in einer Pharaonenruhestätte. 

Für einen Augenblick befühlte er die Bettdecke, das sanfte, weiße Leinen des Überzugs. Er spürte Scotts Blick durch das Zimmer streifen wie die Augen eines vorsichtigen Tieres.  
„Du gibst mir die Decke deiner Mom?“, fragte der Junge leise.  
„Keine Sorge“, entgegnete Stiles, als er sich schließlich dazu überwunden hatte, den Bezug zu öffnen und das Federbett herauszuschütteln. Es raschelte ungemein.  
„Sie ist nicht darin gestorben.“  
Scott schüttelte energisch den Kopf und Stiles seufzte erneut;  
„Ich weiß, das meintest du nicht. Aber was sollte ich darauf denn sonst sagen? Hör mal – wenn jemand jetzt eine gemütliche Decke verdient hat, dann du. Und die Decke meiner Mum kriegt nicht jeder, verstanden?“ 

Ihm schlug ein nickender Welpenblick entgegen, der sich wie zartschmelzendes Karamell anfühlte. Himmel, er musste Scott das wirklich abtrainieren, sonst würde bald jeder, der nicht ganz so nett war wie Stiles, auf die Idee kommen, ihn über den Tisch zu ziehen. 

Stiles war schon fast wieder aus dem Zimmer getreten, die Arme voll mit Bettdecke, als er bemerkte, dass sein neuer Freund ihm nicht folgte. Scott stand vor einem der Fotos und wischte mit vorsichtigen Fingern Staub vom Glas des Bilderrahmens.  
„Ist sie das?“  
Stiles trat zurück. Es war ein Foto aus der Zeit kurz bevor seine Mutter krank geworden war, eines dieser damalig so beliebten Bilder, bei denen der Familienvater auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen und von seinen Angehörigen stehend umrahmt zu werden pflegte. Nur, dass sein Vater damals nicht eher Ruhe gegeben hatte, bis seine Mutter sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt und Stiles auf ihren Schoß genommen hatte.  
Er schluckte;  
„Ja.“

Scott legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.  
„Sie sieht dir soo ähnlich.“  
Stiles lachte durch die Nase;  
„Eher andersrum: Ich sehe ihr ähnlich.“  
Scott machte mit der freien Hand eine abwinkende Bewegung; eine Geste, die Stiles zum ersten Mal an ihm sah;  
„Sie sieht sehr lieb aus. Und sie hat diese Stupsnase, die du auch hast. Und die Augen. Und die Wimpern.“ Er blinzelte zufrieden.  
„Sie sieht aus, als ob sie genauso gut riecht wie du.“ 

Vermutlich hätte Stiles empört sein müssen bei der Bemerkung. Verstört. Vielleicht sogar angewidert. Welcher Kerl stellte sich bitte hin und fantasierte über den Geruch der toten Mutter seines Freundes, und damit gleichzeitig irgendwie über ihn? Also. Vielleicht. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht helfen. In seinem Bauch wurde es ein wenig warm. 

Er piekste gegen Scotts Schulter.  
„Okay, das reicht. Raus jetzt hier.“ Aber er lachte.  
„Und für die Zukunft solltest du nicht so...wölfische Dinge von dir geben. Das bringt dich sonst in Schwierigkeiten.“ 

Der Mond schien wieder ins Fenster herein, als sie ins Bett gingen. Scott, diesmal mit der zweiten Decke und Stiles' zweitem Kopfkissen ausgestattet, rollte sich wieder an der Wandseite des Bettes ein. Stiles stieg neben ihn auf die Matratze und streckte sich wohlig aus, drehte sich schließlich auf die Seite und stützte sein Gesicht mit Handfläche und Ellenbogen auf.  
„Was soll das hier werden?“ 

„Was?“  
Scotts Gesicht war bis zur Nase in der Decke vergraben. 

„Na dieser Abstand hier zwischen uns, als wär's das Niemandsland zwischen den Deutschen und den Tommies. Und die Wand wird nicht mit dir verschmelzen, Bruder, und wenn du's noch so versuchst.“ 

„Tut mir leid.“ Scott drückte sich von der Wand ab und zu Stiles hin. Etwa einen Millimeter.  
„Ich will dir nicht auf die Pelle rücken.“ 

„Mit den zwei Metern Abstand zwischen uns bestimmt nicht, nein. Hey, ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, ich würde gut riechen.“ Das hatte Stiles eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Es war trotzdem leider irgendwie so aus ihm herausgekommen. 

„Tust du auch“, nuschelte Scott unendlich weit entfernt von ihm. 

„Oder liegt es an der letzten Zeit? Ist dir das unangenehm? Weil du die letzten...Jahre alleine geschlafen hast?“ Stiles runzelte die Stirn. 

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht.“ Jetzt sah sein Freund beinahe erschrocken aus.  
Wie eine Raupe wurmte er sich ein gutes Stück heran bis es aussah, als würde sich im Laufe der Nacht endlich nicht mehr den Rücken an der Wand verkühlen. 

Für einige Zeit lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Stiles lauschte dem fremden Atem, der ruhig und unerschütterlich ging.  
„Siehst du deiner Mom eigentlich ähnlich?“, flüsterte er schließlich. 

„Ziemlich.“ Scott klang nachdenklich.  
Wenn sie aussah wie er, musste sie eine verdammt schöne Frau sein, dachte Stiles – ein Gedanke, den er glücklicherweise bei sich behalten konnte. 

„In einer anderen Welt und Zeit hätten unsere Mums Freundinnen werden können“, dachte er laut nach.  
„Beste Freundinnen. Meinst du nicht?“ 

Scott nickte eifrig;  
„Na klar.“ Und Stiles konnte seine Gedanken in der Luft schmecken. 

„Na, komm schon, sag, was auch immer du noch sagen willst“, grinste er und rückte verschwörerisch näher. 

„Ich dachte nur“, fing Scott schüchtern an.  
„..dass wir doch auch beste Freunde werden könnten. Meinst du nicht?“ Sein von Stiles wiederholter Satz war weich wie Zuckerwatte. 

Stiles grinste. Er versuchte es zumindest.  
„Du bist doch jetzt schon mein Freund. Auch wenn diese beste-Freunde-Sache etwas schwer sein wird, wenn du in Austin wohnst.“ 

„Wir könnten herziehen, Mom und ich. Sie mag es dort ohnehin nicht.“ 

„Hierher in dieses Höllenfeuer der Ignoranz und Dummheit?“ Stiles kicherte, aber Ernüchterung ergriff ihn schneller, als ihm lieb war. Er musste an die Menagerie denken. 

„Aber dann wiederum sind Dummheit und Ignoranz überall, schätze ich.“

„Wir könnten eine Familie sein“, murmelte Scott träumerisch, als hätte er Stiles' Worte gar nicht gehört. 

„Mit deinem Dad und meiner Mom. Dann wären wir Brüder. Wäre das nicht toll?“ 

Die Idee erschien gar nicht dumm. Stiles versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie so ein Leben sein mochte; sein Dad und Scotts Mutter zusammen in diesem Haus. Für vier Leute wäre dieses klapprige Ding schon fast wieder zu eng. Aber Stiles hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, ein Geschwisterkind zu haben. 

Scotts Finger berührten seine, bevor er den Gedankengang vertiefen konnte.  
Wenn die Sache mit dem Ansprechen noch nicht so gut funktionierte, dann wenigstens das Körperliche. 

„Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir deinen Dad anlügen musstest.“ 

Stiles sah ihn lange an. Im fahlen Mondlicht war Scotts Haut wie weicher Milchkaffee. 

„Schon in Ordnung.“

 

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und begann faul und langsam. Er fing in erster Linie damit an, dass Stiles aufwachte und bemerkte, dass er halb auf Scott lag – und Scott, eingeschüchterter Welpe, der er war, hatte es natürlich nicht gewagt, ihn wieder wegzuschubsen. Der Morgen war licht und warm. Nach dem Frühstück zog Stiles seinen neuen Freund in den Garten, balancierte Limonade aus dem Haus und legte Polster auf die alten, verwitterten Gartenstühle seiner Eltern. Er gab sich die allergrößte Mühe, nicht daran zu denken, dass er vorhin beim Aufwachen ein Zelt in seiner Unterhose gehabt hatte und dass er dieses Zelt um ein Haar gegen Scott gedrückt hatte. Werwolf hin oder her, es gab Dinge, die man dem armen Jungen wirklich nicht antun musste. Oh, und all das, nachdem er davon gesprochen hatte, eine Familie zu gründen. Stiles versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. 

Scott hatte sich zwischen Aufstehen und Frühstück durch Stiles' Buchregal gewühlt und einen Stapel mit in den Garten genommen. Stiles konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie sehr der Junge nach vier Jahren Wanderzirkus intellektuell ausgehungert sein musste. Der andere – wahrscheinlich eigentliche – Grund verriet sich im hektischen Zucken von Scotts Knie, als er ein Buch nach dem anderen aufklappte, sich durch die ersten Zeilen zu arbeiten begann und dann wieder abbrach. Er konnte kaum eine Antwort auf sein Telegramm erwarten. 

„Meinst du, du bist bereit für die idiotische Menschenwelt?“, fragte Stiles irgendwann, weil er das Elend nicht ertragen konnte und hoffte, Scott damit irgendwie auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können. 

„Hm. Ich müsste. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich davor nicht ein ganz normaler Junge war.“ 

„Es ist auch schon schwer genug für normale Typen. Oder fantastische Typen. Ich meine, schau mich an.“ Stiles zeigte auf sich und Scott gab ein kleines Lachen von sich, das die Sonne auf der Stelle um mehrere Grad erhellte. 

„Zum Beispiel....“ Stiles sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Der Rasen ragte weit über seine Knöchel hinaus. Sein Vater wollte ihn eigentlich schon seit Ewigkeiten mähen, fand jedoch nie die Zeit. Dann beauftragte er jede Woche Stiles aufs Neue, bis der es vergaß. Es war ein Elend. Stiles schaute zum Schuppen hin, der offen und anklagend den Mäher preisgab. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief den Weg zur Veranda ab, bis er im wilden Steppengras endlich den verwaisten roten Gummiball fand, welchen er als Kind gerne zu Sparky mit zum Spielen mitgenommen hatte.  
„Hier“, er zeigte Scott den Ball und holte weit aus. Beide sahen sie der Fluglinie zu, dem roten Fleck, der irgendwo hinter dem Schuppen scheppernd in irgendwelche unaufgeräumten Gerätschaften flog.

Stiles zeigte in die Ferne.  
„Holst du ihn mir?“ 

Scott blinzelte ihn an. Dann klappte er das Buch, das er noch auf dem Schoß liegen hatte, zu, legte es beiseite und machte Anstalten, sich an den Lehnen des Stuhls in den Stand zu drücken.  
Stiles legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. 

„Falsche Reaktion, Scott.“ 

Ihn traf ein verwirrtes Blinzeln.  
„Aber du hast doch gefragt, ob-“ 

„Ja, habe ich.“ Stiles drückte ihn zurück in den Stuhl.  
„Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es selbst tun könnte und ein kolossales Arschloch wäre, dich wie einen Hund zu behandeln.“  
Für einen Augenblick sah sein Gegenüber furchtbar ertappt drein. Er wandte seine Augen ab und tat so, als würde er sich im Garten umsehen.  
Stiles brauchte ihn nicht zu fragen, warum er das tat. Er hatte Argent in Aktion erlebt. Die letzten vier Jahre hatte man Scott wie einen Hund behandelt.  
„Hör mal“, fing er neu an, leiser, vorsichtiger.  
„Dich so darauf zu stoßen, ist auch nicht nett. Tut mir leid. Es ist ja nur...“ Er suchte nach Worten und seine herumfuchtelnden Hände halfen leider auch nicht weiter. 

„...ich will ja nur, dass niemandem etwas passiert. Weder dir noch irgendwem anders. Besonders dir. Die Sache gestern mit Jackson war ziemlich knapp. Du kannst nicht jederzeit damit rechnen, dass ich dich...hm...zurück in die Realität kumpelklopfe.“ 

Dass er seine Hand noch immer auf Scotts Brust hatte und dort einen harten Herzschlag spüren konnte, bemerkte Stiles erst viel zu spät. Er zog sie wieder zurück und für einen Augenblick schauten sie sich beide unverwandt an, mit halb geöffneten Mündern, aus denen Worte tropften, die sie beide weder zu hören noch zu sagen imstande waren. Es fühlte sich zumindest so an.  
Stiles wandte sich schluckend ab. 

„In Ordnung“, murmelte er und räusperte sich.  
„Wir probieren das nochmal.“ 

Scott saß auf seiner Liege und sah aus, als ob er jeden Augenblick aufspringen wollte.  
Stiles winkte ihn weg, als er sich aufmachte und hinter den Schuppen kroch. Zwischen einem abgebrochenen Spaten, Spinnennetzen und einem Heuhaufen fand er den Ball. Er jonglierte ihn sinnlos im Gehen in die Luft, abwechselnd mit beiden Händen, grinste Scott an und warf erneut.  
Diesmal traf der Ball klappernd das Dach des Schuppens und landete im hohen Bogen fast an der Grenze des Gartens, wo Stiles' Vater den Misthaufen angelegt hatte, auf dem drei große Kürbisse wuchsen. 

Stiles wandte sich Scott zu und zeigte über seine Schulter.  
„Holst du ihn mir?“ 

Der Junge schaute nach hinten zur Ecke des Gartens, und sein Blick flog zu Stiles. Er kaute auf der Unterlippe.  
„Nein“, sagte er. 

Stiles kratzte sich gespielt verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Ach komm schon“, erwiderte er und warf ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln zu.  
„Da hinten gibt’s einen Haufen Spinnen. Ich hasse Spinnen. Mit der Glut von tausend Sonnen. Die machen mich ganz kribbelig.“  
„Wirklich?“ Scotts Hundeblick war wieder da, groß, kulleräugig.  
„Ja, Mann. Komm schon, du bist schneller als ich und du kannst doch bestimmt riechen, wo er rumliegt.“ 

Stiles hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schmerzhaft sein würde. Es sollte ein Spaß sein, ein Necken. Aber als Scott aufstand, „na gut, du hast Recht“, murmelte und fast an ihm vorbeigerannt wäre, wenn er ihn nicht am Arm gefasst hätte, wusste er, dass ein bloßer Gummiball diesen armen Menschen nicht therapieren konnte. 

„Schon wieder falsch“, sagte er und stellte sich vor Scott, um zu verhindern, dass der anfing, die Kürbisse auseinander zu nehmen.  
„Du darfst dich nicht schnell einwickeln lassen. Okay? Ich habe das gerade mit Absicht gemacht.“  
Scott blinzelte ihn an.  
„Du hast gar keine Angst vor Spinnen?“  
„Nein“, rief Stiles, viel zu laut für seinen Geschmack.  
„Doch. Vielleicht. Ein bisschen. Sie haben acht Beine, in Ordnung? Du kannst niemandem trauen, der mehr als vier Gliedmaßen hat. Der springende Punkt ist doch, dass viele Leute versuchen, einen um den Finger zu wickeln. Sie tun so, als wären sie nett. Ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ist, vier Jahre lang in einem verdammten Ebereschenkäfig zu stecken, aber ich muss dir sagen, dass nicht jeder Mensch, der dir ohne Silberhaken begegnet, unbedingt nett sein muss.“  
Vielleicht benutzte er seine Hände ein wenig zu sehr beim Reden. Scott war einen halben Schritt zurückgetreten, um nicht davon erschlagen zu werden. Für einen Augenblick war er still. Dann legte er den Kopf schief. 

„Ich weiß“, sagte er erstaunlich sachlich.

„Na fein. Und wieso bist du dann eben geradezu aufgesprungen und hast dich überschlagen, um im Dreck nach einem Ball voller getrockeneter Hundesabber zu suchen?“ 

Für einen Moment schaute der Junge ihn an, als hätte er einen Hinweis in einem Rätsel verpasst. 

„Weil _du_ mich darum gebeten hast.“ 

„Aha.“ Stiles ließ sarkastisch den Kopf um eine Stufe zur Seite fallen.  
„Und was ist an mir anders als an anderen?!“ 

Er sah es zum ersten Mal – die Art und Weise, wie Scott nur allzu menschlich das Gesicht rümpfte, als hätte man ihm eine unendlich dumme Frage gestellt. Nur kurz, doch es war da.  
„Alles.“

„Ha“, rief Stiles und dann stuckerten seine im Kopf bereits zuende geführten Argumentationsketten, weil das nicht wirklich eine Antwort war, mit der er gerechnet hatte.  
„Äh...was?“ 

Sein Gegenüber kratzte sich kurz hilflos am Kopf und brachte seine Haare etwas in Unordnung. An die Sache mit der Pomade hatte er sich noch nicht gewöhnt. 

„Ich kann nicht anders“, erwiderte er defensiv.  
„Stiles, _du_ hast mich rausgeholt aus dem Käfig. Obwohl du überhaupt nicht wusstest, wer oder _was_ ich bin, und vor allem, trotzdem ich dich noch ein paar Stunden zuvor angeknurrt hatte. _Du_ hast mich ohne zu fragen in dein Haus gelassen. Und mich gebadet. Und mir Frühstück gemacht. Und mich zum Friseur gebracht. Du hast sogar deinen Dad für mich angelogen und mir die Decke deiner Mutter gegeben. Wie kann ich so ein wahnsinnig riesengroßes Vertrauen nicht zurückgeben?“ 

Stiles fühlte das Verlangen, sich zu winden. Die Art, wie Scott ihn beinahe hilflos ansah, als würde man ihm etwas so Grundlegendes wie Schlucken oder Blinzeln verbieten, bereitete ihm beinahe Schmerzen. Er hatte doch nur getan, was jeder andere vernünftige Mensch ebenso getan hätte – einem Wesen in Not geholfen. Einem Menschen in Not geholfen. 

„Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, wie ich das alles, was du bisher getan hast, jemals wieder gutmachen soll“, fuhr Scott fort und klang beinahe ein wenig verzweifelt. 

Stiles winkte heftig ab.  
„Nicht doch. Da gibt es nichts wieder gutzumachen.“ 

„Aber die Sache ist die...“ Scott betrachtete das viel zu lange Sommergras zu seinen nackten Füßen.  
„Ich hab nur dich. Und wenn ich dir irgendetwas nicht abschlagen kann, dann nicht, weil ich allen Menschen blind vertraue. Sondern weil... naja...“  
Er kratzte sich wieder verlegen am Kopf;  
„Weil ich dir blind vertraue. Tut mir leid.“ 

Es gab nichts, was Stiles darauf hätte erwidern können. In seinem Mund formten sich sarkastische Worte, vollgesogen mit Verachtung gegen die Welt und die Menschen, giftspeiende Zynismen. Aber er konnte nichts sagen. Alles, was er aussprechen wollte, wurde bitter und sauer zwischen seinen Lippen. Er konnte so etwas nicht zu Scott mit den warmen, braunen Werwelpenaugen sagen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen – und davon hatte er schon wahrlich genug gehabt. Wenn das diese merkwürdige, hochgelobte Freundschaft war, bedauerte er augenblicklich, dass er bislang nicht in ihren Genuss gekommen war. Vielleicht war er einsam gewesen. Vielleicht auch nicht. 

„Aber wir...“ Er räusperte sich kurz.  
„Wir kennen uns doch kaum. Ich meine...Solltest du nicht irgendwie ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein?“  
Scott holte tief Luft.  
„Ich kann nicht“, murmelte er. 

Dann kam eine warme Sommerwindbö auf und die Blätter in den Obstbäumen ringsum rauschten, als Stiles ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zweiundsiebzig Stunden in die Arme schloss.  
Es war der Moment, in dem Stiles an ihr Gespräch vom letzten Abend zurückdenken musste und er begriff, dass Scott und er in einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Welt, als allerbeste Freunde aufgewachsen wären. Wenn Austin nicht Austin gewesen wäre. Wenn ein Werwolf Scott nicht gebissen hätte.  
Dies hier jedoch – das war etwas ganz anderes. Es fühlte sich warm und glühend an.  
 _Du solltest dich fürchten_ , flüsterte ihm ein kleines Stimmchen im Kopf zu, als er spürte, wie Scott an seiner Wange die Augen schloss, als er das federleichte Streifen dunkler Wimpern gegen seine Haut spürte, als Scott die Nase in seine Halsbeuge senkte und tief einatmete.  
Er konnte sich nur nicht dazu bringen.  
Es war wie ein Prozess, den sie beide nicht aufhalten wollten, weil sie zu müde, zu einsam, zu verloren waren. 

 

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll?“, fragte Scott, als Stiles sich am frühen Nachmittag ausgehfertig machte. Was in seinem Fall hieß, dass er sich die alte Schirmmütze aufsetzte, um im all dem früherbstlichen Sonnengleißen nicht blind durch die Straßen zu laufen.  
Er betrachtete Scott, der von der _Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde_ aufschaute und ihn fragend anblinzelte. Es hatte Stunden gedauert, ehe er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und Jules Verne schien ihm besonders zu gefallen. Stiles wollte ihn nicht aus dem Moment dieser Ruhe reißen.  
„Nein, ist total in Ordnung. Ich hol meinem Dad nur die Zeitung und Milch für morgen und dann bin ich sofort wieder da.“ Er winkte ab.  
„Also, es sei denn, du möchtest. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht hierlassen, wenn du dir die Werwolfpfoten vertreten willst.“  
Scott nagte an seiner Unterlippe und zog den Mund in ein beschämtes Grinsen.  
„Aha, siehst du, ich wusste es – entferne niemals einen Lesenden von einer spannenden Stelle! Ich bin eh gleich wieder da.“ 

Stiles ließ den Jungen mit Jules Vernes allein im Garten sitzen. Der Samstagnachmittag war gleichermaßen verschlafen und geschäftig. Es hatte sehr lange nicht geregnet und im Sonnenlicht staubten die Straßen von Beacon Hills zum Leidwesen der Bewohner etwas mehr, als es allen gut tat. Stiles schlüpfte vorbei an Familienvätern, die Pfeife rauchend allen anderen Passanten den Weg versperrten (Himmel, in welchem prähistorischen Zeitalter waren die nur stecken geblieben?), wich elegant Frauen mittleren Alters aus, die Wochenendeinkäufe in bunten Nylontaschen schleppten, betrachtete bewundernd mehrere junge Frauen, die nebeneinander die Straße entlangliefen und sich dabei, während sie den Rest der Welt ignorierten, Geschichten von Männern, Autos und Unerhörtem erzählten.  
Er versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich mit dem Einkauf aufzuhalten. Im Lebensmittelgeschäft fiel ihm beim Aussuchen der Milch seine Lieblingsschokolade ins Auge, und er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er hatte Scott nicht gefragt, aber er ging nicht davon aus, dass man in der Menagerie Argent Schokolade an die Attraktionen verteilte. Er suchte zwei Tafeln aus – eine für sich und eine für Scott – bezahlte und eilte hinüber zum Kiosk.  
Misses Smith stand dort und unterhielt sich mit dem glatzköpfigen Verkäufer. Stiles grüßte sie höflich und fragte, wie es sich wohl gehörte, nach dem Bein ihres Mannes.  
„Ach, ach“, sagte sie bekümmert und rückte sich das Kopftuch mit dem Blumenmuster aus der Vorhölle (Klatschtmohn – also ernsthaft) am Doppelkinn zurecht.  
„Es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Es tut mir so leid, Stiles, dass ich mich nicht um dich kümmern kann.“  
Er ließ sich die Zeitung für seinen Vater geben und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm den Kopf tätschelte wie einem Schoßhündchen.  
„Armer, armer Stiles. Wie kommen denn dein Vater und du zurecht? Kommt ihr zurecht?“  
„Alles ist ganz fabelhaft“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und wich ihrer Berührung aus. Wie wenig er Misses Smith und ihre Visage in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt, und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er genug von ihrem Damenbart, den Haaren im Essen, ihrem trahnigen, immerzu mitleidigem Blick.  
„Ich hab einen Freund zu Besuch“, sagte er, als würde dieser Satz ihn verteidigen.  
„Alles ist fantastisch. Danke der Nachfrage. Schönes Wochenende dann.“  
Er zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln und winkte umständlich mit der zusammengefalteten Zeitung, ehe er sich Hals über Kopf und mit schlenkernden Beinen wieder aufmachte. 

Der Gedanke ans Postamt hielt ihn davon ab, sich weiter über Misses Smith zu ärgern. Vielleicht hatte Scotts Mutter vor kurzem geantwortet und Stiles konnte die Nachricht jetzt kurz bevor das Amt schloss, abholen. Zusammen mit einer Tafel Schokolade würde das Scott vermutlich kolossal glücklich machen. Er versuchte, das seltsam stechende Gefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, Scott schon morgen oder übermorgen in einen Zug zu setzen und ihn vermutlich nie wieder zu sehen, zu ignorieren und schlug den Weg zum Amt ein. 

„Stiles, hallöchen!“  
Ben, der diensthabende Postbeamte, hatte gestern Scotts Telegramm nicht aufgenommen. Also musste Stiles seinen Text herunterspulen, in dem er von einem Freund erzählte, der eine Nachricht nach Austin geschickt hatte, und ob denn schon eine Antwort gekommen sei – und wenn ja, ob er sie verpasst hätte. Ben wandte sich um.  
„Heey, Smitty! Smitty!“, brüllte er in ein durch eine Durchreiche abgetrenntes Zimmer. Stiles zuckte zusammen und fragte sich, ob Scott, wenn er hier wäre, jetzt die Trommelfelle geplatzt wären. Warum nur musste wirklich jeder in dieser vergammelten Kleinstadt sich benehmen, als wäre er der erste Mensch (mit Ausnahme seines Dads und Lydia, verstand sich)?  
„Telegramm für Stilinski? Ist da was gekommen?“  
Irgendetwas raschelte im Hinterzimmer.  
„Hm. Achja. Das wurde vorhin schon abgeholt“, kam es zurück. 

„Hä?“ Stiles zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Von wem denn? Mein Dad kann nicht hier gewesen sein, der war den ganzen Tag zu Hause.“ 

„Smitty!“, brüllte Ben erneut los, als ob das Not tun würde.  
„Von wem? Hast du schon wieder Post an Unbefugte rausgegeben? Irgendwann, versprech ich dir, zieh ich dir noch die Ohren lang!“  
Ein Stuhl scharrte über den Holzboden und nach einigen unregelmäßigen Schritten erschien Smitty am Fenster der Durchreiche, verschwitzt und mit fettigen Haaren, ein langer, dünner Mann. Er hatte gestern das Telegramm aufgegeben.  
„Nicht doch“, entgegnete er.  
„Der Junge, der gestern mit dabei war, ungefähr so groß wie du, dunkle Haare?“ Stiles nickte zögernd.  
„Ihr hattet das Telegramm doch für ihn geschickt. Und vorhin war jemand von seiner Familie da und wollte die Antwort abholen. Ich dachte, das würde in Ordnung gehen.“ 

Der kalte, harte Klumpen, welcher sich augenblicklich in Stiles' Magengegend formte, fühlte sich an wie ein Stein, ausgegraben aus Eis. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Gewaltig. Er schluckte die erste aufkommende Panik hastig hinunter und schob den Gedanken an die ersten beiden Menschen, die ihm einfielen, gewaltsam zurück.  
„Jemand von seiner Familie? Wer genau?“, presste er blinzelnd hervor. 

Smitty zog entschuldigend die Augenbrauen hoch und wischte sich Schweiß vom Gesicht. Der Brief, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, hatte bereits feuchte dunkle Flecken.  
„So ein älterer Mann, mit einer Glatze. Sah nicht besonders gut aus. Er sagte, er sei sein Großvater. Ist das ein Problem?“ 

Stiles hörte nicht, was Ben dem Mann entgegenschmetterte. Nicht wirklich. Da waren Worte wie „Briefgeheimnis“ und „Idiot“, aber die Panik blendete den Rest aus. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, wie die beiden Männer ihm verwirrt nachsahen, als er auf dem Hacken herumfuhr und aus dem Postamt stürzte, geradewegs nach Hause. Diesmal schlängelte er sich nicht an einkaufenden Damen und plappernden Männern vorbei. Er rannte sie beinahe um.  
Im Stilles sandte er Gebete gen Himmel.  
Gerard Argent.  
Natürlich war er nicht abgezogen. Er hatte lediglich versucht, Scott in Sicherheit zu wiegen.  
Stiles fluchte im Rennen, presste das kühle Glas der Milchflasche, die Zeitung und die Schokolade gegen seine Brust und kämpfte gegen das Brennen in der Lunge, das sich bald einstellte, an. 

Sie waren hier.  
Die Argents waren hier und hatten die Werwolfjagd schon längst wieder begonnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von hier an Handlung


	6. Ende und Anfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Meinst du wirklich, es ist so eine gute Idee, dass ich jetzt fahre?“  
> Stiles musterte ihn skeptisch und drehte fragend die Handflächen gen Himmel.  
> „Äh...ja? Natürlich. Das war von vornherein unser Plan, schon vergessen?“  
> „Ich weiß ja...aber....“  
> „Denk an deine Mum. Je früher du wieder bei ihr bist, desto besser.“  
> Das Argument schien zu funktionieren, weil Stiles ein ganz und gar menschliches Aufleuchten in den Augen seines Gegenüber ausmachen konnte. Doch schon gleich darauf huschte ein finsterer, betrübter Ausdruck über das Gesicht des Jungen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass die Vordertür offenstehen würde. Als Stiles in seiner Hektik die Fliegentür aufzog, mit der ausgestreckten Hand dagegen drückte und hoffte, sie würde nachgeben, rauschte sein gesamter Körper gegen das Holz, dass es krachte.  
„Verdammt, verflucht, verf-“  
„Stiles!“, rief sein Vater warnend von drinnen durch das geöffnete Frontfenster.  
„Du weißt, wie wenig ich es mag, wenn in diesem Haus geflucht wird.“  
„Ich bin doch gar nicht _im_ Haus“, brüllte Stiles zurück, während er die Tür entriegelte und sich ins Innere schob.  
„Jetzt bin ich drin. Hörst du mich fluchen? Wo ist Scott?“  
Sein Vater war aus der Küche gekommen und gähnte.  
„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, hab, saß er noch im Garten und hat gelesen. Stiles, was ist los? Du siehst vollkommen aufgelöst aus.“  
„Später.“  
Stiles wandte sich zum Flur um, stürzte zwei Schritte vorwärts, überlegte es sich anders und wankte zu seinem Vater zurück, um ihm in viel zu umständlichen Gesten Milch, Zeitung und Schokolade auszuhändigen.  
„Bin gleich wieder da, ich muss mit Scott reden!“ 

Er konnte den skeptischen Blick seines Vaters sich in seinen Rücken bohren spüren. Vom Lügen war er wieder direkt bei der puren Auslassung der Wahrheit angelangt. Stiles wusste, dass er seinem Vater früher oder später die Wahrheit würde erzählen müssen. Zumindest Teile davon, jetzt, da die Argents wieder im Spiel waren. 

Scott hatte sich, wie es wirkte, keinen Zentimeter fortbewegt. Stiles stürzte aus der Verandatür und die kleinen Treppenstufen in das Gras hinunter und dann blieben seine Beine mit einem Mal so plötzlich stehen, dass er sich selbst überraschte, dass er beinahe vorneüber fiel, mit schwankenden Armen.  
Es tat ihm leid.  
Es tat ihm so leid, dieses kleine, rare Idyll seines Freundes zerstören zu müssen. 

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihn das Leid eines anderen Menschen das letzte Mal so beeinträchtigt hatte, als er sich vorsichtig neben Scott niederließ und ihm versuchte, so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass Scotts Antworttelegramm von Gerard Argent gestohlen worden war. Dass Argent noch hier war. Dass Argent hinter ihm her war.  
Die Art, wie Scotts dunkle Augen immer größer und feuchter wurden, wie er das Buch fallenließ, so dass es in Zeitlupe über seinen Schoß rutschte, die Art, mit der Scott ihn an den Oberarmen fasste, erinnerte Stiles wieder. Sein Vater hatte das letzte Mal so ausgesehen. Vor fast zehn Jahren.  
Stiles fand es für einen kurzen Augenblick schwierig zu atmen. 

„Keine Angst“, brachte er hervor und fasste Scotts Oberarme von unten.  
„Keine Panik, er wird dich nicht kriegen. Zur Hölle, er soll dich nie wieder auch nur sehen!“  
„Aber wie?“, hauchte Scott. Man musste keine Werwolfsinne haben um zu spüren, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigt hatte, sich seine Nasenflügel aufblähten, seine Finger zu zittern begonnen hatten.  
„Du musst sofort verschwinden.“  
„Sofort?“  
„Sofort. Auf der Stelle. Jetzt. Am besten schon vor zehn Minuten.“  
Es war nicht der beste Plan, den Stiles je gehabt hatte. Aber der beste, den er sich aus seinem vor Schreck nur noch mit halber Kapazität arbeitenden Gehirn gezogen hatte. Wenn die Argents Beacon Hills durchsuchten, war die Mission „Scott aus Beacon Hills entfernen“ die naheliegendste.  
„Ich bringe dich zum Bahnhof. Wir kaufen dir ein Ticket, so weit von hier, so schnell wie möglich.“  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie noch einen erwischten. In einem Nest wie diesem fuhren die letzten Züge bereits am späten Nachmittag.  
„Ich muss nur meinen Dad fragen wegen...“  
Scott war bereits vom Stuhl aufgestanden und klaubte die Bücher zusammen, den wachsenden Stapel schützend an seine Brust gepresst. Als Stiles mitten im Satz abbrach, verharrte er in der Bewegung. Ein Gedichtband von Edgar Allan Poe schwebte in der Luft.  
„Ich kann ihn nicht nach Geld fragen. Nicht, ohne dass er die ganze Geschichte wissen will. Wie ich ihn kenne, würde er auch das Telegramm sehen wollen.“ Stiles fuhr sich über die Haarstoppeln.  
„Ich meine, wir könnten uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen.... aber....Willst du wirklich nicht, dass mein Vater Gerard festnimmt?“ Stiles knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Das Zittern von Scotts Fingern hatte seine angesteckt.  
„Denn er könnte. Er würde. Und oh mein Gott, er wäre so etwas von nicht nett zu ihm, das garantiere ich dir, Bruder!“  
Scott schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein, tu das nicht!“, rief er leise.  
„Ich will nicht, dass meine Mom da mit reingezogen wird. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich anhören muss, wie ich die letzten vier Jahre gewohnt habe. Außerdem...“ Er holte tief Luft.  
„Gerard ist ein alter, kranker Mann, ihn jetzt noch ins Gefängnis zu stecken, wäre beinahe schon sinnlos.“  
„Krank?“ Stiles hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich gebe zu, er sah nicht sehr lecker aus, aber krank? Und hey, das ist absolut kein Grund, ihn nicht für das, was er getan hat, zu bestrafen, hörst du. Das gehört prozessiert und....“  
Scotts Blick stoppte ihn erneut. Es war ein tiefer, dunkler, bettelnder Blick, gegen den er sich nicht zu Wehr setzen konnte.  
„Bitte!“, flüsterte Scott eindringlich.  
„Meine Mom ist vermutlich vor Sorge schon ganz krank. Ich _kann_ ihr das nicht zumuten. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich kann auch dich nicht noch tiefer mit in die Sache hineinziehen, als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe. Wenn ich jetzt verschwinde, bekommt Gerard nie heraus, wer mir geholfen hat. Ich muss wissen, dass du sicher bist.“  
Stiles sah ihn lange an. Zwischen zwei Mal Blinzeln wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht dagegen ankommen konnte. Scott wollte nur, dass es vorbei war. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, nach Hause fahren, seine Mutter wiedersehen. Wer war Stiles, dass er sich darüber zu erheben vermochte? 

„In Ordnung“, sagte er schließlich und tätschelte Scotts Schulter.  
„Komm, ich denke mir etwas aus.“ 

Ausdenken beinhaltete nicht, seinen Vater um Rat zu fragen. Er wusste, dass es keine Halbwahrheit, keine Lüge gab, die seinen Vater dazu bewegen würde, Geld für eine Fahrkarte nach Austin herauszugeben. Alles andere würde ihn auf die Idee bringen, dass Scott ein Betrüger wäre – und kaum ein Gedanke fühlte sich mit einem Mal schlimmer an zwischen seinen Lungen.  
Stiles plünderte die alte blecherne Bonbonbox, in der er sein Taschengeld sammelte, während Scott mit fahrigen Fingern die Bücher zurück in das Regal stellte.  
Fünfzehn Dollar und sechzig Cents. Das war alles, was Stiles besaß. Eigentlich ein kleines Vermögen, wenn man es neutral betrachtete. Nun faltete er die Scheine und stapelte die Münzen zwischen bebenden Hände, ließ das Geld in seine Hosentasche gleiten und fragte sich, ob es genug war, Scott die Freiheit zu garantieren. 

„Was ist mit den Sachen?“, fragte der Werwolfjunge, als sie auf die Straße traten. Er zupfte an dem cremefarbenen Hemd, das er trug.  
„Die gibst du mir zurück, wenn du in den Zug steigst“, antwortete Stiles und rollte kurz mit den Augen, als Scott ihn erschrocken ansah.  
„Du behältst sie natürlich, ist doch selbstverständlich. Das Hemd, die Hose und die Schuhe. Steht dir sowieso alles sehr viel besser.“  
Stiles hatte ohnehin zuvor noch niemanden getroffen, der nichts besessen hatte. Nicht einmal die Kleidung, die er trug. Der Gedanke drohte, ihm das Herz zu brechen, also versuchte er, ihn so weit wie möglich von sich fortzuschieben. 

Sie erreichten den kleinen Bahnhof nach einem Fußmarsch von etwa einer Viertelstunde.  
„Stell die Wolföhrchen auf“, murmelte Stiles, als sie das Bahnhofsgebäude betraten.  
„Und halte deine Nase am besten in den Wind. Wenn sie sich hier irgendwo herumtreiben, müssen wir ganz schnell wieder verschwinden.“  
Seine Hand glitt an Scotts entlang für die Dauer einer Millisekunde, doch er verwarf den Gedanken, danach zu greifen, sofort wieder. Zwei händchenhaltende Jungen fielen hier auf, und das Ziel war es schließlich, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen. Sie reihen sich ungeduldig in die Schlange vor dem einzigen Schalter in der Bahnhofshalle ein und rückten kontinuierlich vorwärts.  
„Meinst du, deine fünfzehn Dollar reichen?“, wisperte Scott, während er sich immer wieder nervös umsah. Stiles konnte sehen, wie es in seinen Augen immer wieder gelb aufblitzte und das Leuchten sofort wieder aus den Pupillen verschwand. Es erinnerte Stiles an das Funkeln von Glühwürmchen.  
„Ich denke nicht“, mumelte er zurück.  
„Wir werden sehen, wie weit wir kommen. Aber das wichtigste ist, dich aus der Schusslinie zu bekommen.“  
Es wurmte Stiles, je länger sie dort anstanden; dass er selbst nicht mitkommen konnte, dass er keinerlei Möglichkeit haben würde, mit Scott in Kontakt zu kommen.  
„Vielleicht ist das nicht der beste Plan.“ Er schaute sich um. In der Wartehalle saßen einige Frauen in geblümten Kleidern und eine allein in einem schwarzen, alle mit ihm zugewandten Rücken. Die Frau in Schwarz rauchte. Daneben unterhielten sich mehrere Männer in geschniegelten Anzügen. Verdächtig wirkte niemand.  
Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, in dem jemand Stiles von hinten an die Schulter tippte und er vor Schreck zwei Schritte zurücksprang. 

„Hallo Stiles!“  
Greenberg winkte.  
„Verflucht nochmal, willst du mir einen Herzinfarkt bescheren?“, zischelte Stiles, als er wieder Luft bekam.  
„Und nimm deine Hand runter, Himmelnochmal, ich winke nicht zurück. Ich winke prinzipiell nicht.“  
Greenbergs Bewegung erstarrte und er ließ den Arm tatsächlich sinken.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich will doch nur freundlich sein.“  
„Freundlich Sein würde damit anfangen, dass du dich nicht von hinten anschleichst. Und dass du dich weniger neben Jackson Whittemore stellst, wenn du wir schon einmal dabei sind.“  
Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er ist nun mal beliebt. Er hat auch seine guten Seiten, Stiles. Wirklich. Du solltest ihm mal eine Chance geben.“  
Stiles wandte sich desinteressiert ab.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso. Er ist ein Kotzbrocken und er wird immer einer sein. Wenn du dich eventuell erinnern kannst, was er gestern zu mir gesagt hat.“  
Greenberg summte bedächtig und zustimmend.  
„Das war nicht sehr nett, das stimmt.“ Dann schien er sich Scott zuzuwenden, der ihn vorsichtig beäugte und schweigend ihre Konversation verfolgt hatte.  
„Hallo. Scott, richtig?“  
Scott nickte zögernd. Die Art, wie seine Schultern hochgerutscht waren, verriet, dass er sich nach wie vor fürchtete, dass Greenberg ihn aus der Menagerie wiedererkennen würde.  
„Junger Mann, Sie sind an der Reihe!“, hörte Stiles plötzlich. Verwirrt schaute er zwischen Scott, Greenberg und dem Bediensteten am Schalter hin und her, der ihn ungeduldig musterte.  
„Oh...richtig, Verzeihung.“ 

Er beugte sich dem Mann entgegen und hörte mit halben Ohr dabei zu, wie Greenberg versuchte, mit Scott so etwas wie Small Talk zu betreiben.  
„Wir bräuchten eine Karte nach Austin. Für heute. Am allerbesten sofort.“  
Der Mann betrachtete ihn lange. So lange, dass Stiles der Gedanke kam, sein Gegenüber sei über der Anfrage mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen.  
„Das macht zweiundzwanzig Dollar und siebzehn Cents. Der nächste Zug geht morgen früh um sieben Uhr dreißig.“  
Stiles beugte sich instinktiv noch weiter herunter.  
„Morgen? Haben Sie nichts vor morgen?“  
„Mein lieber Junge, bei der Strecke hättest du bereits heute früh losfahren müssen.“  
„Was ist mit einem Nachtzug?“  
„Keine Nachtzüge für die Strecke.“  
Stiles dachte an Gerard Argent, an den silbernen Schäferstab und an Scotts schmerzerfülltes Knurren. Gott, er musste Scott aus dem Verkehr schaffen. Er musste ihn einfach von hier weg bekommen.  
Mit Fingern, die sich anfühlten wie Wackelpudding, fischte Stiles das Geld aus seiner Hosentasche und knallte es dem Bahnbeamten hin.  
„Bis wohin kommt man damit heute noch?“  
Der Mann musterte ihn abschätzig und begann, die Scheine auseinander zu falten.  
„Heute noch? Nach Sacramento. Weiter geht es nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit.“  
Stiles verkrampfte das Gesicht in eine genervte Grimasse.  
„Gott, warum ist dieses Loch so ein hinterwäldlerisches Dorf!“  
„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass unsere Züge keine Überschallgeschwindigkeit haben. Dafür musst du in fünfzig Jahren wiederkommen. Wenn du Glück hast.“  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre der Mann vermutlich sogar sympathisch gewesen. Aber Stiles spürte die Panik von unten gegen seine Kehle drücken. Er hörte von hinter sich das seltsame Gespräch über das Wetter und über Beacon Hills bei Nacht, das Greenberg da versuchte, Scott aufzuzwingen und er wusste, dass keine Zeit blieb. Keine Zeit.  
„In Ordnung, einmal bis nach Sacramento. Wann fährt der Zug?“  
„In genau zwölf Minuten, junger Mann.“ Der Mann riss eine der Papierfahrkarten in hässlichem Schweinchenrosa ab und lächelte süffisant, als habe er ein bedeutendes Duell gewonnen.  
„Das macht vier Dollar und drei Cents.“ 

Es hatte ewig gedauert, ehe sie Greenberg losgeworden waren. Natürlich, vielleicht hatte er es nur gut gemeint. Vielleicht suchte der Kerl auch nur einen Freund in all dem Haufen seltsamer Menschen, die sich in dieser Stadt herumtrieben. Aber er musste dringend an seiner Art, das zu zeigen, arbeiten, fand Stiles.  
Als sie auf dem Bahnsteig standen und neben einigen Männern mit Aktentaschen warteten, drückte er Scott den Rest seines Taschengeldes in die Hand, als warmes Metall und zusammengeknüllte Scheine.  
„Ich kann das nicht annehmen“, sagte Scott und er versuchte, das Geld in seinen Händen zu halten, ohne dass daraus einzelne Centstücken auf den Boden fielen.  
„Unsinn! Natürlich kannst du. Du musst sogar, wie willst du sonst weiterkommen?“ Stiles schluckte, dann nahm er das Geld wieder an sich und stopfte es in Scotts Hosentasche. Seine Hosentasche.  
„Von Sacramento kannst du dich weiterarbeiten, du musst im Grunde ja nur immer nach Osten. Okay?“ Scott erwiderte nichts.  
„Okay?“, wiederholte Stiles. Irgendetwas in seiner Brust kniff ungemein. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, als habe er sich verschluckt, wie ein unsichtbarer Kloß, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er dort hingekommen war. Scott nickte langsam.  
„Gut. Du wirst heute Abend nicht mehr weiterkommen, aber das macht nichts, solange du hier aus der Schusslinie bist. Nimm dir ein Hotelzimmer, ja? Wehe, du schläfst unter einer Brücke oder irgendsowas. Wenn du unter einer Brücke schläfst, komme ich dahinter und dann hau ich dich. Hotelzimmer kosten nicht die Welt.“  
Scott nickte erneut, vermutlich, weil er vermeiden wollte, dass Stiles es ihm noch einmal sagte. Als sie auf den Bahnsteig getreten waren, hatte ihn ein seltsames Schweigen umgeben, das nun schwer und dunkel auf seinen hängenden Schultern lag. 

„In Ordnung. Hör zu...“ Stiles holte tief Luft.  
„Das Geld wird nicht bis zu dir nach Hause reichen. Nicht ganz. Fahr die letzten Meilen schwarz und versteck dich auf der Toilette vor dem Schaffner oder so etwas. Mit deinen Werwolfsinnen sollte das doch klappen. Und denk dran, Bruder: Nicht alle, die keinen Silberhaken haben, sind zwangsweise nette Menschen.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Gut.“ 

Die Sonne stand bereits so tief, dass es in ihrem gleißenden Nachmittagslicht keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn Scott seine Werwolfaugen aktiviert hätte. Doch ihm schien kaum etwas ferner zu liegen. Er sah klein und ein wenig verloren aus und betrachtete lange seine Schuhe, die eigentlich Stiles' Schuhe waren.  
„Stiles...“ Seine Augenbrauen sahen zerknittert aus, als er wieder aufsah.  
„Meinst du wirklich, es ist so eine gute Idee, dass ich jetzt fahre?“  
Stiles musterte ihn skeptisch und drehte fragend die Handflächen gen Himmel.  
„Äh...ja? Natürlich. Das war von vornherein unser Plan, schon vergessen?“  
„Ich weiß ja...aber....“  
„Denk an deine Mum. Je früher du wieder bei ihr bist, desto besser.“  
Das Argument schien zu funktionieren, weil Stiles ein ganz und gar menschliches Aufleuchten in den Augen seines Gegenüber ausmachen konnte. Doch schon gleich darauf huschte ein finsterer, betrübter Ausdruck über das Gesicht des Jungen.  
„Es ist nur... was ist, wenn Gerard und Kate dich finden? Wenn sie herausbekommen, dass du es warst, der mich freigelassen hat?“  
Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wie sollten sie es rausbekommen? Und selbst wenn – hey, ich bin bekannt in dieser Kleinstadt wie ein bunter Hund. Und mein Vater ist der Sheriff. Wer sich dann noch versucht, an mir zu vergreifen, muss ganz schön blöd sein. Oder größenwahnsinnig.“  
Scott ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Größenwahnsinnig passt sehr gut auf Gerard.“  
„Scott, ich versteh nicht, wieso du ausgerechnet jetzt einen Rückzieher machen willst. Gestern wärst du mir fast abgehauen, so schnell wolltest du weg. Barfuß. Ohne Geld.“  
„Da wusste ich aber auch noch nicht, dass sie wieder hier sind. Oder nie weg waren. Das ändert alles.“  
„Das ändert nur, dass du umso schneller Fersengeld geben solltest. Nun komm schon. Da ist dein Zug.“  
Stiles nickte auf die Lok, die in der Ferne herangeschnauft kam und fühlte sich gleichermaßen unendlich erleichtert und seltsam betrübt. Kaum hatte er einen Freund gefunden, war dieser schon wieder auf dem Weg, der schnurstracks von ihm wegführte. 

Das metallene Ungetüm kam dampfend und schreiend neben ihnen zum Stehen. Scott trat mit zusammengekniffenen Augen einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich für einen Augenblick die empfindlichen Ohren zu. Dann hob er den Kopf wieder und sah waidwund zwischen dem Zug und Stiles hin und her.  
Mit der Fahrkarte in der Hand fasste Stiles ihn kurz an der Schulter und zupfte daran;  
„Die zweite Klasse ist da hinten, komm.“  
Sie zählten die Wagons ab, während um sie herum Menschen in piekfeinen und dann ärmlichen Kleidern aus- und einstiegen. Irgendwo weinte ein Baby und etwas weiter weg schimpfte ein Bahnangestellter einen Träger aus. Als Stiles stoppte, weil sie die Wagen der zweiten Klasse erreicht hatten, klammerte sich Scott wie ein Ertrinkender an seine Hand. 

„Hey...alles in Ordnung?“  
Scott versuchte zu nicken. All die Geräusche, die Ansichten, das Umherhetzen der Reisenden – das musste eine grässliche Reizüberflutung für ihn sein nach vier Jahren Käfig. Für einen Augenblick fragte Stiles sich, wie dieser Werwelpe allein ans andere Ende dieses Landes kommen sollte, und der Drang, jetzt auf der Stelle mit ihm in den Zug zu steigen und auf einer harten Holzbank sitzend seine Hand zu halten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde schier unerträglich. Er konnte nicht einfach verschwinden. Was würde sein Vater sagen? Nein, anders: Was würde das ohnehin schon tausendmal gebrochene Herz seines Vaters sagen? - der einzige Grund, weswegen Stiles dieser versifften Kleinstadt nicht den Rücken zukehrte.  
„Du musst einsteigen, sonst fahren sie ohne dich ab“, sagte er und drückte die bebenden Finger in seiner Hand.  
„Hey, ich hab fünf Dollar für diese Fahrkarte bezahlt. Das sind mehrere Wochen Schokolade!“  
Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass er Scotts Schokolade zu Hause hatte liegenlassen.  
Scott nickte wieder und er atmete tief ein und aus, versucht konzentriert und blass um die Nase.  
„Also, denk daran, was ich gesagt habe. Pass auf dich auf! Okay?“  
„Okay.“  
„Guter Mann. Hier, deine Fahrkarte.“  
Stiles drückte sie ihm in die Hand.  
„Gute Reise. Und grüß deine Mom von mir.“  
„Werde ich....“ Scott versuchte, sich umzuwenden, der offenen Tür des Wagons vor sich entgegen, der in der Nachmittagssonne dunkelgrün und frisch lackiert glänzte.  
„...Stiles?“  
„Ja, Bruder?“  
„...ich werde dich vermissen.“ 

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sahen sie sich an, und Stiles hatte für diese kurze Dauer, für den Wimpernschlag der Zeit das Gefühl, als würde etwas aus seiner Brust gleiten. Wie ein Knopf, der abfiel. Etwas, das dorthin gehörte und das er jetzt sehenden Auges verlor.  
„Ich dich auch“, sagte er und es war das Ehrlichste und Verletzlichste, was er seit Ewigkeiten gesagt hatte.  
Er zog Scott in eine Umarmung und fühlte, wie der Werwolfjunge sich an ihn drückte, beide Arme um seinen Rücken gelegt, mit dem Geruch von Sonne und der Sehnsucht nach Freiheit, nach faulen Sonntagmorgen, nach Kaffee mit viel Milch. Scotts Nase grub sich in Stiles' Halsbeuge und der Junge sog tiefen Atem ein, als wollte er sich den Geruch dort ganz genau einprägen.  
Es war so schwer, ihn wieder loszulassen. 

Stiles zuckte zusammen, als der Schaffner eine Tür nach der anderen zuknallte. Das Pfeifen zur Abfahrt tat ihm in den Ohren weh. Vor ihm im Wagon saß Scott hinter der Scheibe und winkte schüchtern mit traurigem Gesicht, und Stiles hob zaghaft die Hand zum Abschied. Die Lokomotive nahm mit Getöse Fahrt auf und puffte schwarzgrauen Dampf in den tiefen Himmel von Beacon Hills. Auf dem Bahnsteig winkten drei Frauen in geblümten Kleidern mit bunten Taschentüchern, als wären sie in einem Theaterstück und eine Frau in Schwarz und mit Zigarette (dieselbe, die vorhin in der Wartehalle gesessen hatte?) hob die Hand in die Luft, um irgendwem in diesem Zug einen Gruß zu senden. Stiles sah ihren hübschen, schmalen Rücken und er musste sich abwenden, weil er Abschiede hasste, weil das alles viel zu schnell gekommen, aber das einzig Vernünftige war.  
Stiles hasste Vernunft. 

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlurfte er heim und vergrub sich in den Sonnenuntergang.  
Sein Vater fragte am Abendbrottisch nach Scott und Stiles erklärte ihm, dass etwas dazwischen gekommen sei, dass Scott ganz schnell und dringend nach Hause gemusst habe. 

„Ihr hättet mir Bescheid sagen sollen“, murmelte sein Vater mit besorgtem Gesicht.  
„Ich hätte euch zum Bahnhof gebracht.“  
Stiles lachte leise und humorlos.  
„Wir haben den Weg allein gefunden, Dad.“  
„Aber die Fahrkarte! Wieviel habt ihr für die Fahrkarte bezahlt? Ich gebe dir das Geld zurück.“  
„Nicht nötig, Dad.“  
„Stiles, ein Überlandticket kostet!“  
„Dad!“ Stiles fühlte sich mit einem Mal müde. Dabei war die Sonne gerade einmal vor einer halben Stunde untergegangen.  
„Lass mir doch wenigstens das. In Ordnung?“ 

Und sein Vater nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zitronenlimonade, die Stiles sonst so gerne trank und die ihm mit einem Mal ein wenig zu sauer erschien.  
„Ist schon gut, mein Sohn. Es ist nicht schlimm, traurig deswegen zu sein. Ihr könntet euch ja Briefe schreiben, wenn er wieder zu Hause ist.“

Er meinte es gut. Natürlich. Aber Stiles wollte nicht weiter darüber reden. Heute war ein Tag, an dem _er_ den Selbstgebrannten aus dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters nötig hatte. 

 

Das Wochenende ging vorbei und Montag weckte ihn auf wie aus einem chaotischen Traum. Die Schule empfing ihn, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, als wäre Scott nie geschehen. Greenberg fehlte und ersparte allen auf diese Weise nervtötenden Smalltalk. Stiles begnügte sich damit, in den Pausen in der Herbstsonne zu sitzen und Jules Verne zu lesen (auf seltsame Weise kam gerade nur Jules Verne in Frage), lustlos an seinen Sandwiches zu knabbern und versuchte sich daran zu erfreuen, dass keine Haare von Misses Smith darin lagen.  
Die Woche kroch voran wie ein krankes, altes Tier. Manchmal spürte Stiles einen Blick auf sich, und wenn er sich umwandte, waren dort Jackson und Lydia. Doch niemals war es Jackson, der ihn anschaute. 

„Wo hast du deinen neuen Freund gelassen?“  
Am Dienstag schließlich sprach sie ihn an und legte den Kopf schief wie eine Katze, die eindringlich ihre Beute betrachtete. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie zu Stiles kam, dass sie ihn von sich aus ansprach. Stiles verschluckte sich prompt um ein Haar an seiner eigenen Zunge.  
„Äh...er...er musste gehen“, antwortete er wenig eloquent. Lydia sah ihn lange an, zwirbelte eine Strähne ihrer langen Haare und ihr Mund verzog sich so minimal, dass Stiles fort das Gefühl hatte, etwas Verbotenes gesehen zu haben.  
„Wohin?“  
„Nach Hause. Also...er war ja nicht von hier.“  
„Ganz allein?“ Sie blinzelte streng.  
„Nicht sehr klug von euch.“  
Damit wandte sich um und zog ab, hinter sich eine Duftnote roter Rosen herziehend.  
Stiles hatte innerhalb weniger Tage bereits das zweite Mal das Gefühl, als sei ihm alles, wirklich alles, zu sauer – die Limonade, die Blicke der Menschen, die Luft um ihn herum. 

 

In der Nacht zu Mittwoch träumte er von Scott und Lydia. 

Er träumte, auf dem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und seine Biologiehausaufgaben zu erledigen.Vor ihm lag aufgeschlagen sein Buch und auf schwarzweißen Bildern waren Wölfe, Füchse und Koyoten abgebildet. „Taxonomie“, dachte er. „Klassifikation von Fauna. Modelle für ein Ordnungsschema. Klassen und Unterklassen. Hierarchien.“  
 _Canis lupus_. Die beiden Worte glühten leuchtend gelb in seinem Bewusstsein, und als Stiles versuchte zu überlegen, wie das möglich sei, hörte er es von hinter sich von seinem Bett.  
Er wusste, er durfte sich nicht umdrehen. Da war etwas, das er nicht sehen sollte, etwas, das er aber unbedingt sehen wollte.  
Bettzeug raschelte und er hörte Lydia seufzen, wie Damen im Theater seufzten, wenn sie in Ohnmacht fielen. Doch Lydia seufzte wieder. Und wieder. So oft konnte sie nicht in Ohnmacht fallen. Stiles rutschte peinlich berührt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Warum fiel Lydia in seinem Zimmer immer wieder in Ohnmacht?  
„Willst du nicht zusehen?“, flüsterte sie. Es klang, als wollte sie seinen Namen sagen, wüsste ihn aber nicht mehr, als hätte ihn jemand von ihrer Zungenspitze genommen.  
Dann hörte er Scott seufzen und er wusste den Grund. 

_Canis_ , dachte er angestrengt. Wolfs- und Schakalartige. Warum machte er sich darüber Gedanken? Hinter seinem Rücken raschelte das Bettzeug rhythmisch.  
„Stiles“, flüsterte Scott mit bebendem Atem.  
„Ich kann nicht“, entgegnete er und rutschte auf seinen Pobacken hin und her.  
„Lasst mich lernen. Ich muss lernen.“ 

Und doch schienen es genau diese Worte gewesen zu sein, die den Bann brachen. Stiles fuhr auf dem Stuhl herum. Lydia hatte Kissen und Bettdecke zur Seite geboxt, und auf den weißen Laken kauerte sie über Scott wie ein Incubus. Sie waren beide nackt und sahen zusammen aus wie ein Toffee-Sahne-Bonbon; Lydia zart und rosig; Scott braungebrannt und weich und warm. Sie verschmolzen in einem langen, obszönen Kuss, während Lydias Haar über Scotts Brust floss wie kostbares Garn. Ihre hellen, kleinen Hände fassten nach seinen Armen und drückten sie über seinen Kopf in das Laken. Unter ihr wirkte er verspielt und hellwach, mit leicht geöffneten feuchten Lippen, und er drückte den Rücken durch, um ihr entgegen zu kommen, um mit seinem Körper einen Bogen zu formen.  
Stiles konnte sich nicht bewegen. Unsichtbare Bleigewichte hielten ihn am Boden fest. Er konnte nur zusehen und fühlen, wie das Wasser in seinem Mund zusammenfloss. 

„Stiles“, wiederholte Scott atemlos und Lydia war über seinem Mund und presste ihn nieder auf das Bett, drückte sich an ihn, geräuschlos und reibend, und Scott schloss die Augen, kniff sie zusammen, und als er den Kopf mit weit geöffnetem Mund in den Nacken warf, erschienen dort die Spitzen von monströsen Reißzähnen. 

Als Stiles am Morgen aufwachte, klebte es feucht in seiner Unterhose. 

 

Es war Mittwoch und er wagte es nicht, Lydia anzusehen, wenn er im Schulflur an ihr vorbeilief. Wäre er mit ihr befreundet gewesen, hätte ihn das Mühe gekostet. Manchmal meinte er, ihren Blick auf sich zu spüren, doch er konnte nicht anders, als seine Gedanken schnellstmöglich woandershin zu drängen. Im Biologieunterricht schlug er sein Buch zufällig beim Thema Taxonomie auf und er schluckte hastig die Erinnerungen an Wölfe, Zähne und nackte Haut herunter.  
Greenberg fehlte noch immer. 

„Seine Eltern haben ihn vermisst gemeldet“, sagte sein Vater am Abendbrottisch.  
„Seit Samstagabend ist er nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen.“ 

Das war der Moment, in dem Stiles schmerzhaft bewusst klar wurde, dass die Geschichte um Scott doch noch nicht zu Ende erzählt sein mochte.  
Er beschrieb seinem Vater, wie er mit Scott auf dem Bahnhof auf Greenberg getroffen war, dass Greenberg am Fahrkartenschalter angestanden hatte, dass er krampfhaft versucht hatte, mit Scott zu reden, ihm, Stiles, zu erklären, dass er eigentlich nur ein Freund hatte sein wollen. Offenbar war Stiles der letzte gewesen, der mit Greenberg vor dessen Verschwinden gesprochen hatte.  
Plötzlich tat es ihm leid – die Art, wie er auf den Jungen herabgesehen hatte, wie er ihn stets versucht hatte, loszuwerden. Je länger er sich darüber Gedanken machte, desto mehr kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass er über seinen Schulkameraden nichts wusste. Hatte Greenberg zu Hause Ärger gehabt? Hatte Jackson ihn womöglich auch gehänselt? Hatte er angestanden, um sich eine Fahrkarte ins Nirgendwo zu kaufen, wie Scott? Wohin war er damit gefahren? 

Stiles dachte bis in die späten Abendstunden darüber nach. Er lag auf seinem Bett und schaute dem Sonnenuntergang zu, der Verdunkelung des Himmels und dem aufgehenden Vollmond. Unten im Arbeitszimmer knarrte die Tür am Schreibtisch seines Vaters und dann erfüllte Schweigen das Haus. Stiles seufzte. Scott hatte sein Zimmer, sein Haus mit etwas ausgefüllt, was Stiles nicht näher benennen konnte. Was auch immer es gewesen war, es fehlte nun. Darüber half nicht einmal die Sorge um Greenberg hinweg. 

Er war halb weggenickt, als er das Hämmern gegen die Haustür hörte. Mit zuckendem Atem schreckte er von der Bettdecke seiner Mutter hoch, in der seine Nase halb gesteckt hatte. Im Mondschein zeigte der Wecker neben seinem Bett an, dass es kurz nach neun Jahr war. Stiles lauschte. Im Haus flüsterte schwarz die Stille. Dann klopfte es erneut. Nicht furchteinflößend, aber mit dringlichem Nachdruck. Wollte jemand zu seinem Vater? War irgendetwas geschehen?  
Dann hörte er das Geräusch von Glas unter sich im Arbeitszimmer. Die dünnen Wände des alten Hauses waren seit jeher ein Fluch gewesen. Nun brachten sie Stiles dazu, auf dem Bett hochzufahren und mit schlenkernden Gliedmaßen aus seinem Zimmer zu stürmen. Seinen Kreislauf hinter sich herzerrend stolperte er die Treppe hinunter. Sein Vater seufzte betrunken durch den Türspalt zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er auf dem großen, weichen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch hing, schlaf- und schnapstrunken.  
„Nicht bewegen, Dad!“, murmelte Stiles ihm zu.  
„Die Tür....“  
„Ich weiß. Ich geh gleich ran. Du bleibst einfach hier und sagst nichts, klar?“  
Seine Finger bebten ein wenig, als er den Schnaps, der anklagend auf einer Mordakte stand, zurück in sein Fach stellte und die Tür schloss.  
„Du weißt, was passiert, wenn sie sehen, dass der Sheriff von Beacon Hills trinkt. Also bleib hier und schlaf weiter. Okay, Dad?“  
Sein Vater sah ihn aus unfokussierten, hellen und traurigen Augen an, ehe er langsam nickte und den Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte legte. Er atmete tief ein und aus.  
„Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst“, nuschelte er in zusammengeknülltes Papier neben seinem Mund.  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
Stiles verharrte kurz, blinzelte, dann tätschelte er die Schulter des Mannes und fühlte, wie unter seiner Hand ein wenig Anspannung zerschmolz. 

Er schloss die Arbeitszimmertür hinter sich.  
Wahrscheinlich war es Misses Smith. Vielleicht Mister Goodman, der Nachbar. Vielleicht dessen Frau. Womöglich brauchte irgendjemand eine Tasse Zucker oder Mehl. Offenbar musste irgendjemand in der Gegend abends kurz nach neun Uhr dringend einen Kuchen backen. Hoffentlich. Stiles schluckte. Er machte einen kurzen Umweg über die Küche und nahm am Herd den schmiedeisernen Schürhaken an sich. Es war nicht viel und nicht schwer genug für seinen Geschmack, aber wer auch immer dort draußen stand, würde hoffentlich bei dem Anblick des Werkzeugs ein wenig abgeschreckt sein.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Tür und traute seinen Augen nicht. 

Lydia blinzelte pikiert den Haken in seiner Hand an.  
„Begrüßt du Gäste immer so?“, fragte sie schnippisch.  
„Wie reizend.“  
Stiles zog eine Grimasse in seiner Verwirrung, öffnete den Mund und bemerkte, dass nichts herauskam. Er schloss ihn wieder, schluckte, befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen und versuchte es erneut.  
„Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern;  
„Jeder kennt dich, Stiles. Seit der Sache mit deiner Mutter weiß halb Beacon Hills, wo du wohnst.“  
Er senkte geschockt den Kopf. Seine Gedanken stotterten, hingen fest und um ein Haar hätte er den Schürhaken fallengelassen.  
„Na schön“, sagte er schließlich und versuchte die Erinnerung an seinen unerhörten Traum ganz schnell wieder zu verdrängen.  
„Was...äh...kann ich für dich tun?“  
Sie schaute ihn lange an und selbst in der halben Finsternis schien ihr Hals zu leuchten, wenn sie atmete.  
„Hast du von Greenberg gehört?“, fragte sie mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.  
„Ähm..ja. Wieso?“ Er trat blinzelnd näher. Es war erstaunlich, so faszinierend, dass sie mit ihm sprach wie mit einem anderen menschlichen Wesen. Das er ja war. Doch in seiner Welt existierte kein Szenario, hatte bislang nie ein Szenario existiert, in dem Lydia Martin mit ihm in ganzen Sätzen sprach.  
„Weißt du irgendetwas über ihn? Soll ich meinem Dad etwas ausrichten?“  
„Eigentlich“, begann sie und zwirbelte eine Strähne ihren hübschen langen Haares, desselben Haares, das in Stiles' Traum über Scotts nackte Brust geglitten war, zwischen zwei Fingern.  
„Hast du ihn nicht noch einmal gesehen, bevor er verschwunden ist?“  
Er blinzelte nervös. Nicht an Taxonomie denken. Nicht an _Canis lupus_ denken.  
„Ich hab ihn tatsächlich gesehen. Am Samstag.“  
Ihr Mund öffnete sich so plötzlich, als würde etwas Unsichtbares ihren Unterkiefer herunterziehen und für den Augenblick flimmerte ein Ausdruck von solcher Überraschung über ihr Gesicht, dass es Stiles' Gedanken von seinem beschämenden Traum wegzog.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte sie zögernd. Und dann:  
„Das denkst du dir jetzt nicht aus?“ 

Das war der Augenblick, in dem er das Rumpeln von hinten oben hörte. Stiles' Kopf fuhr herum, ein Ohr ins Innere seines Hauses gewandt. Womöglich war sein Vater von seinem Sessel gerutscht und auf den Holzboden gekracht. Doch dann hörte er es wieder. Nein. Das war nicht der Boden. Das war das Geräusch, welches sein Fenster machte, wenn man es aufschob und dabei nicht achtsam genug vorging. Stiles hatte jahrelang daran geübt, dieses uralte, verzogene Fenster möglichst leise zu öffnen und zu schließen – der Trick war, erst schnell zu schieben, bei der Hälfte ganz langsam zu werden und im Schneckentempo die Scheibe nach oben zu drücken, bis sie mit einem zarten Klacken oben am Rahmen anschlug. Sein Vater konnte es nicht gewesen sein. In seinem Zustand hätte er sich niemals hinter Stiles die Treppe hochschleichen können. 

„Jemand steigt durch mein Fenster“, murmelte Stiles und seine Lippen fühlten sich mit einem Mal blutleer und trocken an. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil dachte er daran, dass Scott, wenn er jetzt hier gewesen wäre, genau dabei hätte zuhören können, wie sich Stiles' Herzschlag beschleunigte.  
Oh Gott, er hätte Scott jetzt so gut gebrauchen können.  
„Stiles“, sagte Lydia, aber er konnte nicht wirklich darauf hören. Er hörte nicht, dass Füße in sein Zimmer traten, doch er konnte es ahnen. Konnte es womöglich...? Sollte es Scott sein? Stiles atmete zitternd ein und aus. Oder wenn nicht? Wenn es Einbrecher waren? Aber wieso sollten Einbrecher sich von allen Häusern in dieser Gegend ausgerechnet das heruntergekommenste aussuchen?  
„Ich muss nachsehen“, sagte er und fuhr herum.  
„Nein! Stiles!“ Lydias Stimme war hoch und erschrocken, und sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, verfehlte ihn, und ehe Stiles es sich versah, jagte sie auf ihren hohen Absätzen und in ihrem mondsilbernen Kleid hinter ihm die Treppe hinauf.  
„Geh nicht nach oben, was, wenn wer auch immer dort ist, eine Waffe hat?“  
„Ich habe auch eine“, rief Stiles, während er zwei Stufen der Treppe auf einmal nahm und wirbelte den Schürhaken über seinem Kopf. Was, wenn es wirklich Scott war? Ja. Nein.  
Ja. Wer sollte es sonst sein? Im Gedanken verfluchte Stiles sich dafür, dass er darauf hoffte, dass er einfach nicht stillstehen konnte. Es gab keinen Grund, weshalb Scott zurück nach Beacon Hills kommen sollte.  
„Stiles“, schrie Lydia hinter ihm, und dann riss er atem- und gedankenlos die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. 

Im hellen, weißen Mondlicht hoben sich kalt die Silhouetten zweier Gestalten ab. Sie wandten sich beide zu ihm um, während er geistesgegenwärtig den Schürhaken hochriss, während er begriff, dass es nicht Scott war, dass er tatsächlich Einbrechern gegenüberstand, dass er und Lydia in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebten. Schwarz und bedrohlich sah ihn die Person am Fenster an und reckte etwas in die Höhe. Der Mond schien anklagend auf das schwarze Holz – eine Armbrust. Die andere Gestalt kauerte auf Stiles' Bett und hob den Kopf. Stiles wollte nach seinem Vater schreien, als er sie erblickte, doch dann schlug es ihm allen Atem aus den Lungen, als hätte jemand einen unsichtbaren Stein in seine Brust gestoßen. Die Gestalt, nein, das Wesen bleckte riesenhafte Zähne und durchbohrte Stiles mit einem Blick aus rotglühenden Augen. 

„Oh verdammt“, war alles, was Stiles hervorpressen konnte und er stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
„Von euch gibt es mehrere?“  
Er spürte Lydias Präsenz hinter sich, als er schluckte, als er kurz davor war, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen vor Panik und Ratlosigkeit.  
„Lydia, zurück, zurück, die Treppe runter!“  
Aber Lydia rannte nicht. 

Sie verschränkte die Arme und zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Soviel dazu“, sagte sie missmutig. Stiles zog kopfschüttelnd und verwirrt einen Flunsch. 

„Hättet ihr nicht etwas leiser sein können?“ 

Die Person mit der Armbrust seufzte leise.  
„Hättest du ihn nicht besser ablenken können?“  
Es war eine Frau, nein, ein Mädchen. 

Stiles schnappte nach Luft. In seinem Kopf drehte sich für kurze Augenblicke alles, was nicht zuletzt der schnellen Abfolge von Momenten, in denen Stiles gedacht hatte, alles sei in Ordnung und er müsse nun sterben, geschuldet war. Er schüttelte keuchend den Kopf und ließ den Haken sinken, als die Bestie auf seinem Bett sich nicht regte und den Mund wieder schloss. Langsam stieg sie von den Laken und erhob sich mit derselben Art auf zwei Beine, wie Scott es vor einigen Tagen getan hatte. 

Da war ein Werwolf in seinem Zimmer. Ein Werwolf, der nicht Scott war. 

„Der Geruch ist mehrere Tage alt“, sagte er mit dunkler, ruhiger Stimme.  
„Er ist nicht mehr hier drin gewesen.“  
„Dann muss er irgendwo in der Nähe sein“, entgegnete das Mädchen mit der Armbrust.  
„Schlimmer für ihn. Gerade jetzt. Wir müssen ihn schleunigst finden.“ 

„Moment mal!“, rief Stiles und beide schauten ihn so überrascht an, als sei er ein Geist, der sich plötzlich vor ihnen materialisiert hatte. 

„Ihr steht in meinem Schlafzimmer, in Ordnung? Ihr habt mich gerade alle halb zu Tode erschrocken! Ihr werdet den Teufel tun, mich jetzt zu ignorieren! Wer seid ihr?“ Er wandte sich zu Lydia um;  
„Was hast du mit denen zu tun? Und vor allem:“  
Er trat zurück in sein Zimmer:  
„Was wollt ihr eigentlich?“ 

„Nichts, was dich interessiert“, grollte der Werwolf und entblößte seine Zähne erneut. 

„Was wir suchen, ist längst nicht mehr hier. Kommt.“ 

Er wollte sich umwenden, als Stiles ihn an der Schulter fasste; etwas, was er besser nicht getan hätte. Vermutlich, dachte Stiles, als der Werwolf ihn anbrüllte, so dass er betäubt zwei Schritte rückwärts stolperte, hatte er sich zu sehr an Scott gewöhnt; Scott, der kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Scott, der um ein Haar einen alten Gummiball apportiert hätte. Dieser Ungetüm hier war eine ganz andere Klasse. 

„Ihr sucht nach Scott“, presste er hervor, als seine angstzitternden Lippen wieder funktionierten. 

„Stimmt doch, oder?“ 

Nach Atem ringend schaute er von dem Wolf zu der Frau mit der Armbrust und dann zu Lydia.  
„Wieso?“ 

„Ich sage es nochmal: Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren“, entgegnete das Biest und offensichtlich schien es zu denken, dass es ausreichte, seine riesigen Reißzähne zu fletschen. Aber bisher hatte er Stiles nicht angefallen und in seinen Bewegungen, seiner Haltung, der Art, wie er im Zimmer umherblickte, steckte mehr Mensch als in Scott, kurz nachdem Stiles ihn befreit hatte. Dieser Werwolf wusste genau, was er tat, er schaltete mühelos zwischen Mensch und Biest umher und auf eine unerklärliche Weise nahm das Stiles die Angst. 

„Das interessiert mich sehr wohl“, sagte Stiles fest. 

„Weil ich sein Freund bin. Weil ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe. Du stehst hier in meinem Haus, verstanden? Mein Haus, meine Regeln, Bruder. Also?“  
Nun. Zumindest hatte er versucht, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. Die Art, wie noch immer eine Pfeilspitze aus der Armbrust der jungen Frau auf ihn gerichtet war, machte ihn erheblich nervös. 

Es war Lydia, die seufzend ins Zimmer trat und die Tür schloss, als sei sie ein ganz normaler Gast, der keinen Aufruhr veranstalten wollte.

„Ja, wir suchen ihn“, sagte sie mit schnippischem Tonfall.  
„Wir wissen, dass du ihn hast entkommen lassen. Und wir wissen, dass Gerard und Kate Argent hinter ihm her sind.“ 

„Aha“, entgegnete Stiles.  
Nun, er hatte von Lydia schon zuvor gewusst, wie großartig sie war und dass sie im wirklichen, normalen Leben stets sehr gelangweilt aussah. Aber eine Werwolfjägerin hatte er hinter dieser Fassade beileibe nicht erwartet.  
„Und was wisst ihr noch?“ Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer. Der Werwolf sah nicht aus, als würde er freiwillig außer einem Knurren irgendetwas von sich geben, also fixierten seine Augen das Mädchen mit der Waffe. Scheinheiliges Mondlicht floss über ihre langen, dunklen Haare. Es dauerte lange, ehe sie die Armbrust sinken ließ. 

„Wir wissen, dass wir ihn schnellstmöglich finden müssen, bevor er jemanden verletzt. Oder verletzt wird.“ 

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf und lachte durch die Nase:  
„Tut mir leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber er ist schon längst nicht mehr hier. Ich habe ihn vor fast fünf Tagen in einen Zug nach Sacramento gesteckt.“ 

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Auch das wissen wir. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass der Zug dort nie mit ihm angekommen ist.“ 

Für einen Augenblick fiel Atmen, Denken, Blinzeln schwer. Stiles spürte, wie etwas in ihm stehenblieb und dann in einem anderen Rhythmus wieder zu schlagen begann. 

„Er ist zurückgekommen?“ 

„Derek hat seine Spur aufgenommen. Er hatte sie, seitdem der Jahrmarkt in der Stadt war und als wir deinen Freund befreien wollten, merkten wir, dass wir zu spät waren. Seitdem suchen wir ihn und im Garten ist seine Duftspur ganz frisch. Wir müssen ihn finden.“

„Um was genau mit ihm zu tun?“ Stiles verengte die Augen. 

Die Frau seufzte erneut.  
„Er ist ein Werwolf, den man seit Jahren in Gefangenschaft gehalten hat. Heute ist sein erster Vollmond in Freiheit und wenn unsere Vermutung richtig ist, hat er nie gelernt, seine Verwandlung zu kontrollieren. Was denkst _du_ , was er tun wird?“

Ihre Worte brachten die Erinnerung zurück an den Rundgang in Argents Menagerie, daran, wie Scott vor den Besuchern die Zähne entblößt und gegrollt hatte. Es widersprach jeglicher von Stiles' Erfahrungen, aber Argents Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. Dass ein solches Wesen niemals wirklich zahm werden würde, dass ihn die ständige Wandlungen zwischen Mensch und Tier wahnsinnig machte. 

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörten sie alle durch das offene Fenster das Heulen eines Wolfes in der Ferne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Währung und Inflation: Laut einem lustigen Rechner im Internet und einer Bahnverbindungsseite würde ein heutiges Zugticket von der Stelle, wo Beacon Hills liegen soll, bis Austin rund 300 Dollar kosten (zweite Klasse und langsamste Verbindung, Stiles ist ja nicht der Reichste). 1927 wären das etwa 22 bis 23 Dollar gewesen. Nur um zu veranschaulichen, dass der Inhalt von Stiles' Sparbüchse wirklich ein kleines Vermögen ist. Man kann sich vorstellen, wie lange er daran gespart hat.


	7. Mensch und Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Es hätten ganz normale Wölfe sein können“, versuchte Stiles.  
> „Mein Dad sagt, ein paar gibt es noch in den umliegenden Wäldern.“  
> Lydia sah ihn mitleidig an.  
> „Kein Wolf heult so bemitleidenswert“, entgegnete sie.   
> „Dein Scott ruft nach einem Rudel, das er gar nicht hat. Das macht die Sache noch trauriger.“

Es war ein Heulen, das so jämmerlich klang, dass es selbst Stiles als ahnungslosem Menschen auffiel. 

Augenblicklich schnaufte der Werwolf mit den roten Augen neben Stiles und sog mit geblähten Nasenflügeln die Luft des Zimmers ein.   
„Dieser Lebensmüde“, knurrte er.   
„Wenn wir nicht schnell genug sind, findet Argent ihn vor uns. Lydia!“ 

Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen, ballte die hübschen, kleinen Hände zu Fäusten und ließ dann angestrengt den Atem wieder fahren.  
„Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches hören, aber ihr solltet euch beeilen.“ 

Der Werwolf fuhr herum.  
„Allison!“  
Das Mädchen mit der Armbrust nickte und so schnell, wie die beiden durch das Fenster hereingestiegen waren, verschwanden sie wieder. Mit behänden, leisen Sätzen hüpften sie über das Dach und wurden von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, als wäre ihre Anwesenheit ein durch Mondsucht verursachter Traum gewesen. 

Stiles machte ein fassungsloses Geräusch und ließ laut klackend den Schürhaken auf seine Schreibtischplatte fallen. 

Die letzten Momente hatten ein bisschen zu viel an Information getragen.   
Es gab andere Werwölfe mit roten Augen.   
Es gab Leute, die hinter Scott her waren.   
Lydia gehörte zu ihnen.   
Scott war wieder hier. 

Scott war nie wirklich weg gewesen. 

Stiles begann, im Zimmer auf und abzulaufen. Es war das ewige Leid des Gefühls, welches stetig unter seiner Haut saß, dieser Drang, nicht stillzustehen oder zu -sitzen, dieser Drang, sein Selbst von sich abzuschälen und zehn Meilen am Stück zu laufen, bis seine Lungen versagten. 

„Was zur Hölle“, entfuhr es ihm und Lydia verschränkte die Arme erneut. 

„Ich meine...was zur Hölle? Wer waren die?“ Er zeigte anklagend auf das offene Fenster. 

Sie stieß resigniert Atem aus.   
„Bringt es etwas, wenn ich dir sage, dass es zu deinem Selbstschutz ist, das nicht zu wissen?“

„Nein“, rief er übertrieben und fletschte dabei beleidigt die Zähne. 

„Na fein. Es war einen Versuch wert.“ Sie betrachtete kurz ihre Fingernägel, ehe sie sich auf seinem ungemachten Bett niederließ und sich erdreistete, wie eine Mondprinzessin auszusehen. Stiles hatte von ihr auf seinem Bett geträumt (vor kurzem auf sehr obszöne Weise), aber nun, da sie sich tatsächlich darauf befand, konnte er keinen Gefallen daran finden. 

„Sie heißen Derek und Allison, und sie wollen Scott helfen.“ 

„Wie?“, erwiderte Stiles so verächtlich er konnte.  
„Indem sie ihn mit irgendetwas aus Silber aufspießen, bevor Argent es kann?“ 

Sie rollte die Augen gen Zimmerdecke. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein hätte es ihm bei weitem geholfen, wenn du uns die Befreiungsaktion überlassen hättest. Hättest du dich nicht eingemischt, müssten wir nun nicht umständlich nach ihm suchen und gleichzeitig auf dich aufpassen.“ 

Er wandte den Blick ab.   
„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass _Rettung naht_?“, schnaubte er.  
„Bin ich allwissend?“ 

„Du bist ein Idiot“, schoss sie zurück.  
„Zumindest dann, wenn du glaubst, du hättest eine Chance. Was denkst du, was Werwölfe und Werwolfjäger mit einem überaus sterblichen, schwachen Menschenjungen tun?“ 

Stiles sah sie wieder an und in ihren Augen schimmerte das Amüsement eines Menschen, dem die Welt zu Füßen liegen musste.   
„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte er.   
„Bist du nicht überaus sterblich?“ 

„Viele von uns werden nicht als das erkannt, was wir wirklich sind, mein Lieber.“ Sie stand wieder auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt. 

„Siehst du“, murmelte er.   
„Vielleicht ist das bei mir genauso.“   
Sie prustete durch die Nase. Soviel also konnte er zu seiner Beziehung zu Lydia Martin sagen: Sie hatte auf seinem Bett gesessen und ihn ausgelacht. Das war vermutlich mehr, als er je hätte erwarten können. 

Er lief noch einige Male hin und her in seinem Zimmer, als sie sich wortlos zu gehen anschickte.   
„Du meinst, Argent hat das eben gehört? Das Heulen?“, fragte Stiles nervös, bevor sie geistesgleich durch die Tür verschwinden konnte. Er wartete darauf, dass dies alles ein Traum war. Er wartete darauf, bald aufzuwachen.

Aber die Art, wie sie stehenblieb und ihn musterte, sprach andere Tatsachen.   
„Jeder, der nicht taub ist, hat das gehört.“  
„Es hätten ganz normale Wölfe sein können“, versuchte Stiles.  
„Mein Dad sagt, ein paar gibt es noch in den umliegenden Wäldern.“  
Lydia sah ihn mitleidig an.  
„Kein Wolf heult so bemitleidenswert“, entgegnete sie.   
„Dein Scott ruft nach einem Rudel, das er gar nicht hat. Das macht die Sache noch trauriger.“

Stiles lauschte ihren Schritten auf den Treppenstufen, als sie ging. Die spitzen Absätze ihrer Schuhe machten pieksende, dünne Geräusche, und dann fiel die Haustür unten ins Schloss.   
Das Haus lag wieder in Schweigen, als sei niemals etwas passiert. 

Die innere Unruhe war geblieben. Stiles steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster und lauschte in die frühherbstliche Nacht. In den Bäumen zirpten einlullend Zikaden und irgendwo rief ein nachtaktiver Vogel, dessen Namen Stiles nicht wusste. In der Nachbarschaft bellte ein Hund. Stiles wandte sich um und schaute auf die Uhr, die nun kurz nach halb zehn anzeigte. Die Nacht fing gerade erst an und dort draußen in den Wäldern begann gerade eine Jagd. 

Die Sache war die, dass Lydia sich geirrt hatte. Vermutlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen, schönen Leben. Ganz abgesehen davon, wer oder was sie sein mochte (Stiles war sich inzwischen bewusst, dass wenn mehrere Sorten von Werwölfen existierten, womöglich noch ganz andere Wesen auf Gottes wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so christlicher Erde wandelten), hatte Stiles keinen Sinn darin gesehen, mit ihr zu diskutieren, wenn sie sich doch so sicher gewesen war.   
Aber sie hatte mit einer Sache nun einmal Unrecht gehabt: Scott hatte durchaus ein Rudel. Selbst wenn es nur aus ihm und aus einem überaus sterblichen Menschenjungen bestand. 

Stiles sah im Arbeitszimmer nach dem Rechten, wo sein Vater den Kopf noch immer auf Mordakten gebettet hatte und schlummerte. Schuldbewusst deckte er ihn mit einer Wolldecke, die seine Mutter gestrickt hatte und die sein Vater nicht hatte weggeben können nach ihrem Tod, zu. Es war nicht sonderlich kühl, aber Stiles hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas tun zu müssen, was die Untat, die er nun begehen würde, ansatzweise wieder gutmachte.   
Dann räumte er den hölzernen Baseballschläger, den er seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte, aus seinem Kleiderschrank, stahl die Taschenlampe, die sein Vater für die Arbeit verwendete und verließ das Haus. 

Mehrere Straßen hinter seinem Haus begann der Wald.   
Stiles strengte sich an, seine Suche logisch zu strukturieren. Derek, der Werwolf, hatte eine frische Fährte von Scott in Stiles' Garten aufgenommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Scott sich gar nicht so weit entfernt von dort herumtrieb, war damit also relativ hoch. Wenn er nicht schon durch die Stadt geisterte und Menschenherzen fraß. Stiles bekam bei dem Gedanken weiche Knie. Sämtliche Mythen und Märchen, die er jemals über Werwölfe gelesen hatte, kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, während er ziellos in den Wald marschierte. Was, wenn Derek und Allison Recht hatten? Die beiden schienen auf ihrem Gebiet relative Experten zu sein (außer bei Einbrüchen, daran mussten sie eindeutig noch üben).   
Stiles arbeitete sich langsam vorwärts. Bald hatte er den Waldrand hinter sich gelassen. In der Dunkelheit starrten ihn die Bäume mit Gesichtern in ihren knochigen Stämmen an. Ab und zu flog irgendetwas aus ihren Ästen und der Flügelschlag brachte Stiles dazu, zusammenzuzucken. Zu seinen Füßen ergriffen winzige finstere Tiere die Flucht, wimmelten zur Seite und beäugten ihn aus dem sicheren Unterholz mit ärgerlichen Augen, die im Licht der Taschenlampe glühten. Ein paar Male blieb Stiles stehen, weil er meinte, ein gelbes, bekanntes Leuchten in ihnen zu sehen, doch es waren jedesmal nur verschreckte Kaninchen oder Ratten.   
Halb hoffte er, das verzweifelte Heulen noch einmal zu hören, und halb flüsterte er Scott im Gedanken zu, es ja nicht noch einmal zu tun. Zweige knackten ohrenbetäubend unter seinen Lederschuhen, totes Laub raschelte dröhnend. Über ihm uhute eine Eule.   
„Oh Mann, wieso hab ich keinen Hund?“, murmelte Stiles sich selbst zu.   
Er leuchtete bei jedem dritten Schritt in alle Richtungen. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell, und alle paar Meter drehte er sich um sich selbst, während die Dunkelheit ihn zugleich hinter sich verschluckte und nach vorne schob.   
„Scott!“, raunte er in das Nichts des Waldes und das nächtliche Zirpen unsichtbarer Tiere.   
„Scott, hörst du mich?“   
Er pfiff einmal wie er früher nach Sparky, Mister Goodmans Hund gepfiffen hatte, und verfluchte sich zugleich dafür.   
Vermutlich war das Ganze eine grässlich schreckliche Idee. 

Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als er bemerkte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, woher er gekommen war. Die Bäume sahen alle gleich aus und ihre Kronen schlossen ihn in einen schwarzen Raum aus Nichts und Angst ein. Furcht klopfte in seinem Bauch. Stiles begriff, dass er ohne Kompass in den Wald gegangen war und dass dies die schlechteste Entscheidung gewesen war, die er seit langem getroffen hatte. Verdammt, er hatte seinem Vater nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Niemand wusste, wo er sich befand. Wirklich niemand. Stiles drehte sich um. Vor ihm lag undurchsichtiger Wald. Hinter ihm genauso. Links und rechts schlossen ihn Bäume ein. In der Ferne schrie ein Tier. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Atem sich beschleunigte.   
Stiles wandte sich um und begann zu rennen. Es war der pure Instinkt, der ihn vorantrieb, wie ein Reh, das nicht sah, wohin es lief, nur gepeinigt vom inneren Befehl seines Nervensystems: Flieh.   
Er stolperte drei Mal über Baumwurzeln, die sich selbstgefällig über den Waldboden erhoben und fiel. Seine Hände schmerzten und die Taschenlampe fiel auf den Boden. Stiles las sie mit zitternden Knie auf und lief weiter. Seine Knie taten weh und als er nach unten an sich herunterleuchtete, sah er, dass an den Stellen seine Hose Löcher und grünbraune Verfärbungen vom Waldboden hatte. 

Den Abhang sah er gar nicht.   
Er stieß einen kurzen, tonlosen Schrei aus, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand, fühlte das Nichts unter sich und rutschte auf seinem Hinterteil gute zwei Meter abwärts. Er verlor den Baseballschläger. Laub und Zweige flogen an seinem Gesicht vorbei und geistesgegenwärtig hielt er die Taschenlampe an seine Brust gedrückt, so dass sie ihm nicht auch noch aus der Hand rutschen möge.  
„Verdammt“, flüsterte er.  
„Verflucht, verfickt.“ 

Stiles versuchte, sich aufzurappeln und gefror in seinen Bewegungen. Er musste kein übernatürlich begabtes Wesen sein um zu spüren, dass ihn etwas beobachtete. Von seiner Position aus, am Fuße des kleinen Abhangs kauerte er in der Hocke und umfasste langsam die Taschenlampe mit der rechten Hand. Sein Herz hämmerte so stark gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es ihm physischen Schmerz verursachte. Mit flachen, stoßendem Atem ließ er den schwachen Lichtkegel von links nach rechts wandern. 

Auf zwei Uhr leuchteten ihm zwei Punkte entgegen, goldgelb wie Reflektoren.   
Und dieses Mal gehörten sie keinem Kaninchen. 

Der Werwolf kroch auf allen Vieren heran, die Nase gerümpft und hochgezogen, um die Reißzähne zu entblößen, die doch kaum in den menschlichen Mund passten. Stiles schluckte und spürte, wie er an Ort und Stelle erstarrte. Er wunderte sich kein Bisschen, warum Greenberg Scott in der Stadt nicht wiedererkannt hatte. Das Wolfsgesicht war grobschlächtig mit den enormen Zähnen, den triefenden Lefzen, der vorstehenden Nase und der wulstigen Stirn. Zwischen wild zerzausten Haaren schauten spitze Ohren hervor, die Stiles zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte, und sie zuckten und lauschten auf Stiles' Atem.   
„Scott“, japste Stiles tonlos.   
„Ich bin's nur.“ Er schluckte erneut.  
„Du weißt schon. Der gute, alte Stiles.“   
Himmel, was, wenn er ihn in seinem Vollmondrausch tatsächlich nicht erkannte? Stiles sah sich panisch nach seinem Baseballschläger um, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er ihn im Laub nicht finden.   
Er wollte sich aufsetzen und nach vorne beugen, als Scott plötzlich knurrte und sich ohne Vorwarnung in Bewegung setzte. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit sprang er aus dem Dickicht, in dem er sich eben noch halb verborgen hatte. Laub knisterte, Erde knirschte und dann fühlte Stiles, wie ein ungewohntes Gewicht auf seiner Brust lastete. 

Scotts Atem roch sauer und nach Hunger. Es jagte Stiles Todesangst ein. Als er unter dem Werwolf lag, wünschte er sich, dass dieser nicht mit allen Sinnen wissen sollte, wie sehr er sich vor ihm fürchtete. Aber Scott thronte über ihm wie ein Tiger, bleckte die Reißzähne und grollte tief im Inneren seiner Kehle, schnappte drohend nach Stiles' Nase. Er trug kein Hemd mehr und schien seine Schuhe verloren zu haben. Als die Taschenlampe zur Seite rutschte, konnte Stiles erkennen, wie zerlöchert und zerfetzt die Hose aussah, in welche er vor einigen Tagen sein Taschengeld geschoben hatte.   
Panik schnürte ihm die Luft ab.   
„Scott“, presste er hervor und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen prickeln.   
„Hör mir zu. Du willst mich nicht beißen. Hörst du? Scott!“   
Das Brüllen eines Biestes schlug ihm entgegen.   
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist Vollmond und du siehst rot und alles ist furchtbar“, rief Stiles und spürte, wie seine Stimme brach.   
Um Gottes Willen, das hier war der Junge, der ihm vor kurzem noch angeboten hatte, beste Freunde zu werden, den er zum Abschied umarmt hatte, den er nicht hatte loslassen wollen.   
„Aber ich bin jetzt da und du bist kein barbarisches Tier!“  
Heiße Tränen aus Angst, Anstrengung und Verzweiflung liefen Stiles die Wangen herab, als er beide Hände gegen Scotts heiße Brust stemmte.   
„All der Blödsinn von wegen Tier und Mensch und irgendwo dazwischen – du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Du bist weder das eine noch das andere, Scott, du bist beides. Du bist _beides_ zugleich! Und du hast mir was versprochen. Erinnerst du dich?“  
Stiles hickste einen Schluchzer hervor.   
„Du hast mir versprochen, mir niemals das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen! Erzähl mir nicht, dass Wölfe sich nicht an Versprechen halten, komm schon, Scott!“ 

Der Atem des Werwolfes blies ihm ins Gesicht und war dann verschwunden. Stiles fühlte den Schmerz der Anstrengung, mit der er Scott von sich wegstemmte, das Zittern in seinen Armen und Fingern, in seinem gesamten Körper. Dann blinzelte er den verschwommenen Blick seiner Augen klar. 

Scott drückte nicht mehr gegen seine Hände. Er kauerte schweigend über ihm und schaute ihn aus leuchtenden Augen an wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal etwas Unerklärliches sah.  
„Stiles“, flüsterte er um seine Zähne herum.   
Dann war er mit einem Mal ganz nahe, schob seine Nase in Stiles' Halsbeuge, direkt an der Schlagader und Stiles sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, etwas, was er zuletzt am Sterbebett seiner Mutter getan hatte.   
Scott atmete tief ein.   
„Stiles“, wiederholte er mit ganz und gar menschlicher Stimme.   
„Es tut mir so leid.“   
Es war, als würde er Stiles' Geruch mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig mehr aufnehmen, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass er den richtigen Duft in der Nase hatte. Stiles atmete erleichtert aus und ließ die Hände an beiden Seiten in das Laub fallen.   
Er zuckte zusammen, als er etwas Warmes und Feuchtes an seinem Hals spürte, das sich über seinen Unterkiefer die Wange hinauf zog. Im Normalfall hätte er sich aus Scham gewunden oder höhnisch gelacht, wenn ihm irgendjemand in der Vergangenheit erzählt hätte, dass ein Werwolf ihm in einer Vollmondnacht im Wald Tränen von den Wangen lecken würde.   
Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an – vorrangig gut – und genau das bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Sein Atem sollte nicht zittern. Seine Augen sollten nicht wohlig zufallen. Er spürte sich die Arme um Scotts nackten, warmen Oberkörper legen und atmete tief ein, um seine Beherrschung zu bewahren.   
„Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein“, wisperte er an Scotts Wange vorbei.   
„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind; du tust es schon wieder.“  
Scott ließ von ihm ab und die Stellen, die er abgeleckt hatte, waren feucht, wurden kalt und seidig in der Nachtluft.   
„Was?“  
„Etwas sehr Wölfisches.“   
„...tut mir leid.“   
„Schon gut.“ Stiles holte tief und zitternd Luft.   
„Du bist heute Nacht besonders wölfisch. Komm her.“ 

Er drückte Scott an sich und spürte den Wolf in ihm zurückweichen. Der Junge schmiegte sich an ihn und keuchte unter der Last sämtlicher Emotionen und Sinneseindrücke, gegen die er gerade zweifellos ankämpfte.   
Stiles ertappte sich dabei, wie er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.   
„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“  
Scott schwieg lange. Er atmete angestrengt gegen Stiles' Schulter bis sich der Stofffleck dort klamm anfühlte und schluckte. Als er den Kopf hob, um seinen Freund direkt anzusehen, war der Wolf aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Einzig die gelb leuchtenden Augen schimmerten durch die dunklen Iriden hindurch; etwas, das er nicht vollständig zurückdrängen konnte. Der Vollmond musste ihn halb wahnsinnig machen.   
„Ich kann nicht“, keuchte er und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie dir etwas tun.“ Er presste die Stirn gegen Stiles' Schläfe. Sie war heiß und verschwitzt. Es war bedenklich, dass sein Atem sich überhaupt nicht beruhigte.   
„Hey, alles in Ordnung“, flüsterte Stiles gegen Scotts Schläfe.   
„Wir reden später darüber, ja? Kann ich was für dich tun?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Es war ein Wimmern.   
„Es ist der Wolf, Stiles, er ist unter meiner Haut und...“ Er seufzte verzweifelt und Himmel, es klang haargenau wie in Stiles' Traum.   
„...er will heraus, er will...“  
„Was will er, Scott?“   
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich will es nicht herausfinden.“  
Stiles drückte den Jungen näher an sich und lauschte besorgt dessen stoßendem Atem.   
„In Ordnung. Komm, lass uns nachdenken. Wie hast du es eben geschafft, dich zurückzuverwandeln?“  
„Habe ich das?“  
Scott stutzte und hob den Kopf, zog seine rechte Hand hervor, die er so verkrampft zur Faust geballt hatte, dass weiß die Fingerknöchel unter seiner Haut vortraten, und öffnete sie zitternd.   
„Keine Krallen“, murmelte er perplex, dann suchte sein Blick Stiles'.   
„Dein Geruch. Ich bin deinem Geruch gefolgt. Seitdem ist alles irgendwie klarer.“   
Stiles holte tief Luft. Beherrschung. Er brauchte Beherrschung. Das Vollmondlicht, Scotts keuchender Atem, seine nackte, feuchte Haut, all das war so merkwürdig. Es tat Dinge mit ihm, an die er vermutlich vor seinem Traum niemals zu denken gewagt hätte.   
Dieser gottverdammte Traum.   
Er schluckte.   
Vermutlich hatte so ein Vollmond nicht nur auf übernatürliche Wesen eine ganze besondere Wirkung.

„Gut, dann werden wir jetzt damit arbeiten. Du kannst so ausgiebig an mir schnuppern, wie du willst, wenn es dir hilft. Na, komm her mit deinem Schnäuzchen.“   
Stiles legte sacht eine Hand in Scotts Nacken und ermutigte ihn, die Nase wieder an den Fleck zwischen seinem Hals und den Schultern zu legen. Der Werwolf drückte sich gegen ihn, atmete zitternd ein und aus. Es brauchte einen kleinen Moment. Aber dann endlich könnte Stiles hören, wie sich etwas in seinem Freund entspannte, wie sich dessen Atemfrequenz verringerte.   
Scott lag halb neben, halb auf ihm und er regte sich nun langsam, beinahe zärtlich gegen ihn. Sein linker Ellenbogen schob sich neben Stiles' Schulter raschelnd durch Laub und seine Hand fasste zart nach Stiles' kurzen Haaren.   
Vermutlich war die Nacht kalt. Angesichts der immer mehr nachlassenden Batterie der Taschenlampe, die neben sie gerollt war, verriet nur das fahle Mondlicht, dass Stiles' Atem in der Herbstluft sichtbar wurde. Die Chance, dass ihm kalt wurde, war jedoch so ganz und gar nicht gegeben. Scott glühte an ihm wie eine irdische Sonne.   
An irgendeinem Punkt war die Zunge wieder da.   
Stiles schloss die Augen. 

Es ist in Ordnung, versuchte er sich im Gedanken zu beruhigen. Das war eine Werwolfsache. Wer konnte es Scott in der heutigen Nacht übelnehmen?   
Die Zunge des Jungen an seinem Hals war warm, feucht, kitzelnd und noch etwas anderes, das Stiles nicht benennen _wollte_. Aber für Scott war es wohl in erster Linie beruhigend. Stiles bemühte sich, normal weiterzuatmen und versuchte sich vorstellen, dass nicht Scott, sondern Sparky, die hässliche Nachbardogge, ihn ableckte. 

Doch Sparky war vor gut zwei Jahren wegen eines Hüftleidens von Mister Goodman erschossen worden. Sparky hatte nach _Hund_ gerochen – nass, beißend-süß und nach fauligem Fleisch – wenn er Stiles abgeleckt hatte.   
Scott roch nach.... Scott, und er streichelte offenbar komplett unwillkürlich und unterbewusst Stiles' Schläfe, während er halbnackt auf ihm lag.   
Stiles bemerkte erst, dass sein Atem zitterte, als es schon zu spät war, bemerkte, dass er die Augen zusammenkniff und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Irgendetwas in seinem Körper schien Feuer zu fangen und zu glühen. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten.

Der Ton eines feinen Surrens in der Luft war so kurz, dass er sich nicht darüber wundern konnte. Dann folgte das Übelkeit erregende Geräusch von etwas, das Fleisch durchbohrte. Es erinnerte Stiles an Misses Smith, wenn sie in der Küche stand und Steaks zurechtschnitt. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später schrie Scott auf, dumpf, halb in Stiles' Schulter, halb in den Waldboden. 

Er fuhr hoch wie der Blitz und seine Augen glühten gelb und voll wie der Mond. Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern steckte ein schwarzer Pfeil.   
Stiles fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. 

Hinter zwei dicken Kiefernstämmen tauchten die beiden Einbrecher von vorhin auf; der Werwolf mit den roten Augen und die Jägerin mit der Armbrust.   
„Geht es dir gut?“, rief sie von weitem, während sie mit festen, vorsichtigen Schritten nähertrat.   
Scott jaulte vor Schmerz.   
„Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?“, brüllte Stiles und katapultierte sich in den Stand. Gott, wo war dieser verfluchte Baseballschläger?   
„Du hast gerade meinen Freund erschossen!“   
„Er hat dich angegriffen.“   
Stiles tat zwei Schritte auf sie zu und mit der rechten Hand gestikulierte er wedelnd an seinem Körper herunter.   
„Sehe ich irgendwie verletzt aus?“, schnappte er.  
„Mache ich irgendeinen _angegriffenen_ Eindruck?!“ 

Allison, die Jägerin, musterte ihn im kalten Licht. Die Brauen über ihren dunklen Augen wanderten ungläubig in die Höhe.   
„Das kann nicht sein“, murmelte sie überrascht.   
„Er hat einen Anker? _Du_ bist sein Anker?“   
Stiles ging in die Hocke neben Scott, der auf dem Boden kauerte und gegen Herbstlaub keuchte. Um die Einschusswunde, aus der hämisch der Pfeil ragte, hatte sich ein dünner, blutiger Ring gebildet. Oh Gott, sie brauchten einen Arzt. Wie sollten sie mitten im Wald so schnell an einen Arzt kommen?   
Dann erblickte er neben dem Werwolf das helle Holz des Baseballschlägers und Stiles griff danach.   
„Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Lady, aber ihr werdet ihn nicht umbringen!“ 

Derek hatte vermutlich versucht, sich langsam und unauffällig heranzuschleichen. Für wie dumm hielt er Stiles? Ihn und Scott trennten nur noch wenige Fuß, und Stiles beschloss, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass sich daran nichts änderte. Mit zitternden Knien stellte er sich zwischen den beiden auf und fuchtelte – zugegeben wenig intelligent – damit herum.   
„Wir werden ihn nicht umbringen“, sagte Allison und trat ebenfalls näher.   
„Sagte die Werwolfjägerin. Warum nur finde ich es schwer, das zu glauben?“ Stiles zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und er dachte mit äußerster Gewalt nicht daran, welche inneren Blutungen Scott wohl gerade erlitt. 

„Er hat keine Ahnung“, knurrte Derek direkt vor ihm.   
„Die beiden wissen überhaupt nichts.“   
Warum nur hatte jemand so Großartiges wie Lydia etwas mit so einem wie ihm zu tun? 

Allison seufzte, in dieser Nacht bereits das dritte Mal.   
„Hör zu, Stiles. Es ist nett von dir, dass du helfen willst, aber das hier ist, was wir einiger Zeit tun, und wir sind ziemlich gut darin. Scott ist nicht der erste Werwolf, dem wir helfen, das musst du uns glauben.“ 

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf und lachte sie aus. Er versuchte es zumindest. Es half allerdings nicht, dass Scott sich hinter ihm halb aufrichtete und sein Atem gequält klang. 

„Keine Chance“, spuckte er.   
„Scott braucht euch nicht. Er braucht einen Arzt. Ich glaube euch kein Wort.“ 

Derek rollte mit den Augen und warf Allison einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.  
„Er braucht keinen Arzt“, grollte er, und dann bewegte er sich so schnell, dass Stiles ihn kaum sah. 

Er versetzte Stiles einen Stoß in die Rippen, so dass der zur Seite flog und im Laub landete. Dumpfer Schmerz betäubte für einen Moment die Welt, und als er wieder zu sich kam, konnte er sich nicht schnell genug aufrappeln, um zu verhindern, dass Derek den Pfeil mit seinen Wolfsklauen umfasste und ihn aus Scott _herausriss_.   
Das Aufheulen des Werwolfjungen schreckte Nachtvögel aus den umliegenden Baumkronen. 

Für Stiles gab es kein Halten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was für ein mächtiger Werwolf Derek sein mochte; er schubste ihn zur Seite und kauerte sich neben Scott, fasste nach seiner Schulter.   
„Ihr seid verflucht nochmal wahnsinnig!“, presste er hervor.   
„Jetzt wird er verbluten!“ 

„Wird er nicht“, entgegnete Derek, den der Schubser überhaupt nicht gekümmert zu haben schien.   
„Du hast offenbar noch nie gesehen, wie schnell Werwölfe heilen.“ Er trat hinzu und zeigte auf die Wunde.  
„Schau genau hin. Was siehst du?“ 

Im kalten Mondlicht konnte Stiles zusehen, wie sich die Haut seines Freundes faktisch von selbst reparierte. Es war, wie wenn man im Kino einen Film rückwärts sah, wie wenn Dinge dort in Zeitlupe ungeschehen gemacht wurden. Stiles hatte einmal als Kind ein Daumenkino besessen, in dem man über zig Seiten eines kleinen, quadratischen Büchleins einen Löwen eine Antilope jagen sehen konnte, wenn man sie vorwärts blätterte. Stiles hatte die Szene stets rückwärts geblättert, so dass der Löwe die Antilope niemals erwischen konnte.   
Das hier war ein großes, reales, faszinierendes Daumenkino, das rückwärts lief.   
Er fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über die Haut mit den noch feuchten Blutresten, welche die Wunde übrig gelassen hatte – nunmehr der einzige Beweis, dass eben noch ein Pfeil dort gesteckt hatte.   
Scott richtete sich langsam auf und wich seinem Blick aus. 

„Du wusstest das“, stellte Stiles fest.   
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Scott leise.  
„Ich dachte...naja, ich dachte, du würdest mich so schon merkwürdig genug finden.“ 

Dann knurrte Derek und der stille Moment zerbrach wie Milchglas. Scott hüpfte auf die nackten Fußballen. Mit glühenden Augen und wachsenden Zähnen baute er sich vor Stiles auf. Im undurchsichtigen Gestrüpp verharrten kleine Tiere und schauten gebannt zu, als Derek die Lefzen zeigte und einen ungeheuren Schrei ausstieß, den Stiles irgendwo zwischen dem Brüllen eines Löwen und dem Heulen eines Wolfes angesiedelt hätte. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gehört. In seinen Ohren klingelte es. Scott neigte widerwillig den Kopf zur Seite und mit bebenden Armen und Beinen schien er einem seltsamen Impuls zu widerstehen, sich auf der Stelle zusammenzukauern. Stattdessen knurrte er Derek an und stieß etwas aus, was offenbar das gleiche sein sollte, was der fremde Werwolf gerade getan hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es bei ihm klang wie von einem Hundewelpen.   
Natürlich, dachte Stiles, als er die Hände von den Schläfen gleiten ließ. Das konnte nur etwas Wölfisches sein. Entweder Scott hatte die Umgebung als sein Revier markiert, in das Derek getreten war, oder Derek hatte ihn herausgefordert.   
Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Überlegen, weil die beiden Werwölfe wie Derwische aufeinander losgingen. Allison sprang herbei und zog Stiles zurück.   
„Vorsichtig“, raunte sie. 

Laub und Erde flog zu allen Seiten. Die beiden Formwandler stießen aufeinander zu, die Krallen ausgefahren und die Zähne entblößt. Knurrend und brüllend wie zwei wildgewordene Hunde versuchten sie sich ineinander zu verbeißen, hieben mit den Klauen nacheinander. Derek gab Scott einen Tritt in den Bauch und der Junge flog mehrere Meter weit, landete auf dem Rücken und Stiles konnte Knochen knacken hören. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fühlte er Scotts goldgelben Blick auf sich und Allison, und der Werwolf sprang wieder auf die Füße. Mit drei riesigen Sätzen war er zurück und suchte mit den Krallen nach Allison zu schlagen.   
Derek bekam ihn an den Beinen zu fassen und riss ihn herum, so dass er in den Abhang stolperte. 

Stiles hatte genug.  
„Ihr Psychopathen, nur weil er unkaputtbar ist, heißt das nicht, dass ihr ihn als Boxsack benutzen könnt!“, rief er und riss sich von Allison los.   
„Er ist nicht er selbst, Stiles“, entgegnete sie hektisch.   
„Er war es bis du ihm einen Pfeil ins Rückenmark gepfeffert hast!“   
Sie schaute ihn mit entschuldigendem Blick an und lächelte mit einem Mundwinkel, während sie ein Fläschchen mit violettem Pulver aus ihrer Jackentasche zückte.   
„Tut mir leid, aber wir gehen lieber ganz sicher. Derek, halt ihn fest.“ 

Sie wandte sich um und Derek war im Nu bei Scott, der noch am Boden kauerte. Er stieß den Fuß zwischen Scotts Schulterblätter und warf sich auf ihn, um ihn niederzudrücken. Die Klauen seiner rechten Hand bohrten sich in den Nacken des Jungen. Stiles hatte den Baseballschläger schneller wieder in den Fingern, als er es selbst registrierte. In dem Augenblick, in dem der Schläger Dereks Hinterkopf traf, schüttete Allison Pulver über Scotts Kopf. 

Der Schläger zerbarst in unzählige Splitter. Im selben Moment sackte Scott kraftlos zusammen.   
Über allem thronte höhnisch der Vollmond. 

 

Als Stiles etwa eine Stunde später behutsam die Bettdecke seiner Mutter an seinem Freund hochzog bis zur Brust, war es nicht mehr weit bis zur Dämmerung. Lydia hatte bei der Ankunft der Gruppe vor dem Haus gewartet und saß nun auf Stiles' Schreibtischstuhl, während sie dem Geschehen mit Argusaugen zuschaute. Das Wolfswurzpulver hatte Scott so zugesetzt, dass seine Augen zu tränen begonnen hatten. Stiles versuchte, mit einem Taschentuch die Reste davon aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, während er ihn hilflos aus rot geräderten Augen anschaute.   
„Er soll schlafen und sich ausruhen“, sagte Lydia. Neben ihr stand Allison, die Jägerin, wie ein schwarzer Schatten, und am Fenster hockte dämonengleich Derek. Der Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf hatte ihn nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. 

„Morgen werden wir in Ruhe mit ihm reden.“   
„Achja?“   
Stiles setzte sich demonstrativ auf das Bett; eine dünne, menschliche, sehr sterbliche Wand.   
„Und worüber?“   
„Zum Beispiel darüber, dass er uns helfen wird, die Argents auszuschalten“, knurrte Derek.   
Stiles verengte die Augen.  
„Du meinst, _ob_ er euch helfen wird. Was ich gerade stark bezweifle, weil ihr ihn windelweich geprügelt habt. Tatsächlich könnt ihr Typen euch darauf gefasst machen, dass ihr bald im Kittchen sitzt, weil ich meinem Dad alles brühwarm erzählen werde!“

„Du meinst, nachdem er seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hat?“, schoss Derek zurück. Stiles' Mundwinkel entgleisten. Verdammte Werwolfsinne, verflucht. 

„Was willst du ihm sagen?“, mischte Lydia sich ein.   
„Dass zwei Fremde Scott verprügelt haben, nachdem er dich mit Wolfszähnen beinahe angeknabbert hätte? Dass sie auf Scott geschossen haben? Wirst du ihm die Stelle zeigen, wo _keine Wunde_ ist? Die blauen Flecken, die er schon jetzt nicht mehr hat?“ 

Stiles zog eine verärgerte Grimasse.   
„Ihr seid niederträchtig! Ihr alle! Du, du-“, er zeigte auf Derek und Allison und dann blieb sein Finger zögernd auf Lydia stehen:  
„-sogar du. Mein Weltbild stürzt zusammen.“   
Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen. 

„Wir sind seit Ewigkeiten hinter Gerard und Kate her“, sagte Allison, die bis eben geschwiegen hatte.  
„Ihr beide wisst nichts über uns, ihr wisst nicht einmal genug über euch selbst, und das ist gefährlich.“ 

Stiles hob eine Augenbraue.   
„Lasst mich raten“, sagte er, während er die Arme verschränkte und hörte, wie Scott sich im Bett zur Konversation drehte, noch immer halbblind und geschwächt. Seit der Mond seine letzte sichtbare Bahn gezogen hatte und hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwunden war, war er verstummt. Am Wolfswurz konnte es kaum liegen – Scott hatte sich kaum regen können, nachdem Allison ihm das Pulver über den Kopf gestreut hatte, aber er hatte geknurrt und geschnaubt wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes wildes Tier.   
„Ihr habt lange nichts mit anderen Leuten zu tun gehabt. Liege ich da richtig?“ 

Allison sah ihn blinzelnd an. Derek stieß verächtlich Atem durch die breite Wolfsnase. 

„Wusste ich's doch.“ Einen gewissen Triumph konnte Stiles sich nicht verkneifen. Es war der Stolz eines Geschlagenen. Immerhin hatten diese Fremden sich Zugang zu seinem Zimmer verschafft und seinem besten Freund so übel zugesetzt, dass dessen Augen noch immer tränten. 

„Ihr habt nämlich allem Anschein nach keine Ahnung mehr, wie man mit Uneingeweihten umgeht. Wenn ihr das überhaupt mal hattet. Ihr wollt die Argents aus dem Weg räumen? In Ordnung, wunderbare Sache, nichts lieber als das. Aber denkt nicht eine Sekunde, dass wir einfach so in eurem Superduperteam mitmachen. Das müssen wir uns nämlich gut überlegen. Sehr gut. Extrem gut.“

Allison hielt seinem Blick sehr lange stand, ehe sie die Augen niederschlug.   
„Na schön“, sagte sie zerknirscht.   
„Angesichts dessen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist, hast du Recht. Also, was willst du?“ 

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht ich. Wir. Zunächst mal wollen wir, dass ihr uns von der Pelle abrückt. Ich meine, habt ihr schon mal was von Diplomatie gehört?“ Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, Scott entgegen, der sich langsam und bebend versuchte, in eine sitzende Position zu bewegen. Stiles legte einen Arm um ihn, die Hand unter der Achsel, und half ihm.   
„Du bist doch sicher dafür, dass Derek den Wolf einpackt, oder?“   
„Ja.“ Scotts Stimme war heiser.   
„Wir wollen, dass du den Wolf einpackst“, wiederholte Stiles zum Fenster gewandt.   
„Krallen, Beißerchen, Reflektoren. Man verhandelt ja schließlich auch nicht mit gezückter Waffe.“ 

Derek betrachtete ihn, als wolle er ihn jederzeit anspringen und ihm die Augen aus dem Gesicht kratzen. Stiles empfand Genugtuung von ungeheurem, eigentlich beunruhigendem Ausmaß, als Lydia und Allison dem Werwolf einen ungeduldigen Blick zuwarfen und er sich widerwillig verwandelte.   
Er sah als Mensch eigentlich gar nicht übel aus. Sein Gesicht war kantig und gerade, und im herankriechenden Dämmerlicht erkannte Stiles helle, grüne Augen. 

„Zufrieden?“, grollte er. 

„Noch lange nicht“, entgegnete Stiles hochnäsig.   
„Ohne Information läuft hier gar nichts. Offenbar wisst ihr alle, wer wir sind, und wir haben keine Ahnung, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Wir wollen wissen, wer ihr seid, wo ihr so plötzlich rausgekrochen seid und vor allem, wie es kommt, dass sich ein Werwolf und eine Jägerin zusammentun.“ 

Scott an seiner Seite nickte und mit blutunterlaufenen, leuchtenden Augen rümpfte er die Nase;  
„Und warum die Jägerin riecht wie Kate.“

Für eine Sekunde sagte niemand etwas. 

„Ernsthaft?“, entfuhr es Stiles.   
Sein Freund nickte schwach. 

„ _Ernsthaft_?! Oh mein Gott, das hätte mir klar sein müssen.“

Stiles sprang vom Bett auf. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sich sämtliche Eingeweide in seinem Inneren herumdrehen. 

„Ich kann das erklären“, entfuhr es Allison. Sie hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben und für einen Augenblick fragte Stiles sich, ob es sie tatsächlich so sehr kümmerte, dass er ihr Glauben schenken würde. 

„Jetzt ergibt das alles natürlich Sinn“, sagte er finster.   
„Die Attacke, das vermaledeite Pulver. Scott sollte es nicht riechen können, dass du zu den Argents gehörst. Na klar. Oh Mann, was bin ich doch für ein Idiot gewesen!“ Er fuhr sich über die Stoppelhaare und begann, im Zimmer auf und abzulaufen (bereits das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht).   
Die Panik um Scott hatte Stiles' Gedankengänge vernebelt, zweifellos. Er hatte sich eingelassen auf zwei Fremde und eine Klassenkameradin, die womöglich sogar wusste, dass er eine Schwäche für sie hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Derek ein Werwolf war, hatte ihn vermutlich in Sicherheit wiegen sollen. (Seit wann beruhigten Werwölfe ihn, im Gegensatz zu menschlichen Jägern?)   
Und er hatte nachgelassen. Er hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.   
Er hatte nicht aufgepasst. 

Stiles blieb auf der Stelle stehen, zwischen sich das Bett, auf dem Scott mit der Bettdecke bis zum Bauchnabel gezogen saß, dem Schreibtisch und dem Gang, der zum Fenster führte. In der Ferne wurde der Himmel allmählich lichter. 

„Verschwindet“, sagte er leiser als er es beabsichtigte.

„Ich will niemanden von euch jemals wiedersehen.“

Allison sah ihn an, als habe er sie geschlagen.  
„Stiles“, sagte sie eindringlich.  
„Nein. Wirklich. _Nein_. Ich hör mir kein Wort mehr von euch Lügnern an. Scott?“  
Er wandte sich um und sah seinen Freund mit gesenkten Augenbrauen den Kopf schütteln.  
„Und er auch nicht.“

„Du willst uns wirklich rauswerfen?“, fragte Derek verächtlich.

„Bruder.“ Stiles wusste genau, dass sein Herz viel zu schnell klopfte vor Angst. Er wusste, dass Derek seinen Angstschweiß riechen konnte, das leichte Zittern seiner Finger vernehmen konnte.   
Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, dass es leise krachte. 

„Das ist ein verdammt altes Haus. Man hört hier jedes einzelne Geräusch und unter mir schläft mein Vater, dessen Alkoholpegel inzwischen wieder so weit runter ist, dass er aufwacht, sobald ich schreie und trample. Mein Vater ist der Sheriff von Beacon Hills und ich wette, er hat Silberkugeln in irgendeinem seiner vielen Gewehre. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?“

Er sah, wie es in Derek arbeitete. Seine Kiefer bewegten sich aneinander, dann schaute der Werwolf fragen zu den Mädchen herüber.   
Allison sah müde und grau aus. Sie blinzelte für einen Augenblick zwischen Derek, Scott und Lydia umher. 

„Wir führen einen Krieg“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Wir werden nicht noch eine weitere Schlacht anfangen, schon gar nicht mit denen, von denen wir hoffen, dass sie unsere Verbündeten werden.“ Sie atmete tief ein und sah plötzlich sehr viel älter aus als sie wahrscheinlich war.   
„Du hast Recht, Stiles. Wir waren nicht sehr diplomatisch. Aber wir brauchen euch nach wie vor. _Ihr_ braucht _uns_. Kommt.“ 

Derek warf Stiles einen undurchsichtigen Blick zu, bevor er das Fenster aufschob und hinausschlüpfte. Lydia zog einen Schmollmund. Sie strich sich das Kleid glatt.   
„Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns in der Schule“, sagte sie spitz und stöckelte aus dem Zimmer.   
Stiles lauschte ihren Schritten auf der Treppe, den Flur im Erdgeschoss entlang und wie sie leise die Haustür hinter sich zuzog. Niemals zuvor hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass ihm das alte, schallende Haus irgendwann einmal so einen Liebesdienst erweisen würde.   
Allison schulterte ihre Armbrust und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Kurz bevor sie hinaus auf das Dach stieg, überlegte sie es sich anders und drehte sich noch einmal um. 

„Die beiden sind mein Großvater und meine Tante“, sagte sie.   
„Und ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht mit ihnen verwandt.“ 

Dann glitt sie mit katzenhaften Bewegungen auf das Dach, wo Derek auf sie wartete. Ihre schlanke, schöne Gestalt zeichnete sich schwarz im Morgenlicht ab, wurde kleiner, leiser, dünner und verschwand schließlich. 

Stiles sah länger aus dem Fenster, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Er fühlte sich zurück auf das Bett sacken und holte erleichterte, tiefe, müde Atemzüge.   
Scott war bei ihm und legte die Arme von hinten um ihn. Er roch nach Erde, Laub, Schweiß und Hunger. 

Gerard und Karte Argent.   
Allison Argent.   
Derek, der Werwolf.   
Lydia Martin, die sie verraten hatte. 

Die Stiles verraten hatte.   
Die er doch so verehrte. 

In der aufgehenden Morgensonne hielten er und Scott einander fest – ein überaus sterblicher Junge mit gebrochenem Herzen und ein noch immer halb blinder Werwolf mit dreckigen Fußsohlen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nochmal zur Erinnerung: Eisenhut wurde laut Wikipedia altertümlich als Wolfswurz bezeichnet. Ich fand das für das Setting ganz passend und werde weiterhin diese Bezeichnung benutzen.


	8. Herzklopfen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott schaute aus dem Fenster, als würde er durch das Milchglas der Scheibe etwas sehen.   
> „Nein“, sagte er sehr ernst.   
> „Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich Angst um dich habe.“   
> Stiles spürte, wie sein Mund aufging vor Verblüffung, und dann verdrehte sich etwas in seinem Bauch, kitzelnd und heiß. Es brachte ihn dazu, sich zu winden.   
> „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt“, winkte er schnell ab.

Er spürte eine federleichte Berührung an der Wange. Sie war warm und zärtlich und rief Erinnerungen aus den Tiefen seines wahrscheinlich ziemlich verdorbenen Selbst hervor. Stiles spürte sich langsam an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins tauchen, für eine ganz kurze Weile abseits des Bewusstseins, dass die Finger an seiner Wange nicht die seiner Mutter sein konnten.   
Dann hörte er seinen Namen und der Rest der Welt blendete sich ein. 

Scott war so nahe, dass er unscharf war, und er wich sofort ein Stückchen zurück, als Stiles die Augen aufschlug.  
„Entschuldige“, raunte er.   
„Ich dachte nur...Dein Vater ist gerade mit dem Auto weggefahren und es ist bestimmt ein Wochentag und...“   
Stiles kniff grunzend die Augen zusammen und winkte ab.  
„Ich geh heute bestimmt nicht zur Schule.“   
Er fühlte die Erschöpfung in seinen Knochen bei jedem Atemzug. Als er sich neben Scott zum Schlafen eingerollt hatte, war draußen bereits die Sonne aufgegangen. Sein Vater verließ das Haus in der Regel gegen halb neun morgens, was bedeutete, dass sie bestenfalls drei Stunden geschlafen hatten.   
Das und die Aussicht darauf, in der Schule Lydia über den Weg zu laufen, brachte Stiles dazu, sich noch tiefer in die Decke zu kuscheln. 

„Bekommst du keinen Ärger?“, fragte Scott treuherzig und Stiles lachte unfreiwillig.   
„Die dumme Schule ist momentan mein kleinstes Problem, glaub mir. Außerdem werde ich dich ja wohl kaum aus den Augen lassen, wenn ich weiß, dass inzwischen vier Wahnsinnige hinter dir her sind. Naja...fünf.“ 

Lydia. Alle Gedanken kamen wieder zurück auf Lydia. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was ihre Rolle in dem Chaos war. Sie war offenbar keine Jägerin und kein Werwolf. Sie war _Lydia_. Vermutlich hätte er sich nicht zuviel von ihr erhoffen sollen, dachte Stiles bitter, als er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog. Was hatte er auch von ihr erwartet? Das Netteste, was er von ihr gesehen hatte, war in einem Traum gewesen, den sein Gehirn zusammengesponnen hatte. 

„Stiles?“   
Scott hob die Decke vorsichtig an. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“   
Stiles blinzelte ihn an. Im weichen Morgenlicht leuchteten die Augen des Jungen warm und braun statt unnatürlich gelb. An seinem Kinn waren dunkel ein paar Stoppeln zu sehen und er roch ein wenig zu sehr nach Wald für Stiles' Geschmack. Aber es war ein angenehmer Geruch. Es war durchaus erträglich, hier neben ihm zu liegen. 

Scott betrachtete ihn fragend und dann kroch Verstehen in seinen Blick. Er wandte sich ab und legte sich wieder hin, auf den Rücken, seine Bettdecke bis an die Nase gezogen.   
„Ich war eine Katastrophe letzte Nacht“, murmelte er in den Bettbezug. 

Oha. Er erinnerte sich also daran.   
Stiles hatte gehofft, dass ein werwölfischer Amoklauf sich ähnlich verhalten würde wie ein Vollrausch eines Betrunkenen. Das wäre aber auch zu praktisch gewesen.   
„So drastisch würde ich das nicht bezeichnen“, sagte er und stützte den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen auf seinem Kissen auf. 

„Du hast niemanden umgebracht. Vor allem nicht mich. Leider aber auch nicht Derek.“   
Stiles strich sich bedauernd Schlaf aus den Augen. 

„Ich hätte aber“, entgegnete Scott und sah im Gesicht mit einem Mal aschfahl aus.   
„Oh Gott, ich hätte es tun können. Ich hätte komplett die Kontrolle verlieren können und...“   
Er stockte.   
„Gerard hatte Recht. Ich bin ein Monster. Kein Wunder, dass er mich nie rausgelassen hat, kein Wunder-“

„Hey!“ Stiles hatte ihn in die Seite geknufft, ehe er denken konnte.   
„Ganz ruhig. Du erinnerst dich doch, was passiert ist, oder?“ 

Er rückte an Scott heran, so nahe, dass er beinahe auf ihn herunteratmen konnte. 

„Du hast die Kontrolle verloren. Bis du sie wiedererlangt hast. Weißt du noch?“

Scotts beschleunigter Atem stotterte kurz. Er blinzelte und Stiles war das erste Mal so nahe, dass er den dunklen Wimpernkranz ganz genau betrachten konnte, der fein wie Pinselhärchen gegen die dünne Haut unter den Augen seines Freundes schlug. 

„Du äh... Du hast an mir geschnuppert und dann warst du wieder du. Hey, du hattest deine Zähne direkt an meiner Halsschlagader, verflixt nochmal! Und, was hast du damit gemacht, du großer, böser Mörder? Du hast angefangen, mich abzulecken wie Nachbars Lumpi, dem man ein Leckerli gegeben hat.“ 

Stiles bereute die Worte sofort, kaum, dass sie aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. Er fühlte sein Herz losrasen, als wollte es ihm entfliehen, und dann fiel ihm ein, dass Scott es hören konnte, und wurde dadurch noch nervöser.   
„Also...äh... das war nicht schlimm oder so. Ich meine nur... ich meine damit ja nur, dass du dich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen hast. Wie auch immer.“ Er fuchtelte mit der freien Hand in der Luft herum, sinnlos und unelegant. 

Scott schluckte und sah ihn nicht an.   
„Das war sicher sehr...komisch“, nuschelte er.   
„Ich...naja, ich war nie mit jemandem zusammen an Vollmond. Also, nicht direkt. Ich musste mich nie beherrschen, weil ich nie Angst haben musste, jemanden zu verletzen.“   
„Du meinst, weil du sonst immer in einem Käfig gesessen hast?“   
„Ja. Und weil Gerard mich jeden Vollmond mit Silberketten festgemacht hat. Da brauchte niemand Angst zu haben.“ 

Stiles senkte die Augenbrauen. Im Normalfall hätte er es faszinierend finden müssen, wie ein Opfer jahrelanger Misshandlungen eine solche Sache erzählte, als wäre es eben kein Opfer gewesen, aber inzwischen war ihm bewusst, dass die vier langen Jahre irgendetwas Seltsames mit Scotts Kopf und Empfinden angestellt haben mussten. 

„Ich meine nur“, holte der Junge ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück;  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass das eklig war und es tut mir leid. Wirklich, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid.“ 

Stiles machte den Mund auf und konnte sich nur im letzten Augenblick zurückhalten, etwas grundlegend Sarkastisches zu sagen, was sich irgendwo zwischen „Na, klar, das war _total_ eklig, ich hätte ja nur um ein Haar ein Zelt in meiner Hose gebaut“ und noch schrecklicheren Gefilden befand, doch die Befürchtung, den Werwelpen damit komplett einzuschüchtern, hielt ihn zurück. 

Die Sache war die: So enttäuscht und traurig er sich über Lydias Verrat fühlte, desto wohliger empfand er es, neben seinem besten Freund zu liegen, den er seit beinahe einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wen kümmerte es schon, dass sie sich zuvor kaum gekannt hatten? Letztlich war es nicht Zeit, sondern miteinander Erlebtes, was zusammenschweißte. Und Himmel, wenn Scott nicht sein bester Freund war – was dann?   
Ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte gemeinerweise ein unerhörtes Wort in seine Ohren, aber er zog es vor, das zu ignorieren. 

Und die Sache war jene: Wenn er in einer Welt lebte, in der Werwölfe umherliefen, waren andere, scheinbar sehr abartige Dinge dadurch nicht automatisch weniger abartig? Gab es ein Normal dann überhaupt noch? 

„Kein Grund, dich zu entschuldigen. Ich hab doch gesagt, es war nicht schlimm.“

Scott sah ihn überrascht an.   
„Wirklich?“ 

„Wirklich.“ 

Das war der Moment, in dem Scott bemerkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Stiles konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, erkannte den fragenden Ausdruck an der Art, wie der Junge blinzelte und die Augen leicht verengte. 

„Dein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell. Warum schlägt dein Herz viel zu schnell?“ 

Oh Gott.   
Stiles schluckte.   
Für einen kleinen Augenblick dachte er zurück an die Zeit vor zwei Wochen, in der er ein langweiliges, deprimierendes Leben gehabt hatte, in welchem nichts Wundersames geschehen war, in dem es keine übernatürlichen Wesen gegeben hatten, die über sein Dach kletterten.   
Oder über sein Herz. 

„Wir sollten aufstehen“, sagte er schnell.   
„Oder zumindest Frühstück machen. Wenn du mich gestern schon beinahe gefressen hast, will ich nicht wissen, wie lange du schon wieder ohne eine vernünftige Mahlzeit durch die Gegend gelaufen bist.“   
Es war schwer, sich dem fragenden Blick des Werwolfes zu entziehen. Aber bei Gott, wie sollte ihm Stiles diese Sache erklären, wenn er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Scott überhaupt die Grundlagen wusste? 

„Na komm schon!“, rief er etwas übertrieben.   
„Du gehst in die Badewanne und ich in die Küche. Ab dafür!“ 

 

Es war ein Moment des Déjà-vu, als Scott frisch gewaschen die Treppen herunterkam, als Stiles Eier, Speck und Toast in rauhen Mengen auf zwei Teller lud. Er hatte Kaffee und Tee gemacht, weil er nicht wusste, wonach Scott lieber war. Vielleicht hatten Werwölfe nach einer Vollmondnacht ja auch so etwas wie einen Kater?   
„Ich...habe mir wieder von deinen Kleidern genommen“, sagte Scott steif und tippte auf das Hemd, das er trug.   
„Natürlich“, entgegnete Stiles nickend.

Sie aßen größtenteils schweigend, nicht etwa, weil es nichts zu reden gegeben hätte, sondern, weil Scott zu hungrig und zu höflich war, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen und weil Stiles zu beschäftigt war mit den Geschehnissen aus der letzten Nacht. Er gab Scott einen Nachschub und reichte ihm Marmelade für den Toast, und als Scott rote, zuckrige Rest in den Mundwinkeln hatte, sah er wieder so menschlich aus, dass Stiles sich zu fragen begann, ob er womöglich nicht doch geträumt hatte. 

Scott bestand darauf, nach dem Essen zum zweiten Mal seine Zähne zu putzen, einfach, weil er es konnte, und sie endeten beide gemeinsam vor dem Spiegel und spritzten winzige Zahncremefunken gegen den Spiegel. 

„Es ist so nett, Dinge nicht allein zu tun“, sagte Scott, als sie fertig waren und er sich den Mund am Handtuch abtrocknete. 

Stiles lachte leicht spöttisch.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du nur deswegen zurückgekommen bist.“ 

Dann spürte er Scott stocken und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie das Thema in der Nacht nicht besprochen hatten, weil gewisse _Dinge_ dazwischen gekommen waren. 

Scott schaute aus dem Fenster, als würde er durch das Milchglas der Scheibe etwas sehen. 

„Nein“, sagte er sehr ernst. 

„Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich Angst um dich habe.“ 

Stiles spürte, wie sein Mund aufging vor Verblüffung, und dann verdrehte sich etwas in seinem Bauch, kitzelnd und heiß. Es brachte ihn dazu, sich zu winden.   
„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt“, winkte er schnell ab. 

„Das weißt du nicht.“ 

„Na klar weiß ich das. Mein Vater trinkt manchmal, okay, das räume ich ja ein, aber er ist der Sheriff und er kann auch Werwolfjäger mit seiner Schrotflinte durchlöchern, das versichere ich dir, Bruder. Wie Schweizer Käse.“

„Dein Vater kann aber nicht immer dort sein, wo du bist.“ Nun schaute Scott ihn wieder an und sein linkes Augenlid zuckte. 

„Scott...“ Stiles seufzte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts über deine letzten vier Jahre weiß. In Ordnung? Ich kann nur raten, wie es für dich gewesen sein muss, aber du schreibst Gerard eine verfluchte Allmacht zu, die er nicht hat.“

„Stiles, er hat sie aber“, rief Scott nervös. 

„Junge, er ist doch nicht Gott!“ Stiles schöpfte tiefen Atem und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.  
„Fein, nenn mir ein Beispiel, das beweist, wie sehr dieser alte Sack uns oder meinem Dad überlegen sein sollte. Nur eins!“ 

Scott schaute ihn lange an, wandte den Blick ab und begann auf seiner Unterlippen zu kauen.

„Kate war am Bahnhof“, sagte er schließlich und es ergab im ersten Moment nur wenig Sinn.

„Okay?“ Stiles stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und kratzte sich über den Augenbrauen.  
„Am Bahnhof?“

„Am Samstag. Ich konnte sie sehen, als der Zug losgefahren ist, Stiles. Sie hat mir _gewunken_.“

Die Frau in Schwarz mit der Zigarette.   
Stiles hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. 

„Warum hast du sie nicht gerochen?“, japste er fassungslos. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“   
Scott setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und schaute auf seine Füße, die für Stiles' Socken zu klein waren.   
„Sie sind Jäger, sie haben alle diese Tricks. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihren Geruch überdeckt, und am Bahnhof waren sowieso so viele Menschen.“ 

Scott legte unglücklich den Kopf in seine Hände und ließ ihn hängen.   
„Deswegen konnte ich nicht einfach weiterfahren. Ich hab's versucht, Stiles, das schwöre ich dir. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich bin nach ein paar Meilen aus dem Zug gesprungen und an den Schienen zurückgelaufen.“ 

Stiles schluckte. Scott saß krumm vor ihm und raufte sich die Haare in Selbstvorwürfen, die Stiles förmlich fühlen konnte. 

„Warum bist du nicht sofort zu mir zurück?“, fragte er. 

„Weil ich wusste, dass du sauer sein würdest“, antwortete Scott zaghaft.  
„Wo du mir doch extra die Fahrkarte gekauft und mir all dein Geld gegeben hast.“   
Stiles atmete tief aus. Er ging vor Scott in die Hocke.  
„Nur deswegen?“   
„Nicht nur deswegen.“ Sein Freund fuhr mit der Hand über seine Nase.   
„Auch wegen des Vollmondes. Wer auch immer Allison ist, sie hat Recht gehabt mit dem, was sie über mich gesagt hat. Ich bin gefährlich bei Vollmond, Stiles, du hast es selbst gesehen. Ich wollte den Vollmond abwarten und dann zurückkommen. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich irgendwie selbst im Wald ablenken und, ich weiß nicht, einen Hirsch oder so etwas fressen. Lieber einen Hirsch als dich. Aber dein Geruch hat mich immer wieder zurückgezogen, und ich wusste nicht, ob Kate nicht schon längst auf dem Weg zu dir war, und dann bist du ausgerechnet im Wald aufgetaucht, und dein Geruch, Stiles, dein Geruch...“ 

„Hey, schon gut.“   
Stiles fasste nach seiner Schulter, drückte sie beruhigend und Scott sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an – wirklichen, echten Menschentränen. Es erschütterte ihn zu wissen, dass die letzten Tage für seinen Freund die reinste Tortur gewesen sein mussten. Der zunehmende Mond hatte an ihm gezerrt, er hatte Angst gehabt und im Wald zwischen Gebüsch und der Furcht vor den Argents geschlafen, während Stiles dumme Träume von ihm und Lydia gehabt hatte. Mit einem Mal schämte er sich.   
„Ist ja gut“, murmelte er und zog den Werwolf in seine Arme.   
„Ich bin nicht sauer, hörst du? Wenn ich du gewesen wäre, hätte ich's genauso gemacht.“

„Ich bin nicht verrückt, Stiles“, sagte Scott mit brüchiger Stimme und klammerte sich an ihn. Seine Worte vibrierten gegen Stiles' Schulter und Wange.  
„Ich bin ein Monster, aber ich bin nicht verrückt. Du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass Gerard und Kate zu viel mehr fähig sind, als du dir denken kannst.“   
Stiles schloss die Augen.   
Vorurteile und Arroganz: Da war es wieder. Hatte sein Vater letztlich Recht gehabt? 

Er drückte Scott an sich und konnte dessen Herzschlag beinahe gegen seinen eigenen Brustkorb hämmern fühlen.   
„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er.  
„Ich glaube dir, okay? Du bist nicht verrückt und du bist kein Monster. Und du hast Recht.“  
Wenn Scott eines nicht von ihm denken sollte, dann, dass Stiles auf ihn herabsah. Allein der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit bereitete ihm Schwindel, und Stiles erkannte, dass an einer Freundschaft mit einem halb fremden Werwolf weitaus mehr dran war als ein Haarschnitt, Abenteuer im Wald und seltsame Träume. 

Scott war verwundbar, doch nicht zerbrechlich; freundlich, aber nicht dumm; anders, doch nicht kindisch. Auf schmerzhafte Weise hielt er Stiles einen unsichtbaren Spiegel vor, der ihn sich selbst fühlen lassen konnte, und es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was er dort wahrnahm. 

„Ich _bin_ ein Monster“, murmelte Scott.   
„Ein falscher Wolf.“   
„Dann bin ich ein falscher Mensch.“   
Das brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu, leise zu lachen.   
„Komm schon, du bist bestimmt noch müde.“ Stiles streichelte Scott über den Rücken.   
„Wie wär's, wenn wir uns noch einmal aufs Ohr hauen, und dann entwerfen wir einen Schlachtplan?“ 

Wenn Kate Argent am Bahnhof gewesen war; wenn sie ihn und Scott beobachtet hatte, war die Situation kristallklar. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu verstecken, keinen Weg, irgendwie aus der Sache zu entschlüpfen.   
Als Stiles Scott zurück ins Bett schob und sich neben ihn legte, versuchte er sich an einer Bestandsaufnahme aller Beteiligten in seinem Kopf.   
Kate und Gerard Argent, die irgendwo bei Beacon Hills lokalisiert sein mussten und die von der Verbindung zwischen Stiles und Scott wissen, die damit gerechnet haben mussten, dass Scott wieder zurückkehren würde. Das war ein Faktor, den Stiles an der Gleichung nicht verstand. Wenn man hinter einem entlaufenen Werwolf her war, wieso fing man ihn nicht wieder ein, wenn man genau wusste, wo er sich befand? Hatten sie so wie Scott auf den Vollmond gewartet?  
Er zählte sich und Scott auf.  
Dann waren da noch Lydia, Allison und Derek, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er sie für sich sortieren sollte. Freund? Feind? Irgendetwas dazwischen? 

Draußen sangen Vögel und das Leben zog vorbei. Stiles wartete darauf, dass Scott sich wieder zusammenrollen und einschlummern würde. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten als Zeugnisse der vergangenen Tage und der letzten Nacht. Stiles hätte am liebsten versucht, sie mit den Daumen sanft wegzureiben. 

Aber die Augen des Jungen gingen immer wieder auf, wenn Stiles sich im Bett herumdrehte, sein Kissen zusammenknautschte, an seiner Unterhose zupfte oder gähnte.   
„Entschuldige“, flüsterte Stiles irgendwann.  
„Ich halte dich wach. Ich geh runter in Dads Arbeitszimmer und-“  
„Nein, nein, bleib hier.“   
„Bist du sicher? Ehrlich, da ist nichts dabei. Ich weiß, dass ich immer alle nervös mache.“ 

Scott schüttelte den Kopf und dann rutschte er zaghaft an Stiles heran, legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn und schmiegte sich langsam und behände an ihn wie ein großer, vertrauter Hund. 

„Geh nicht weg.“

Stiles schluckte. Nie zuvor hatte er sich in einer Situation befunden, in welcher er sich zugleich schläfrig und benebelt gefühlt hatte, weil sein Herzschlag an Geschwindigkeit aufnahm. 

„Warum?“, murmelte er in sein Kopfkissen und alles wurde ein wenig wärmer, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Hand des Werwolfes an seinem Bauch strich. 

„Weil ich...“ Scott stieß nervös Atem aus.   
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so viel ruhiger, wenn du da bist.“ 

Er muss es hören, dachte Stiles. Er muss hören, dass dieses verräterische Ding für den kürzesten Augenblick gestolpert ist, dass es sich erst langsam wieder beruhigt. 

„Vielleicht ist es das.“  
Er wandte sich zu Scott um.   
„Diese Anker-Sache, von der Allison gesprochen hat. Vielleicht ist das eine Technik oder so etwas.“ 

Sein Freund blinzelte ihn an.   
„Ein Anker?“  
Scott schaute nachdenklich zur Seite.   
„Ein Anker hält ein Schiff an der Stelle. Wenn es dasselbe ist für Werwölfe...“, murmelte er vorsichtig.   
„Es hält den Menschen an der Oberfläche.“  
Stiles nickte.  
„Vielleicht ist das eine bestimmte Erinnerung. Oder ein Geruch. Du sagtest doch, du hast nach meinem...“ Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn es erschien ihm in erster Linie unlogisch.   
Wieso sollte irgendwer in ihm etwas Beruhigendes sehen? Ausgerechnet in ihm, der alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung nur aufregte, sich selbst inklusive. 

„Nicht nur dein Geruch“, sagte Scott, der den losen Gedankenfaden aufgenommen hatte.   
„Du.“

Seine Augen fixierten Stiles und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte es sich an, als würde etwas in dessen Bauch schmelzen wie heißer Stahl. 

„Du bist mein Anker.“ 

„Freut mich, dass ich zu etwas nütze bin“, entgegnete Stiles mit verzogenem Grinsen.

„Stiles...“

„Nein, wirklich. Ist doch gut. Komm her.“ 

Er zog seinen Freund zurück in seine Arme. Zwischen ihnen raschelte Bettzeug und dann hörte Stiles Scotts Atem gegen seine Wange hauchen, und es übertönte ein wenig das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Ohr.   
In diesem Augenblick fiel Stiles ein Wort für ein Gefühl ein, nach welchem er seit Jahren nicht getastet, nicht gesucht hatte. Er spürte Scott an sich, gegen sich, Haut an Haut, Atem an Atem, und formte es in seinem Geist wie etwas Wiedergefundenes.  
Geborgenheit. 

 

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war das Licht älter und der Himmel gelangweilt blau, betupft mit Schäfchenwolken. Scott war weg.   
Stiles trat gähnend auf den Gang und horchte ins Haus. Es antwortete ihm mit Schweigen. Unten in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer fand er ihn auch nicht. Erst dann spürte er langsam Panik in sich aufsteigen.   
„Scott?“ Er lauschte noch einmal. Nichts.   
„Scott?!“ 

Sekunden später klopfte es gegen eine Scheibe, Stiles fuhr in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers zusammen und wandte sich zur Verandatür.   
Scott winkte und lächelte entschuldigend. 

„Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Bruder! Was machst du im Garten?“

Stiles trat auf die Veranda und dann brauchte er die Antwort eigentlich nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten streckte sich glatt, kurz und saftig das Gras in einer ordentlichen Fläche vor ihm aus.   
„Du hast den Rasen gemäht“, stellte er unnötigerweise fest. 

„Ich wollte mich wenigstens irgendwie nützlich machen. Und ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“  
Scott lächelte schief. 

„Du bist der feuchte Traum einer jeden Schwiegermutter, Scotty!“ Stiles klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter, bis er bemerkte, dass ihm gerade ein Kosename herausgerutscht war.   
„Darf ich dich Scotty nennen?“ 

Der Junge strahlte ihn geradezu an. Stiles nahm sich vor, ihm bei Gelegenheit zu sagen, dass er eben nicht derjenige war, der den Mond an den Himmel gehängt und die Sterne angeknipst hatte.   
„Natürlich darfst du.“ 

Stiles wollte ihn gerade neckisch in die Seite knuffen oder ihn in eine neue Umarmung ziehen, als das warme Lächeln vom Gesicht des Werwolfes abrutschte und er schluckend einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er schaute durch das Wohnzimmer geradeaus und seine Augen flackerten nervös.  
„Was?“  
Stiles fuhr herum.

Sein Vater stand vor ihnen und betrachtete Scott mit festem, unbarmherzigen Blick. 

 

Das Gefühl, aus seiner Haut fahren zu wollen, wurde unerträglich, als sein Vater Scott bat, sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen. Stiles wollte sich die Haare raufen. Natürlich konnte Scott das Küchentischritual nicht kennen. Es war kein Ritual für _ihn_.   
Natürlich konnte Scott die Fragen, warum er so schnell wieder hier war und wo er Stiles' Geld gelassen hatte, nicht ehrlich beantworten. Es wäre einfach gewesen zu sagen 'Ich bin ein Werwolf, und ich habe es höchstwahrscheinlich im Wald verloren, als ich mich verwandelt und Stiles um ein Haare gefressen hätte.' Nun ja.   
Sie hatten beide nachgesehen, doch die Hosentaschen waren zerfetzt und von Werwolfklauen durchlöchert gewesen. 

Stiles wusste, wie das auf seinen Vater wirken musste. Er hatte schon im Wald gewusst, dass er Scott eigentlich nicht wieder mit nach Hause hätte nehmen sollen. Aber dann hatte Allison einen Pfeil in dessen Rücken geschossen und ihn mit Wolfswurz geblendet. 

„Dad, wirklich, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“, sagte er, als Scott sich mit gesenktem Kopf und beschämt entblößtem Nacken setzte. 

„Stiles“, sein Vater hob eine Hand wie ein Stoppschild.  
„Sei so gut und lass uns kurz allein. Wir brauchen dringend Butter und Eier.“ Er fasste in die Tasche seiner Uniform und reichte Stiles einen Quarter. 

Stiles verzog fassungslos das Gesicht.  
„Du schickst mich einkaufen“, sagte er tonlos blinzelnd.   
„Dad, du schickst mich jetzt nicht wirklich einkaufen! Hey, ich kann dir alles erklären!“ 

„Ich weiß“, sagte sein Vater und er zog mit stoischer Ruhe, von der Stiles wusste, dass er sie gegenüber einem Kriminellen vor einem Verhör genauso zur Schau stellte, den Stuhl gegenüber von Scott zurück um sich ebenfalls zu setzen. 

„Ich will es aber von ihm hören. Ich will von ihm hören, wo und wann er all dein Geld _verloren_ hat, warum er wieder in unserem Haus ist und warum du heute nicht in der Schule warst.“ 

Stiles schnappte nach Luft.   
„Dad, ich _war_ in der Schule! Wer behauptet, ich wär nicht da gewesen? War es Jackson? Jackson hasst mich, Dad, du weißt genau, dass-“

Sein Vater sah ihn mit enttäuschtem Zorn an.   
„Es war nicht Jackson, sondern Mister Harris. Ich habe ihn vorhin zufällig getroffen und dann musste ich ihm erklären, warum du heute in Chemie gefehlt hast.“

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sich Stiles' Magen mit Blei füllte. Jeder Atemzug war ein weiterer Tropfen.  
Verdammt, verflucht. 

„Okay, ich war nicht da“, entgegnete er frustriert.   
„Aber ich schwöre dir hoch und heilig, dass Scott nichts damit zu tun hat.“ 

Sein Vater war fantastisch in Verhören. Sein Vater brachte es fertig, einen herzlosen Mörder in ein weinendes Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln. Er schaffte es, dass Steuerbetrüger ihre Taten gestanden, als würde ihnen die Beichte abgenommen. Was er mit Scott machen würde, wollte Stiles sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Sein Vater würde Scott einsperren. Vermutlich nur für eine Nacht, ehe er ihn an die hiesige Nervenklinik weitergeben würde, weil es Werwölfe nun einmal nicht gab. Der Gedanke daran, dass Scott wieder eingesperrt werden würde, versetzte Stiles in pure, schmerzhafte Panik.   
Aber was war die Alternative? Weglaufen? Mit den Argents am Hacken?   
Um Gottes Willen, was sollte er nur tun?

„Stiles“, holte ihn sein Vater zurück.   
„Tu mir den Gefallen.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte damit nicht wieder aufhören. Auf keinen Fall. Er konnte das auf keinen Fall tun. 

„Ich verspreche dir, wir werden hier sein, wenn du wiederkommst“, sagte sein Vater.   
„Scott und ich. An diesem Tisch. Ich will nur mit ihm _reden_.“   
„Dad, gibt es keine Alternative? Wieso kann ich nicht dabei sein?“ Stiles tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. 

„Die Alternative wäre, dass ich ihn mit zur Station nehme“, erwiderte sein Vater ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und das war der Moment, in dem Stiles sich ganz sicher war, dass der Mann komplett in den Modus 'Sheriff, Gesetzeshüter und behütender Vater' gewechselt war. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er wusste genau, wie die Lage für einen Außenstehenden aussehen musste. 

„Dad, ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen“, versuchte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Du musst mir das glauben.“ 

Es war Scott, der in die Diskussion hineinsprach bevor sie ein Streit werden konnte.  
„Ist schon gut. Geh ruhig“, sagte er, und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Ergebenheit mit, die sich wie ein Brennen in einer Wunde anfühlte. Scotts innerer Wolf lag bereits auf dem Rücken und entblößte seinen Bauch, und auf eine seltsame Weise erinnerte er Stiles an ihre erste Begegnung, während der Scott schmerzerfüllt gegen Gitterstäbe geknurrt hatte. 

„Butter und Eier“, wiederholte Stiles' Vater ruhig.  
„Das ist ein Gang von fünfzehn Minuten. Okay?“ 

 

Es würde keine fünfzehn Minuten dauern, beschloss Stiles, als er das Haus verlassen hatte und die Beine in die Hand nahm. Er würde zehn daraus machen. Zur Hölle, er würde sieben daraus machen. Er würde seinem Vater keine Zeit geben, Scott unter Druck zu setzen, ihm mit der Bezeichnung diverser Verbrechen einzuschüchtern. Er sprintete in die Stadt hinein, wich Leuten aus, die grüßend die Hand hoben und ihm „Wie geht’s dir, Stiles?“ hinterher riefen. Weil ihn die Hälfte dieses verdammten Kaffes kannte. Weil ihn ja nie jemand in Ruhe lassen konnte. Die Straße, in welcher er selbst wohnte, war angenehm ruhig, doch hier, in der Mitte von Beacon Hills, keine fünf Minuten Sprintweg entfernt, hingen sie alle herum, weil sie ja nichts Besseres zu tun hatten. Er betrat den Tante Emma-Laden und raffte ein Päckchen Butter und einen Karton Eier an seine Brust. Sein Blick streifte die Schokolade, genauso beiläufig wie vor ein paar Tagen, und mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach einem Riegel davon.   
„Stiles, du hast es aber eilig.“ Misses Smith stand vor ihm an der Kasse und sortierte mit Seelenruhe Milch, Gemüse und in Ölpapier eingewickelten Schinken in ihren Beutel. 

„Man sieht ja in letzter Zeit so wenig von dir. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ 

Stiles spürte den Blick von Susan, der Frau an der Kasse, auf sich. Er atmete hastig gegen die Lebensmittel in seinen Armen und der Sprint hatte ihn zum Schwitzen gebracht. So ganz auf der Höhe sah er gerade sicherlich nicht aus.   
„Alles bestens“, beeilte er sich zu sagen.  
„Ich äh..hab gerade nur keine Zeit.“  
„Wir haben gehört, dass du heute nicht in der Schule warst. Bist du krank?“   
Diese verdammte, verdammte Stadt. Warum musste hier jeder mit jedem reden?   
„Nein. Ja. Ich war es.“ Stiles schob Susan die drei Sachen hin und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.  
„Es war nichts Schlimmes, ich gehe morgen natürlich wieder.“   
Misses Smith beäugte ihn skeptisch.   
„Junge, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, komme ich natürlich schon früher wieder vorbei und koche dir eine Hühnersuppe.“  
„Nett von Ihnen, Misses Smith, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Mir geht’s wieder bestens. Hey, ich gehe einkaufen, ist das nicht was?“   
Die Art, wie Susan den Preis für die Butter eintippte, hatte etwas sehr Verurteilendes.   
„Du hast doch sonst niemanden, der für dich einkauft, Junge“, sagte Misses Smith bedauernd und sah ihn mitleidig an.   
„Dein Vater muss so viel arbeiten und ohne eine Frau im Haus ist es so schwer. Ich komme morgen vorbei und mache dir Fleischbällchen.“ 

Stiles fühlte die Sekunden dahinticken. Er fühlte Scott daheim auf dem Küchenstuhl nervös hin und herrutschten. Er _musste_ so schnell wie möglich zurück.   
„Das ist wirklich nett Ihnen“, sagte er hektisch und riss Susan die Butter aus der Hand, damit sie verflucht noch einmal endlich vorankam.   
„Sie wissen, ich liebe Ihre Fleischbällchen. Leckerschmecker.“ Er verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar über Haare im Essen.  
„Aber wirklich, mein Dad und ich haben Ihre Hilfe schon viel zu lange in Anspruch genommen. Ich koche ab demnächst für uns beide und auf diese Weise sind auch Sie entlastet.“

„Kochen, hm?“, bemerkte Susan spitz und umfasste die Schokolade auf sehr vorwurfsvolle Art und Weise.   
„Wo willst du das denn gelernt haben?“

Sie hielt die Hand auf und zog süffisant einen Mundwinkel hoch.   
Stiles spürte, wie etwas in ihm klickte, schnappte, ausrastete.   
Er knallte den Quarter auf die Ladentheke und stopfte die Schokolade in seine Hosentasche. 

„Meine Mutter ist gestorben“, presste er wütend durch die Zähne.  
„Das ist alles. Ich bin kein Außerirdischer. Ich bin keine verfluchte Missgeburt. Warum hört ihr Idioten nicht endlich damit auf, mich wie eine zu behandeln?“ 

Misses Smith zog erschrocken Luft durch ihren geöffneten Mund, als er Butter und Eier an sich drückte und aus dem Laden stampfte. Die Glocke über der Tür läutete ohrenbetäubend. Stiles stieß mit der Schulter gegen einen Mann mittleren Alters, der rauchend im Weg stand.   
Vielleicht hatten Scott und er mehr gemeinsam als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Scott war anders. Stiles behandelte man anders. Wen man anders behandelte, der wurde automatisch zum _anderen_. So einfach war das. 

Er wollte gerade in einen Sprint übergehen, als sich mit einem Mal eine junge Frau mit dunklen Haaren und langen, geschwungenen Wimpern vor ihm aufbaute.   
Allison Argent. 

„Stiles“, sagte sie fest und hob eine Hand.   
Neben ihr schien sich Derek wie aus dem Nichts zu materialisieren und Stiles wartete nur darauf, dass Lydia aus irgendeiner Ecke gestöckelt kommen würde, um ihn ähnlich verurteilend wie Susan gerade anzuschauen. Allerdings kam er mit den Gedanken nicht so weit. Allison und Derek reichten ihm vollkommen.   
Allison hatte ihre Leder- und Baumwollkluft gegen ein schwarzes Sommerkleid ausgetauscht und Derek steckte in einem dunklen Anzug mit Nadelstreifen und hatte sich eine Fedora aufgesetzt. Eine verdammte Fedora. Er war das Bild eines Mafiabosses, dem Jackson seit Jahr und Tag nacheiferte. Er lächelte sogar wie einer; das Gesicht voller weißer Zähne, die ebenso gut die gebleckten Wolfsfänge hätten sein können, welche Stiles letzte Nacht noch gesehen hatte. Derek rückte seinen purpurnen Krawattenknoten zurecht und trat einen Schritt näher. 

„Intimspähre!“, zischte Stiles ihm zu.   
„Ich weiß, Werwölfe haben so etwas nicht unbedingt, aber in deinem Fall bestehe ich darauf! Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit für euch. _Und_ ich erinnere mich gesagt zu haben, dass ich euch Typen nie wiedersehen will. Das war keine Redensart, das war ernst gemeint.“ 

„Stiles, bitte hör uns nur eine Minute zu“, sagte Allison eindringlich. Bei Tageslicht sah sie noch beeindruckender als in der Nacht. Sie war hübsch. Nein, nicht hübsch, sie war sehr schön und trug ähnlich wie Derek eine königliche Präsenz, die absolute Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.   
„Wir haben ihre Spur verloren.“  
„Spur“, wiederholte Stiles skeptisch und drückte frustriert eine Delle in die Butter.  
„Von meinem Großvater und meiner Tante. Sie müssen sich woanders versteckt haben.“  
Stiles schaute sie unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an;  
„Wolltet ihr nicht die jahrelang erfahrenen Jäger sein? Das spricht hier alles nicht gerade für euch.“

„Wir jagen die berühmtesten Jäger des Kontinents“, schnappte Derek und trat noch näher, als wollte er Allison vor Stiles' zynischen Worten schützen.   
„Das ist etwas anderes als einen Werwolfwelpen im Wald aufzugabeln.“   
„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie egal mir das ist, oh großer Alpha-Werwolf!“, spuckte Stiles zurück.   
„Ich hab ganz andere Probleme!“

„Ja, die hast du“, mischte Allison sich erneut ein. 

„Lydia hat geschrien.“ 

Stiles blinzelte.  
„Wie?“ 

Allison holte tief Luft.   
„Hast du schon einmal was von Banshees gehört?“ 

Um ein Haar wären Stiles die Eier aus der Hand gerutscht, so verwirrt fühlte er sich von der Frage.   
„Banshee? Dieser irische Geist einer weinenden Frau, sicher. Aber was...Moment.“ Er drückte die Butter, die langsam zwischen seinen Fingern weich wurde, an sich.  
„Willst du mir gerade ernsthaft sagen, dass Lydia eine Banshee ist? Seit wann?“   
„Schon immer.“  
Allison verschränkte die Arme.

„Hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass das unglaublich klingt und ich weiß, dass mitten auf der Straße nicht der richtige Ort ist, dir das zu erklären, aber wir haben keine Zeit.“

„Es klingt unglaublich. Aber Werwölfe klingen auch unglaublich“, murmelte Stiles, mehr zu sich als zu den beiden vor sich. Das war der Grund, weshalb Lydia mit Allison und Derek zu tun hatte. Eine kleine Allianz aus komischen und übernatürlichen Leuten. Himmel, er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Lydia etwas Besonderes war. Offenbar hatte er etwas für _besondere_ Menschen übrig. 

„Sie hat geschrien“, wiederholte Allison.  
„Du weißt, wann Banshees schreien, Stiles. Du bist in großer Gefahr. Scott ist in großer Gefahr.“

Stiles sah sie an, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, Allison vor sich zu sehen. In dieser Sekunde war es ihm egal, wer sie war, wer Derek war. Allison hatte etwas gesagt, das er seit Tagen fühlte; dieser Eindruck immerzu verfolgt zu werden, stetig über seine Schulter schauen zu wollen. 

Banshees schrien, bevor jemand starb. 

„Scott“, murmelte er mit blutleeren Lippen. 

„Ich muss zurück zu Scott.“ 

Er ließ die Jägerin und den Werwolf stehen und rannte, wie er nie zuvor im Leben gerannt war. Vermutlich wäre es ein Leichtes für Derek gewesen, ihn wieder einzuholen, aber er spürte ihn nicht hinter sich.   
Er musste Scott beschützen. Vor Kate. Vor Gerard. Vor seinem Vater. Vielleicht sogar vor Derek und Allison. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Wie sollte er das jemals fertigbringen?   
Aber ich muss, dachte er verzweifelt, als er keuchend in seine Straße einbog.   
Ich muss einfach. 

Seine Schritte begannen zu stolpern vor Erschöpfung, und er nahm die Frau vor sich in der kleinen Straße erst viel zu spät wahr. Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr, wie er sie nicht hatte sehen können. Ihr schwarzes Kleid flatterte im Wind und sie trug einen betörenden Duft, den sich nur reiche Frauen leisten konnten. Stiles scherte aus, um sie zu überholen, und als er mit ihr auf derselben Höhe war, wandte sie sich ihm zu. Der Schreck ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren. 

Dann hörte er den Pappkarton auf die staubige Straße fallen und aufgehen. Eier kullerten, fielen, zerplatzten aus dem Pflaster.  
Oder war das sein Kopf, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug? 

 

Heu. Nein. Stroh. Es war das erste, was Stiles wahrnahm, als er aus den ewigen Tiefen des Schwarz wieder auftauchte. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch.   
Die Halme pieksten an seinen Armen, seiner Wange. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Schwindel erfasste ihn, und er ließ wimmernd den Kopf zurück ins Stroh sinken.   
Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Er probierte es erneut und dieses Mal klappte es. Die Welt schwamm unscharf vor seinen Augen und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf, an seiner rechten Schläfe, nahm zu. Er fasste danach und als er die Finger vor sein Gesicht hielt, stellten seine Augen sich beim Anblick von Blut langsam schärfer. 

Zitternd setzte er sich auf. 

„Sieh mal einer an, er ist wach“, sagte eine Stimme. 

Stiles hob den Blick, und zwischen schwindligen Bildern einer grauen Welt schaute er durch Gitterstäbe Gerard Argent an, der sich vor ihm auf einen Stock stützte und ihn lächelnd aus blutunterlaufenen Augen anblickte.

„Kate, Liebes, unser Besuch ist soweit.“

Stiles schaute sich um. Er saß auf gelbem, frischem Stroh. Links, rechts und hinter ihm befanden sich feste, undurchdringliche Bretterwände. 

Kate erschien in seinem Gesichtsfeld, und statt eines Kleids trug sie enganliegende Hosen und lederbesetzte Jagdkleidung, die Stiles an Allison erinnerte. Allison, die ihn gewarnt hatte.

„Gefällt's dir, Süßer? Wir haben extra saubergemacht für dich. Ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen.“  
Sie lachte heiser. 

Stiles robbte vorwärts, und jede Bewegung bereitete ihm höllische Schmerzen und Schwindel.   
Er fasste an einen der Gitterstäbe und fühlte das kalte Metall an seiner Haut. Es war echt.

Er saß in dem Käfig, der vier Jahre lang Scotts Gefängnis gewesen war.


	9. Schmerz und Stroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles holte zitternd Luft. Sein gesamter Körper bestand aus nichts anderem mehr als Schmerz.  
> „Ich bin kein Rudel“, log er schwach.  
> „Er wird nicht kommen.“  
> „Netter Versuch.“ Kate grinste ihn von oben herab an und stieß ein letztes Mal mit dem Stiefel gegen seine Seite. Dieses Mal war es sachte wie ein Necken.  
> „Wir wissen, dass du sein Anker bist. Also spar dir die Mühe, Sheriffsöhnchen. Wir wollen unseren Werwolf zurück. Wir haben ihn gefunden und wir werden ihn behalten.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung:  
> Dieses Kapitel enthält detaillierte Beschreibungen von Gewalt sowie eine Szene, die sehr stark zu etwas tendiert, was ich als non-con taggen würde, wenn sie in einem sexuellen Kontext aufträte  
> (ich habe entsprechend nachgetaggt)  
> Wer davon getriggert wird, sollte es mit Vorsicht an- bzw. umgehen

Er fühlte die Panik an sich zerren. Sie war eine unsichtbare Kraft, die auf seine Lungenflügel drückte, seinen Atem beschleunigte und seinen Kopf erneut schwindeln machte.   
Unter ihm stachen wie biegsame Nadeln die Strohhalme in seine Handflächen. 

„Was soll das?“, presste Stiles hervor. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kämpfte er gegen Brechreiz. Kate musste ihm verdammt hart gegen den Schädel geschlagen haben. 

Gerard Argent betrachtete ihn amüsiert durch die Gitterstäbe, und als Stiles den Kopf heben und ihn anschauen konnte, begriff er, dass er für dieses winzige Zeitfenster durch Scotts Augen sah; ein Gefangener auf seinen Jäger. 

„Vom Sohn eines Sheriffs hätte ich eine klügere Frage erwartet“, sagte Argent mit lachelndem Tonfall und trat etwas näher. Seine Hände zitterten wie verdorrte Äste eines toten Baumes. 

„Verzeihung“, murmelte Stiles,  
„bin nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nämlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. _Woher auch immer_.“ 

Argent schien zu beschließen, diese Bemerkung zu übergehen. Er hob das graue Gesicht mit den geröteten Augen und verzog einen Mundwinkel. 

„Wir sind Jäger, mein Junge“, sagte er erhaben.   
„Wir jagen. Das ist nun mal unser Metier.“ 

„Also auch Menschen?“, spuckte Stiles und kroch näher. Im Gegensatz zu Scott machte Eberesche ihm nichts aus, und er konnte die Gitter mit bebenden Fingern umfassen und versuchen, seinen Kopf dazwischen durchzustecken. Es klappt nicht. Die Erinnerung an das ekelhafte Geräusch, welches Scotts Kopf am Metall gemacht hatte, brachte den Brechreiz für eine Sekunde zurück. 

„Man kann alles und jeden jagen“, sagte Kate mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Ich gebe aber gerne zu, dass mir hübsche Jungen am liebsten sind.“ Sie lächelte überlegen. 

„Es ist doch so: Eine Jagd ist immer dann erfolgversprechend, wenn man es klug genug anstellt.“ Gerard zuckte mit den Schultern und in allen seinen Bewegungen schwang Tod mit. Schwarzgrauer, schwefliger, hässlicher Tod.   
„Wozu einen Werwolf durch Wald und Wiese hetzen, wenn es eine viel simplere Methode gibt?“   
Der alte Mann grinste durch angegraute Zähne. 

„Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er inzwischen längst versucht, Witterung aufzunehmen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ihm dabei helfen sollten. Zumal ich fest damit rechne, dass es dieses Mal funktioniert.“ 

Stiles kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Schuld waren der Kopfschmerz und nicht zuletzt die Verwirrung. Er sah perplex zu, wie Kate aus dem Bild verschwand und kaum später etwas quietschte, was wie eine alte Tür in rostigen Scharnieren klang. Er drängte den Kopf gegen die Stäbe, streckte sich, doch als er sah, wen Kate an den Schultern herbeizerrte, wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte Stiles, auf der Stelle ohnmächtig zu werden. 

Greenbergs rotgeweinte Augen folgten Gerards Blick so langsam, dass man meinen konnte, er würde träumen. Doch als er Stiles sah, entfuhr ihm das Schluchzen eines verlorenen Kindes. Blut klebte an seiner Schläfe, an seinen Mundwinkeln und Armen. Man hatte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und er humpelte furchtbar. 

„Dein Freund hier war nicht gerade nützlich. Sehr bedauerlich.“   
Gerard verlagerte sein Gewicht. Mit ungerührtem Ausdruck hob er seinen Stock und stieß damit von hinten gegen die Kniekehlen des Jungen. Greenberg knickte wimmernd ein. 

„Was auch immer“, rief Stiles heiser. Der Schreck hatte seine Glieder mit einem Mal erkalten lassen. Er musste sich an die Gitterstäbe klammern, um sich aufrecht zu halten.   
„Dann könnt ihr ihn doch gehen lassen.“

Es war schlimm genug, dass sie ihn hatten. Aber ausgerechnet Greenberg, der mit allem nichts zu tun hatte, welcher rein zufällig in die Geschichte hineingestolpert war wie ein immer wiederkehrender, schlechter Witz. Greenberg, der doch nur mit Stiles befreundet hatte sein wollen.   
Das passierte also, wenn man versuchte, mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben, dachte Stiles bitter. Der Rest von Beacon Hills hatte gut daran getan, ihn zu meiden. 

„Ich möchte nach Hause“, schluchzte Greenberg. Seine Zähne waren rot von Blut.   
„Bitte, darf ich jetzt gehen?“ 

Stiles nahm es ihm nicht übel. Die Argents hielten ihn seit vier Tagen fest. Er war am Ende, unfähig, sich aufrecht zu halten.   
„Bitte, alles, was ich will, ist, nach Hause zu gehen.“ Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen und weinte. Im dämmernden Abendlicht fielen Tränen auf den staubigen Boden der Waldlichtung, die Stiles um sie herum vermutete, zog Rotz, den Greenberg sich nicht fortwischen konnte, durchsichtige Fäden. 

„Deshalb vermeide ich es in der Regel, Kreaturen zu jagen, die sprechen können.“ Gerard seufzte.   
„Immer dieses Flehen und Jammern, es ist ein solches Kreuz, und es dauert jedes Mal eine wahre Ewigkeit, bis sie damit aufhören.“

„Ach Daddy“, lachte Kate und trat hinzu.  
„Komm schon, wir haben das bisher doch nur ein Mal gehabt. Auch wenn ich zugebe, dass es zwei sehr lange Jahre waren, bis er endlich die Klappe gehalten hat.“ 

Stiles öffnete den Mund und in seiner Kehle steckte absprungbereit einer der Flüche, die sein Vater sich zu Hause verbat. Die Worte blieben auf seiner Zungenspitze hängen, als Stiles sah, dass Kate aus einer der vielen Ledertaschen an ihrem Gürtel einen Revolver zog, ihn entsicherte, dem weinenden Greenberg an die Schläfe schob und abdrückte. 

Der Knall echote über den staubtrockenen Platz. In der Ferne hörte man verschreckte Vögel auffliegen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären Stiles' Trommelfelle zerfetzt worden. Auf der Erde klebte nun rot und gelb Masse von einer Konsistenz, für die er keine Worte fand. 

Dann fiel Greenbergs lebloser Körper wie ein Lumpensack zur Seite.

Stiles hörte seinen eigenen Atem.   
Er war laut und schnell und er stieß ihn aus, wie Feuerschlucker auf dem Jahrmarkt Flammen ausstießen. Etwas in ihm wollte schreien, wollte heulen wie Scott es konnte; wollte seine ungeformten Worte in ein S.O.S. umwandeln, das nichts anderes signalisierte als _Hier bin ich, komm, finde mich!_. Aber weil er nie ein Schreikind gewesen war, versagte seine Stimme, versagte sein Mund, versagten seine Knie. Auch dann, als er Kate nach sich fassen fühlte und sie ihn hinaus ins Freie schleifte mit einer Kraft, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. 

Sie stieß ihn gegen Greenbergs Leiche. Stiles konnte die Wärme in dem Körper fühlen. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen war der Junge still, ganz still, und dann roch Stiles das Blut und die gelbe Masse, die nun direkt unter ihm am Boden lag, und er konnte den aufkommenden Schwindel dieses Mal nicht bekämpfen. 

In einem verzweifelten Versuch der Selbstbeherrschung wandte er sich von dem toten Jungen ab und erbrach sich auf der Stelle. Alles in seiner Mitte krampfte, als sei er besessen, während sein Magen sich scheinbar umstülpte. Er würgte kurze drei Male und es war wieder vorbei, so wie es für Greenberg vorbei war. 

Dann war wieder eine Hand in seinem Nacken am Saum seines Hemdes und riss ihn mit ungekannter Stärke zurück. Kates Stiefel landete in seinem Steiß, und endlich, endlich hörte Stiles sich schreien. Schmerzenstränen schossen ihm augenblicklich aus den Augenwinkeln. In seinem Gesichtsfeld tanzten weißen Flecken. Etwas Hartes, Langes traf ihn erneut – diesmal in die Seite – und die Wuchte schleuderte ihn gut einen halben Meter weiter auf den Rücken. Gerard Argent trat hoheitsvoll an ihn heran und trug den Ausdruck eines gelangweilten Mannes, der am Frühstückstisch einer Fliege beim Ertrinken im Honigglas zusah. Der Stock landete erneut in Stiles' Seite, gefolgt von etwas Eisernem in seinen Bauch. Für die Dauer mehrerer Wimpernschläge konnte er nicht atmen. Jemand – höchstwahrscheinlich Kate – fasste ihn an den Schultern und hob ihn hoch, während seine Beine es nicht schafften, ihn in den Stand zu bringen, weil sie immer wieder unter ihm wegknickten. 

„Das Messer, Liebes“, sagte Gerard, und Stiles schnappte nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er eine Hand an seinem Bauch und spürte den heißen Schmerz einer Klinge, die seine Haut aufriss. Es war nicht tief, doch tief genug, dass es ihm das Hemd vollbluten würde. 

„Für eine bessere Witterung“, sagte Gerard und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als würde er einem alten Freund eine lustige Geschichte erzählen. 

Stiles sah sein Gesicht vor sich flattern wie den Totenkopf einer Jolly Roger-Flagge, die auf hoher See gehisst wurde, als Kate ihm anschließend zwei Mal mit der rechten Faust gegen den Oberkieferknochen hieb. 

„Kate“, murmelte Gerard gutmütig.  
„Wäre das jetzt noch nötig gewesen?“   
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern;  
„Ich mag es, wenn sie ein wenig im Gesicht bluten. Das gibt hübsche Farben.“ 

Dann spürte Stiles, wie sie nach ihm fasste und ihn zurück in die Richtung des Ebereschenkäfigs zerrte. Seine Füße schleiften unnütz am Boden hinterher. 

„Er wird nicht kommen“, presste er zwischen blutigen Lippen hervor.   
„Da könnt ihr warten, bis ihr schwarz werdet.“

„Natürlich wird er das, Dummerchen.“   
Kate hielt einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, als sie Stiles zurück in den Käfig trug. Mit erschreckender Vorsicht, von der er eben noch hätte träumen können, ließ sie ihn zurück auf das Stroh sinken. Der perfekte Köder in einer Raubtierfalle. 

„Ein Werwolf kommt immer, wenn sein Rudel in Schwierigkeiten ist. Alles andere geht gegen seinen Instinkt. Das ist wie mit Motten und Kerzen. Die armen Dinger rennen geradewegs in ihr Verderben.“ 

Stiles holte zitternd Luft. Sein gesamter Körper bestand aus nichts anderem mehr als Schmerz. 

„Ich bin kein Rudel“, log er schwach.   
„Er wird nicht kommen.“

„Netter Versuch.“ Kate grinste ihn von oben herab an und stieß ein letztes Mal mit dem Stiefel gegen seine Seite. Dieses Mal war es ganz sachte wie ein Necken.   
„Wir wissen, dass du sein Anker bist. Also spar dir die Mühe, Sheriffsöhnchen. Wir wollen unseren Werwolf zurück. Wir haben ihn gefunden und wir werden ihn behalten.“ 

Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn zahnbewehrt an.   
Es jagte Stiles mehr Angst ein als alle Reißzähne, die er bislang gesehen hatte. 

Er lag im Stroh und hörte, wie sie Greenbergs Leiche wegschleiften, wie sich ihre Stimmen und Schritte entfernten.   
In seinem Kopf, an seinem blutigen Bauch, an seiner Seite sang schreiend rot und dunkel der Schmerz, prallte hallend an seiner Haut und den Käfigwänden zurück. 

Sein Bewusstsein flackerte wie eine Kerze im Wind.  
Stiles spürte seine Sinne wegkippen und wieder auftauchen. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder auftat, war es beinahe dunkel. 

Er versuchte sich auf die gute Seite zu drehen und nach vorne zum Gitter zu robben. Er erkannte eine Baumgruppe um den Käfig herum. Vögel sangen. In der Dämmerung schrie ein Käuzchen. Der Schmerz trieb Stiles Tränen in die Augen, als er sich hochstemmte und die unverletzte Schläfe gegen eine Eisenstange drückte, um einen besseren Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen. Es sah aus, als hätten die Argents nur ein-zwei weitere Wagen dabei. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man ab und zu auch das Schnauben von Pferden vernehmen. Sie mussten den Rest der Menagerie irgendwo anders gelassen haben, um weniger aufzufallen.   
Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, so dass Stiles nicht feststellen konnte, wo er sich befand, geschweige denn, in welche Himmelsrichtung er schaute. 

Er sackte wieder in sich zusammen. Seine zitternden Finger fuhren über seinen Bauch, wo sich inzwischen eine Kruste getrockneten Blutes gebildet hatte. Wie sollte er von allein entkommen?   
Er schaffte es ja nicht einmal, sich gerade aufzusetzen. 

In der hereinbrechenden Nacht ließ er sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken und spürte die Kälte des Herbstabends unter seine Fingernägel, durch seine Poren kriechen. Am klaren Himmel ging der fast noch volle Mond auf und tauchte das Stroh in silbergoldenes Fließen, und Stiles schloss die Augen, spürte sie nass werden. Seine Lippen bewegten sich von allein, bis er die Worte selbst hören konnte wie einen Abzählreim, den kleine Mädchen sonst an Blumen herunterbeteten. 

„Komm und finde mich. Komm nicht. Finde mich. Komm nicht. Finde mich. Komm nicht.“ 

Träume wickelten ihn barmherzig ein wie in bunte Tücher, bis sie ihn hinabstießen in sauerböse Szenarien. Er sah Greenberg vor; den weinenden Jungen, der flehte, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Er hörte Lydias gnadenlose Stimme und er vermeinte, Scotts Hände an seiner Seite zu fühlen. Sein Kopf tat ihm sogar im Traum weh, und er wachte in das Schwarz der Waldnacht auf, brach in Tränen aus, weil seine Glieder vor Kälte schmerzten, raffte Stroh an sich und igelte sich ein, so gut er konnte.

Schlafen. Er musste schlafen. Schlaf bedeutete Heilen. Vielleicht würde er, wenn er sich Mühe gab, morgen wieder laufen können. Vielleicht würde er einen Weg finden, das Schloss zu knacken oder eine Nachricht zu schicken. Ein wenig Stroh anzünden und Rauchzeichen geben? Den Käfig in Brand stecken, bis er die flammenden Bretter durchtreten konnte – hoffentlich bevor er selbst an einer Rauchvergiftung starb? Doch womit nur? Seine Gedanken stotterten, beschleunigten sich, bremsten. Dazwischen meinte er, die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören.   
Er rutschte in Schlaf- und Traumphasen und wieder hinaus, als wären sie ein dunkler, unbekannter Ozean. 

„Stiles.“

Er fühlte seine Wimpern zucken. 

„Stiles.“ 

Kalte Morgenluft prickelte an seiner Haut, als er die Augen aufriss und hochfuhr. Sein Kopf sandte einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Körper und altbekannter Schwindel erfasste ihn, so dass er zur Seite fiel und die Augen zusammenkniff.   
Keuchend versuchte er es erneut, diesmal langsamer. 

Herbstliche Nebelschwaden waberten draußen über den Boden.   
In der Ferne riefen Vögel und ein einsamer Kojote.   
Stiles blinzelte in gelbes Glühen. 

Es verging ein Moment, gegen den eine Sekunde eine Ewigkeit darstellte, doch Stiles konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann.   
„Was tust du hier?“, zischte er tonlos. 

Scott legte verwirrt den Kopf schief;  
„Was?“ 

„Das ist genau das, was sie wollen“, presste Stiles heraus und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Es klappte besser als am Abend, aber es tat noch immer weh. 

„Das hier“, er deutete fuchtelnd auf sich und den Käfig um sich herum;  
„ist eine Falle. Und du bist gerade dabei, reinzutappen, Scott! Dreh um und hau ab!“ 

„Stiles....“ 

Der Junge schaute ihn von unten an wie er vermutlich im Rausch den Mond anschaute. Stiles strich den Vergleich jedoch gleich wieder, als er sah, dass Scott den Tränen nahe war. 

„Oh Gott...was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“ 

Der Werwolf tat zwei große Schritt vorwärts und streckte eine klauenbesetzte Hand aus. Doch sie prallte an der unsichtbaren Barriere aus Eberesche ab. Er konnte nicht einmal einen Finger zwischen die Stäbe schieben. 

„Ich muss dich sofort hier rausholen!“ 

„Oh Gott, Scott, hör mir doch zu!“ Stiles rieb sich über das Gesicht, bis alles noch mehr wehtat.  
„Du kannst das nicht. Du kannst doch nicht einmal das Holz anfassen, wie soll das gehen? Geh zurück und hol Hilfe!“ 

„Wer weiß, was sie in der Zwischenzeit mit dir machen“, entgegnete Scott verzweifelt.   
„Ich kann nicht einfach gehen!“ 

„Du hast ganz Recht“, ertönte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Zwielicht, so plötzlich, dass Stiles zusammenzuckte, und mit einem Klacken ging ein viel zu helles Licht an.   
„Immerhin gehörst du doch hierher.“ 

Scott versuchte, seine Augen zu schützen und taumelte blind einen Schritt zurück. Es nützte nichts. Von der anderen Seite näherte sich Kate mit einer weiteren viel zu hellen Lampe und ihrem Revolver. Es war zu spät. 

Im gleißenden Licht, welches den Morgen wie ein anhaltender Blitz zerriss, konnte Stiles sehen, wie Scott sich in etwas verwandelte, was er so noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Junge trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, krümmte sich nach vorne wie ein Tier und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie das Fiepen eines Hundes klang, der von seinem Herrchen dabei erwischt worden war, wie er an dessen Schuhsohlen gekaut hatte. In einem winzigen Augenblick entfaltete sich vor Stiles die Geschichte langer Jahre. Scott hob den Kopf und hatte sich vollständig verwandelt. Seine Werwolfaugen reflektierten den Schein der Lampen, und er kauerte sich nieder und knurrte. Es erinnerte Stiles eher an einen verzweifelten Einschüchterungsversuch denn an eine Drohgebärde. 

„Lasst ihn gehen“, presste Scott zwischen viel zu großen Zähen hervor und er blickte langsam und mit einem Hauch von Schicksalsergebenheit auf, die Stiles auf der Stelle Magenschmerzen verursachte.   
„Lass ihn gehen... oder ich reiße dir die Kehle raus!“ 

Es war ein Satz, der Derek besser gestanden hätte. Aber in diesem Moment konnte Stiles sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen klopfen fühlen.   
Gerard betrachtete den Jungen von oben herab wie ein gütiger Schäfer – eine Rolle, in der er sich anscheinend sehr gefiel. Scott fuhr herum zu Kate, die sich von der anderen Seite genähert, den Revolver entsichert hatte und diesen schlicht nach oben auf Stiles' Kopf richtete. 

„Versuch es ruhig“, sagte sie einladend.   
„Du weißt ja, dass ich besser zielen kann, als du beißen.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er nach all den Jahren noch denkt, in irgendeiner Verhandlungsposition zu sein.“ Gerard schaute Kate mit einem gespielt bedauernden Ausdruck an.   
„Was haben wir nur falsch gemacht?“ 

Kate zuckte mit den Schultern;  
„Ich war dafür, ihm die Zunge rauszuschneiden. Du wolltest ja nicht.“

Scott kauerte vor ihr, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und entblößten Zähnen, und wenn Stiles nicht allzu sehr von den Laternen geblendet gewesen wäre, hätte er schwören können, dass sich Scotts Nackenhaare aufgestellt hatten.   
„Lasst ihn gehen“, knurrte der Werwolf erneut. 

„Falsch, du dummes Tier“, explodierte Kate mit einem Mal. Dann knallte es ohrenbetäubend. Stiles fuhr zusammen und hielt sich reflexartig schützend die Arme vor den Kopf. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich abtastete, stellte er mit zitterndem Atem fest, dass kein neuer Schmerz hinzugekommen war. Bis er das Loch direkt neben seinem Kopf in der Bretterwand sah.   
„Das nächste Mal treffe ich“, fauchte Kate.   
„Und denk dran, dein kleiner Freund hat keine übernatürlichen Heilkräfte. Also ab!“

Stiles drängte sich in die Ecke, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als schützend die Arme um sich zu legen, auch wenn es die Wunde an seinem Bauch schmerzte, und stoßend zu atmen. Es klirrte, als Gerard sich am Schloss zu schaffen machte und in der kühlen Morgenluft die Tür des Käfigs aufzog. 

Gekrümmt kam Scott zum Vorschein. Aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund ragten die Reißzähne, die ihm nun nichts nützten und er sah aus wie jemand, der gerade aus dem schlimmsten Alptraum erwacht war. Alles an seiner Körperhaltung schrie danach, sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Stiles wünschte sich, dass er es tun würde, aber er wagte es nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen.   
„Wenn ich es tue, lasst ihr ihn dann gehen?“  
Die Stimme des Werwolfes war so leise, dass Stiles seine Worte um ein Haar nicht gehört hätte.   
„Ihr habt, was ihr wolltet, also braucht ihr ihn nicht mehr.“

Kate kicherte verächtlich.   
„Ich bin ja kein Unmensch“, hörte Stiles Gerard sagen.   
„Du darfst ihn behalten, deinen kleinen, nutzlosen Anker. Es wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du ihn früher oder später auffrisst.“ 

Stiles fuhr zusammen, als Kate Scott einen Tritt versetzte und er quasi in den Käfig hereingestolpert kam und im Stroh landete, so dass einzelne Halme durcheinanderflogen.   
Hinter ihm fiel krachend die Tür zu und das Geräusch von einem Schlüssel, der im Schloss herumgedreht wurde, knarzte in den frühen Morgen.   
Kaum zweieinhalb Wochen, nachdem Stiles einen Werwolf befreit hatte, hatten die Jäger diesen wieder. 

Stiles fühlte seinen Körper schwach werden.   
„Du bist ein Idiot“, murmelte er und trat wütend mit dem Fuß nach Stroh, dass es nur so aufstob.   
„Wieso bist du nicht abgehauen, hm? Wieso musstest du unbedingt...?“ Er fühlte die Wort auf seiner Zunge zergehen.   
Scott richtete sich langsam auf, bis er mit angewinkelten Beinen sitzen konnte. Auf eine grausame Art und Weise sah er aus wie ein wildes Tier in seiner natürlichen Umgebung.   
„Du hättest doch dasselbe getan“, flüsterte er.   
„All der Geruch von Blut und Tod. Und du dazwischen. Ich konnte nicht, ich _kann_ nicht weglaufen. Du bist alles, was ich habe, und du bist das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt.“ 

Letztlich konnte Stiles nur vermuten, dass der Instinkt aus dem Werwolf sprach. Doch für einen winzigen Augenblick fühlte er etwas in sich aussetzen. Es hatte bislang nur einen zweiten Menschen gegeben, der das zu ihm gesagt hatte, und dieser Mensch lebte schon lange nicht mehr.

„Du kennst nicht viel von der Welt, du Trottel“, presste er hervor und hoffte, dass sein Freund das Beben in seiner Stimme ignorieren möge. 

Scott kroch heran, und wenn er es in diesem schrecklichen Käfig schon nicht schaffte, sich vollständig zurückzuverwandeln, glättete sich sein Gesicht und zogen sich seine Zähne wieder zurück. Mit menschlichen Fingern fasste er zaghaft nach Stiles' Wange, wo Kate ihren harten rechten Haken hinterlassen hatte, und Stiles zuckte kurz zurück.   
„Lass mich...“   
Der Junge umfasste ihn vorsichtig an der Taille und zog ihn etwas näher zu sich heran, bis sich Stiles in einer seltsamen, jedoch unerwartet bequemen Position zwischen Sitzen und Liegen mit Scott zwischen seinen Beinen wiederfand. Der Werwolf legte sachte die freie Hand an seine kaputte Schläfe und für einen winzigen Moment flackerte etwas in seinen gelben Augen.   
„Du hast Schmerzen.“   
Und es verwirrte Stiles, weil das keine Frage gewesen war. Er zog fragend die Brauen zusammen.  
„Moment mal...du merkst das?“

In der Ferne sprachen Gerard und Kate miteinander, und er verstand nicht, worum es ging. Sie hatten sie einfach allein gelassen wie zwei verschnürte Gepäckstücke. 

Scott biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte.   
„Es ist etwas Wölfisches“, bot er an und lächelte schwach.   
„Lass mich...es gibt da noch etwas, was ich kann. Lass mich dir helfen.“ 

Er rutschte noch etwas näher und Stiles bemerkte, dass das letzte Mal, dass sie so nahe beieinander gewesen waren, nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden zurücklag. Das Zwielicht wurde dunkelblau, dann violett, und Scotts warmer Werwolfkörper strahlte angenehme Wärme ab.  
Der Junge strich über Stiles' Haare und legte die Finger über die Verletzung an der Schläfe. 

Der Fleck dort wurde warm. Dann begann er zu vibrieren. Es fühlte sich an wie der Augenblick kurz nachdem man sich die Finger an der Tür eingeklemmt hatte und der Schmerz langsam nachließ, oder wenn man sich verbrannt hatte und die Stelle unter kaltes Wasser hielt. Der dunkle, rote Schmerz wanderte in Wellen ab, und Stiles musste für eine winzige Weile genüsslich die Augen schließen.  
Es war nicht nur der Kopfschmerz. Auch das Stechen in seinem Rücken, das wütende Schreien in seiner Seite, selbst das leichte Puckern an seiner Wange ließ nach.   
Er blinzelte die Augen wieder auf und erkannte an Scotts Arm hässliche schwarze Adern, die über dessen Haut krochen wie zusätzliche Blutgefäße. 

„Der Wahnsinn“, wisperte er träumerisch und kuschelte sich dem Jungen enger entgegen.   
„Wird es besser?“  
„Machst du Witze? Das ist fantastisch.“ Stiles atmete erleichtert tief aus. Dass er die Arme um Scott geschlungen hatte wie ein Ertrinkender sich an einen Rettungsring klammerte, bemerkte er erst jetzt.   
„Es ist nichts weiter“, murmelte der Junge gegen seine gute Schläfe.  
„Ich kann nur den Schmerz wegnehmen, aber heilen muss es von allein. Ich kann niemanden heilen.“  
„Das ist in Ordnung, Scotty.“ Stiles zog einen Mundwinkel hoch.   
„Es ist sehr...wölfisch.“ 

Die Lichtung legte sich in Schweigen. Ab und zu klapperte einer der Argents mit etwas in der Ferne herum. Vermutlich planten sie ihre Abreise. Sie hatten bekommen, was sie wollten, und wenn sie so geschickt in ihren Geschäften waren, wie sie versuchten, einen glauben zu machen, taten sie nun gut daran, so schnell wie möglich und mit wenigen Spuren zu verschwinden.   
Stiles fühlte sein Herz schwer werden. Was würde sein Vater sagen? Was würden Greenbergs Eltern sagen? Oh Gott...Greenberg. Würden Allison und Derek je dahinterkommen? Würde Lydia erfahren, dass ihr Schrei Greenberg gegolten hatte?   
Stiles fühlte sich ein verzweifeltes Wimmern ausstoßen, als er daran dachte, und Scott betrachtete ihn besorgt, so unendlich besorgt, dass seine Augen in das kuschelwarme Braun erloschen, welches mit dem Werwolf so gar nichts zu tun hatte. 

„Lass mich...“, murmelte Stiles gegen ihn, und seine rechte Hand rutschte vom Rücken seines Freundes hoch über die Schulter, über den Hals an die Wange.   
„Lass mich etwas Menschliches tun. Darf ich?“ 

Es rührte ihn, dass Scott vermutlich nicht so recht wusste, was genau er meinte, und trotzdem ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nickte. Es rührte Stiles, dass sein Freund keinen Millimeter zurückwich oder zusammenzuckte oder sonst etwas tat, als er, Stiles, seine Lippen auf Scotts drückte.   
Es rührte ihn, wie Scott auf der Stelle die Augen schloss, und sein Mund sich gegen Stiles' zu bewegen begann. Es war unbeholfen und kurz, machte seltsame Geräusche, und sie rutschten aneinander ab, so dass sie sich mit stockendem Atem voneinander lösen mussten. Stiles schaute verlegen an der Wange seines Freundes vorbei und fuhr sich mit der Zunge geistesabwesend über die Unterlippe.   
„Deswegen der viel zu schnelle Herzschlag“, hauchte Scott gegen ihn. Und mit einem Mal wurde Stiles klar, wie perfekt das war; dass er diese seltsamen Worte, von denen er selbst nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt stimmten, nicht aussprechen musste. Himmel, er liebte Werwölfe.   
Er schaute seinen Freund beschämt an.   
Das Schöne war: Scott lächelte zauberhaft. 

„Ich habe den Mond nicht an den Himmel gehängt, Bruder“, flüsterte Stiles, um irgendwie abzulenken.  
„Guck mich nicht so an, als hätte ich.“ 

„Ich gucke dich an, als hättest du mich gerade geküsst“, erwiderte Scott zuckersüß, und Gott, existierte dieser Junge wirklich?   
„Mach's nochmal?“ 

Und Stiles schlang beide Arme um ihn, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen, um ihn _in sich hineinzuziehen_ , weil Scott gar nicht nahe genug sein konnte, weil sein Geruch sich viel zu schnell zwischen krautig-herbem Duft von Stroh und dem Gestank des unbehandelten Holzes verlor, und er küsste ihn erneut mit ungeübter, stümperhafter Inbrunst und leicht geöffneten Lippen, bis sein Herz sich anfühlte, als würde es in Regenbögen und Feuerwerken zerplatzen. Scotts Hände lagen nun beide an seinen Schläfen – inzwischen schmerzfrei – und einer seiner Daumen streichelte geistesabwesend über seine kurzen Haare. Stiles hatte keine Ahnung, wie Küssen wirklich ging. Genau genommen konnte er sich kaum noch an seinen letzten Kuss erinnern, denn sein Vater küsste ihn nicht (er korrigierte diesen Umstand mit den besten Umarmungen der Welt, die nun mit den Umarmungen eines Werwolfjungen konkurrieren mussten). Er hatte Tagträume davon gehabt, Lydia zu küssen. Aber Vorstellungen und Wirklichkeit fanden selten zueinander, und obwohl er und Scott keine Ahnung davon hatten, was sie da taten, fühlte es sich geradezu atemberaubend an. Stiles strich mit der Zungenspitze über Scotts Unterlippe, und Scott seufzte tonlos in seinen Mund hinein. 

Dann weckte das Licht den Wald um sie herum und sie lagen engumschlungen beieinander.

„Wenigstens sterbe ich nicht ohne meinen ersten Kuss“, sinnierte Stiles nach einer Weile. 

„Du wirst nicht sterben.“   
Es hatte zuvor nie einen Satz gegeben, den er Scott fester hatte sagen hören.   
Stiles regte sich gegen ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht unter dem Kinn des Werwolfes. Er spürte den Puls der Halsschlagader dort gegen seine Nasenspitze puckern, als würde er an der Versinnbildlichung des Lebens riechen können. Er seufzte. 

„Greenberg ist auch gestorben. Sie hatten ihn vier Tage lang und er hatte niemanden, Scott. Er hatte nicht einmal mich. Sie haben ihn einfach erschossen und er war zum Schluss ganz allein.“ 

Scott begann, seinen Rücken zu streicheln.   
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagte er gegen Stiles' Schopf.   
„Du hättest es nicht ändern können. Aber du, du hast nicht niemanden. Du hast deinen Dad. Und du hast mich.“ 

Die Geräusche aus der Ferne wurden lauter. Pferde wieherten ärgerlich und eine Peitsche knallte.   
Scott zuckte furchtbar zusammen und klammerte sich für einen Augenblick noch enger an Stiles. 

„Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht gekommen“, flüsterte Stiles.  
„Meine gesamte, zweifellos unglaublich heroische Befreiungsaktion war umsonst.“   
„War sie nicht.“ 

In der Ferne redeten Kate und Gerard miteinander.

Scott löste sich von Stiles und schaute ihn eindringlich an.  
„Vertraust du mir?“   
Stiles blinzelte ihn an;  
„Keine Frage.“   
„Dann glaub mir, dass das nicht das Ende ist. Was auch immer passiert, wir werden dich in Sicherheit bringen, hörst du?“ 

Stiles verengte die Augen, aber bevor er fragen konnte, was genau Scott damit meinte, war Gerard mit einem Mal da und glitt todesgleich draußen an den Gittern vorbei, als sei er das Raubtier. Dann gab das Schloss an der Tür Geräusche von sich und mit einem hässlichen Knarren in den Scharnieren öffnete der Jäger den Käfig und zog die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. 

„Komm her“, befahl er und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen. Scotts Augen glühten auf. Stiles sah den Wolfsfängen dabei zu, wie sie durch die allzu menschlichen Zähen brachen und nadelspitz anwuchsen. Scott stellte sich auf Füße und Handflächen, bereit zum Sprung wie ein Tier, und knurrte.   
Gerard betrachtete ihn für eine Sekunde mit unbarmherziger Geduld.   
„Ich sehe, ein paar Tage ohne Erziehung, und du hörst schon nicht mehr auf die simpelsten _Bitten_. Habe ich dir etwa beigebracht, so ungezogen zu sein?“ 

Er trat näher und im Halblicht des Morgens erkannte Stiles erst jetzt, dass Gerard etwas Helles, Blankes und Langes in seiner Hand hielt. Es war der Silberstab, den der Mann damals bei der Führung gezeigt hatte. 

Scott drückte Stiles gegen die Wand hinter sich, um sich möglichst zwischen ihm und Gerard aufzubauen. Mit gerümpfter Nase und entblößten Zähnen fauchte er erneut, und Stiles spürte die Angst hinter dem Geräusch. Das Schlimmste, woran er denken konnte, war, wie hilflos Scott sich fühlen musste, mit seinem Fänger in einem Käfig zu sitzen, dessen Tür so gut wie offen stand. Aber er konnte diese Tür ja nicht einmal berühren, und Stiles wagte es nicht, sich auch nur das geringste Bisschen zu bewegen. Er war ein dünner, unsportlicher Junge, und Kate würde ihm im Zweifelsfall schneller eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, als dass er die ersten hundert Meter Fluchtweg hinter sich gebracht hätte. 

Gerard schaute auf Scott herab wie ein Vater, der allmählich die Geduld verlor.   
„Wie du willst. Ich sage es nur noch ein Mal, und dann werde ich deinem kleinen Freund hier sehr, sehr wehtun, wenn du nicht spurst. Bei Fuß!“ 

Scotts Atem stockte. Dann senkte er ergeben den Kopf, mehr noch, als er es getan hatte, als Stiles ihm seinen Vater vorgestellt hatte. Hätte er einen Schwanz gehabt, Stiles war sich sicher, er hätte ihn zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt. Zögernd kroch er Gerard entgegen und dieser holte mit der metallenen Stange seines Schäferstabs aus und schlug sie Scott über den Rücken. Stiles zuckte zusammen und für den Augenblick, in dem Scott wimmernd einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, fuhr er hoch, nunmehr schmerzfrei, und ballte die Fäuste. Gerard beäugte ihn mit tief gesenkten, dämonischen Augenbrauen, und Stiles hatte das Gefühl, in der Bewegung zu gefrieren.   
Der Mann stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den am Boden kauernden Scott, und in einer langsamen Geste rollte er den rechten Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes auf.   
„Sei ein braver Junge und tu's“, krächzte er.   
„Das letzte Mal ist schon viel zu lange her.“ 

Es war unendlich falsch. Stiles sank wieder ins Stroh und musste tatenlos zusehen, wie Scott zögernd mit der Hand nach Gerard fasste, wie dieser seine Finger, seinen ganzen Arm packte und in einem eisernen Griff festhielt, und dort bald die seltsamen schwarzen Adern erschienen. Sie flossen pulsierend und fest von Gerard in Scott hinein und schwollen dick wie Stricke an. Stiles spürte sich vor Wut zitternd. Er wusste nicht, auf wen er in erster Linie wütend war: Auf Gerard oder auf sich selbst für seine Hilflosigkeit.   
Die Art, wie Scott bebend vor Gerard kniete wie ein Sklave vor seinem Plantagenbesitzer, war einfach nur demütigend. Als er ein gequältes Geräusch tief aus seiner Kehle ausstieß und sich lösen wollte, gab Gerard ihm einen Tritt in die Seite und packte noch fester nach ihm. Stiles war schon vorhin die Idee gekommen, dass es für einen Werwolf nicht angenehm sein konnte, puren Schmerz aus einem anderen Körper zu saugen. Jetzt bekam er eine genauere und viel schrecklichere Vorstellung davon. 

„Du hast dir das selbst zuzuschreiben“, japste Argent und er klang, als würde er in einer widerlichen, verdammten Ekstase stecken.   
„Über zwei Wochen! Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht! Nein, mehr!“ Er gab Scott eine Ohrfeige, als dieser abermals versuchte, sich loszumachen.   
„Nimm alles, du dummes Tier, nimm es! Es ist dann genug, wenn _ich_ es bestimme!“ 

Erst als Scott die Augen zusammenkniff, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und im Gesicht so blass wurde, dass es aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlieren, ließ der Mann ihn los. Der Junge fiel ohne jegliche Körperspannung der Länge nach hin. 

„Sie sind der widerwärtigste Abschaum, den ich je gesehen habe“, presste Stiles aus blutlosen Lippen hervor. Hinter seiner Schläfe pochte es inzwischen wieder schmerzhaft, doch das mochte der Zorn sein.   
„Und ich habe jede Menge Verbrecher gesehen, darauf können Sie Gift nehmen.“ 

Gerard rollte seine Ärmel wieder herab. Er stand nun fester, gerader. Seine Haut hatte eine rosige, gesündere Farbe angenommen. Mit einem Mal wirkte er gute zehn Jahre jünger.   
„Mein Junge, wir haben alle unsere Überlebensstrategien“, sagte er und lachte leise.   
„Selbst wenn wir annehmen, dass du deinen Vater jemals wiedersehen solltest: Wofür willst du mich anklagen? Dafür, dass ich ein Ding, das nicht ganz Mensch und nicht ganz Tier ist, als medizinische Hilfe benötige? Sehen wir den Tatsachen doch ins Auge.“ Er umfasste seinen Silberstab und stützte sich mit gutmütiger Geste etwas darauf ab, auch wenn man nun klar sehen konnte, dass er keine Stütze brauchte.   
„Selbst wenn wir den Werwolf wegnehmen; wer kümmert sich schon um einen verlausten Latino-Bastard?“ 

Mit geradem Rücken trat er aus dem Käfig, Stroh an seinen Schuhen und verriegelte die Tür wieder hinter sich. Stiles stieß sich mit hektischem Atem von der Wand, an der er bis eben noch gelehnt hatte, ab und fasste nach seinem Freund.   
„Scott?“   
Der Werwolfjunge röchelte und streckte wie ein Blinder die Hände nach ihm aus. Seine Finger waren eiskalt geworden.   
„Um Gottes Willen“, entfuhr es Stiles, und er umschloss sie.   
„Kannst du etwas davon wieder abgeben? Ich nehme soviel es geht, komm schon!“   
Scott schüttelte raschelnd den Kopf.   
„Es geht gleich wieder“, keuchte er leise und schöpfte angestrengt nach Atem.   
„Gib mir nur etwas Zeit.“   
„Hilft es, wenn ich...?“ Stiles legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in die Arme.   
„Immer“, erwiderte der Junge und klammerte sich an ihn.   
Immer war das Wort. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick beschloss Stiles, dass er Scott eigentlich für immer festhalten, immer beschützen, immer bei sich haben wollte. 

„Ich bringe ihn um“, knurrte er in Scotts zerzauste Haare und lauschte, wie sich dessen Atemzüge ganz langsam normalisierten.  
„Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich den Kerl eigenhändig umbringe. Niemand behandelt dich so. _Niemand_.“ 

„Niemand behandelt _dich_ so“, flüsterte Scott.   
„Alle meine Wunden heilen wieder, mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber dich so zuzurichten... deinen Freund umzubringen, das ist unverzeihlich.“   
Stiles schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich fahrig zwei winzige Tränchen fort. 

Scott war noch Stunden später blass wie der Tod, als Kate längst Pferde vor den Käfig gespannt hatte. Stiles war zuvor nicht aufgefallen, dass dieser auf Rädern gebaut worden war. Mit undurchsichtigem Blick schloss sie den Vorhang und hüllte die beiden Jungen in ein Halbdunkel, in welchem man am liebsten die Augen geschlossen hielt. Mit dem Werwolf in seinen Armen lauschte Stiles auf die Geräusche draußen. Scott schreckte aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf, als sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte. Stuckernd rollten sie über unebenen Waldboden, über Wurzeln, Kiefernzapfen und Steinchen, und Stiles versuchte, sich zu vorstellen, dass es dem dreizehnjährigen Scott ebenso ergangen war wie ihm jetzt. Sie brachten ihn weg, weit weg von zu Hause.   
Beacon Hills hassen war eine Sache. Die Stadt gegen seinen Willen zu verlassen eine andere.   
Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich weinend an Scott drücken und „Ich will nicht weg“, in seine Schulter jammern. Aber wer war er, dass er nun anfing zu heulen? Er hatte seinen besten Freund dabei. Scott war damals ganz allein gewesen.

„Hab keine Angst“, wisperte der nach einer Weile.   
„Weißt du noch, als wir uns gestern einen Schlachtplan überlegen wollten?“   
Stiles nickte.  
„Du kamst nicht wieder. Also habe ich es allein versucht. Mit...“ Er schluckte.  
„Mit deinem Dad.“   
„Du hast meinem Dad erzählt, dass Werwolfjäger hinter dir her sind?“ Stiles hob ruckartig den Kopf.   
Scott schluckte und schaute ihn bekümmert an.  
„Nein. Ja. Halb. Alles, was ich gesagt habe, war, dass sie hinter mir her sind, dass sie bewaffnet und sehr gefährlich sind. Stiles, ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte.“ Er fasste nach Stiles' Schultern und hielt sie besorgt.  
„Ich weiß, dass dein Dad alles an Familie ist, was du noch hast, aber ich musste es ihm sagen. Ich wusste nicht... Ich bin nur ein dummer Werwolf, der nichts weiß, ich _musste_ sichergehen, dass ich dich auch wirklich retten kann. Und dein Dad muss Bescheid wissen.“ 

Stiles sah ihn lange an. Die Farbe kroch nur langsam in das Gesicht des Jungen zurück. Er sah selbst im Halbdunkel noch immer ein wenig aus, als könnte er jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen.  
„Du hast ja Recht“, seufzte er.   
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“ 

Scott blinzelte ihn ängstlich an. Mit einer federleichten Bewegung zog er ihn näher zu sich, damit er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
„Ich habe ihn gebeten, zu Lydia zu gehen, damit sie Allison und Derek rufen kann, und sich zurückzuhalten.“   
„Du hast wa-“ Stiles schnappte nach Luft und zwang die Lautstärke in seiner Stimme herunter.  
„Wir haben doch gesagt, wir wollen mit denen nichts zu tun haben! Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war?“

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Stiles seinen besten Freund verständnislos anschaute. Die erste Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihnen, und sie musste natürlich in einem rollenden, abgedunkelten Käfig stattfinden. Weil in Stiles' Leben ja nichts ordinär sein konnte. 

Scott sah ihn flehend an.   
„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast. Aber es geht um dich. Allison hat selbst gesagt, dass sie uns als Verbündete will. Ich habe auf ihren Herzschlag gehört, Stiles. Er war ganz ruhig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht gelogen hat, und wir müssen nehmen, wen wir kriegen können.“ 

„Sie ist eine Argent. Mir kann niemand sagen, dass die nicht gut im Lügen sind“, erwiderte Stiles verächtlich.   
Auf der anderen Seite musste er sich eingestehen, dass er, hätte er sich in der Position des Werwolfes befunden, genau gleich gehandelt hätte. In all den Liebesromanen beschrieben die Menschen, dass es reichte, wenn zwei Menschen einander hatten. Nicht so bei ihnen, so sehr sich Stiles auch wünschte, genug für Scott zu sein.   
Doch womöglich traf die Gleichung nicht für einen Werwolf und einen Menschenjungen zu. 

Womöglich traf überhaupt nichts auf sie zu.   
Sie waren ein undefiniertes Irgendetwas. 

Er schaute Scott halb neben, halb unter sich an.   
„Schon gut“, flüsterte er.  
„Ich bin nicht böse.“ 

Er hatte doch nur Scott. Es gab nunmehr zwei Szenarien. Das erste: Derek und Allison spürten sie auf und halfen ihnen. Vielleicht. Scott hatte Recht: Wie es aussah, hatten die Argents von den beiden keine Ahnung, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, Scott zu ködern.   
Szenario Nummer zwei: Es war den beiden egal und sie würden nicht kommen, dafür sein Vater mit einer kleinen Polizeieinheit. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen. Vielleicht nicht. Stiles eröffnete sich seufzend ein drittes Szenario: Jegliche Befreiungsversuche schlugen fehl, und er würde sterben.   
Er konnte es nicht ausschließen. Und wenn er es irgendwie einrichten konnte, würde er hundert Mal lieber sterben, als dass sein Vater für ihn sein Leben gab.  
Gott, wie sollte er nur seinen Vater _und_ Scott lebend aus diesem Schlamassel bekommen?

Stiles angelte in seiner Hosentasche.

„Hier, iss das. Du siehst immer noch ganz schwach aus.“

Die Schokolade war leicht angeschmolzen von seiner Körperwärme.   
Scott drehte sich blinzelnd auf die Seite und ihm entgegen, und Stiles wickelte den Riegel aus seinem goldenen Papier.   
„Ich meine, vielleicht bringt das ja etwas? Von wegen Zucker und so?“   
Wenn es darum ging, dass ein Kampf bevorstand, musste er sichergehen, dass der Werwolf seines Vertrauens so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kam.

Scott blinzelte.   
„Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten keine Schokolade gegessen.“   
Er führte sie zum Mund wie das Kostbarste der Welt, leckte mit rosiger Zunge daran und zwang mühsam seine Werwolfzähne zurück, bevor er abbiss. Stiles setzte sich neben ihm auf und betrachtete ihn, wie er genüsslich die Augen schloss beim Kauen.  
Als er sie wieder auftat, war das Glühen aus ihnen verschwunden. 

Er strich über Scotts Haare wie man einem Kranken den Kopf streichelte.   
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte der Werwolf, bevor er kurz darauf wieder in einen leichten Schlaf überglitt. Stiles wachte über ihn und sah zu, wie Scotts Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern ohne Ruhe hin- und herhuschten.   
„Mir auch.“ 

Dann wartete er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir nähern uns dem Ende. 
> 
> Auf eine gewisse Weise habe ich den Konflikt darum, dass Scott den Sheriff informiert hat, nicht kommen sehen.  
> In dieser AU weiß Scott noch nicht so genau um die panische Angst, die Stiles um seinen Vater hat, und in seiner Hilflosigkeit hat er getan, was er für das Beste hielt. Nun ist es schwierig, das in dieser Situation auszudiskutieren. Wir werden sehen, wie sich die Sache weiterentwickelt.


	10. Das Ende eines Krieges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott atmete tief ein.  
> „Ich könnte nach ihnen rufen. Nach Derek. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert. Ich...“  
> Er senkte den Blick.  
> „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dir etwas tun. Wenn es nicht klappt.“  
> Stiles kaute bekümmert auf seiner Unterlippe herum;  
> „Wir müssen das riskieren. Wenn nicht...es tut mir leid, aber ich habe das Gefühl, wenn nicht, sterbe ich sowieso.“

Er war in ein Gefecht geraten. Der Gedanke erfasste Stiles, als er aus einem kurzen und unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Der Wagen schunkelte in halber Finsternis dahin, und Stiles musste tiefen, erleichterten Atem schöpfen, als ihm seine Tastsinne verrieten, dass er Scott noch immer in den Armen hielt. 

Nein.  
Er war zwischen die Fronten eines Krieges geraten.  
Allison Argent hatte es selbst gesagt: Ein Krieg zwischen dem Mehr zwischen Himmel und Erde und dem Offensichtlichen dieser Welt. Jäger gegen Gejagte, zweifellos mit stetig wechselnden Rollen.  
Stiles hatte Fotos aus dem ersten Weltkrieg gesehen, aus dem Chinesisch-Japanischen Krieg. Europa und Asien waren viel zu weit weg für sein Verständnis. Aber der Gedanke, dass Krieg nicht unbedingt etwas sein musste, in dem Kanonen, chemische Waffen und Flugzeuge eingesetzt wurden, raubte ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. 

Dabei war er nicht ganz unbeleckt in die Sache hineingegangen.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihm bereits vor Jahren das Geheimnis verraten, dass Menschen nicht unsterblich waren; dass nichts heilig und nichts sicher war.  
Körper sind Materie. Zerstört man sie, verschwindet der Mensch.  
Stiles wusste, dass er diese Lektion unnötig früh gelernt hatte.  
Vielleicht tat das etwas mit Leuten wie ihm. Jackson zum Beispiel hatte beide Eltern verloren, kaum, dass er geboren worden war. Lydia konnte _fühlen_ wenn Menschen starben. Stiles hatte seine Mutter vergehen sehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie aus Greenbergs zitterndem Leib rohe, unbeseelte Materie geworden war.  
Kein Wunder, dass sie alle drei so sozial unverträglich waren. 

Er drückte Scott näher an sich.  
Scott hatte niemanden sterben sehen. Er war selbst ein Stückchen gestorben. Ein Junge, der nach zwei Jahren verstummt war und aufgehört hatte, darum zu bitten, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen, gehörte womöglich in eine ähnliche Kategorie.  
Vermutlich konnte auch die Seele ein klein wenig sterben. Genügend Menschen hatten darüber geschrieben. War das vergleichbar damit, ein Bein oder einen Arm zu verlieren? Die halbe Lunge? Dass man anschließend nicht mehr frei atmen konnte, so wie Stiles sich manchmal gefühlt hatte kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter?

Neben ihm bewegte sich Scott und schlug dunkle Augen auf, hob die Hand und legte sie an Stiles' Schläfe, die wieder ein klein wenig zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Stiles wollte sie wegschieben, aber der Junge schüttelte schläfrig den Kopf:  
„Mir geht’s gut. Dir nicht.“  
Also seufzte Stiles und ließ zu, dass der Werwolf ihm den Schmerz noch einmal nahm, ihm die Schläfe streichelte, und schloss die Augen.  
„Was hat er?“, flüsterte Stiles gegen Scotts Lippen, nachdem sie ein Weilchen schweigend dagelegen hatten.  
„Krebs?“  
„Es ist überall“, wisperte Scott.  
„Ich kann es riechen, weißt du. So ein sauerscharfer, ekelhafter Geruch. Es fing irgendwann vor einer Weile an und wurde immer schlimmer. Ich glaube, er hat einen Arzt aufgesucht, aber da war es schon zu spät. Es zieht sich durch seinen gesamten Körper.“  
„Wahrscheinlich wäre er schon längst hinüber, wenn er dich nicht gehabt hätte.“  
Stiles legte zärtlich eine Hand auf Scotts und schob sie sachte weg, so dass er sie in seine nehmen konnte. Es reichte. Er wollte seinem Freund nicht mehr aufzwingen als nötig war. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schon viel leichter an.  
„Er nennt es 'Steigerung der Lebensqualität'.“ Scott biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Und wie fühlt es sich an?“  
Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist nicht weiter schlimm.“  
„Scott. Du hast ausgesehen, als würdest auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen.“ 

Er schluckte mühselig.  
„Es...ist schwer zu beschreiben. Es tut weh und mir wird schlecht. Wie wenn man zuviel gegessen hat, aber nicht aufhören kann. Oder etwas Schlechtes gegessen hat. Einem wird ganz übel. Manchmal muss man sich übergeben. Irgendwann geht es wieder weg.“  
Wie wenn man Gift schluckt, dachte Stiles.  
„Wer hat dir das beigebracht? Oder war das eine instinktive Sache?“  
„Nein. Gerard hat's mir gezeigt. Alles, was ich über das Werwolfsein weiß, habe ich von ihm.“  
Das ergab Sinn. Scott hätte jemanden wie Derek gebraucht in den ersten Werwolfmonaten. Nun, vielleicht nicht direkt Derek. Derek war mit Sicherheit ein grässlicher Lehrer, wenn auch deutlich besser als ein größenwahnsinniger Jäger. 

„Er hat mich nicht gebissen, aber im Grunde ist er mein Alpha.“

Vielleicht, überlegte Stiles, als er sich von Scott sanft über den Schopf streicheln ließ, war das der springende Punkt. Scott war an sich kein Welpe mehr. Doch so wie Hunde, die mental in einem Welpenstadium gehalten wurden, hatte er es hier mit einem domestizierten Werwolf zu tun. Ein umgekehrter Mogli. Es verwunderte ihn im Nachhinein kein Bisschen, dass Scott sich gegen die Befehle der Argents nicht einmal nackenhaarsträubend hatte widersetzen können. 

„Nicht mehr für lange“, wisperte er Scott entgegen.  
„Du wirst sehen, du wirst dein eigener Alpha sein. Irgendwann. Mit deinem eigenen Rudel.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann“, entgegnete sein Freund gedankenversunken.  
„Das kriegen wir schon hin. Wir werden ein demokratisches Rudel sein.“  
„Du klingst, als würde das alles schon feststehen.“  
„Weil es das tut.“  
Stiles stützte sich ruckartig auf einen Ellenbogen auf. 

„Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass der Kerl halb über den Jordan ist. Egal, ob du ihm den Schmerz abzapfst oder nicht, er wird ins Gras beißen. Er kriegt, was er verdient, und wir, nein, _du_ hast schon so gut wie gewonnen!“  
Scott schaute ihn lange aus dunklen und müden Augen an. Im Dämmerlicht des abgedunkelten Käfigs konnte Stiles die beiden Kurven seiner Augenbrauen sehen, die sich wie bei einem leidenden Hündchen bogen.  
„Was hat das mit Gewinnen zu tun, wenn Menschen sterben?“

Weiter kam er nicht.  
In der nächsten Sekunde ging ein Ruck durch ihn, als hätte ihm jemand erneut einen Pfeil in den Rücken geschossen. Seine Augen glühten goldgelb auf.  
„Derek“, presste er hervor.  
„Ich rieche Derek.“  
Stiles setzte sich auf, so schnell ihn sein lädierter Körper ließ, eine Hand schützend über die verschorfte Wunde seines Bauches gelegt, und kroch hinter Scott an die Gitter. Der Werwolf sog Atem ein und schloss die Augen, zweifellos, um sich besser auf den Duft konzentrieren zu können.  
„Ist er hier?“, flüsterte Stiles und wich dann wieder ein Stück zurück.  
Womöglich verfälschte er Scotts Urteil, wenn er selbst mit seinem penetranten Stiles-Geruch neben ihm saß.  
„Nein“, gab sein Freund zurück.  
„Es ist wie in Wolken. Mal stärker, dann ist es wieder weg. Und dann...ja, da ist es wieder.“ 

Stiles fuhr sich über die gute Hälfte seines Gesichts.  
„Warte mal, er arbeitet doch mit einer Jägerin zusammen. Vielleicht haben sie dieselbe Technik benutzt wie die Argents. Was ist, wenn das so etwas wie eine hinterlassene Fährte für dich ist? Wie Brotkrumen bei Hänsel und Gretel oder so etwas?“  
Scott setzte sich auf seine Beine.  
„Warum sollten sie das tun?“  
„Weil sie uns nicht überall gleichzeitig suchen können. Vielleicht haben sie das alles schon vor Tagen abgesteckt.“  
Scott schaute ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Was ist, wenn er einfach nur sein Revier markiert hat?“  
Stiles legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern;  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich das beleidigend finde, denn das hier ist ja wohl _dein_ Revier, ist mir das total egal. Wir wissen, dass sie hier waren, und womöglich sind sie noch immer in der Nähe.“ 

Vielleicht musste man zum Gewinnen auf Bastarde setzen. Scott, der Mensch und Werwolf war. Allison und Derek, die gemeinsam arbeiteten und von denen man nie wusste, ob sie wie Jäger oder Raubtiere handelten. Oder beides. 

Scott atmete tief ein.  
„Ich könnte nach ihnen rufen. Nach Derek. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert. Ich...“  
Er senkte den Blick.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dir etwas tun. Wenn es nicht klappt.“  
Stiles kaute bekümmert auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Wir müssen das riskieren. Wenn nicht...es tut mir leid, aber ich habe das Gefühl, wenn nicht, sterbe ich sowieso.“ 

Er schaute in entblößte Wolfszähne. Scott kauerte vor ihm – eine mehr als perfekte Mischung aus Mensch und Tier – und er sah aus, als würde er sich der ganzen Welt entgegenstellen.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben, Stiles. Du wirst nicht sterben.“ Er schluckte.  
„Halt dir die Ohren zu.“ 

Stiles wich vor ihm zurück und drückte sich gegen die Wand, als sein Freund tief nach Atem schöpfte. Durch dessen Körper ging eine Spannung, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Stiles hatte es von ferne gehört und es hatte kläglich geklungen. Aber nun, da der Werwolf sich reckte und den Mund aufriss und aus seiner Kehle etwas drang, was Stiles in seinen kühnsten Träumen zugleich als Grollen, Heulen und Brüllen bezeichnet hätte; als er sich die geballten Fäuste auf die Ohren presste und das Geräusch tief, tief in seiner Brust als Vibration spürte – als er mit einem Mal den unwiderstehlichen Drang hatte, sich vor Scott zu hocken und, obwohl er doch so menschlich war, seinen Nacken vor ihm zu entblößen – wusste Stiles, dass ein Rudel wohl bedeutender war, als er sich zuvor jemals vorgestellt hatte. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick so lang wie ein Wimpernschlag empfand er den tiefsten Stolz, zu diesem Rudel zu gehören. 

„Verflucht nochmal“, hörte er Kate leise fluchen. Sie musste sich irgendwo vorn an der Spitze des Zuges befinden.  
„Hörst du wohl auf, den gesamten Wald zusammenzuschreien?“  
Klappernd blieb der Wagen stehen. Stiles kroch auf allen Vieren nach vorne und fasste nach Scotts Arm, zog ihn zurück und tiefer ins Innere des Käfigs hinein, beide Hände um seinen Arm geschlungen.  
Helles Tageslicht blendete sie beide, als Kate wütend am Vorhang riss.  
„Halt deine Schnauze, du dummes Tier, oder ich reiße dir persönlich doch noch die Zunge heraus!“ 

Scott kauerte vor Stiles. Sein Körper zitterte vor Spannung.  
„Probier's!“, knurrte er.  
„Vielleicht wächst sie mir ja nach.“ 

Die Frau hob die Augenbrauen für einen kurzen Moment, dann lachte sie leise.  
„Ist nicht so, dass ich das noch nie gemacht habe“, lächelte sie herausfordernd.  
„Ich _weiß_ , dass sie nicht nachwächst. Und mir scheint, dein kleiner Freund tut dir nicht gut. Du weißt offenbar überhaupt nicht mehr, wie man sich benimmt.“ 

„Kate, Liebes, nicht aufregen.“ Von der anderen Seite her erschien Gerard und linste in das Halbdunkel des Wagens hinein.  
„Wenn du ihm noch eine Lektion erteilen möchtest, kannst du das gerne tun, aber dann stell es klug an. Beschäme mich nicht.“ Er legte sanft seine graue Hand auf ihre Schulter, und neben ihrem jungen, lebendigem Teint sah er aus wie Gevatter Tod.  
Kate verschränkte die Arme und sah für einen kurzen Augenblick aus, als würde sie vor ihm wegweichen wollen. Doch ihr Blick verhärtete sich.  
„Du hast Recht, Daddy. Natürlich.“ Ihre Augen suchten nach Stiles.  
„Ich schneide einfach seinem Freund die Zunge heraus. Und jedesmal, wenn unser ungezogener Wolf auch nur daran denkt, sein Maul aufzumachen, verliert sein Menschlein noch ein Stück von irgendetwas anderem.“ 

Stiles hätte damit rechnen sollen. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, vor seinen Augen rieselte weißes Flimmern, als er die Panik in sich aufsteigen spürte. Er brauchte seine Zunge. Himmel, er brauchte alle seine Körperfortsätze. Scott schaute fassungslos zwischen den Argents und ihm hin und her.  
„Nein“, entfuhr es ihm verzweifelt.  
„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.“  
Kate war bereits aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden und machte sich an der Tür an der Giebelseite zu schaffen.  
Licht flutete den Käfig, und Kate erschien wie ein zorniger Engel in seiner Mitte.  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. 

Scott ging in den zweiten Angriff seines jungen Werwolflebens über und stürzte sich grollend auf sie. Stiles wusste nicht, ob es mit Kates Prägung oder der Eberesche, welche den Jungen umgab, zu tun hatte, aber es hatte nicht dieselbe Wucht, mit der er auf Derek losgegangen war. Scott bekam sie an den Oberarmen zu fassen, und seine Klauen rutschten am Leder ihrer Jacke ab. Sie trat nach ihm, und er machte einen Satz in der Luft. Stiles fackelte nicht lange. So schnell und gut er konnte, schlüpfte er an ihnen vorbei und stieß die Tür des Käfigs auf.  
„Scott!“  
Zwischen der Anhöhe, auf welcher der Käfig über den Rädern hing und dem Boden lag etwa ein Meter, und Stiles' Beine gaben vor Schmerz beinahe nach, als er auf der lockeren Walderde landete. Das Tageslicht blendete für einen Moment in seinen Augen. Dann flog Scott wie ein Schatten an ihm vorbei ins Freie, hustend und röchelnd. Er landete auf dem Boden wie ein im Flug erschossener Vogel, und als Stiles das feine, violette Pulver auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, wusste er auch, warum.  
Werwolfjäger taten offensichtlich keinen Schritt ohne ihren geheiligten Wolfswurz. 

„Fein“, hörte er Kate sagen. Sie schaute von oben auf sie beide, zwei erbeutete Jungen, herab.  
„Ich verliere meine Geduld.“  
Der Revolver war wieder in ihrer Hand, und sie senkte die Augenbrauen und entblößte die Zähne wie ein Raubtier im Sprung. 

Stiles wartete auf den Schuss.  
Nein, nicht wirklich, doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versuchte er sich mental _irgendwie_ auf den Schmerz oder das Gefühl der Leere vorzubereiten. Das Gefühl, das zweifellos kommen musste, wenn das Leben aus einem tropfte.  
Es kam nie. 

Irgendetwas knurrte schräg über ihm und Stiles öffnete die Augen, von denen er kaum bemerkt hatte, dass er sie zusammengekniffen hatte.  
Auf dem Dach des Käfigs, welches offenbar aus irgendeinem anderen Material als Eberesche bestand, kauerte Derek und seine roten Augen glühten mörderisch. 

„Lass die Waffe sinken!“  
Von der offenen Seite des Waldes her kam Allison gelaufen. Ihre Haare wippten bei jedem Schritt. Ihre dunklen Augen ruhten unbarmherzig auf ihrer Tante. Die Spitze eines auf ihren Langbogen gespannten Pfeils zeigte, soweit Stiles das beurteilen konnte, direkt auf Kates Herz. 

„Die beiden stehen unter unserem Schutz.“ 

„Du sagst das, als ob das etwas bedeuten würde, Liebes.“  
Gerard tauchte von der Seite auf. Stiles schluckte. Er war umgeben von Argents und Werwölfen, und der einzige von ihnen, dem er voll und ganz vertraute, lag winselnd am Boden und versuchte, sich Wolfswurz aus den Augen zu wischen. 

Aber sie waren gekommen, und in seinem Inneren feierte Stiles Allison und Derek als seine persönlichen Helden. Nach Scott.  
Jeder kam nach Scott. 

„Die verlorene Tochter kommt heim“, lachte Gerard und stakste näher.  
„Wie geht’s deinem Vater?“  
Allison blinzelte fahrig. 

„Lasst die beiden gehen und verlasst Kalifornien“, sagte sie.  
„Es sind schon genug Menschen gestorben.“ 

Ihr Großvater legte in der Manier alter, netter Menschen beide Hände auf den Rücken und betrachtete sie lange. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten eine Weile stumm gegeneinander, bis er den Kopf schieflegte und ein bedauerndes Lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Ohne ihn gehe ich nirgendwohin. Er gehört _mir_.“ 

Stiles ging neben Scott in die Knie und legte schützend die Arme um seine Seite. Mit den Ärmeln seines lädierten Hemdes versuchte er, das Gesicht des Werwolfes freizuwischen. Sollten sie rennen müssen, sollte der Junge zumindest sehen können, wohin er lief. 

Allison schaute Gerard traurig an.  
„Das ist, was du von allen denkst, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie.  
„Dir _gehören_ alle. Du lässt niemanden eine eigene Persönlichkeit haben, und der einzige Unterschied, den du zwischen Kate, mir und Scott machst, ist, dass du ihm nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen zugestehst. Aber im Grunde verachtest du uns alle.“ 

„Allison, lass es gut sein.“  
Kate hatte ihren Revolver tatsächlich sinken lassen. Sie verharrte in einer seltsam verletzlichen Habachtstellung in der Tür zum Käfig und es war das erste Mal, dass Stiles sie mit einem aufrichtigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass du uns für ein Tier verlassen hast? Musst du einem alten, kranken Mann noch Salz in die Wunde streuen?“ 

„Er mag dein Vater sein“, entgegnete Allison fest und mit erhobenem Haupt,  
„aber er ist ein lebensverachtender Sadist und ich bin schon lange nicht mehr empfänglich für seine Versuche, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.“ Sie trat näher.  
„Und das solltest du auch nicht. Denk an den Code, Kate.“ 

Scott schnaufte. Stiles wischte ihm Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sein Freund konnte endlich die Augen wieder öffnen. Sie waren rot und blutunterlaufen, und er schaute von seinem Fleck am Boden Allison an, als sei sie eine Königin aus fernen Landen. Vielleicht, dachte Stiles für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, hätte Scott sich in einer anderen Welt sogar in sie verliebt. 

„Den Code hat sie ohnehin gebrochen“, knurrte Derek von oben herab.  
„Ihr wollt angeblich die Unschuldigen beschützen, ihr wollt _nur die jagen, die euch jagen_ , und vergreift euch doch an Halbwüchsigen. Aber Scott und mir werft ihr vor, die Tiere zu sein.“ 

„Dann sag mir eins, Derek!“, rief Kate zu ihm hoch, seinen Namen wie einen Fluch spuckend.  
„Wenn ihr so menschlich sein wollt, wieso sterbt ihr nicht einfach, wenn ich das hier tue?“ 

Sie riss den Revolver hoch und im nächsten Augenblick knallte es ohrenbetäubend. Stiles fühlte den Ruck, der durch Scott ging, wie ein Erdbeben, und der Werwolf schrie auf vor Schmerz.  
„Scott!“ 

Hinter sich hörte Stiles es krachen und Kate gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich. Derek musste sie angesprungen und niedergerissen haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick lagen beide neben Scott und ihm, Kate auf dem Rücken und Derek über ihr mit gefletschten Zähnen. Den Revolver hatte sie fallenlassen.  
Noch bevor Stiles es selbst mit dem Verstand fassen konnte, fühlten seine Finger kaltes, blankes Metall. 

Sie zitterten, als er den Lauf der Waffe erst auf Kate, dann auf Gerard richtete.  
Der alte Mann zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. 

„Eure Überheblichkeit geht mir auf die Nerven“, hörte Stiles sich schreien.  
„All das Gerede von Mensch und Tier, während ihr mordet, als gäbe es nur euch auf der Welt!“  
Scotts schmerzfüllter Atem hallte in seinen Ohren.  
„Während ihr so tut, als gäbe es nur eins, und während ihr nicht versteht, dass wir alle Tiere sind. Was gibt euch das Recht, Menschen umzubringen?“ 

Er spürte Allisons alarmierten Blick mehr, als dass er ihn sah.  
„Stiles“, sagte sie vorsichtig.  
„Du verstehst das nicht“, rief er, und nun konnte er fühlen, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
„Ich kann nicht noch jemanden verlieren! Ich kann nicht...“ Ein Schluchzen übermannte ihn. 

„Stiles.“ 

Er dachte, er hätte sich verhört.  
Aber nicht Allison rief nach ihm. Bebend wie Espenlaub wandte er den Blick um. Lydia und sein Vater kamen über die Lichtung gelaufen. Hinter ihnen kämpften sich zwei Polizeiwagen auf den unebenen Wegen zwischen Bäumen zu ihnen durch. 

„Denk nach, Stiles“, sagte Lydia. An ihrem roten Sommerkleid hingen zwei Blätter verdorrten Laubes. Sie war barfuß und trug ihre Schuhe, mit deren Absätzen sie zuvor zweifellos in den Waldboden eingesunken war, in der rechten Hand, und für einen Wimpernschlag fragte Stiles sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht so etwas wie eine Elfe sein mochte. Bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Banshee. Sie war eine Banshee. 

„Beruhige dich und denk nach! Er wird nicht sterben. Hörst du?“ 

Die Waffe zitterte in seiner Hand. Stiles wandte den Blick neben sich, und Scott öffnete goldgelbe Augen.  
„Sie hat Recht“, hauchte er stimmlos. 

Stiles entfuhr zitternder Atem. Sein Arm fühlte sich knorrig und steif an. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, die Hand mit dem Revolver sinken zu lassen. 

Bis er in seinem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm.  
Gerard Argent. 

Man durfte einen Jäger niemals unterschätzen. Das fand Stiles in diesem Augenblick heraus.  
Nein. Man durfte niemals einen Argent unterschätzen.  
Er wusste nicht, woher Gerard die Waffe hatte, in deren Lauf Stiles plötzlich starrte. Und mit einem Mal war Stiles froh, dass sein Gehirn, seine Gedanken stets gehetzt waren und sich immerzu überschlugen. Denn so konnte er sich für eine Millisekunde beruhigen, sich selbst sagen: Du hast Scott in deinem Rücken. Es ist in Ordnung. Der Schuss wird nur dich treffen. 

Der Knall zerfetzte die Luft.  
Stiles kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Die Welt wurde schwarz und laut. 

Dann fühlte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter. Scott. Er hörte, wie der Junge vor Schreck die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog.  
„Gerard...“ Es war leise, so leise, und es klang wie das Fiepen eines Hundes, dessen Herrchen...  
Moment. 

Stiles öffnete die Augen. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, überwältigte ihn. 

Kates Gesicht war in einer schockierten Grimasse erstarrt. Über ihr hockte Derek mit glühenden Augen und hochgezogenen Lefzen. Etwa sechs Fuß vor ihnen war Gerard Argent in der Bewegung versteinert. Ein Pfeil steckte in der Mitte seiner Brust. Sein Revolver fiel in Zeitlupe aus seiner totenbleichen Hand.  
Stiles warf den Kopf herum. Auf der anderen Seite standen Allison Argent und sein Vater, mit nunmehr leerem Bogen und erhobener Dienstwaffe. 

Gerard zuckte wie ein Untoter. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen und schlug mit erloschenen Augen der Länge nach auf dem Boden auf. 

Neben ihm brach Scott in Tränen aus und Stiles fühlte sich unendlich benebelt. Er legte die Arme um seinen besten Freund und dankte allen Gottheiten und Geistern des Universums. 

 

Eine Zeit lang sprach niemand.  
Scott hatte die ersten Minuten versucht, sich nicht anzulehnen, weil er die Polster des Autos nicht vollbluten wollte. Aber er war so erschöpft, dass er nicht lange durchhielt. Stiles hockte eng gegen ihn gedrängt und hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt. Vorne auf dem Beifahrersitze saß Lydia und behielt im Seitenspiegel mit Argusaugen den Streifenwagen hinter ihnen im Blick, in dem Allison und Derek saßen, gefolgt vom dritten Fahrzeug, in das man Kate Argent gesetzt hatte. 

Stiles schwindelte der Kopf. Er versuchte, die Gedanken, die wild durch sein Bewusstsein schossen, irgendwie zu ordnen. Sein Vater hatte Werwölfe gesehen. Sein Vater hatte Gerard Argent erschossen. Allison hatte Gerard erschossen – ihren eigenen Großvater. Und das für einen seltsamen, fremden, schlaksigen Jungen. Wie verarbeitete man so etwas?

„Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte er irgendwann, während Wald an ihnen vorbeiholperte. Er hatte es in dem Käfig auf Rädern kaum mitbekommen, aber Beacon Hills hatte wohl schon sehr weit hinter ihnen gelegen. 

„Wir klagen Kate Argent an wegen Mordes, Entführung, versuchten Mordes und noch ein paar anderer Dinge“, entgegnete sein Vater.  
„Glaubt mir, wir nehmen alles, was wir kriegen können.“ 

Scott blinzelte erschöpft.  
„Siehst du, was hab ich dir gesagt?“, wisperte Stiles ihm zu.  
„Bei Wasser und Brot bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag!“  
Dann wandte er sich zaghaft wieder nach vorne.

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher wegen Derek. Und...Scott.“ 

Sein Vater presste die Lippen zusammen und betrachtete ihn lange über den Rückspiegel. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leuchteten seine Augen blau.  
„Was soll passieren?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Außer, dass sie vielleicht Ehrenbürger von Beacon Hills werden.“  
Der Mann lächelte sanft und Stiles fühlte Scott erröten. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Derek auch gut ohne so etwas leben kann“, meldete Lydia sich zu Wort. 

„Der Mann hasst es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er bekommt dann diesen hölzernen Ausdruck und sagt die falschen Dinge zur falschen Zeit. Sie wollen das wirklich nicht erleben, glauben Sie mir.“ Sie zwirbelte eine ihrer hübschen roten Strähnen um einen Finger und Stiles atmete erleichtert auf, denn das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich entspannt fühlte. 

„Wusstest du, dass Gerard sterben wird?“, fragte er unverblümt. 

Lydia fuhr sich zögernd über die Haare.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach, Stiles. Es ist weniger wissen als vielmehr ahnen. Ich erkläre es dir bei Gelegenheit. Nachdem ein Arzt dich wieder zusammengeflickt hat. Euch beide.“ 

Stiles grinste gerührt, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. 

„Da bringen wir euch beide sofort hin“, pflichtete sein Vater bei.  
„Wir machen nur einen kleinen Zwischenstopp an der Wache.“ 

Als Scott aus dem Auto stieg, sah er fast schon wieder gesund aus. Stiles kam nicht umhin, seine Heilungskräfte zu bewundern.  
Sein Vater hatte wohlweislich gewartet, bis man Kate ins Innere der Station geführt hatte. Seitdem Gerard aufgehört hatte zu atmen, wirkte die Frau stumm und leer. Sie hatte sich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen. Stiles mochte sich kaum ausmalen, wie Allison sich fühlen musste.  
Scott hatte mit unlesbarer Miene durch die Scheibe zugesehen, wie Kates schlanke Gestalt hinter den Türen verschwunden war.  
Nun stand er im Freien an das Auto gelehnt und Stiles bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie Händchen hielten. Niemand schien sich daran zu stören.  
„Bevor wir gehen...“  
Der Sheriff wandte sich Scott zu.  
„...würdest du bitte kurz mit mir kommen?“ 

Der Junge musterte ihn vorsichtig.  
„Nichts da“, schaltete sich Stiles ein.  
„Was auch immer es ist, ich komme mit. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich ihn nochmal aus den Augen lasse.“  
Sein Vater lächelte und winkte ab.  
„In Ordnung.“

Letztlich kamen sie alle mit.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Allison, Derek und Lydia, die drei Fremden, die ihnen meilenweit durch den Wald gefolgt waren, die ihnen unter Einsatz ihres Lebens geholfen hatten. Wie sollte Stiles sich jemals dafür revanchieren? 

Sein Vater führte sie zur Wache herein und bog mit ihnen allen in den Gang, von dem Stiles wusste, dass man dort gerne Besucher parkte. Er zeigte auf das Ende des Ganges, wo eine zusammengesunkene Frau in einem indigofarbenen Kleid und mit dunklen, welligen Haaren saß.

Stiles fühlte Scott neben sich auf der Stelle erstarren.  
„Mom.“  
Es war, als würde er Scotts ängstlich puckernden Puls an der Innenseite von dessen Hand spüren. Für einen winzigen Augenblick vermeinte er die Furcht zu schmecken, dass Scott sich irren mochte.  
Doch die Frau schaute bereits zu ihnen herüber und stand langsam von dem hölzernen Stuhl auf, den ihr irgendjemand angeboten haben mussten. Selbst aus der Ferne erkannte Stiles ihre Augen. Himmel, sie sah aus wie Scott. Sie war wunderschön, hatte müde, aber liebevolle Gesichtszüge, schmale Lippen und trug dieselbe Aura einer erschöpften Unbeugsamkeit, die Stiles an Scott erkannte.  
Er sah, wie sie mit den Lippen Scotts Namen formte und wie blind vorwärts stürzte.  
Er strich über die Finger seines Freundes und ließ seine Hand los. 

Scott kam kaum dazu, ihr entgegen zu laufen. Seine Mutter rannte mit klackernden Absätzen auf ihn zu.  
„Scott“, rief sie mit erstickter, halbdunkler Stimme.  
„Gott, du bist es! Du bist es, du bist es!“  
Sie warf beide Arme um ihn, zog ihn zu sich heran und er wand sich um sie, so gut es ging.  
Für einen Augenblick waren sie zwei ineinander verschlungene Bündel aus Zittern und zu festen Umarmungen.

Stiles bemerkte erst, als er beinahe direkt neben ihnen stand, dass er hinter Scott hergelaufen war, und nun meldete ihm sein viel zu oft vernachlässigtes Taktgefühl, dass er vermutlich gerade störte. 

„Wieso bist du hier, Mom?“, hörte er Scott in die Schulter seiner Mutter raunen.  
„Machst du Witze? Du schickst ein Telegramm, ich antworte, und nichts kommt zurück. Nach vier Jahren, Scott! Ich wäre auch gekommen um nach dir zu suchen, wenn das Telegramm vom Mond gekommen wäre.“  
Und er lachte leise an sie geschmiegt, und drängte sich enger an sie. 

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mom!“, murmelte er.  
„Ich hab dich so, so, so lieb und es tut mir so leid!“ 

Sie strich mit der Hand über seinen Hinterkopf und seine Wange, und Stiles fühlte sich zusammenzucken, weil seine Mutter genau dasselbe getan hatte, wenn er traurig oder aufgebracht gewesen war. Vielleicht war das etwas Typisches für Mütter. Vielleicht, überlegte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hätten ihre beiden Mütter wirklich die besten Freundinnen werden können. 

Eine Berührung an seinem Handgelenk weckte ihn aus dem Gedanken auf.  
Scott zog ihn sanft zu sich heran, halb aus der Umarmung mit seiner Mutter gelöst. Feuchte Tränenspuren glitzerten auf seinen Wangen. 

„Du musst Stiles kennenlernen!“, sagte er und zog die Nase hoch.  
„Das ist Stiles und das ist meine Mom. Mom, Stiles hat mich gerettet.“ 

Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten über Stiles und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal kleiner und unbedeutender denn je.  
Vor ihm stand die Frau, in deren Blick noch ein Abbild des kleinen Scott steckte, mit dem sie in Rudolph Valentino-Filme gegangen war; die Frau, die vier Jahre lang nicht gewusst hatte, was mit ihrem Sohn geschehen war. 

„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen“, sagte Stiles unbeholfen und streckte zaghaft eine Hand aus.  
Aber Misses McCall war mit einem Mal ganz nahe, und dann fühlte er sich in die Arme genommen. Etwas in ihm stockte und wurde ganz still. Das war die erste Umarmung einer Mutter seit neun Jahren. 

„Danke“, flüsterte die Frau gegen ihn und streichelte verhalten seinen Rücken. Himmel, sie roch beinahe wie Scott.  
„Hab vielen, vielen Dank!“ 

Von der Seite her fühlte er Scott sich gegen ihn schmiegen, schaute verstohlen über die Schulter seiner Mom und sah am Ende des Ganges seinen Vater stehen, der sie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln betrachtete. 

Stiles konnte sich nicht gegen die Tränen wehren. 

 

Als der Abend über das Land zog und das Zwielicht den umliegenden Wald in grünes Schwarz zu tauchen begann, zupfte Stiles umständlich an seinem Pflaster über der aufgeschlagenen Wange herum, als er die Verandatür in den Garten öffnete. Der Himmel war in ein wundersames Blauviolett getaucht. Im Halbdunkel leuchteten Dereks Augen blutig rot. Allisons schwarzes Kleid hüllte sie in schwebende Unsichtbarkeit. Lydia warf ihre Haare zurück. 

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht reinkommen wollt?“ Stiles zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. Im Haus hatte sein Vater die Lichter angemacht, als wollte er alle Geister, die noch über dem Tag lagen, davonjagen, und wenn man sich etwas reckte, konnte man durch die Fliegentür der Veranda bis ins Wohnzimmer schauen, wo er sich mit Melissa, Scotts Mum, unterhielt. Scott warf ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu, eher er sich zu ihnen gesellte. 

Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Nach der Begegnung auf der Wache hatte er ewig nicht aufhören können zu schluchzen. Es hatte Stiles' und Melissas vereinte Kräfte gebraucht, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Auf dem anschließenden Weg zum Arzt hatte er dann festgestellt, dass sich die Einschusswunde an seiner Hüfte geschlossen hatte, und Stiles hatte sie beide, kaum, dass sie das Krankenhaus betreten hatten, mit der Ausrede, dass ihnen beiden schlecht geworden sei, zur nächsten Toilette manövriert.  
Wenn Kate Argent in ihrem Leben einen schlechten Schuss abgegeben hatte, dann war es dieser gewesen, und Stiles hatte beide Hände über den Mund gelegt und mit Grauen zugesehen, wie Scott mit seinen Krallen die Wunde wieder geöffnet hatte, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. 

„Du“, hatte er dabei mit gepresster Stimme aufgezählt,  
„Lydia, Allison, Derek und dein Dad. Mehr müssen es nicht wissen.“ 

Stiles hatte schweigend genickt und seine Überlegungen darüber, dass Melissa es womöglich irgendwann herausfinden würde, mühsam heruntergeschluckt. Sein Freund hatte seine Mutter gerade erst wiedergefunden. Alles andere würde zu seiner Zeit kommen. 

„Wir haben Zitronenlimonade und Schokoladeneis“, probierte Stiles es erneut.  
„Hey, selbst Alpha-Werwölfe mögen Schokoladeneis!“ Er knuffte Derek spielerisch in die Seite und erntete etwas, was er als _den bösen Blick_ interpretierte.  
„Das ist nett, aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal“, sagte Lydia. Sie hatte einen Arm um Allison gelegt. 

„Stiles meint es nur nett“, hörte er Scott neben sich sagen.  
„Wir wissen doch sonst nicht, wie wir uns bedanken sollen. Das ist alles. Wir stehen jetzt wirklich tief in eurer Schuld.“ 

„Es ist in Ordnung.“  
Allison blinzelte müde, aber sie lächelte.  
„Ich stand genauso in deiner Schuld, Scott. Das Ziel war es, meinen Großvater davon abzubringen, weiter Unschuldige zu quälen, und das ist uns gelungen.“ 

Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick auf ihre Schuhe. In ihren Augenwinkeln schien es feucht. Stiles wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht, was.  
Es war ein mehr als harter Tag für sie alle gewesen. 

Letztlich war es Scott, der die richtigen Worte fand.  
„Allison, es tut mir leid. Dein Großvater war ein Mann mit unglaublich viel Wissen. Er war nur fehlgeleitet.“ 

Sie schaute auf und lächelte ihn so liebevoll an, dass Stiles das Gefühl hatte, sie auf der Stelle umarmen zu wollen. Derek fasste nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie zärtlich, und seine Augen erloschen.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Allison und wischte sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Nein, meine Tante war fehlgeleitet. Mein Großvater war ein Sadist. Und er wäre ohnehin gestorben. Aber danke. Ich danke dir.“ 

Scott duckte den Kopf ein wenig. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie einander an. Von drinnen im Haus drangen Lachen und das klirrende Geräusch von Besteck gegen Geschirr heran.  
Stiles blickte die drei Ungleichen vorsichtig an.  
„Was werdet ihr jetzt machen? Weiterziehen?“ 

Allison schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Wir sind die letzten beiden Jahre durch die Gegend gezogen“, sagte Derek.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns niederlassen.“  
Das ergab Sinn. Sie hatten ihre Mission erfüllt.  
„Wir haben Lydia hier“, fügte Allison hinzu und grinste diese an.  
„Und vielleicht haben wir euch beide?“  
Sie weinte noch immer ein wenig, aber in ihrem Gesicht leuchtete Versöhnlichkeit. 

„Klar.“ Stiles zuckte mehrere Male mit den Schultern.  
„Wegen meiner habt ihr uns. Oder?“  
„Natürlich.“ Scott nickte.  
„Wir ähm...wir sind ja noch...Anfänger auf dem Gebiet.“ Stiles kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Wir könnten ein bisschen Rat und Hilfe gebrauchen. An Vollmond zum Beispiel. Oder generell, wenn Scott werwolfige Sachen tut. Und ich komisches Menschenzeug. Oder so ähnlich.“  
Lydia verschränkte augenrollend die Arme.  
„Damit hättest du schon viel früher kommen können, Stiles“, gab sie zurück.  
„Verzeihung, ich konnte schlecht, du hast ja immer Gorilla-Jackson an deinem Arm hängen.“  
„So jemand wie Jackson sollte dich nun wirklich nicht einschüchtern.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Schon gar nicht, weil du ihn intellektuell mindestens zehn Mal in die Tasche stecken kannst.“  
„Dafür kann er mich _physisch_ in die Tasche stecken. Oder vielmehr in die nächste Mülltonne. Was im Übrigen schon passiert ist.“  
Stiles zog einen Flunsch.  
„Jackson hat was?“, platzte es aus Scott heraus.  
„Stiles, wenn er auch nur daran denkt, es noch einmal zu tun-“  
„Dann sage ich ihm, dass mein bester Freund ihn fressen wird. Schon gut.“ Stiles grinste ihn an. 

Wer hätte das gedacht.  
Mit Freunden lebte es sich tatsächlich um einiges leichter. 

„Fein, ich knöpfe ihn mir mal vor“, räumte Lydia ein.  
„Aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, durch Beacon Hills zu stolzieren, als wären alle Menschen unter deiner Würde.“ 

„Das tu ich überhaupt nicht!“

„Doch, tust du.“ Derek hatte skeptisch eine Augenbraue erhoben.  
„Das merke selbst ich, und ich kenne dich kaum.“ 

„Du bist ja auch ein Werwolf. Mit übernatürlichen Werwolf-Sinnen.“ Stiles hielt inne. Dann wedelte er frustriert seine Worte aus der Luft.  
„Fein. Schön. Einverstanden.“ 

Und es war das erste Mal, dass er Lydia aufrichtig lächeln sah.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht“, flötete sie,  
„Aber ich denke, dass wir es ganz gut schaffen werden, eure beiden Rudel unter einen Hut zu bekommen.“ 

„Moment mal, darüber müssen wir noch sprechen“, warf Stiles ein und hob den Zeigefinger.  
„Denn wenn wir das machen, wird Scott hier der Alpha, ist das klar? Das ist nämlich sein Revier, denn er war zuerst hier!“  
Er wandte sich an Derek und dieser wich übertrieben zurück, als wäre Stiles' Finger eine gefährliche Waffe.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, in Scotts Revier zu pinkeln, hm? Zugegeben, es hat uns gerettet, aber was sollte das?“ 

Ausdruckslos schaute der Werwolf ihn an und Scott kicherte, als Derek sich langsam an Allison wandte und fragte: „Darf ich ihn schlagen?“ Und Allison musste, wenn auch nur kurz, lachen.  
Es klang schön. 

 

Sie schauten den dreien hinterher, als sie gingen. Lydia und Derek hatten Allison in ihrer Mitte, und sie hielt ihrer beider Hände wie ein junges Blumenmädchen kurz vor einer Hochzeit. Stiles wusste, dass der Vergleich vollkommener Unsinn war, aber er konnte sich nicht davon lösen. In ihrer Jäger- und Werwolfmanier konnten Derek und Allison es natürlich nicht lassen, über den Zaun hinten am Komposthaufen zu springen und Lydia zu sich hinüberzuheben. Die Mädchen winkten noch einmal und Scott winkte zurück. Dann verschluckte der Waldrand die drei in Herbstnebel und Dunkelheit. 

„Mein Gott“, murmelte Stiles geistesabwesend.  
„Ich hab Freunde. Ich bin noch am Leben und ich habe _Freunde_.“ 

Scott lächelte sonnengleich.  
„Ich hab's dir versprochen“, sagte er leise.  
„Ich lasse nie wieder zu, dass dir was passiert. Und wenn jemand die besten Freunde der Welt verdient hat, dann du.“ 

Dann fühlte Stiles seine Ohren heiß werden.  
„Du Charmeur, du!“, gluckste er und zog den Jungen in eine Umarmung. 

„Die besten Freunde auf der Welt sind für dich reserviert, Scotty! Die und ich. Ich bin ja wohl außer Konkurrenz!“ 

Unter dem frischen Hemd konnte Stiles weich den Verband an der Hüfte seines Freundes fühlen. Scott würde ihn nun noch einige Tage tragen, um den Schein zu wahren, dass darunter eine hässliche Wunde verheilte.  
Was für eine seltsame Fügung des Schicksals in einer Welt, in der man sich andersherum doch stets bemühte, frische Verletzungen zu verstecken und so zu tun, als gäbe es sie gar nicht. 

„Geh nicht weg“, hörte Stiles sich gegen Scotts Schultern flüstern.  
„Wenn du deine Mom irgendwie überzeugen kannst... Bitte sag ihr, dass ihr hierbleiben sollt. Also...es sei denn, du willst nach Austin zurück natürlich.“  
„Wieso sollte ich zurück?“  
Scott drückte ihn zärtlich, darauf bedacht, nicht zu stark gegen die Wunde an Stiles' Bauch zu kommen. 

 

Stiles wusste später nicht, wie er den Moment beschreiben sollte. Es war das Ehrlichste, was er seit etwa neun Jahren tat – abgesehen davon, dass Scott aus ihm jäh das Ehrlichste herausgekitzelt hatte, zu dem ein Stiles Stilinski fähig war – und vermutlich machte er sich damit lächerlich. Aber als er und Scott in der hell erleuchteten Wohnstube standen und es nach Tee und Zitronenlimonade roch, und er einen Arm um Scotts Schulter legte, konnte er nicht anders als Melissa darum zu bitten, Scott nicht von Beacon Hills mitzunehmen.  
Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er die Bitte nicht ausgesprochen hätte, wenn Scott nicht heftig dazu genickt und angefangen hätte, schüchtern einen Grund nach dem anderen aufzuzählen, weshalb er gar nicht erst nach Austin zurückkehren konnte.  
„Hier gibt es eine Schule. Und ein Krankenhaus. Und es wird doch noch Ermittlungen geben zu dem, was heute passiert ist, nicht wahr, Mister Stilinski?“  
Stiles' Vater nickte zögernd.  
„Siehst du?“ 

Melissa saß über einem Glas Limonade und schaute sie beide blinzelnd an.  
„In Austin gibt es auch Schulen und ein Krankenhaus. Du weißt schon, dass ich in einem arbeite. Gearbeitet habe.“ Scott schluckte, als sie sich korrigierte.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Sie lachte traurig.  
„Ich bin hierher gekommen, obwohl ich keine Erlaubnis bekommen habe. Daher schätze ich, dass ich jetzt arbeitslos bin. Komm her.“

Sie zog den leeren Stuhl neben sich vom Tisch ab.  
„Setz dich hin und lass uns in Ruhe darüber reden.“ 

Stiles fühlte den Blick seines Vaters über sie alle gleiten.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Scott ihm erzählt hatte, bevor sie zur großen Rettungsaktion aufgebrochen waren, aber jetzt, da er ganz ruhig danebensaß und nicht im Geringsten den Anschein machte, als ob er lieber in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen wollen und den Selbstgebrannten hervorziehen würde, konnte es um ihn nicht allzu schlimm stehen. Zumindest hoffte Stiles das. 

Scott ließ sich neben Melissa nieder und Stiles lehnte sich mit wippendem Knie gegen das Sofa auf der anderen Seite und kratzte sich am Ohr. 

„Mein Gott“, murmelte die Frau, als sie ihre Augen erneut über ihren Sohn wandern ließ.  
„Du bist so groß geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mich daran gewöhnen werde.“ Sie grinste entschuldigend in die Runde und schaute schnell auf ihr Glas, als sich ihre Mundwinkel verzogen.  
„Schon gut, Mom.“ Stiles schaute schweigend zu, wie die Frau ihr Gesicht mit den Händen abschirmte und die Tränen zurückdrängte, während Scott ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Ist ja gut.“  
Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und schniefte. Stiles' Vater reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. 

„Wir haben uns gerade erst wiedergefunden“, sagte sie heiser, nachdem sie sich auf – wie Stiles fand – sehr niedliche Art und Weise die Nase geschnäuzt hatte. 

„Wenn du hierbleiben möchtest, will ich den wirklichen Grund hören. Ich dachte zu lange, ich hätte dich für immer verloren, als dass wir jetzt umeinander herumtanzen und unehrlich zueinander sind.“ 

Scott schaute sie sehr lange an, wie er es immer tat, wenn er in seinem Kopf nach Worten suchte. Stiles fand, dass sein Freund in den wenigen Tagen, in denen er nichts mit dem Psychopathen Gerard und mehr mit richtigen Menschen zu tun gehabt hatte, erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Doch in Momenten, in denen er sich nervös fühlte, schien es ihm noch immer schwerzufallen, sich auszudrücken. 

„Gut“, sagte er und nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine.  
„Es ist so...“ 

Sein Blick flackerte zu Stiles herüber und der musste schlucken. Um Himmels Willen.

„Ich will wegen Stiles hierbleiben. Nein, anders: Ich kann nicht weg ohne Stiles. Das ist alles unglaublich schwer zu erklären, Mom, ich weiß, aber Stiles ist mein Freund und...“ Er holte tief Luft.  
„...kannst du dich an den Moment erinnern, als du das Telegramm bekommen hast?“  
Melissa nickte zögernd.  
„Was hast du da gefühlt? Genau in dem Moment?“  
Die Frau zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Aufregung, würde ich sagen. Freude und Hoffnung.“  
„Genau das ist es.“ Scott fasste mit der zweiten Hand nach ihrer und hielt sie zärtlich und eindringlich.  
„Genau so ging es mir, als Stiles diesen Käfig aufgebrochen hat. Weil ich irgendwann aufgehört hatte, darauf zu hoffen, dass ich von Gerard wegkomme. Irgendwann hört man damit auf, Mom. Ich glaube, das ist ganz normal. Aber dann war Stiles da, und er hatte Zuckerwatte dabei und hat mit mir geredet und auf einmal war das alles wieder da. Als wäre er ein Funke. Manchmal braucht man so einen Funken vielleicht.“ 

Er schaute ratlos zu Stiles herüber.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht erklären.“ 

„Du machst das großartig, Bruder“, presste Stiles um den Klumpen, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, herum. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann das letzte Mal jemand so etwas über ihn gesagt hatte. So genau konnte er nicht verstehen, was Scott daran fand. Er, Stiles, hatte immerhin nur getan, was jeder vernünftige Mensch tun würde. 

„Wirklich. Auch wenn das sehr...metaphorisch ist. Das klingt ein bisschen, als sei ich pyromanisch veranlagt. Was ich kein Bisschen bin, Misses McCall.“ Er wedelte ein wenig mit einer Hand, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, auch wenn es ihn womöglich lediglich als einen Idioten darstellte.  
„Dad, sag ihr, dass ich kein Pyromane bin.“  
Sein Vater legte die Hand an die Stirn. Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, kam jedoch nicht dazu. 

„Ich hab Stiles auch lieb.“ 

Scotts Mund blieb leicht offen stehen nach diesen Worten. 

„Sehr sogar. Er ist mein bester Freund, und ich habe ihn genauso lieb wie ich dich lieb habe. Und ich will nicht zwischen euch wählen müssen, Mom. Ich meine, vielleicht...“ Er suchte heftig atmend nach Worten;  
„Vielleicht verlange ich ja jetzt zuviel, aber nach der langen Zeit, in der ich nichts wollen durfte, kann ich jetzt nicht anders. Und Stiles war auch einsam. Er hat keine Mutter mehr und manche Leute finden, dass er weniger wert ist deswegen, und das stimmt nicht, und ich kann ihn nicht so alleine lassen.“ 

Stiles wollte versinken. Das war so eine Sache an Scott und seinen geschärften Sinnen: Wenn er es schaffte, etwas in Worte zu verpacken, waren sie immer stärker, süßer, schmerzhafter als die von allen anderen. Er wollte irgendetwas Sarkastisches sagen oder eine dumme Bemerkung machen. Aber dann sah er den Blick seines Vaters, der zugleich beschämt, traurig und verloren aussah und versuchte, Melissa höflich anzulächeln. 

„Ich gebe zu, in diesem Haus redet man nicht so viel über diese Themen“, sagte sein Vater und räusperte sich, um irgendwie den Anschein zu vermitteln, dass die Konversation nicht innerhalb der letzten Sekunden vollkommen entgleist war und das alles nichts mehr mit nettem Smalltalk zu tun hatte.  
Das hier ging tief, es tat weh, und Stiles hatte keinen Schimmer, was er dazu sagen sollte. 

„Aber ich weiß, dass Scott Recht hat. Aber nicht wegen uns, sondern für ihn... nun ja.“  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. 

„Es wäre zumindest eine Überlegung wert. Nach all den Jahren einen Neuanfang zu wagen, meine ich.“ 

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, weil er vermutlich befürchtete, Melissa würde das sonst zu sehr als Einmischung verstehen. 

Der Blick der Frau wanderte von ihm zu Scott und dann zu Stiles. Schweigend. Zögernd. 

„Ihr sagt, ihr habt hier ein Krankenhaus“, sagte sie vorsichtig. 

„Suchen sie da noch Schwestern?“ 

 

Seit Stiles denken konnte, hatte es in Beacon Hills noch nie geschneit.  
Nach dem ereignisreichen Spätsommer waren die Herbststürme über die Wälder gezogen und die Gegend war deutlich abgekühlt. Nach dem Einzug der McCalls drei Straßen entfernt und dem des seltsam verschwiegenen jungen Pärchens auf der anderen Seite des Viertels, von dem niemand wusste, wo es so plötzlich herkam, kehrte Ruhe in die Kleinstadt ein.  
Stiles hätte sich zuvor nicht träumen lassen, dass er diese Ruhe einmal dankbar in Empfang nehmen würde. 

Und dann, an einem unscheinbaren Tag Anfang Dezember, stand Stiles morgens mit dampfendem Kaffee in der Hand am Fenster zur Veranda und rieb sich besonders sorgfältig die Augen, weil er meinte, dass die weißen Flöckchen dort draußen nur eine optische Täuschung sein konnten.  
Doch sie waren echt – sie waren kalt und frisch auf seinen Fingerspitzen und seiner herausgestreckten Zunge, als er nach draußen trat, und Stiles blinzelte in den rosagrauen Himmel hinein. Der Schnee blieb nicht wirklich liegen, das war tragisch. Auf dem Rasen glitzerte eine hauchfünne Decke aus Reinweiß, die sich, kaum dass sie auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, in Matsch verwandelte. Aber sie tauchte die Umgebung in eine ungekannte salbungsvolle Stille, wie Stiles sie nie zuvor gehört hatte. 

Er rauschte zurück ins Haus, knallte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und rannte nach seiner Schultasche und der Jacke.  
„Stiles, was hab ich dir zum Thema Geschirr Wegräumen gesagt?“  
„Tut mir leid, Dad!“  
Sein Vater faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und lehnte sich gähnend auf dem Stuhl am Küchentisch zurück.  
„Es schneit!“  
„Das entbindet dich nicht vom Küchendienst.“  
„Mann, Dad!“  
„Willst du, dass ich Misses Smith bitte, wieder zum Kochen zu kommen?“ 

Stiles stöhnte. Er schulterte seine Tasche, wickelte sich zugleich in die Ärmel seiner gefütterten Jacke, griff nach der Tasse und ließ sie in dem Zuge beinahe fallen, weil sich seine eine Hand im Futter verfing.  
„Du bist grausam, Dad“, moserte er, wusch die Tasse ab und stellte sie in der Spüle auf den Kopf.  
„Ich muss los, mach's gut, lieb' dich!“  
Sein Vater strich sachte über Stiles' Arm, als er ihn zum Abschied von hinten umarmte und schlug gemächlich den Sportteil auf, als sein Sohn polternd das Haus verließ. 

 

„Scotty!“, brüllte Stiles, als er in die Straße einbog, in welcher die McCalls wohnten.  
„Beweg deinen Allerwertesten nach draußen und sieh dir das an! Scott!“  
Als er am Nachbarhaus der McCalls vorbeihetzte, stand dort der Nachbar Mister Fitzgerald am Briefkasten und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie soll er dich hören, wenn du noch fünf Häuser entfernt bist?“  
Stiles grinste ihn überlegen an. 

Scott flog praktisch über das Gartentor bei sich zu Hause und kam ihm entgegen gerannt.  
„Schnee!“, juchzte er und warf die Arme um Stiles, als wäre dieser für dieses meteorologische Wunder verantwortlich.  
„Er ist kalt! Und nass! Aber so schön!“ 

„Auf jeden Fall, Bruder!“ 

Stiles strich ihm grinsend über den Rücken, ehe sie sich aufmachten und die Straße wieder hinunterliefen.  
„Noch schöner wär's, wenn wir deswegen schulfrei bekämen. Aber bei den drei Flocken können wir uns das abschminken.“  
„Ist doch egal.“ Scott rückte die Lederriemen seiner Schultasche auf den Schultern zurecht.  
„Ich hatte vier Jahre lang keine Schule, ich will keinen Tag mehr verpassen.“

Er hatte in den letzten zwei Monaten so viel aufgeholt, dass man ihn in die Klassenstufe unter Stiles und Lydia gesteckt hatte. Allison, von der Stiles niemals gedacht hatte, dass sie noch Schülerin war, besuchte dieselbe Stufe wie sie beide. Stiles fühlte seine Brust jedes Mal mit Stolz anschwellen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein bester Freund nicht nur einfühlsam, witzig und unglaublich hübsch war, sondern auch ausgesprochen klug. 

„Und was machen wir danach?“ Er knuffte Scott spielerisch in die Seite. 

„Zu Allison und Derek gehen? Lydia wollte mir bei Algebra helfen und Derek meinte, er könnte mir das mit der Photosynthese noch einmal erklären.“  
„Gut zu wissen, dass der Grummelwolf zu irgendetwas gut ist.“  
„Stiles!“  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich komm mit und helfe euch. Ich muss vorher nur kurz einen Abstecher zum Friedhof machen.“  
Scott blinzelte und schaute ihn mit weichen Gesichtszügen an.  
„Greenberg?“  
Stiles nickte bedächtig.  
„Erzähl mir nichts von schlechtem Gewissen, in Ordnung? Aber der Gute hat es verdient, dass er wenigstens einmal in der Woche frische Blümchen bekommt. Und dass ich ihm ein bisschen winke. Wenn ich das schon nicht gemacht habe, als er noch gelebt hat.“ 

Er machte eine abwinkende Geste mit der Hand, und dann fühlte er, wie Scott danach griff und ihre Finger miteinander verflocht.  
„Ich komme mit.“ 

Sie liefen stumm ein Weilchen nebeneinander her. In der Ferne kam verschwommen im Schneenebel die Schule in den Blick. Der Atem bauschte sich vor den Mündern der Menschen in hellen Wölkchen und für einen Augenblick betrachtete Stiles mit einem warmen Gefühl winzige Schneekristalle, die in Scotts Wimpern hingen. 

„Rate, was ich neulich beim Einkaufen belauscht habe“, sagte sein Freund irgendwann.  
„Keine Ahnung. Du hast Werwolfohren, du belauschst eine Menge?“  
„Sie denken, dass Allison und Derek eine Flüsterkneipe bei sich betreiben.“  
Stiles brach in schallendes Lachen aus.  
„Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn in diesem Kaff hier etwas gut brodelt, dann die Gerüchteküche.“ Er schüttelte sich kichernd.  
„Ernsthaft, Derek und Alkohol?“  
„Ja, aber meinst du, die beiden bekommen Ärger?“  
„Blödsinn. Sie haben uns. Sie haben meinen Dad. Und Lydia. Denen passiert nichts. Lass die Gerüchte Gerüchte sein.“ 

Sein Freund lächelte erleichtert. Die Kälte hatte eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen getrieben. 

„Weißt du, die Leute reden auch über uns“, sagte er leise, aber schmunzelnd,und seine Hand drückte Stiles' zärtlich. 

Stiles zog es vor, galant mit den Schultern zu zucken und in sich hineinzugrinsen.  
„Lass sie reden. Sollen sie doch raten, ob es stimmt oder nicht.“ 

Sie betraten den Schulhof Hand in Hand. Sie winkten Allison und Lydia zu, die an der Eingangstür standen und sich Schneeflocken aus den Haaren strichen. Scotts Hand hielt ihn warm und er zog ihn sanft hinter sich her. 

 

Beacon Hills war immer noch ein hinterwäldlerisches Kaff.  
Dafür jedoch das schönste von allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)  
> Ich weiß, ich habe viiiele Dinge offen gelassen.  
> Zum Beispiel, dass Melissa irgendwann unweigerlich herausfindet, was genau man eigentlich mit ihrem Sohn angestellt hat und warum er kein Asthma mehr hat. Oder wie Derek und Allison zueinander gefunden haben. Oder was eigentlich mit Chris los ist. Oder wie Lydia von ihren Kräften erfahren und Derek und Allison kennengelernt hat.  
> Aber ehrlich, dann würde ich vermutlich noch einmal 30.000 Wörter dazu schreiben und nie ein Ende finden.  
> Das sind alles Geschichten, die wann anders erzählt werden.  
> Wer die Serie kennt, wird ja wissen, wovon ich spreche. 
> 
> 2)  
> Flüsterkneipe – eigentlich Speakeasy: Eine illegale Kneipe, in der in Zeiten der Prohibition Alkohol ausgeschenkt wurde. Laut Wikipedia auf Deutsch auch „Mondscheinkneipe“, aber ich wollte es dann doch nicht übertreiben. So genau weiß ich leider auch nicht, welches Wort im Deutschen am geläufigsten dafür war.


	11. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er liebte die faulen Samstage in diesem Bett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fertig. :D 
> 
> Specials Thanks gehen an Rei. Tausendfach. Millionenfach. You know why. <3

Er liebte Scotts Bett. Und Scotts Zimmer.  
Sein Vater, Derek und Scott hatten das Bett beim Einzug direkt unter das Fenster geschoben, so dass man nachts die Sterne betrachten und morgens von der Sonne wachgeküsst werden konnte.  
Scott hatte ihm ganz stolz seine stetig wachsende Garderobe gezeigt und ihm als Entschuldigung, weil er Stiles' Kleidung zerrissen und verloren hatte, ein crémefarbenes Hemd geschenkt. Stiles trug es so oft er konnte. 

Er liebte die faulen Samstage in diesem Bett.  
So gerne wachte er in blinkendem Licht auf und lauschte auf das klingende Windspiel im Garten hinter dem Haus, das die Luft mit sanften Tönen färbte. 

Jedesmal, wenn das Haus verlassen um sie herum ruhte, weil Melissa zur Arbeit ins Krankenhaus gegangen war (und ihnen Instruktionen hinterlassen hatte, wie sie ihr Mittagessen zu kochen hatten – denn warum sollte man das nicht selbst können?), fühlte Stiles die ewige Hibbeligkeit unter seiner Haut verstummen. 

Er lag auf dem Bett, welches er so liebte und als Scott sich im Licht des jungen Nachmittages das Hemd abstreifte, zu ihm herankrabbelte und eine werwolfwarme Hand auf seine Brust legte, stellte sich der Moment scharf und groß wie unter einer Lupe oder einem Uhrglas. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt, ganz so, als wolle es dieser Hand entgegen hüpfen. Er legte bedachtsame Fingerspizen an die Wange seines Freundes, um ihm zu bedeuten, noch näher zu kommen. 

Scotts Wimpern waren zwei dichte, dunkle Kränze, die winzige halbmondförmige Schatten warfen. Die Sonne schien nur noch in einem schmalen Streifen ins Zimmer, aber in diesem Moment erleuchtete sie das Innere seiner Augen, so dass man Iris von Pupille unterscheiden konnte. 

Stiles legte die andere Hand an Scotts freie Wange und zog ihn in einen schmetterlingshaften Kuss. Für Sekunden geisterten ihre Lippen über- und aufeinander, zum ersten Mal seit diesem unvergesslichen, schicksalshaften Tag im Herbst.  
Scott löste sich vorsichtig von ihm, bis Stiles ihn wieder scharf sehen konnte.  
„Gut?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig. 

Stiles spürte winzige Feuerwerke sich in seinem Bauch ausbreiten. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob Scott das wohl auch hören konnte.  
Er nickte abgehackt.  
„Gut“, sagte er holpernd.  
„Mehr als gut. Mach's nochmal?“ 

Die Nase seines Freunde jagte kitzelnden Atem über Stiles' Wange. Alles an ihm war warm – seine Lippen, seine Wangen, seine Zähne. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil klackten sie mit seinen eigenen zusammen und dann lachte Scott beinahe unhörbar und strich Stiles behutsam über die Schläfe, wie er es damals, als sie von Blut verklebt gewesen war, getan hatte. Ihre Münder bewegten sich zaghaft und ungeübt gegeneinander, lernten und spiegelten die Regungen des jeweils anderen, und als Stiles durch die Nase tief nach Atem schöpfte, kam ihm Scotts Mund leicht geöffnet entgegen und ihre rosigen Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Stiles fühlte, wie sein Atem zu zittern begann. 

Seine Hände suchten nach Halt und fanden die Oberarme seines Freundes, dann Schultern und seinen Nacken. Sie ertasteten die Schulterblätter direkt unter der Haut und Scotts glatten, nackten Rücken. Um Gottes Willen, das reichte nicht.  
Er zog den Jungen näher an sich heran, bis sich ihre Bäuche berührten.  
Scotts Finger krochen über seine Brust, zeichneten die Knochen seiner Schlüsselbeine nach. Irgendwann ließ er mit kurzen Atemstößen von ihm ab und drückte einen groben Kuss in Stiles' Halsbeuge. 

Es brachte die Erinnerung an den Geruch von Waldboden und an das Rascheln von Herbstlaub zurück. Stiles schloss mit flatternden Lidern seine Augen, als er die Zunge seines Freundes dort fühlte wie damals, als die Feuerwerke sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zu ziehen begannen und zu Großbränden anschwollen. Stiles musste daran denken, wie lange das schon her war, wie oft Scott nachts noch schweißgebadet aufwachte, weil sein Gehirn und sein Herz die letzten vier Jahre nicht vergessen konnten, und er öffnete die Augen zu in der Luft glitzernden Sonnenstäubchen. 

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn“, flüsterte er heiser und er malte sanft Kreise auf Scotts Rücken,  
„Wie komisch sind wir?“  
Scott kicherte gegen seinen Hals, dass es kitzelte.  
„Ohne dich bin ich mindestens eine Fünfundzwanzig. Ich brauche dich, damit wir zusammen auf eine Fünfzehn kommen. Vielleicht.“  
Er tauchte wieder in Stiles' Gesichtsfeld auf. 

„Ehrlich?“ Der sah ihn zögernd an.  
„Stiles.“ Scott streichelte zärtlich seine Wange mit dem Daumen.  
„Ich bin ein Werwolf mit geschiedenen Eltern, einer Vorgeschichte als Zirkusattraktion und einer Vorliebe für Jungen. Was denkst du wohl?“

Stiles hob die Augenbrauen und spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen.  
„Ganz ehrlich, Bruder, du erschienst mir immer um einiges normaler als sämtliche andere Leute. Außerdem weißt du wenigstens, woran du bist.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Naja...“ Stiles blickte verlegen zur Seite. Seine rechte Hand lag inzwischen auf Scotts Pobacke. Sie fühlte sich gut dort an. Als wäre sie nur für diesen bestimmten Ort gemacht worden. 

„Die Vorliebe für Jungen. Aber ich... Ich hatte da mal einen sehr...merkwürdigen Traum.“  
Scott lächelte aufmunternd. Seine Hand wanderte zu Stiles' Arm und streichelte federleicht über die Haut dort.  
„Magst du ihn mir erzählen?“ Keine Sekunde später biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und Stiles bemerkte, dass seine Hand sich unwillkürlich weiter über Scotts Hinterteil bewegt hatte.  
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Regel Nummer Eins: _Wir haben keine Ahnung, ergo: Nachfragen._  
Als Sohn des Sheriffs und Minderjähriger war es für Stiles schier unmöglich, an Schmuddelbildchen zu kommen, geschweige denn an die, die keine Frauen enthielten. Er war sich sicher, dass Lydia als die klügste Frau von Beacon Hills wusste, was Jungen mit Jungen anstellten. Allerdings hatte er sich bis heute nicht getraut, sie zu fragen. Also galt es, einfach irgendetwas auszuprobieren. 

Scott nickte mit rosigen Wangen.  
„Kannst du...“, murmelte er schüchtern.  
„Kann ich meine Hose ausziehen, damit du...?“  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete Stiles und fühlte sich etwas ertappt, weil seine Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam. Sein Freund wirkte, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein freudiges, zitterndes Atmen und er fiel beinahe vom Bett, um sich vom Rest seiner Kleidung befreien. 

Bald war er wieder da, und Stiles betastete im Schneckentempo weiche, warme Haut. Er fragte sich, ob sich wohl dieser Körperteil bei allen Menschen so wunderbar seidig anfasste.

„Ich hab von dir geträumt“, raunte Stiles und betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam um zu sehen, ob das, was er da tat, gut war. Scotts Augen ruhten auf ihm, aber in dem offenen Ausdruck flackerte etwas Unbeschreibliches, das Stiles vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Und von Lydia. Und ihr hattet...also naja. Ihr habt _es_ getan.“  
Seine Finger krallten sich experimentell ein wenig ein und Scott scharf die Luft ein.  
„Das war bestimmt schön“, presste er heraus und schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Ja, aber ich versteh's nicht. Das ist doch vollkommen inkonsequent. Weil...äh...oh.“ 

Scott hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen und folgte Stiles' Blick an dessen Körper entlang. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Bekanntschaft mit dem Zelt schloss.  
„Soll ich ihn auspacken?“, fragte er, als würde es darum gehen, Milch aus Einkaufstüten in den Schrank zu räumen.  
„Ähm..ja. Also, ich meine, wenn du willst.“ Stiles blinzelte ein paar Mal zuviel.  
„Nur, wenn _du_ willst“, sagte Scott und sein Blick wanderte suchend über Stiles' Gesicht.  
„Du weißt doch, Regel Nummer Eins.“  
„Ja“, hauchte Stiles.  
„Ich will auf jeden Fall.“ 

Er atmete vielleicht ein wenig zu heftig und zu übertrieben, als sein Freund die Knöpfe öffnete und die Unterhose zurückzog. Noch nie zuvor hatte ein Teil seines Körpers so einen selbstsüchtigen Auftritt hingelegt wie dieser. 

„Was ist denn inkonsequent?“, fragte Scott schließlich, als er begann, Stiles' nackte Hüfte mit den Fingern zu erkunden. Wie konnte er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern, was er vor zehn Sekunden gesagt hatte? Vielleicht war auch das ein Werwolf-Talent. Stiles für seinen Teil hatte das Gefühl, oberhalb seines Bauches blut- und gedankenleer zu sein.  
„Nun ja, als ob ich mich nicht entscheiden könnte. Mag ich Mädchen oder mag ich Jungen?“ 

„Hm.“  
Scott küsste zärtlich seine Wange. 

„Das ist ganz einfach.“ 

„Tatsächlich?“ Stiles lachte skeptisch durch die Nase.  
„Erleuchte mich?“

„Als ich Lydia damals das erste Mal getroffen habe, wusste ich sofort, dass du sie mochtest. Dein Herzschlag hat es mir verraten. Also magst du Mädchen.“  
Stiles schluckte und nickte zögernd. 

„Und dann vergingen ein paar Tage und Dinge passierten und plötzlich sagte mir dein Herzschlag auch, dass du mich magst. Ich habe es nur erst nicht verstanden. Ganz genau genommen verrät mir gerade dein ganzer Körper, dass du mich gern hast.“  
Besonders dann, wenn Scott diesen Ausdruck von süffisanter Verlegenheit trug wie gerade jetzt.  
Seine Hand wanderte quälend langsam von Stiles' Hüfte weg zu einer Stelle, über die Stiles gar nicht nachdenken mochte.  
„Also magst du Jungen.“ 

„Und das heißt?“ 

„Das heißt, du magst beides.“ 

„Ja, aber...wie geht denn das?“ 

Sein Freund schob die Unterlippe in einer ratlosen Geste vor.  
„Du hast mir selbst gesagt, ich kann gleichzeitig ein Mensch und ein Wolf sein. Wieso kannst du dann nicht auch Mädchen und Jungen lieben?“ 

Selbst in seinem von Gedanken entleerten Kopf wusste Stiles, dass dies wohl das beste und zufriedenstellendste Argument sein musste, das er gerade bekommen konnte. 

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er so bestimmt, wie er es in der gegenwärtigen Situation schaffte. 

„Und ähm... was machen wir jetzt?“ Er schaute unsicher an ihnen beiden hinunter. Es war ein wirklich merkwürdiger Anblick, wie sie beide mit wirklich _allen_ Körperteilen einander entgegenstrebten.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Hm. Ich könnte...ich könnte ihn anfassen? So wie man selbst bei sich...?“  
Scott hob die Hand und deutete eine Auf- und Abbewegung an. Stiles schluckte. Sein Mund war bei dem Gedanken auf der Stelle ganz wässrig geworden. Das musste wohl ein gutes Zeichen sein. 

„In Ordnung“, murmelte er.  
„Probier's ma- oh _Gott_!“ 

Hitze schoss in Wellen seinen Körper hinab. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, die Verbindung zum Hier und Jetzt zu verlieren. Alles, was er fühlte, war Scott. Alles, was er roch, war Scott. Er keuchte auf. 

Das nächste, was er sah, war das besorgte Gesicht seines Freundes über sich.  
„Tut mir leid, Stiles. Nicht gut?“ 

„Doch“, beeilte er sich zu sagen,  
„Sehr gut. Ungeheuer gut. Verdammt gut. Fantastisch.“ 

Womöglich war Stiles nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Wer war das schon, wenn ein Kerl, den man über alle Maßen gern hatte, die Hand an seinem Schwanz auf- und abbewegte? Aber die Art, wie die Besorgnis aus Scotts Gesicht verschwand und sich durch ein glückliches Lächeln ersetzte, fühlte sich noch viel besser an als Feuerwerke und Großbrände und diese Hitze zwischen den Lenden. 

Die Welt blieb scheinbar stundenlang stehen, als sie sich anfassten und Dinge ausprobierten, die sie nicht einmal benennen, sondern stattdessen nur mit gestammelten Umschreibungen einander in die Ohren flüstern konnten. Stiles verlor sich in wohliger Hitze und einem Zucken und Zerren, das er so noch nicht gekannt hatte, und Scott in seinen Armen – keuchend, feucht glänzend und wunderschön – war wie die einzige Konstante in diesem Mikrokosmos. 

Stiles liebte diese faulen Samstage. 

 

ENDE


End file.
